Fate Intervenes
by Canadoll
Summary: Bella is broken, fragile, and in love with her boyfriend Jacob. Edward moves to town, upsetting the delicate balance Bella has created for herself. His kindness and friendship inspire Bella to better herself. But what will happen when they realize they shared a part of childhood in the summer neither wanted to remember? -All human-Original couplings-Eventual lemons-Occasional fluff
1. Chapter 1

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jake. I'll miss you…" I replied, leaning in to the large hand pressed against my cheek.

It was the end of August and the humidity was stifling. The tall coniferous trees which mark the Olympic Peninsula did little to block out the heat of the summer. Although the small town of Forks was often overcast, today's appearance of the sun did nothing to quell the nervous feelings rising in Bella's stomach as her boyfriend and lifelong friend, Jacob, bid her farewell.

Jacob's grandfather, Ephraim Black, had just passed away. The entire tribe would spend the next sixty days in seclusion on the reserve to honour the passing of their chief. No outsiders were allowed to participate in the mourning rituals, which included Bella.

As Jacob walked away and got into his old beat-up VW Rabbit to head back to La Push, Bella watched him go with tears in her eyes. She had been absolutely determined that she would not show Jacob how much he would be missed and how much she needed him. Once the car was out of sight Bella turned to go back into the small two story house where she lived with her father, Charlie Swan, Forks' Chief of Police, and her younger brother Jasper. As she walked through the door she could hear the phone ringing and rushed to answer.

"Swan residence."

"Bella! You'll never guess what I just heard! Rumour has it that Emmett's aunt and uncle just died in some horrible car crash and their kids will be coming here to live with Emmett's family. Isn't that amazing?!" Bella cringed and held the phone away from her ear as her friend Jessica squealed out her gossip in one long breath.

"Jess, I would hardly consider two people dying in a car accident 'amazing' news," Bella admonished. This did nothing to quell her friend's enthusiasm.

"Oh of course not, but what I mean is they're our age. You know what this means? We'll get new students at the smallest and most boring high school in all of America! And one of them is a boy. AND they're both from Chicago. Can you imagine all the wild stories they must have to tell…" As Jessica droned on, Bella's mind inevitably wandered.

Jessica Stanley was one of Forks High's biggest gossips. She was always calling Bella to deliver the latest news on scandals in the area. Most of the time Bella was indifferent toward Jessica's propensity for gossip, but today she could not stop thinking about Jacob and was not in the mood to placate her friend.

"That's great Jess, but I have to get going now. If I don't start dinner soon then none of us will be eating tonight."

Jessica sighed audibly. "Alright Bella, I'll just have to call someone who cares. I wonder what Lauren is doing!" Bella rolled her eyes and bid her farewells. Lauren Mallory was not on her list of favourite people.

As she hung up the phone, Bella turned around and jumped. Sitting on the kitchen counter with a big goofy grin on his face was Jasper.

"Hey Bells, what's mega mouth got to say today?" His grin got wider.

Bella was not in the mood for this conversation, so she curtly replied, "Nothing of consequence. And I'd really appreciate you not putting your butt where I'm going to be making our family meal." She gently but firmly nudged Jasper on the shoulder to show him she wasn't in the mood for his banter. Jasper's face changed from amused to concerned.

"Sorry Bells, I know this is a rough time for you. Can I help with anything?" He waved his arms toward the fridge indicating his offer to help prepare dinner. Bella had to smile at that; the last time she recruited Jasper's help in the kitchen, they had spent two hours cleaning up the mess.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm not making anything complicated anyway. Just some pasta and garden salad. You'd be better off getting started on the lawn before Charlie gets back." Bella replied.

Jasper grimaced uncomfortably. "Yeah you're probably right. Wouldn't want the old man to have heart failure." Jasper walked out of the kitchen and out the back door. Bella smiled in spite of herself and shook her head.

Jasper had been under house arrest for most of the summer ever since the incident where his pellet gun had been the one responsible for ruining the town church's stained glass window. All his pleading that it had been an attempted civil war reenactment could not help Charlie overlook his son's raised blood alcohol level. Jasper's only salvation from legal repercussions had been that his father was the Chief of Police and promised the citizens that he would personally oversee Jasper's punishment. This included a total lack of freedom from leaving the Swan property with the exception of Jasper's shifts working at Newton's outdoor supply store, breaking up with his girlfriend Maria who had been deemed a bad influence, and indentured servitude to completing all the 'men's work' around the house while Charlie had to work. It had been a trying summer for all of them.

As Bella went through the motions of preparing dinner, her mind wandered toward Jacob. She remembered their first date…

_They had just finished dinner at a little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles when Bella spotted an old bookstore down the street with its lights still on._

_"Oh look, I want to check it out!" She exclaimed enthusiastically._

_"Anything you want, Bella. Let's go have a look" Jacob replied as he tenderly placed an arm around her shoulders. Bella looked up into his dark brown eyes and smiled._

_When they got into the store, Bella was delighted to see so many of her favourite titles mixed in with other classics she had always wanted to read. She ran for the nearest display shelf and picked up different volumes, flipping through pages, relishing the feel of each book in her hands. Jacob stood just behind her, mesmerized by her enthusiasm._

_"Bella, what is it you love so much about old used books?" He inquired with genuine interest. _

_Slowly her body turned toward him, holding a copy of Wuthering Heights, and as her eyes met his she explained, "It's as much an interest in the story itself as the story of that book. Who held this? Did they like it? What did they get out of reading it? Was it a gift to a loved one, or was it found on a bus? You never know what kind of history each book has seen in its time."_

_Jacob smiled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her petite figure close to his. He lowered his lips to hers, pressing gently, trying to show her how he found her endearing. Bella's lips moved with his for a time before they broke apart at the sound of someone coughing behind them. Embarassed, Bella turned back to the book shelf while Jacob wandered around behind her._

_They left the bookstore a few minutes later and got back into Jacob's car to head back to Forks. Once they were parked in the Swan's driveway, Jacob turned to Bella and removed a bag from inside his coat. He handed it to Bella with a big grin on his face._

_Questioningly searching his eyes, Bella accepted the gift with trepidation. "Jake, what's this?" She said._

_Unwavering in his excitement, Jake replied "It's a gift. I saw it in the book store and I couldn't say no." Slowly Bella opened the bag, reached in, and pulled out a brand new copy of Quileute Myths & Legends._

_"Jake, what's this?" She repeated as she held up the book excitedly, glancing at the table of contents._

_"I saw this and thought that maybe you could make your own history for this book. Like us it has no past, only a future full of possibilities. That's kinda cheesy I know, but it will also help you to understand more about who I am and where I come from…" Jacob trailed off as Bella sat in silence. He wondered if maybe this had been a bad idea for a first date. He was surprised when Bella turned to him with a big grin on her face and glassy eyes._

_"Oh Jake, it's absolutely perfect! Thank you so much. I will always treasure this," She sniffled as she lunged at him, pulling him into a tight embrace._

Bella's eyes got watery as she set out the food on the table, relishing that memory as though it had happened yesterday instead of six months ago. Since that night she had never gone a single day without talking to or seeing Jacob. The next two months would be absolute hell.

When Charlie arrived home, the three of them sat around the table eating in silence. Bella's despondency was infectious and neither Jasper nor Charlie wanted to address the rather large elephant hanging around the room, although for different reasons. Charlie was not a man who handled emotions well, whereas Jasper knew that Bella would come to him when she was ready to talk. They each gave her the space she so desperately needed right now.

Once the dishes had been washed and put away, Bella retired to her bedroom for the night. She tidied up a bit, putting away her clean clothes and sweeping the floor. She reorganized her small CD collection, checked her e-mail, and finally lay down in bed. The last thing she saw before sleep finally claimed her was the framed photograph of her and Jacob on her bedside table, taken just a few months ago at the Junior prom. Humming to herself, Bella fell into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is dedicated to my fellow Twilight fan, Saburah, and is my first attempt at fan fiction. Please go easy on me. :)  
***I do not own anything Twilight. I'm just a kid in a candy store wanting to play with the toys.*****

One week later, Forks High was abuzz with excitement. A new school year meant a new senior class, reunions of old friends, and anticipated parties and hijinks. Bella pulled into the crowded parking lot in the cab of her old beat up '56 Chevy truck. Jasper was squirming in the passenger seat, feeling the effects of the excitement from impending freedom. As the truck engine shut off, he jumped out of truck ready to find Maria and catch up where things had left off.

Bella was less than enthusiastic about leaving the solitude of her room. She had kept a low profile over the past week, shutting herself off from the world. The nightmares had taken a toll on her mind, and the lack of proper sleep was responsible for the purple circles under her eyes.

Bella climbed out of her truck, locked the door, and turned around to see Jessica gallop toward her at light speed, gushing, "Bella! Have you seen them yet?! We're all waiting here to see the new arrivals, only nobody knows what they look like. Oh I guess Emmett probably does but he's not here either. I'm SO excited!" Lauren poked her head around from behind Jessica and gave Bella a cold stare in silent greeting. Bella could have cared less about any of this. She rubbed her temples with her fingers in an attempt to sway the headache that was rapidly threatening to overtake her. Jessica did not even notice as the brand new, silver Volvo rolled around the corner and into the parking lot. Like a little girl she squealed in pleasure, anticipating being the first to see the newcomers.

Although miserable, Bella was admittedly curious about the new students. It wasn't everyday that people moved into the small town, and it was especially rare to have new students at the small high school. She raised her head and watched the shiny and out of place car find a spot close to the school's entrance, and soon lost sight of it as curious bystanders milled around the car in awe. As she watched Jessica and Lauren finagle themselves into the crowd, Bella turned away and headed for the building where her first class was located.

All morning Bella went through the motions of being a good student. She took notes in each class, filed away each syllabus, and made sure to arrive on time. By the time it was lunch, Bella was already exhausted. She went into the cafeteria, paid for her tuna sandwich and apple, and sat down at the loud table with her friends. As usual Jessica was in full gossip mode, detailing every little thing different with each student. When her inane chatter turned to the new students, Bella tuned out. She took small bites of her sandwich trying to will herself out of her funk, when all of a sudden she was keenly aware of feeling like she was being watched. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up with the goosebumps racking her body. Bella raised her head and looked around, finally settling on one figure across the cafeteria. Her breath escaped in an inaudible gasp as her heart started racing.

Staring back at her was the most ethereal, beautiful man she had ever seen. He was tall with coppery bronze hair, chiseled features, and stunning green eyes. His strong jawline, thin lips, and slightly crooked nose comprised a beautiful visage while his obvious muscles, hidden beneath a tight fitted white t-shirt, betrayed a body that would make Adonis envious. He was surrounded by the school's popular crowd, many of whom were vying for his attention. But his focus was on her, and only her. For a fleeting moment it seemed as though they were alone in this giant room with no sounds or distractions.

"…and they say he was on the football team. Can you believe it? He's incredible!" Jessica gushed.

Bella was thrust back into reality as Jessica nudged her arm, indicating that her attention was no longer optional. Hesitantly, Bella peeled her eyes away from the mysterious stranger and finally settled on her group of friends. All of them were staring at her as if she'd grown a second head. Blushing, Bella mumbled an incoherent reply as she stuffed the remains of her sandwich in her mouth.

Jessica was not satisfied with her reply as she snorted, "Bella, you could at least pretend to enjoy our company."

Bella quietly replied, "Sorry Jess. I was paying attention. I'm just distracted today. I haven't heard anything from Jake yet."

Jessica's eyes softened, as did everyone else at the table.

"How long have the proceedings been going on?" Mike Newton asked, lightly rubbing his hand over Bella's right arm.

"It's been eight days so far," Bella answered as she subtly removed her arm from Mike's touch. "I wish I could see him."

Mike was unabashed by her attempt to recoil from his never-ending advances. "I'm sure he misses you too Bella. Who wouldn't want to be with you night and day?" Jessica rolled her eyes as Lauren, Tyler, Angela, Ben, and Eric all stifled their chuckles. Mike didn't seem to notice but Bella turned a deep shade of crimson in embarrassment.

Mike Newton was the son of Art and Polly Newton who owned Newton's Outdoor Supply store in Forks. He was tall with sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, and usually had a goofy grin on his face. He had always had a crush on Bella, and had not been perturbed by their one unsuccessful date more than a year ago. Bella always thought of him as a lost puppy – loyal, but ultimately not worth the effort. No matter what she said or did, Mike did not take no for an answer. Today was no exception to that rule.

After lunch, Bella headed to her afternoon classes. First there was Creative Writing, then Biology, and finally Gym. Bella's stomach sank as she realized that Mike had the exact same schedule as her, no doubt done purposefully. She was relieved, however, when the English teacher had already made up a seating plan which did not include Mike Newton anywhere near her. With a sigh of relief, Bella sat down at her desk, nominally excited for what she hoped would be her favourite class of the semester. After going through the reading list and assignments, it was soon time for dreaded Biology class.

Again a pre-arranged seating chart ensured Bella's safety from Mike's tentacles. Thankful for her good luck, Bella was surprised when her partner's seat was empty. About ten minutes into class, the door burst open and in walked none other than the man with the striking green eyes. His hair was disheveled and his lips were drawn into a tight line as he walked into the room. With an obvious frown on his face, the teacher pointed him toward Bella's partner's seat. The Adonis walked toward her, put his bag down, and slumped loudly into his chair.

"Alright, you have all been placed with partners whose skills and background are most closely matched to your own. You will remain lab partners for the remainder of the semester, no excuses." Bella's heart rate picked up slightly at this announcement, while her mind could not fathom her body's response. 'He's just another student,' she thought to herself, 'And this is strictly a professional situation. No need to get all worked up.'

As the class progressed, Bella became more noticeably agitated. She shifted in her chair frequently, doodled in her notebook, and stole glances at her gorgeous lab partner. Everytime her eyes rested on him, he was staring openly at her. His face held a look of confusion and concentration, as though he were trying to answer an unspoken riddle. His gawking made Bella uncomfortable.

The bell rang indicating class change, but before Bella could gather up her belongings the man spoke to her, "Hello, my name is Edward Masen. I just moved here from Chicago. You're Isabella Swan, right?"

"Yes, but call me Bella." She quietly replied, avoiding his gaze. When Edward didn't reply right away, Bella looked into his eyes and said "Do you like it here? Forks, I mean…"

He studied her face for a few seconds, which to Bella felt more like hours. "Yes I think I do." Edward broke out into a lopsided smirk as he cocked his head slightly to the side, inspecting her. Bella's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Good, I mean I'm glad. Forks is pretty small compared to Chicago."

"You're right, but I find that people are nicer here. I've had quite the reception since we've arrived," Edward replied with a touch of sarcasm.

Bella openly grinned at him. "That's what you get in a place where nothing ever happens."

Edward returned her smile and chuckled. "I suppose that's true."

Bella and Edward walked silently side by side through the crowded halls of Forks High, both noting the sideways curious glances from the other students. Bella's locker was close to their Biology class, so when she stopped to put her books away Edward stood next to her, studying her face.

Bella was uncomfortable with Edward's attention, though she couldn't understand why. She was always shy and never enjoyed the spotlight, but had always been fine in a one-on-one situation. There was something about him that stirred unfamiliar feelings in her. His piercing eyes seemed to see something in her that she couldn't identify. It felt oddly familiar, like seeing an old friend after many years apart. Yet it was a new feeling, one that defied explanation for the time being. All Bella could pinpoint was that this man had her undivided attention.

Bella reached to the bottom of her locker to grab her gym clothes, which gave Edward an opportunity to scan the photos taped to her locker door. There was one of Bella and Jasper at their tenth birthday party, one of Charlie and her late mother Renee, and one of Bella and Jacob soaked and freezing after a snowball fight. Edward's eyes strayed on this last photo and Bella could swear she detected a small frown.

"Is this your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yes, that's Jake." She replied.

"He's not at school today?" He asked with curiosity.

Bella felt uncomfortable talking about Jacob with Edward, but she didn't want to risk being rude. "No, he goes to school on the reserve. We've been best friends since we were young."

She noted a twinge of disappointment in his voice. "Oh. He seems nice."

Bella felt herself smile as her eyes averted to the photograph. "He is."

Edward's gaze bored into Bella's. "You don't talk much, do you?"

Once again feeling the spotlight on her, Bella curtly replied, "I talk plenty to people I know. We just met."

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "You're right, again. I'm sorry for being so pushy. I'll see you around, okay?" And with that, Edward turned and walked away.

Shocked, Bella could only watch him retreat down the hall. After a few seconds, Edward turned around and flashed her the most brilliant crooked grin she had ever seen.

Gym class was a nightmare, and as usual Bella spent more time concentrating on keeping her balance than she did actually throwing or receiving the basketball. She was grateful when the teacher blew her whistle, signaling the end of her first day of school.

Jasper was already waiting by the truck in the parking lot by the time Bella managed to escape from class. His excitement was obvious by the way he shifted from one foot to the other with a big grin on his face.

"Hey slowpoke. I thought I'd have to come find you." He joked.

Bella's mood was sour and her patience was limited. "I know my way around here. It just took some time to change after gym class. And besides, you could always get a ride home with Emmett."

Jasper's enthusiasm could not be quelled. "Yeah, but then I wouldn't lose my hearing prematurely by not riding in this deafening gas guzzler."

"Leave the truck alone." Bella snapped at him. Jasper's face clouded with concern.

"I'm sorry Bells. I didn't mean it." He said sheepishly.

Bella sighed. It wasn't Jasper's fault her mood was so low. "I'm sorry Jas. It's been a long day, an even longer week, and will be an excruciating two months."

Jasper gave Bella a big, warm hug. "I know, big sis. Don't worry, I'll help you through it."

When they arrived home, the house was empty as usual. Charlie had left a note saying he wouldn't be home until after midnight. Completely exhausted, Bella slumped up the stairs to her bedroom and locked the door behind her. She really needed to unwind after a trying day.

She put on her favourite CD by Debussy and lay down on her small twin size bed. Images flashed across her eyes. Jake's long flowing hair made her smile, Mike's irritating advances made her cringe, Jessica's gossiping had her sighing, and then there was Edward. Bella didn't know what to make of him. He seemed friendly enough, but there was more to it. Something about his eyes, his radiant smile, and the way he moved… it was mesmerizing. There was no doubt in her mind that Bella found this man fascinating.

As the CD replayed from the beginning, Bella drifted off to sleep. For the first time in months, she did not awake screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

*****I still don't own Twilight. it's unfortunate but true.*****

Two more grueling weeks passed, and soon it was Bella's 17th birthday. Actually it was both Bella and Jasper's birthdays; they were born exactly one year apart. It was a Saturday and the rain was coming down steadily, beating a rhythmic dance on the Swan's tiny roof. Although Bella's mood had improved after the first week of school, she was not looking forward to today. No matter how much she tried to push Jasper into the limelight on this day, she was inevitably sucked into getting plenty of attention. Bella sighed heavily as she got out of bed and headed for the shower.

After going through her morning routine which included making breakfast, Bella tried to settle on the couch with her worn copy of Pride & Prejudice. It only took twenty minutes before Jasper was climbing the walls.

"Bell-aaaaa, let's go into Port Angeles and see a movie. I'm finally allowed out of the house and all you want to do is sit around," Jasper whined.

Knowing she would not win against her very convincing brother, Bella sighed and grabbed her car keys without saying a single word. Jasper's smile stretched across his face.

The drive to Port Angeles was slow because of the traffic and rain. The movie was entertaining but by no means worthy of an Oscar. It was twilight by the time Bella and Jasper were back on the road to Forks after having wandered around the city for a bit.

Although Bella did not feel up to going out, she was glad to spend the day with Jasper. Their birthday had always been a special day to celebrate together; it was something that was strictly theirs and no one else's. She loved how her brother's normally relaxed demeanor got excited like he did on Christmas Day. Jasper was very dear to her. They were closer than most siblings they knew, owing their close relationship to mutual comforting after their mother died of cancer when they were kids. They had similar personalities for the most part, although their interests were as opposite as fire and ice. Somehow they always found common ground, and they each had an intuitive nature toward each other. Jasper knew when Bella needed a hug and he knew when to give her space. Bella could tell Jasper's mood by the colour of the shirt he put on in the morning. They shared love, respect, and a close friendship that many people could only dream of having with their siblings. All the same, it irritated Bella when Jasper asked if they could stop at Emmett's place on the way home so Jasper could borrow his X-Box.

Bella's internal alarm started ringing when she pulled into the Cullen's drive and saw all the cars parked behind the house. The Cullens – Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett – lived in a large house in a clearing in the woods. It was set back a quarter mile off the road and was surrounded by acres of open land lined with two hundred year old pine trees. Even though the cars were parked beyond the perimeter of the house itself, their presence did not escape Bella's notice.

The house was dark as she and Jasper timidly opened the unlocked front door and entered, calling out to see if anyone was home. Bella's heart nearly jumped into her chest when the lights came on and she heard "SURPRISE!"

Blinking her eyes to adjust to the brightness, Bella looked around and saw half the high school was in the Cullen's living room. There was a huge banner against the far wall of the living room that said "Happy birthday Jasper & Bella!" There were balloons and crepe paper strung from every surface and a huge buffet table with a spread that could feed the US Army for a month. Against one wall was a table filled with presents.

Bella blushed and stammered a meek "Thank you," while Jasper bounced excitedly to the group of people, hugging everyone. Smiles adorned everyone's faces and cameras flashed as the guests of honour joined the crowd. Emmett was the first to greet them.

"Aw man, you shoulda seen the looks on your faces. I knew this would work!" Emmett guffawed as he punched Jasper on the shoulder. The two best friends started play fighting as the crowd chuckled and broke up into smaller groups to mingle with one another.

Bella was the first to spot Charlie standing by the back wall looking out the huge windows into the Cullen's backyard. She made her way over to him.

"Thanks Dad, but you know this wasn't necessary," Bella gestured to the celebration.

"Don't thank me. It was Emmett's idea. Once he'd planned it out, you couldn't pay Carlisle and Esme to cancel." He replied with an amused expression on his usually solemn face. Charlie understood his daughter's desire to stay out of the spotlight.

After what seemed like hours but was actually only forty five minutes, Bella finally had a chance to escape for some fresh air. She was mentally exhausted from listening to Jessica gush about how hard it was to keep the surprise, and avoid Mike Newton's attempts at flirting. She loved her friends but this was a bit much for her to handle. Especially without Jacob.

Jacob and Bella's relationship had always been easy. From the time they met as kids to the time they started dating, there had always been a familial air between them. Jacob was Charlie's best friend's only son and had always been part of their family. Every major event included Billy and Jacob in some way. Even after that summer where everything changed, Jacob had always been an unwavering constant for Bella. When Charlie was ready to send Bella to the institution, Jacob had stepped in and stood up for her. He had been there through the good times, the hard times, and that awful period where Bella had been nearly catatonic. In many ways he had brought her back to life. Now, as lovers, Bella relied on Jacob to be her rock. He understood her in ways no one else had ever tried to fathom. He held her when she cried, hugged her when she laughed, and kissed her when she asked. She couldn't remember a time when Jacob had been absent, which made this evening so much more difficult for her.

The sound of crunching leaves ripped Bella from her internal musing. Slightly annoyed, she said, "I'll be back inside in a few minutes."

A melodious voice replied, "You don't seem to be enjoying yourself."

Startled, Bella snapped, "I'm just fine thank you. It's hot in there and I needed a few minutes to cool off."

The interrupting stranger emerged from the darkness and sat down next to Bella on the stone bench by the vegetable garden that was Esme's pride and joy. Of course it was none other than Edward Masen. Bella's pulse quickened upon seeing him.

"I seem to always catch you when you're upset. I hope it's not me that causes it." He flashed his crooked smirk, causing Bella's mind to go completely blank.

Collecting herself, Bella replied, "I'm just not good when it comes to large crowds. I'm more of a quiet conversation type of person."

"Even to people you just met?" His raised his eyebrows quizzically, lightly mocking her.

She laughed in spite of herself. "Most of the time."

They shared the quietness of the cool night air. Behind them they could hear lively conversation and dance music, and Emmett's loud laughter bellowing every now and then. In front of them was the solitude of the wet air, pregnant with the possibility of rain. There were stray fireflies floating on the breeze, hovering around the barrier of the pine trees. Bella couldn't remember a time when she felt so at peace with someone other than Jacob. And even then there was usually the pressure to fill the silence with conversation, whether light or heavy. Here it seemed that words were not necessary. It was extremely agreeable. After a few minutes, Bella was able to relax and enjoy her company.

"So what brought you to Forks?" She asked, sneaking a glance at Edward. She noticed his jaw clench as she recalled something Jessica said about a car accident and wished she'd never brought it up.

"Our parents were killed by a drunk driver last month. Esme is my mother's only sister and became our legal guardian. Alice and I have only been here for a few weeks." He replied quietly. Bella felt like crawling into the ground and never coming out again.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. I shouldn't… I mean, I didn't know the full story, but if I had I wouldn't have…"

"There no need to be embarrassed. The truth is we barely knew our parents. Alice and I were raised by nannies for the most part. We would go weeks at a time without seeing Ed or Liz, and when we did see them they would spend all their time working."

Bella was surprised. "That's awful. I couldn't imagine not having Jasper or Charlie."

Edward turned to face her. "Alice and I are very close. We had to rely on each other when we had no one else. Yes I was sad to lose my parents, but Carlisle and Esme are more attentive to us than Ed and Liz ever were. They are our parents now. I'm already more comfortable here than I was in the home where I grew up." Edward's speech hung in the air for a few minutes while Bella pondered his situation. She could not wrap her head around it. How could parents disregard their own children?

As if sensing her question, Edward said, "Things weren't always like that though. Once there was three of us. I don't remember much about her, but after she died that's when everything changed. I was very young and Alice was just a toddler." Bella gasped in horror.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry…" Tears gathered in the corners of Bella's eyes.

Edward waved his hand dismissively. "Don't feel sorry for me, Bella. I hate that almost as much as you hate being the centre of attention." His crooked grin reappeared and Bella sensed the heavy conversation was finished for the time being.

Edward tried another topic, hoping to prolong the conversation. "Where's your boyfriend? I would have thought he'd be here."

Bella frowned slightly. "He's in seclusion on the reserve. His grandfather was the chief of the Quileute tribe and just passed away. There's a bunch of secret mourning rituals they have to do as part of their traditions. No outsiders allowed." Bella sighed audibly, thinking of Jacob, wondering if he missed her as much as she missed him.

Edward placed his hand on Bella's shoulder in sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that. Were they very close?" He asked. It took Bella a minute to answer. The second Edward touched her, even in this innocent and comforting manner, she felt electricity coursing from her shoulder into every single cell of her body. Sensing perceived discomfort, Edward placed his hand back on the stone bench between them.

With a deep breath, Bella replied, "Yes. The tribe is very small, so when someone dies it affects everyone very deeply. Ephraim's death was very sudden. I wish I could be there for Jake."

"I'm sure he knows that."

Although Bella missed Jacob terribly, she couldn't help but think about how her senses were totally alive now that Edward was sitting next to her. Her body was very aware of his presence, like an alcoholic senses good wine. She could not stop these automatic reactions and they made her visibly uncomfortable.

Edward stood up and offered Bella his arm. "Come on, m'lady, your guests will wonder where you have gone."

Smiling, Bella accepted his offer. "Why good sir, that would be unfathomable! To the great hall, at once!"

Edward and Bella laughed together and walked inside, each contemplating the moment they had just shared together.

It was after midnight by the time Bella and Jasper pulled into their own driveway. Jasper had fallen asleep on the drive home, and Bella felt a sense of relaxation when she watched him slumber peacefully. No matter how uncomfortable she had been at their surprise birthday party, she was happy it had taken place. Jasper needed some time with his friends, and by the smile on his face Bella could tell it had been worth it. As much as she hated to do it, she shook Jasper gently and escorted him upstairs so they could both get some sleep.

The next morning Bella woke up to the smell of pancakes. Though she wanted to stay in bed a bit longer, her grumbling stomach left no room to argue. Groggily she pulled on her house coat and made her way downstairs to find the kitchen a complete disaster and Jasper proudly setting the table with three place settings.

"Good morning sleepy head. I thought I would make you breakfast after you so graciously put up with last night's celebration." Jasper smiled at her and dished out her favourite blueberry pancakes.

"Thanks Jas, but you know it wasn't so bad. After the initial shock wore off, I had fun hanging out with everyone." She replied honestly, surprising herself.

Jasper had a mischievous look on his face as he countered, "You mean hanging out with Edward. Alice saw you and told Rosalie who told Emmett who told me." Jasper seemed proud of himself for this little revelation as Bella's cheeks flushed.

"Well I did talk to Edward for a bit. He seems nice. He told me a bit about his family and where he came from. But it was nothing," Bella waved dismissively.

Jasper's usually happy face clouded over with concern. "Yes, Emmett told me a little about that. I had no idea it was possible for a family to behave that way. Makes you wonder…" Jasper trailed off, lost in his own thoughts. That was when Charlie walked in the door looking completely exhausted, dressed in his uniform.

"Hey Dad, want some breakfast?" Bella asked, gesturing at the table.

Charlie frowned when he saw the messy counters, but said nothing as he slumped into his chair.

"Rough night?" Bella asked before forking a huge bite of her pancakes into her mouth.

"You have no idea. I hate the midnight shifts." He replied gruffly.

Jasper continued flipping the pancakes on the stove as he asked, "When do you go back to regular hours?"

"Soon I hope. Everyone's working overtime until Harry and Sam can get back on rotation. I'll be glad when things get back to normal." He glanced at Bella and noticing her faraway gaze added, "Bells, there's something on the front porch for you." Bella raised her eyebrows at him, but after finding no clues in his face, she got up and walked out the front door.

Sitting on the top step was a fist-sized wood carving of a wolf in howling pose. The details were so intricate, from the individual clumps of fur on its regal back to the claws on its majestic paws. Everything about this art work screamed dedication and patience. Bella held it in her hand, mesmerized that something so beautiful could come from an ordinary piece of wood. The reddish brown hues told her that this had been carved from a piece of redwood and had taken a very long time. Attached to the bottom of the carving was a simple note that read, "Thinking of my beautiful girl on her birthday. I love you. –Jacob."

Bella's eyes watered as she wondered how he had managed to deliver this gift to her when he wasn't allowed off the reserve. But it didn't matter because it was exactly perfect for her. It showed that Jacob knew her well; it was inexpensive and remarkably personal. The tears that had been building up for weeks overflowed her eyes and spilled onto her cheeks as she held this precious gift to her chest. In that moment she had never felt closer to Jacob, and wished fervently that she could let him know how much he meant to her.


	4. Chapter 4

*****Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I wish I did.*****

The sun poured into Edward's bedroom, bouncing off every reflective surface like they were pools of water. Laying in his large four poster bed, Edward groaned and rubbed his eyes. He loved his south facing room except for the bright, early wakeup call that arrived every morning without fail. Edward slowly rolled over and climbed out of bed, making his way downstairs where the sound of animated voices could be heard from the kitchen.

"Yes dear, it was absolutely perfect. You did a wonderful job." Esme said, flipping bacon in a frying pan while Alice sat at the counter.

"And did you see the look on Jasper's face? It was SO worth it!" Alice squealed.

Esme smiled at her niece. "Maybe you should consider party planning as a career."

"Oh no Esme, that was just fun. I want to be a fashion designer. You know, I have some great ideas already sketched out if you'd like to see them…" Alice trailed off as she spotted her groggy brother enter the room. "Edward! You look tired. Want to drive into the city with me today and go shopping?" Alice asked hopefully.

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry Pixie, I have a lot of homework to do. You know, my being a senior and all." He grinned as his sister pouted.

As usual when food was being prepared, Emmett stalked into the room. Alice wasted no time on him. "Emmett! Do you mind if I call Rose to go shopping? My grumpy brother won't humour me today." Alice stuck out her tongue at Edward as everyone laughed at her childish behaviour.

"Sure thing Pix, Rose said something about shoes and peecots, whatever that means."

"It's pea COATS you dolt. You should pay more attention to your girlfriend." Alice chided.

"I pay attention just fine, thanks. But that doesn't always mean my mind is on her words, if you get my drift." Emmett winked at his horrified cousin. Edward nearly spat out his orange juice across the table trying not to laugh. Esme clicked her tongue and pretended not to hear.

After a lively breakfast, Alice went off to call Rosalie for their outing while Edward and Emmett were left to clean up the dishes. Emmett wasted no time in questioning his cousin.

"So I hear you and the Swan girl had a private moment in the backyard last night." The suggestive grin on Emmett's face was evident.

Edward shrugged his shoulders, trying to seem nonchalant. "Yes, we chatted a bit. She's nice."

Emmett saw right through his pretenses and grinned even wider. "Oh, that she is, little cousin. But be warned there's some competition to be had. She's been dating some guy on the reserve for a while. Jason, or Jeremy I think."

Quickly Edward replied, "Jacob."

"Yeah that's right, Jacob. Did she go all mushy about him last night during your romantic moment?" Emmett teased.

Edward curtly replied, "It wasn't a romantic moment. And no, she doesn't seem to talk very much. We chatted about this and that." When Emmett seemed disappointed, Edward added, "But I did talk about Mom and Dad. It was so easy to open up to her. I felt like I could say anything and she wouldn't judge me…" Edward trailed off, lost in the feelings that Bella's presence aroused in him.

Emmett's face grew serious. "Ya know you can talk to any of us about things. I know it's been hard. Hell, it took me a lot of therapy to come to accept what happened all those summers ago. Rose said it's helped me be more open with her. I dunno about that, but I'm here if ya need me." Emmett shrugged his shoulders, trying to indicate he wouldn't push.

Edward was incredibly grateful to his cousin. At six foot three, Emmett Cullen was a large and imposing man with very well built muscles which got plenty of exercise as quarterback of Forks High's football team. He had dark brown hair which hung just below his ears, dimpled cheeks, and striking blue eyes he inherited from his father. Emmett was a good looking man and all the ladies swooned over him. But his attention had always been on Rosalie Hale, his girlfriend of four years and the love of his life.

Rosalie was tall, blonde, and could easily work as a Victoria's Secret model. Her waist length hair framed a beautifully heart shaped face and flawless complexion. She had the same striking blue eyes that Emmett had and a body that made every girl at Forks high green with envy. Her parents were rich, she was spoiled rotten, and had found her soul mate in Emmett. Where Rosalie had a difficult temperament with strangers, Emmett was the epitome of joviality. Somehow their outward facades complemented each other, while their hearts were exactly the same. No two people were more perfect together.

Edward smiled at the memory of Emmett calling him late one night in the eighth grade to tell him he'd found his future wife. Emmett couldn't stop talking about Rosalie. By the time Edward and Alice came for their annual summer visit to Forks, Edward felt like he already knew her personally.

Having finished cleaning the kitchen, Emmett and Edward went up to their respective rooms for some study time. Edward sat at his desk, opened his calculus textbook, and stared off into space lost in his thoughts. He recalled the first time he had seen Bella Swan…

_It was another dreary day in Forks. Alice had spent most of the morning fretting over hers and Edward's outfits, trying to make a good impression to all their 'prospective friends', as she called the population of Forks High. Edward couldn't care less but was resigned to his sister's fussing over him. It was a typical Alice thing to do._

_When they pulled into the parking lot, they were instantly accosted by a large group of teenagers who were gawking at Edward's Volvo. Alice squirmed with excitement; she loved to be the centre of attention. Edward took a deep breath and exited the car, only to come face to face with an audience full of gaping mouthed teenagers. Edward sighed as he realized that most of these people would be more interested in playing the popularity game than bothering to care who he was as a person._

_Two pushy girls made their way through the crowd, making a beeline directly for him. _

_"Hi there! I'm Jessica Stanley, and this is Lauren Mallory. Just consider us the Forks High welcoming committee." She giggled at her own joke._

_Politely Edward replied, "Nice to meet the both of you. My name is Edward Masen, and this is my sister Alice." Edward glanced over at Alice, whose gaze was fixed on a curly haired blonde boy sitting with their cousin Emmett at a picnic table by the main office building. Edward lightly nudged his sister in the ribs, which brought her back to earth._

_"Hi! I'm Alice." Edward frowned slightly. He had never known his energetic little sister to be at such a loss for words._

_Unperturbed, Jessica vied for Edward's attention once again. "It's so awesome to have new students around here. We don't get this excitement very often. Do you have your class schedule? I can take you for a tour and show where you need to be."_

_Not wanting to be rude, Edward acquiesced. He tugged on Alice's shirt sleeve and she followed along like a robot. Her eyes only left the curly haired boy once he was out of sight._

_Edward's schedule was heavy, owing to his dream of one day going to medical school. His uncle Carlisle was a doctor at the local hospital and had helped him choose his courses carefully. Edward's day began with calculus, algebra and chemistry. They were the most challenging courses for this semester. By the time lunch break came around, Edward already had a mild headache both from classes and from the many female well-wishers trying to grab his attention._

_Once in the crowded cafeteria, Edward opened his home made lunch to find Esme had spared no expense on his lunch. There was wild herb risotto with butter chicken and Esme's famous homemade biscotti. Edward pondered how long it had taken to prepare this meal for him and Alice. But before he could take his first bite, he had the wind knocked out of him._

_Across the room his gaze fell onto the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her long, wavy hair was a rich shade of mahogany which framed a face that housed the biggest and brightest chocolate brown eyes he had ever encountered. Her pale complexion was enhanced by the fitted blue t-shirt she wore. She had full, pouty lips and a small upturned nose. Everything about her screamed perfection, save for the beautiful eyes which betrayed a deep sadness. Edward was physically unable to tear his eyes away from this beauty, even when her face turned toward him and she caught him staring. His whole world turned upside down in that moment, gazing at his personal Athena. He vowed at that moment to know more about her, and to explore the unspoken connection they seemed to share._

_Edward was delighted to find out that they shared Creative Writing together right after lunch. Although not his strong suit, Carlisle had insisted that Edward receive a balanced education by taking at least one liberal arts course. Edward silently thanked his lucky stars that he had chosen that class. He spent most of the class staring at the back of her head, willing himself to find the right words so he could speak to her. Unfortunately she was up and out of her seat before he had the chance to pounce._

_Berating himself for his cowardice, Edward barely noticed that he was late for his next class. He burst into the biology room and, apologizing to the teacher, was told to sit next to none other than his Athena. Edward's stomach churned, his heart did a flip flop in his chest, and goose bumps riddled his arms. He took his seat and spent the next hour trying to decide how to approach her without sounding like a jerk. Edward settled on introducing himself. He was pleased at the success of his simple words and accompanied her to her locker after class ended._

_To his great surprise, he learned that not only was the curly haired blonde boy her brother – he filed away that information to report to Alice when they got home – but that Bella had a boyfriend. When he saw the smiling photograph of the happy couple and the simple way they cuddled in the snow, he chastised himself for ever thinking he had a chance with her. He tried to walk away, but his body betrayed his heart when he looked back to find her staring open mouth at his retreating form. Something told him not to give up on her just yet. He walked to his final class with a big grin on his face, not caring what the nosy high school populace thought of their encounter._


	5. Chapter 5

*****Obviously I don't own Twilight, or I wouldn't be poor.*****

It was twenty-five days since Bella last saw Jacob. At first the nightmares had been unbearable, but lately they had subsided, much to her relief. Except for last night. Shuddering, Bella could hardly remember having a normal dream; whenever she did, it always turned into the same nightmare about the green eyed girl. Last night's version had been no different…

_I was five years old. Mom dressed me in my favourite hot pink swimsuit with white polka dots, the one with girly frills around the middle. We were at the beach at La Push and Jasper had fallen asleep on his towel under the shade of the giant umbrella Mom always insisted on bringing. Dad was fifty feet or so down the beach chatting with Harry Clearwater, who was there for the afternoon with his wife Sue and their children Leah & Seth. I was playing by myself with a pail and shovel at the ocean's edge where the tide came in. Everytime the water touch my bare thighs I giggled from the cold._

_There were a lot of people out enjoying the rare moments of sunshine. The air was hot and sticky owing to the recent drought. There had to be a hundred people at the beach that day, mostly families, laughing and playing together. I was happy and carefree trying to build a sandcastle to surprise Jasper when he woke up. I looked over at Mom and she was smiling back at me from the towel next to Jasper, who was drooling in his sleep. I turned back to my sandcastle to find that the tide had erased all my hard work. Throwing the shovel to the ground, I got up and went toward the water._

_"Be careful honey. Don't go out too far," Mom called._

_"Don't worry Mommy, I'm a good swimmer. Mr. Trenton says so!" I replied enthusiastically._

_For a few minutes I stood in the water, letting the waves hit my knees, until I got brave enough to tackle the cold temperature. As I walked slowly out into the surf, that's when everything changed._

_From behind me I heard a woman screaming frantically. Startled, I lost my balance and struggled as my head went under the waves. I could feel the pull of the current, trying to suck me out to sea while I kicked back toward shore. The third time my head surfaced, I could see my father running in my direction, panic etched all over his face. He was trying to save me from drowning._

_As my head went under a fourth time, I came face to face with a ghost. At least, that's what I thought it was. I saw a young girl about my age with a pale white face hiding underwater. For a split second I wondered what she was doing here, until I realized with horror that her bright green eyes were open and staring at me lifelessly. I screamed, but no sound came out, and my lungs filled with salt water. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the girl's pale body being pulled out into the ocean while a strong pair of arms wrapped around my torso._

_I woke up with fire in my throat and a heavy chest. The first thing I saw was my father standing over me, asking me if I could move. I responded by wiggling my fingers and toes. He scooped me into his arms and held me close, whispering thanks to God for saving his little girl. It was the one and only time I saw him cry._

Bella lay in bed for a long time after waking. Those green eyes and pale skin danced across her mind's eye as if taunting her. The dream was based on one of her earliest memories. She knew that her family had gone to the beach that day and that she had nearly drowned, but she never did find out about the girl in the water. Bella's parents vehemently refused to discuss what happened. Instead they opted for her and Jasper to take swimming lessons year round until they became teenagers. Well, Charlie had honoured Renee's wishes and continued to enroll them after she died. They thought her fear of swimming after that incident, and all the related trauma, could be cured by facing her demons head on. Although she was no longer afraid of water, Bella's parents never knew about her nightmares. Only Jasper knew about them.

When Bella finally emerged from her bedroom, she went downstairs to find Jasper sitting alone in the kitchen. When he looked up from his book, he took one look at Bella and knew his sister had had another episode. He made her a cup of tea and rubbed her back, knowing there were no words that would comfort her right now. Wanting to think about anything except the green eyed girl, Bella engaged Jasper in light conversation.

"So, got any big plans with Maria today?" She asked, after taking a sip of tea.

Jasper's shoulders slumped a little. "No."

The next few minutes were filled with an awkward silence. Just as Bella was going to change the topic, Jasper piped up.

"I think that ship has sailed. I saw her all over James at school the other day. I guess being grounded all summer removed my 'bad boy' status in her eyes." Jasper's eyes lowered to the table.

"I believe that can only be a good thing, Jas. She wasn't right for you. You need someone who will motivate you to always be someone better, will love you unconditionally, and who will have your back no matter what happens." Bella whispered to her brother. She was very surprised when a big smile spread across Jasper's face.

"Like you and Jake?" He asked hopefully.

Bella returned his smile. "Yes, just like that."

Chatting with Jasper was usually easy and lighthearted for Bella. She loved her little brother unconditionally. They rarely fought, and although they disagreed on small things, Jasper and Bella were very similar people when it came to something important. That's why they could talk about anything; each of them knew the other would be supportive and not pass judgement. That being said, Bella didn't like to talk about Jacob with anyone, even Jasper. She knew Jasper would understand her feelings as he always did, but that part of her life she held very dear to her heart. She reasoned that some things should be sacred between two people.

While sitting at her small, cluttered desk, Bella's attempts to study were being thwarted by thoughts of Jacob. Smiling, Bella sat back in her chair and thought about the man who had captured her heart.

Bella had known Jacob for most of her life. As toddlers, they would play together at the beach at La Push and make mud pies for their parents to serve with dinner. As kids they would sneak out of their parents' houses at night to go bike riding under the stars. There was an awkward time when they both hit puberty and they didn't know how to handle sexual tension, but they managed to work around it. Even when they went off to different schools for grade nine – with some tears and promises to always be friends involved – Bella and Jacob remained extremely close.

Ironically, it was Bella's unsuccessful date with Mike Newton which was the catalyst for her and Jacob to become more than friends. The date itself had not been terrible, but Bella had only agreed to go as a favour to Jasper so he could get the job working at Newton's store. She had never had any romantic interest in Mike. When Jacob caught Mike trying to stick his tongue down Bella's throat at the end of the night, he snapped. Charging onto the Swan's front porch, Mike had ended up with a black eye, a broken nose, and a healthy respect for when women say 'no.' After that night, Jacob had personally undertaken the task of wooing Bella. He brought her flowers when she was sad, celebrated when she was happy, texted her 'just because', and endured many family dinners with a gruff Charlie before he asked her father's permission to court her.

Bella giggled, remembering that conversation. Jacob had tried to be subtle, waiting until he thought Bella went upstairs to bed. He had no idea that she sat at the top of the stairs listening to every word…

_"Um, Charlie? There's something I wanted to discuss with you…" Jacob said timidly. He and Charlie were in the living room watching the Mariners' game. Charlie grunted indifferently._

_Jacob continued, "Well you know Bella and I have been friends for a long time and… well, um, I was thinking of asking her out. Like on a date sort of thing."_

_For a while all Bella could hear was the low mumble of the television. She could imagine her father's reaction and Jacob's fear as Charlie's face went from red to purple and finally returned to a normal colour._

_"Alright Jacob. I've known your father for more than twenty years, but if you hurt my little girl, I won't hesitate to pull out the shotgun," Charlie responded sternly. Bella could hear the happiness in Jacob's voice as he replied, "Yes sir!"_

_The conversation over, Bella tiptoed back into her bedroom._

She had never told Jacob about her eavesdropping. She also never told him that she'd spent hours that night lying in bed trying to decide if she wanted him that way. Sure Jacob was handsome. He had turned into a tall, muscular, broad-shouldered, long haired man with the most beautiful russet coloured skin. His face was open and kind, and his black eyes seemed to penetrate everything within their gaze. He had a row of perfectly white teeth and when he laughed it was infectious. But she wasn't sure about the idea of Jacob being her _boyfriend_. After tossing and turning most of the night, she decided to give it a try. Their first date was one week later, and Bella had never looked back.


	6. Chapter 6

*****Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just an avid fan.*****

* * *

'It's been thirty days. I'm halfway there. I can do this', Bella chanted to herself as she pulled into the school's parking lot, earning a lot of sour looks from people whose conversations had been interrupted by the roar of her engine. She was alone today as Emmett was picking up Jasper to bring him to school, giving her enough time to go over her notes before classes started for the day. Unfortunately she barely registered what she was reading, as her thoughts were firmly fixed on Jacob. 'I wonder what he's doing now…' She pondered.

Her first classes went by relatively quickly. Less than a month into school and already the teachers were handing out assignments like it was insulin for the diabetic. Bella's workload was enormous. But now thankfully she had an excuse to cut herself off from the world this weekend without sounding like a pathetic, pining teenager.

Lunch break was normal. Bella's friends were all excited for the party happening this weekend at Tyler Crowley's house while his parents were in Seattle. Bella was only half paying attention to the conversation. She'd never been the partying type and once again found herself grateful that she had an excuse to miss the event. A large social gathering where people would be drinking sounded like her idea of a nightmare. 'At least the girl with the green eyes wouldn't be there…' She thought to herself.

Ever since her birthday party more than two weeks prior, Bella had had little contact with Edward Masen. Sure they were lab partners in biology, and Bella had also discovered they shared the same English class, but both had been too busy to strike up more than a casual conversation. At least that's what Bella thought. She did notice that Edward often seemed preoccupied in his thoughts, but he was always looking at her when her gaze turned to him. More than once she had received a dazzling crooked smile which left her heart pounding and her hands clammy. She had no idea what her body was trying to tell her, but she wished it would shut the hell up.

Today was no exception as she sat down in English class after lunch. Shooting Edward a timid smile to say hello, Bella turned around and immersed herself in the day's lecture. To her delight, Bella discovered they were starting a unit on her favourite book, Wuthering Heights. Despite her dreary mood and brooding thoughts, Bella shifted in her seat excitedly. She remembered with happiness how she had found an old, worn copy of the book in the ninth grade and had stayed up all night reading when she couldn't put it down. It had been awful dragging herself through the next day, but well worth the sacrifice.

"Alright class, we're going to do something a bit different with this. You all have exactly one week to read the book, and then I will assign partners for a surprise assignment." The class buzzed with questions. "No I will not reveal any of the details today. Suffice to say the work will be challenging but fun. And before you ask, Mr. Yorkie, researching secondary sources is not necessary and in fact it is strongly discouraged." The class giggled at Eric Yorkie who was, by far, the best student in school.

The bell rang indicating the end of class. Bella jumped out of her seat, ran to her locker to grab her biology books, and made it to her next class with time to spare. Just before the bell signaling class would begin, Edward walked into the room and took his usual spot next to Bella. Bella nodded at him politely, saying "Hey."

Edward replied with his usual, "Hey yourself." Expecting that to be the end of their conversation, Bella's attention turned to her notebook, anticipating Mr. Banner to begin his lecture shortly. She was caught off guard when Edward asked "Have you read Wuthering Heights before? I thought I saw you get excited when Mrs. Daae started talking about it…"

Surprised that Edward noticed, she replied, "Yes I have, and it's amazing. I think it's one of the best love stories ever told."

Edward grinned at her. "So you're a romantic?" Bella blushed.

"I think most girls are. And I like it because it's not the traditional fall-in-love-and-live-happily-ever-after type of story. The main characters work really hard for their relationship, only to have mixed success at the end." When Edward did not reply right away, Bella hid her face under the safety of her long hair and turned toward the front where Mr. Banner was wheeling in trays of dead frogs.

"Hello everyone! Today we're going to get a firsthand look at the cardio vascular system of these poor deceased amphibians. They croaked so we could learn!" Groans could be heard around the room as Mr. Banner dropped off one frog carcass to each table, along with a sheet of paper.

"Now everyone pay attention because I'll only say this once. There are several rules to follow, NO exceptions," His looked sternly at Mike Newton and James McNeil who were grinning from ear to ear. "You must follow the directions on the sheet I'm handing out. You will fill in the missing information it asks for. You will NOT pick up the frog for any reason. You WILL NOT make superfluous incisions, which includes cutting off the arms or feet. And if I find any other funny business is going on, you WILL spend the rest of the day with the principal. Am I clear?" The class replied with a disappointed, "Yes Mr. Banner."

"Good. Now get to work!"

The next hour of class was pandemonium. Edward and Bella shared very little conversation as they were both serious students interested in learning. But at the back of the class, Mike and James were wreaking havoc on their poor dead frog. Everytime Mr. Banner was otherwise occupied, they started playing 'toss the frog' to other unsuspecting students. When the frog landed in Lauren Mallory's cleavage, causing her to scream bloody murder, Mr. Banner forced the two delinquents down to the principal's office. Bella couldn't contain her smile; Lauren's reaction was priceless.

Amused at her expression, Edward asked, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your smile?" Bella couldn't hold back anymore. She burst out laughing, causing a few students to look at her strangely and Lauren's normally cold expression to become outraged.

Whispering to Edward, Bella replied, "Karma's a bitch sometimes you know?"

Edward risked a quick glance at Lauren and snickered, "Yes I've gathered that."

Bella was not usually the type who reveled in other people's misfortunes, however large, or small & green. But Lauren had always been a thorn in her side. Their unspoken rivalry began in ninth grade when Bella accidentally tripped and spilled her cranberry juice onto Lauren's white sweater. After that Lauren took every opportunity to publicly humiliate Bella, until last year's date with Mike Newton. It was no secret that Lauren was crazy for Mike and his attention toward Bella was the only thing keeping her safe from Lauren's sharpened claws. Of course Mike's unrequited crush only served to cement the hatred that emanated in waves from Lauren toward Bella.

Once school had finished or the day, Bella deposited her books in her locker and threated through the crowd of students to her truck. She was shocked to see Edward leaning casually against the driver's side door, his arm folded in front of his chest. He was chatting and laughing with Jasper. Seeing Bella approach, Edward straightened his pose and nervously ran his hands through his tousled hair.

"Um, hey. So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me out this weekend with reading our new English novel." Bella raised her eyebrows and said nothing. "It's just that I'm no good with this kind of thing, and you said you were an expert with this book…" Edward trailed off.

Before Bella's brain could catch up with her mouth she replied, "Sure. Come to my place on Saturday and we'll work through it." Chiding herself for speaking too soon, Bella noticed a flash of green from the corner of her vision. She literally stopped breathing as a short, pixie-like girl skipped over to Edward's side and kissed him on the cheek.

It was the green eyed girl from her dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

*****Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, unless my dreams have finally come true.*****

* * *

The rest of the week crawled by painfully slowly for Bella. Although she had since learned that the girl she thought was a ghost trying to haunt her was actually Edward's younger sister Alice, that didn't stop the nightmares which came every night with increasing severity. By the time Saturday rolled around – day thirty six – Bella was absolutely exhausted. She had almost forgotten about her plans to tutor Edward until Jasper skipped into her bedroom that morning in the best mood she'd seen in weeks.

"Hey grumpy, you look awful." He sat on the side of her bed.

"Thanks Jas. You'd be a shadow of humanity too if you slept as poorly as I have been lately." Bella rubbed her eyes, willing the green eyed girl to leave her mind's eye.

Jasper sighed, worried for his sister. "I know. But there's no time to mope today. Edward's coming over, and Emmett's taking me to Port Angeles. Come on, get up!" Jasper playfully nudged Bella.

Bella groaned. "Oh I'd completely forgotten about Edward. Is it too late to cancel?"

"Yes it is. I have it on good authority that he and Emmett are on their way now."

That got Bella out of bed and in the shower in record time. She was towel drying her hair when she heard the front door open, and the unmistakable sound of Edward's deep, soothing voice followed by Emmett's booming laughter. Bella rushed to her bedroom, put on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a red tank top, then went downstairs holding her battered copy of Wuthering Heights. As soon as she walked into the living room, Edward's eyes popped out of his head.

~{0-o-0}~

The last thing Edward expected when he and Emmett arrived at Bella's house was to completely forget about doing homework. He had everything ready the night before; Ihe'd even re-read parts of the book he thought might be important. Edward was up early, had a good breakfast, and was prepared for a day of studying. 'But DAMN if she doesn't look gorgeous with her wet hair all astray and her nipples poking through the thin fabric of her shirt. I've never had someone stir that kind of reaction in me before. It's making me nervous. I hope she doesn't notice.' He thought to himself.

"Alright kiddies, you play nice," Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Thankfully Bella didn't seem to notice.

"Thanks Em. Have fun with Jasper." Edward replied curtly, indicating they should leave before both of them ended up embarrassed. As Emmett and Jasper walked out of the house, Edward could hear them snickering to each other like little girls. 'That's what I get for bringing the loud buffoon,' Edward thought sourly. Despite his best effort at being dismissive, he had to smile at his cousin's antics.

Bella was already seated next to him on the small loveseat, arranging things on the coffee table to make space for their notebooks. When her shoulder accidentally brushed against his, Edward could feel the electricity coursing through his veins. He didn't know if she felt it too, but she reacted by inching away from him slightly to leave space between them. Disappointed, Edward decided to get the ball rolling.

"So I've read the book, and there are plenty of things I don't understand."

Bella laughed lightly, and Edward's pulse quickened at the sound. "Why am I not surprised?" She responded, clearly amused, looking him in the eye for the first time.

As cheesy as it sounds, Edward lost his train of thought as he stared back into her deep, chocolate eyes. He searched her face for an indication of what she was thinking. 'Am I going crazy or does she feel the tension in the room?' He thought, fighting the urge to lean his face closer and connect their lips. Bella's gaze lowered to her book as she asked, "Okay let's start from the beginning and go from there. Which parts don't you understand?"

Switching back into study mode, Edward replied, "First off I don't get how they can call themselves 'in love' when they're both monsters."

Bella sat back and thought carefully before answering, "The word 'love' is only finally said the night that Heathcliff leaves Wuthering Heights, after spying on Cathy's conversation with Nelly Dean. I think that's done on purpose. This book is full of imagery of opposites. Edgar, the gentleman, marries Cathy the heathen. Wuthering Heights is portrayed as cold whereas Thrushcross Grange is warm and welcoming, and the list goes on. I think their love is a similar thing. They are both wretched, horrible people, but their one saving grace is the love they share for each other. If they'd been nice people then the idea that they are capable of love wouldn't be so shocking to the reader."

Edward nodded. "Okay that makes sense. Now why does Heathcliff leave?"

Bella took a deep breath. "He goes away to make his fortune so that Cathy will want to marry him. At this point in the book she's been spoiled rotten and seems more concerned for social status and material wealth than anything else. Heathcliff wants to give that to her. But more than that, he wants society to see him as worthy of Cathy's love."

"So he leaves her, only to come back and find out she's married to Edgar, right? How does that make any sense. Why would a man leave the love of his life for any reason at all?"

In a small voice, Bella replied, "Sometimes it just has to happen."

Sensing she was no longer talking about the book, Edward tried to distract her. "Okay I get that. But it seems to me like that was a huge mistake on his part. I mean, she marries Edgar, has his baby, and dies. The book should have ended there."

Shaking her head, Bella argued, "Not at all. Yes the story is tragic for Heathcliff and Cathy; she dies young, and he's left a bitter shell of a man. But ultimately the love they shared is celebrated vicariously through young Cathy and Hareton in the end. Those two make up for all the ways the adults screwed things up. And Cathy and Heathcliff end up together in the afterlife."

Edward gazed out the window thoughtfully. "I'm not sure I agree. I get that's what's implied, but if someone doesn't believe in heaven, or hell as the case may be for these two, how could they see the end as anything but sad?"

"Do you not believe in heaven?" She asked timidly. It was a long time before Edward replied.

"I don't think so. How can there be a god who does things like kill innocent children?" The bitter note in Edward's voice surprised Bella. She placed one hand comfortingly on his arm.

"That's not for us to decide. God has a plan for us all. Sometimes one person's plan takes less time than others." She said sincerely, looking him in the eye. Again she was shocked as she noticed the intense burning of his gaze. She closed her eyes and continued, "I have to believe that there is some purpose to life. The alternative is too horrifying." She opened her eyes to see his gaze had softened.

"Why is that?" He asked, carefully picking her hand off his arm and placing it in his own, lightly squeezing her fingers. Her blood spiked in reaction to his soft touch.

"I don't have all the answers, Edward. What I do know is this: if there is no semblance of order in the universe, then the things I've seen mean nothing. And if they mean nothing then I must be crazy. Are you calling me a nutcase?" She teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Edward snickered and replied, "Well, if the shoe fits…"

Bella pulled her hand away from Edward's firm grasp and lightly swatted him on the arm. "Okay then. See if I help you with homework ever again!" She pretended to pout.

Going along with the charade, Edward said, "My dear lady. Any perceived slight on my part toward your humble intellect would leave me mortified!"

Edward and Bella laugh together until their sides ached and they couldn't breathe. The rest of the afternoon passed in a similar manner, going over details about Wuthering Heights and joking lightheartedly. When Bella glanced at the clock and noticed it was time to start dinner, things got a little awkward.

"Oh! I have to get cooking. Charlie will be here in half an hour," Bella stated as she jumped up from the couch. Not wanting to end to end her day in Edward's company, she added, "You can stay if you like. I'm not making anything special, but there will be plenty of it." Her cheeks flushed with colour.

Edward was more than pleased to acquiesce. "As long as I can help with preparations, you have yourself a dinner guest." He grinned widely at Bella.

"It's a deal! You can even wear my special apron," She giggled as she handed it over to him. It said 'I like cooking with wine. Sometimes I even put it in the food.' Without saying a word he put it on, tying the strings behind his back, and washed his hands at the kitchen sink. Bella pulled out steaks she had left to marinate overnight in the fridge, and all the ingredients required for a Caesar salad. She put Edward to work on peeling potatoes. They worked together side by side in silence, reveling in the coziness of the small kitchen.

Bella's mind wandered all over the place. While she was chopping the lettuce, her gaze fell onto Edward's manly hands as he struggled with the dull potato peeler. Bella noticed that although his hands weren't as large as Jacob's, they were smoother and more graceful. They were attached to lean but strong forearms, and the way his fingers moved was hypnotizing. Bella blushed as she thought about how they would feel against the sensitive skin of her back.

Edward didn't notice Bella was watching him until she cursed and suddenly there was blood. Everywhere. Holding her hand to her chest, she rushed to the sink and immediately ran it under the faucet. Edward hurried over and put a dish towel on her rounded thumb.

"This is what I get for not paying attention to…" Bella trailed off as she turned a noticeable shade of green and swayed on her feet. Edward's arms were around her in an instant, holding her steady.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good," Edward replied, concern etched in his voice.

"I'll be fine," She replied dismissively, "I'm not very good with blood."

"Come on. Have a seat. I don't want you to black out." Nodding, Bella sat down at the kitchen table, the dish cloth wrapped around her hand already soaked in blood. Her eyes remained closed as Edward replaced the dish towel with some gauze, wrapping it carefully around her thumb and taping it in place. He sat down opposite her at the table and rubbed her arm soothingly as Bella tried to regain her composure. That's how Charlie found them when he walked in the front door two minutes later.

Seeing the blood all over the lettuce and his daughter's bandaged hand, Charlie couldn't suppress a brief smile. "I guess I should order a pizza tonight." He was never surprised at his daughter's inherited clumsiness, a trait that had made Renee famous at the local hospital.

With her eyes still closed, Bella replied, "Sorry Dad. Is it okay if Edward stays for dinner? We were studying and lost track of time."

"Uh, yeah sure. Edward was it?" Charlie's sharp eyes glanced at Edward as he stood up from the table.

"Yes sir. My name is Edward Masen. I just moved here with my sister. We're living with the Cullens." Edward extended his hand toward Charlie, who accepted the invitation and the two men shook hands vigorously.

"Okay well, good to know. You're a senior?" Charlie asked, trying to size up Edward's character. Bella knew what he was up to and intervened right away.

"Dad." Her tone left no room for argument. Raising his hands in front of him defensively, Charlie ordered dinner and settled in the living room to watch TV without saying another word to either of them.

Being a polite gentleman, Edward bade Bella to relax while he cleaned up the remainders of their failed dinner. Although she griped a bit, she did as she was told. When the pizza arrived the three of them ate in relative silence. After dinner, Charlie retreated to the living room while Edward and Bella were left in the kitchen once again seated across from one another.

"How is your hand? Do you think you'll survive?" Edward joked.

Bella rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Yes Dr. Masen, I'll be just fine."

"Good. Because there's something I've been meaning to ask you…" He trailed off as Charlie coughed loudly from the living room, interrupting his thoughts. Bella and Edward exchanged glances and laughed.

"You were saying?" Bella asked, her emotions and mix of curiosity and nerves. 'Surely he isn't going to ask me on a date when he knows I have a boyfriend…'

"Well there's that party tonight, and I don't know many people here yet, so I was wondering if you'd go with me. I mean, not like a date or anything, more like moral support." Edward ran his hands through his hair nervously.

Bella sighed audibly as her father chirped, "There had better not be any funny business at this party."

Annoyed, Bella replied in a loud voice, "You should know me better than that, Dad. And you should also keep in mind that eavesdropping is not becoming of a middle aged man!" Charlie snorted but said nothing. Bella continued to Edward, "I'm not sure it's a good idea. I'm not the party type, remember? And besides, I've been mortally wounded." Bella wiggled her thumb at Edward.

Laughing, Edward replied, "Oh please. That won't even leave a scar. And I wouldn't have asked but like I said I don't know too many people here."

Sighing, Bella knew she wouldn't win against Edward's beautiful and pleading green eyes. "Oh all right. Why don't you give me some time to get ready and pick me up in two hours?"

Grinning like a kid in a candy store, Edward agreed wholeheartedly.


	8. Chapter 8

*****I don't own Twilight, despite my best efforts.*****

* * *

"No drinking, drugs, tattoos, piercings, sex, or ritual animal sacrifices of any kind. And if I hear this party gets out of control, I'm never letting you out of the house again," Charlie warned sternly. Bella inwardly rolled her eyes at her overbearing father as she kissed his cheek.

"Sure thing, Dad."

Bella walked out the door with Edward, who opened the passenger car door for her like a gentleman then climbed into the driver's side. They drove toward the Crowley's house in silence. After a minute of hesitation, Edward said, "You look great by the way." And flashed his crooked grin.

Bella's cheeks heated up. She had wondered if he would notice she put in extra effort tonight. "Thanks," she replied in a small voice. Bella recalled her anxiety as she prepared for this occasion…

_Bella paced around her bedroom, wondering what happened to her sanity. 'Why am I torturing myself? This is just a stupid party with all the people I've known my whole life. No one will pay any attention to me anyway.' Edward's face danced before her eyes. 'Oh,' she thought, 'why should I care what he thinks? It doesn't matter anyway.'_

_Finally striking up the courage, Bella searched through her barren closet for something appropriate to wear. She narrowed her choices down to two tops: a green, long sleeved, button up blouse or a tight fitted scoop neck modal top in navy blue. She decided the blouse was too conservative, but the blue top – obviously meant for clubbing – left little to the imagination where her cleavage was involved. Sighing in frustration, Bella put on the blue top with her dark wash jeans and went into the bathroom to tame her hair. She found some bobby pins and a butterfly clip then managed to create some sort of messy style coif on top of her head. Applying a layer of mascara and some peach coloured lip gloss, and she was ready._

_Bella went back to her bedroom and stared at herself in the full length mirror on the back of her closet door. Despite her modesty, she couldn't deny that she looked damn sexy in this outfit. 'This is the one and only time I will thank Jessica for buying me this top for my birthday.' Feeling like a princess, Bella spun around once to get the full effect of her ensemble. She giggled at herself, feeling young and carefree for the first time in weeks. Hell, it was probably more like years._

_Catching sight of Jacob's massive grin in the photo beside her bed made Bella stop and think. She suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she thought of her boyfriend stuck on the reserve, in mourning. 'If Jake were here, he wouldn't have wanted to go to this party anyway. I'd probably be in the exact same situation as I am now.' She thought, trying to rationalize away the guilt. That's when the doorbell rang, indicating Edward's presence on her front porch._

As soon as they pulled onto the street where the Crowleys lived, Bella's stomach reminded her why she never attended these gatherings. Nervous, with clammy hands, Bella followed Edward silently toward the house after he parked his car a ways down the street. They could hear the music pounding from the front lawn, eclipsed only by the laughter and yelled conversations which indicated the party was in full swing. Bella took several deep breaths to calm herself just before the door swung open, revealing a very intoxicated Tyler.

"Bella! Edward! I didn't expect you to come… together. Come on in! The kitchen's in the keg and there's mixed drinks somewhere…" Off in the background she heard Jessica yell, "In the dining room!" Tyler said all this while his eyes never left her cleavage. Blushing furiously, Bella regretted wearing her black push up bra.

Edward shouldered his way through the crowd and Bella followed him timidly, keeping her eyes as close to the ground as she could while maneuvering through the jam-packed house. Around her she heard greetings from surprised voices, few of whom she recognized, most of which she didn't care about. But she couldn't ignore the high pitched squeals that she knew came from Jessica, who grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly into what had once been a dining room.

"Oh my gosh Bella you look great! I knew that shirt would look good on you, and it does!" Jessica's cheeks were flushed from alcohol, and her breath betrayed something fruity.

"Thanks Jess," Bella replied, spotting Lauren at her perch behind Jessica's back.

"Oooh Bella, you have got to try this cosmololligan thing that Angela mixed. It's divine!" Jessica gushed, grabbing a cup full of the pink fruity liquid.

She heard Angela laugh and reply, "It's cosmopolitan. Sip it slowly Bella, you don't want to end up like Jess here after only one drink."

Nodding, Bella grasped the cup and took a small sip. Surprisingly it tasted great, like candy and fruit salad with only a slight hint of alcohol. Bella smiled at Jessica and swayed her hips casually to the music. She had no idea how to dance to dubstep, but she didn't want to betray her feelings of alienation from these typical high school gatherings. Swallowing another small portion of her drink, Bella had a chance to survey the Crowley's house.

There could easily have been five hundred people all packed into close quarters. The Crowley's house was bigger than most, but it seemed like every teenager within a thousand mile radius was there tonight. There was no room for a separate dance floor, so most people danced and swayed wherever they found a spot to stand. All around her Bella saw happy, animated faces as the enormous group of people let loose for a wild night. Narrowing her gaze to specific groups, she saw a few couplings that would make for great gossip in the coming weeks. Eric Yorkie was clearly drunk and trying to grind against Victoria Miller, a red headed freshman whose face always reminded Bella of a pug. She noticed in the far corner of the adjacent room were Jasper and Alice, their heads close, seemingly in deep conversation. Sensing her gaze, Jasper waved at Bella. She nodded, giving him a questioning look. He replied by grinning and turning back to his conversation. Then all of a sudden standing beside her was none other than Mike Newton.

"Wow Bella, you look incredible," Mike gushed as his gaze fell unabashedly to her chest.

"Um thanks. Hey do you know where the bathroom is?" She asked. Once he gave her directions, and an overly enthusiastic smile, Bella made her escape. Behind her she could hear Lauren's nasal voice attempt to win over Mike's attention.

Elbowing her way through the crowd, Bella suddenly felt claustrophobic. Feeling her breaths become shallow, she changed direction and headed for the back door.

The backyard of the house was just as beautiful as it was big. The yard was lined with rose bushes and rows of colourful flowers in full bloom. Interspersed between the flower beds were the occasional garden gnomes in various poses, and solar powered garden lights lined the wide cement patio. In the very centre of this oasis was a huge swimming pool which had a hot tub attached at one end like a grotto. Bella spotted a wrought iron bench off to one side, and she sat down away from the rowdy party goers.

Thankfully the backyard was less crowded than the house, owing to the cooler outdoor temperature. It was autumn in the Olympic Peninsula, but that didn't stop a few brave souls from taking the party into the pool. There were teenagers in varying states of undress, some still drinking, some making out, and a few tossing around a mini nerf football. Bella was wondering what had happened to Edward when a stranger put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Don't scream if you know what's good for you," the icy voiced whispered in her ear. Bella's blood turned to ice as panic swelled inside her chest. All she could do was nod slightly. The stranger made her stand up and walk to the side of the house, which was completely empty save for them. He turned her slowly around and relief flooded her as she came face to face with James McNeil. Unfortunately that relief only lasted a moment until Bella saw the cold, glassy stare he was giving her.

"You're such a little tease you know. Mike's been trying to get with you for a long time, but he isn't half the man I am. I see the way you look at me. I know you want it," James ground his growing erection into Bella's belly. It took all her courage not to throw up. James' hands were all over the place, squeezing her arms, massaging her breasts much too roughly. She wanted to escape but he had her pinned against the brick wall of the house. When he leaned in to kiss her, she turned her face away. His cold laugh reverberated in her ears.

"The more you fight, the more I like it. Come on, fight me. I'll fuck the fight right outta you," He growled in her ear. His mouth lowered and he bit her neck. Hard. She cried out as she felt and smelled the blood trickling down her neck, pooling between her breasts. The last thing she heard before blacking out was the sounds of grunting and smashing on the concrete ground. Bella collapsed in a pile as her vision spun out of control. Darkness swept over her.

~{0-o-0}~

Edward sat awkwardly in a plastic chair in the hospital. He shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable, but eventually just gave up. Standing he watched the bustle as nurses rushed through their nightly routine. The emergency section was busy tonight, but most injuries seemed minor. An old man held a bloodied rag to his knee as his wife clung to his arm, worry spread across her wrinkled features. A young boy looking pale, lying in his mother's lap. Families waiting to hear about their loved ones already being treated by physicians. And then there was Edward. His mind kept replaying the evening over and over again…

_'Where did she go?' He thought as he realized Bella was no longer behind him in the stuffy house. Spotting Jessica waving at him, he elbowed his way through the throngs of people as he made his way toward her._

_"Hey Edward! You look amazing. I like the colour green on you, it makes your eyes stand out," Jessica gushed loudly. It took all of Edward's effort not to roll his eyes at her._

_"Have you seen Bella?" He yelled as the music went up several dozen decibels._

_"What?! I can't hear you," Jessica yelled back, her body shaking to Outkast's Hey Ya. When she scooted closer to Edward, trying to entice him into dancing, he turned and walked away. Spotting Jasper in the corner with his sister, he approached and asked them if they'd seen Bella. Alice gave Edward a warning look that said BACK OFF while Jasper pointed toward the back door._

_It took Edward a few minutes to escape the madhouse. Around him he could feel the eyes of every breathing female on him. He ignored their stares and pushed his way to the backyard. That's when he heard a cry coming from around the side of the house. His feet couldn't move quickly enough. When he rounded the corner, a scene so horrific filled his vision that Edward was sure it would give him nightmares for life._

_James had Bella pinned against the wall, his hands roaming over her exposed stomach. He didn't notice Edward's approach as James was too busy licking and sucking at her neck. He saw the look of sheer terror on Bella's face. Enraged, Edward grabbed James by the collar and threw him to the ground. James' head landed with a loud THUNK and behind him he heard Bella collapse to the ground. Groaning and trying unsuccessfully to stand, James sneered, "Come to protect your girlfriend, Eddie boy?"_

_Edward snapped. He remembered kicking and punching, the sounds of screams and strong arms holding him back. He held Bella to his chest as he heard sirens from far away, rapidly getting closer. He cried and pushed her hair away from her face. He refused to let her go unless the paramedics took him in the ambulance. The last thing he saw before the doors closed, with Bella unconscious on the stretcher, was the scared look on Emmett's face and Jessica trying to peer around him._

Edward rubbed his temples with his forefingers. Of all the images stuck in his head, that panicked deer-in-the-headlights look on Bella's face wouldn't go away. His shirt was bloodied and his head was pounding, but nothing could wipe away her face.

Edward's thoughts were interrupted as Charlie burst into the waiting room looking absolutely frantic. He ran to the nurses' station and bellowed, "Where's my little girl! I want to see her right now!"

The nurse on duty calmly replied, "I'll let the doctor know you've arrived. Have a seat, he will be with you shortly."

Turning around, Charlie finally noticed Edward standing there staring at him. His face blanched when he saw the amount of blood on Edward's shirt. Staggering slightly, Charlie leaned against the nurses' station, covering his eyes with his hands.

"What happened Edward? Why is Bella here?" He asked like a man about to face a firing squad. For a brief moment Edward wondered how much he should tell Charlie.

"I don't know all the details. I just know that I found Bella alone with James McNeil…" Upon hearing James' name, Charlie's face turned red.

"That low life scum! That no good delinquent! I'll make sure he never sees light again…" Charlie's rage was interrupted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who entered the room carrying Bella's chart. Giving a quick sympathetic glance to Edward, Carlisle piped up.

"Chief Swan, so nice to see you. Too bad it's under such unfortunate circumstances. Bella's condition is stable. We're lucky her jugular wasn't punctured or things might have ended badly. We've bandaged her injury and I'd like to keep her overnight to make sure there's no concussion. But barring any unforeseen complications, she should be well enough to go home in the morning."

In a small voice betraying his weakness, Charlie asked, "Can I see her now?"

Carlisle cleared his throat and replied, "She's still unconscious from the morphine, but you're welcome to visit with her." Nodding, Charlie slumped into a chair and showed no signs of moving.

"Edward, why don't you go ahead. I'd like to collect myself a bit before I see her."

Silently, Edward followed his uncle to Bella's room. But before he could enter, Carlisle placed one hand tenderly on Edward's arm.

"You did a good thing tonight, Edward. I'm proud of you." Edward had no more words. With a slight nod, he opened Bella's door and went inside, sitting down in the chair next to her bed. At the sound of the chair shifting with his weight, Bella's eyes fluttered open and she let out a blood curdling scream.


	9. Chapter 9

*****Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I hope she found her Edward Cullen.*****

* * *

If Bella had thought her nightmares about the green eyed girl were bad, she was totally unprepared for the way James' face taunted her everytime she closed her eyes. It was day 44 before she was able to sleep through the night without waking every two hours in hysterics.

Charlie was very understanding. He gave Bella the space she needed to recover at home, away from the prying eyes of her fellow students. Edward came to her house every day after school to bring her homework and make sure she was okay. Bella seemed to be improving each time he saw her. Though they never discussed what happened at the party, Edward sensed Bella's gratitude for saving her from James' clutches. The words never had to be spoken between them. On day 42, Edward had brought Bella the surprise assignment from their English class with a big grin on his face.

Mrs. Daae had paired Edward and Bella together. The whole class was assigned certain parts of the text to re-write in whatever manner they chose. Edward and Bella had been assigned Catherine Linton's death scene where she says good-bye to Heathcliff. It was a pivotal part of the novel, and Edward was excited to hear Bella's ideas about what they should do with it.

"So, what do you think?" He asked after handing her the sheet of paper with their instructions on it.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. Let me think about it for a while," Bella replied, closing her eyes. She was always tired these days owing to her consistent lack of quality sleep.

"Okay, but this is due in two weeks, so don't take forever," He said, playfully nudging her ribs. She didn't notice; Bella was off in her own little world today.

"Forever…" She repeated. When she opened her eyes, Edward's gaze was tender.

"Edward?" She said softly.

"Yes Bella?" He responded.

"Do you believe in forever?"

Edward shifted in his seat, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable on the Swan's tiny loveseat. "I really don't know." Bella nodded slowly.

Edward continued, "But if forever does exist, I'd like to think it's somewhere nice, where we are reunited with our loved ones."

Still nodding, Bella said, "I like to think so too. When Renee was near the end, she used to tell me she would watch over me and wait for the day we'd be together again. I didn't understand that at the time. I couldn't fathom how we could still exist without our bodies." Edward's silence encouraged Bella to continue.

"I thought about that a lot. I mean, I'm no scientist or anything, but…" She looked up at Edward to see his reaction, and noting his serenity she continued, "Now I can't understand how something as precious as human life can just disappear into nothing. There has to be something more to us than just blood and bones." She played with the hem of her oversized t-shirt nervously.

Clearing his throat, Edward said, "I've never heard it said that way before. You make human life sound so delicate and yet your words imply a certain permanence. The only thing I can say is that in physics it's understood that it's not possible to either create or destroy energy, it's always being recycled and reused for other purposes. I suppose that might indicate the possibility of forever in some ways." Tears in Bella's eyes threatened to escape. Sensing her distress, Edward tried to comfort her.

"The truth is the jury's still out on that decision, at least in my mind. There are some things in life that are deeply personal, and opinions about forever are one of those things. Don't take what I say literally. I'm by no means an authority on the topic. Hell, I still haven't decided whether I'd forgive Ed and Liz if I ever saw them again." Shocked, Bella's head snapped up and she looked him right in the eye.

"You don't look forward to seeing them someday?" She asked incredulously.

Edward shrugged noncommittally. "I'm much more interested in seeing my sister." Frowning, Bella vaguely remembered a brief conversation in the Cullens' backyard…

_"Things weren't always like that though. Once there was three of us. I don't remember much about her, but after she died that's when everything changed. I was very young and Alice was just a toddler."_

Berating herself for forgetting that conversation, Bella asked, "What happened to her?" As she placed her hand lightly on Edward's knee as a gesture of comfort.

Trying to ignore the pangs of electricity her touch sent through his entire body, Edward replied, "It's a long story. Get comfortable." Bella smiled lightly and said nothing.

"Her name was Kate, but I used to call her Katie. She was two years older than me. She was my idol; I followed her everywhere. I always made her birthday presents by myself in my room at night where she wouldn't see them. Every year I worked for months, trying to perfect every little detail. The last one I made her was a popsicle stick gazebo…" he trailed off, lost in the memories. Shaking his head, Edward continued.

"Anyway, back then Alice was really young so we never played together. She's three years younger than me you know."

Bella chimed in, "I know what you mean. Jasper's only one year younger than me but when we were really little I didn't know what to think of him."

"Yeah, that's how it was with us, only more so. Liz's attention was always on Alice because she was young, and Ed doted on Katie. She was the light of his life," Edward sighed and went on. "I had middle child syndrome. I was always trying to get my parents' attention in whatever ways worked. Mostly it was getting into trouble," Edward chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Bella replied teasingly. She and Edward shared a brief smile before the story continued.

"One day we were at the beach. I remember it was just after Katie's 7th birthday. I was building a sandcastle palace to go with her popsicle stick gazebo. Alice was really fussy that day; she wouldn't stop crying. Liz was exasperated and whenever I tried to get her attention, she shooed me away. Ed barbecuing in the dune behind us, so he didn't notice when Katie went into the water and didn't come out. It was my mother screaming that told us there was a problem. She kept yelling about how someone had taken her little girl, and to get the police. Luckily there was a cop on the beach with his family that day, but we never found out what happened to Katie. When one of her sandals washed up on shore the next day, it was assumed she'd been kidnapped. We never knew the full story."

Tears glistened in Edward's eyes. Bella wrapped her arm around his shoulders, comforting him, but she had no words to express her sorrow.

"I think that's why Ed and Liz were away so much. I think they were looking for Katie. Once, I heard them fighting late at night. My bedroom was next to the office, so it woke me up. Ed had been drinking as per usual, and Liz was yelling something about hiring a private detective. I heard him slap her," Edward took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and continued, "the next week was Katie's funeral. It was an empty casket. Neither of my parents cried, but they never spoke of Katie again. They took down all photos of her from the walls of our house, even the family portraits of all of us together. It was like they tried to erase her."

Edward couldn't hold back anymore. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he leaned into Bella. She rubbed circles on his back and whispered comforting words to him. She didn't like to see him this way; she could feel the depth of his pain, his sorrow becoming hers as well. But she was grateful he shared this with her.

~{0-o-0}~

Bella returned to school on day 45 of Jacob's absence. She hated the sympathetic looks from her classmates and only barely tolerated well wishes from her group of friends. Jessica became uncharacteristically quiet when Bella was around which profoundly irritated her. She didn't want to be pitied. She just wanted to forget what happened.

Through the grapevine Bella learned that James had been arrested and charged for attempted rape, assault, battery, and resisting arrest. He would be tried as an adult and would not likely be released for a very, very long time. Although this lent a sense of relief for Bella, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder every now and then. James had undoubtedly left scars on her delicate psyche that would take a long time to fully heal.

While changing for gym class, Bella couldn't help but ponder how drastically her life had changed in recent weeks. Though she missed Jacob, she also felt strangely detached from him. It could have been a total lack of communication that was the cause, but something in Bella's gut told her that wasn't entirely the case. For the first time in a long time Bella had been forced to stand on her own without Jacob's protective shelter and she felt liberated by it. It was an inexplicable contradiction that she could miss someone and yet feel as though their absence had done her good.

Bella sensed Edward played an important role in all this. He hadn't done anything out of the ordinary – except for the incident with James – but in a way he had acted as her savior. Whereas Jacob was a life jacket keeping her head above water, Edward had somehow taught her to swim. Putting aside the physical reaction she had whenever he was around, Edward had been nothing more than a friend to Bella. Theirs wasn't an easy friendship like she had with Jacob, but it was equally rewarding.

But why wasn't it so easy? The answer, of course, was the tension that was always in the room. It was the giant pink elephant that neither of them broached. Bella was certain that he felt the same magnetism toward her that she felt for him. She'd seen his reaction to her friendly touch, and the way he sometimes looked at her like she was a precious gem. She was aware there was an attraction between them that went above and beyond any type of friendship. In fact it scared her, not only because of Jacob, but also the way it changed all her carefully made plans for the future.

Bella found herself looking forward to seeing Edward, and extremely disappointed when he wasn't around. She loved the way his eyes crinkled lightly when he laughed as well as the sound of the laugh itself. She enjoyed their comfortable silences – something she and Jacob had never perfected – but reveled in the stimulating conversations they shared. Yes, Bella was growing quite fond of Edward. He was kind, caring, and gorgeous. But more than that, he somehow always managed to make her feel special without the discomfort of putting her on display. She felt like she could tell him anything that crossed her mind whether coherent or random, and he would help make sense of her jumbled thoughts. He was intuitive and perceptive. Some days she wondered if he could read her mind.

Bella's reverie was interrupted by the sound of the whistle, which meant another day of dodgeball was ahead of her. She hoped fervently that she wouldn't totally embarrass herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward sat in the glider chair in the corner of his room, his legs tucked underneath him, staring out the window as rain pelted against the glass. He couldn't quite make sense of Bella Swan and her many quirks, try as he might.

Edward hadn't been oblivious to the growing chemistry between them. He knew she was usually happy to see him but he couldn't quite figure out if her excitement owed to their friendship or that she felt something more.

'Grow a set, you fool. She has a boyfriend. She's made it abundantly clear that she's happy with him, and when he's back in her life she'll probably ignore you completely.' This errant thought did nothing to improve his heavy mood.

Edward felt an intimate closeness with Bella ever since he revealed his story about Katie. He'd been hesitant to open himself up that way, but with Bella it was so easy. He knew she was the one person, aside from Alice, who might understand him. He wanted Bella to know him and to accept his unhappy past. More than anything he wanted to wrap her arms around her and never let go…

'These thoughts aren't doing me any good,' he chided himself. Hearing the doorbell ring, he went downstairs to see who arrived at the Cullen residence. He heard the unmistakable squealing of Alice.

"He's here! Esme, Rose, he's here!" She chirped. Flattening her hair and taking a deep breath, she opened the door to find Jasper on the front stoop. Edward stood at the bottom of the staircase, his arms crossed, glaring at the bouquet of pink lilies in Jasper's hand. Shyly Jasper handed Alice the bouquet and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Edward cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh hey Edward. How's things?" Jasper tried his hardest to sound nonchalant.

"Just fine thanks. Are you and Emmett doing something today?" Edward asked, one eyebrow quirked.

Jasper stammered, "Actually, um, well…" He looked at Alice nervously. Alice turned around and gave Edward an icy glare.

"Oh stop being such a fusspot. Jasper and I are going for dinner," Alice replied, sticking her tongue out at Edward when Jasper glanced away.

"Dinner you say?" Edward replied sternly.

"Edward, cut it out. Hello Jasper," Esme greeted smoothly, "I hope you'll be safe driving in all this rain."

"Yes ma'am. I was taught by the Chief of Police himself." Jasper smiled at Esme.

Esme laughed. "That's good to know. Well I hope you two have fun, and don't be too late."

"No ma'am. I'll have her back early," Jasper replied.

Esme nodded her head lightly. "I trust you. Have a good time!"

Alice grabbed Jasper's sleeve and practically pulled him out the door.

"Oh, and Jasper?" Esme called.

"Yes ma'am?" Jasper replied nervously.

"I've told you for years, please call me Esme. I feel old when someone calls me ma'am."

Jasper grinned and followed Alice out the door.

Edward didn't really have a problem with Alice dating Jasper. He just wanted to give her a hard time and remind her that he's got her back. Truthfully, of anyone at Forks High, Edward was least concerned about Jasper being with his sister. He was honourable, loyal, and patient. 'Oh boy will he need that patience.' Edward thought to himself. Nor was he surprised that they were finally going on a date. Alice hadn't stopped talking about Jasper since she saw him on the first day of school.

Having very little to do for the day, Edward sat down on the couch in the living room and flipped through the channels. Though the Cullens had satellite television, there wasn't much worth watching. Edward flipped off the TV and stared out the window. He wasn't sure how long he sat like that when Rosalie plopped down next to him, flipping her hair out of her face.

"So I have it on good authority that you have a thing for the Swan girl," Rosalie inquired, a sly smile on her face, "You know she's taken right?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm aware of that. And I don't _have a thing_ for her. We're just friends." Rosalie snorted.

"Yeah right. I see the way you look at her. It's the same way Emmett looks at me."

Hearing his name, Emmett walked into the room and sat down close to Rosalie, putting one arm over the couch behind her.

"Yeah, like you want to eat her up." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at Edward. Rosalie reached around and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch, Rosie, what was that for?" Emmett pouted, rubbing his head.

"That's for interrupting me when I'm trying to have a serious conversation here." Emmett continued to rub his head but said nothing.

Rose continued, "Just be careful Edward. This is a delicate situation. I don't want you to get hurt."

Edward didn't reply. His eyes lowered to his feet.

"Having said that, I think you might have a shot at it. Call it a woman's intuition, but there's definitely something between you two. I know she has a boyfriend, so you have to tread carefully, but if you play your cards right you might be able to sweep her off her feet." Rosalie grinned as Edward looked up at her sharply.

"Rose, I appreciate what you're saying. Let's just assume for one second that I was interested, which," He glared pointedly at Emmett, "I am not admitting. I wouldn't want to be the one to come between two people. IF I were to date Bella, or anyone else for that matter, I would want it to be because they _chose_ me. I don't want to have any baggage attached to any relationship I may or may not have with someone."

A lengthy silence descended upon the room as the three of them contemplated what was said. Finally Emmett piped up with a hearty laugh.

"I forgot to ask, but what exactly happened with that James kid? Why did he bite Bella on her neck?"

Edward growled lowly. "I have no idea, Em. Maybe he's a damn vampire or something."

"Yeah seriously, who does that?" Rosalie piped in, shaking her head.

"The kind of person who doesn't belong in polite society." The memories flooded Edward's mind. Bella pinned against the house. Bella bleeding. James fighting to rise. The ambulance. Charlie's panicked face.

"I'm glad you were there Em. If you hadn't pulled me off him, there would probably be a second trial happening for my killing him."

Emmett nodded, accepting Edward's gratitude. "I got your back. And Bella's too. I know what you mean though, if I'd be the one to find them, he woulda ended up needing stitches from ass hole to cake hole."

Rosalie asked, "Did you ever find out what happened to him?"

This time Edward snorted. "Yeah he had a concussion, some broken ribs, and was black & blue between the neck and knees. But in terms of the law, he's being held in prison until the trial. There hasn't been a date set yet." His ran his hands through his already messy hair. "I just hope Bella won't have to testify. I'm not sure she'd handle it very well."

Rosalie smiled at him. "You'd be surprised what she can handle. I don't know her all that well, but if she's anything like Jasper then she's got a feisty nature. You sure picked a wildflower," She said as Emmett laughed.

Emmett picked up the remote and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels the same way Edward had done not ten minutes prior, finally deciding on some college football game. Their conversation over, Rosalie snuggled up to Emmett on the couch. Edward went back upstairs to give them some privacy. He rushed to grab the phone when he heard it ringing.

~{0-o-0}~

After successfully tackling the homework from all her other classes, Bella decided to call Edward about their English assignment. She'd been putting it off, needing some space to work through her jumbled thoughts, but it was due next week and couldn't wait any longer.

It was day 52 of Jacob's seclusion, and Bella knew she had to keep up with school work so they could spend some time together once he was allowed out in the world. She envisioned a lengthy reunion full of hugs, kisses, and conversation. She didn't have anything special planned because just seeing Jacob after so long would be special enough.

Bella went down to the kitchen and dialed the Cullen's home number. Edward picked up, breathless, after the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward, it's Bella. I was wondering if you wanted to work on our assignment today," She asked.

"Oh! Um, yeah, sure I guess…" He stammered in reply.

Sensing she'd interrupted something, she started, "Unless you have other plans…" But Edward cut her off.

"Not at all! Sorry, I just ran for the phone. I may have to take gym next semester to build up some stamina," He joked.

Bella smiled. "Okay, well when and where should we meet?"

Edward thought for a minute, then replied, "How about you come over in an hour? That way we can greet our respective siblings when they return from their date tonight," He said teasingly.

Bella smiled even wider. "That sounds perfect. Let's embarrass the hell out of them!" Edward laughed loudly.

"It's a deal. I'll see you soon!"

"Okay, bye."

Bella hung up the phone and ran to her bedroom to get dressed.

~{0-o-0}~

"I was thinking maybe we should rewrite this section as a scene of a play," Bella suggested, looking at Edward.

"Hmmm that's not a bad idea. Should we keep the same setting though? Mrs. Daae said we have free reign to do what we want with it. I think it'd be more interesting if we modernize it a bit," Edward replied, looking back at Bella.

They were sitting in the dining room of the Cullens' house, their books spread out between them as they sat across from each other. They'd been forced to work in that room because every other spot was taken. Emmett and Rosalie were snuggling in the living room, Esme was buzzing between the kitchen and garden, and Carlisle was in the study. That left only the dining room and Edward's bedroom; he didn't think Bella would feel comfortable working in there.

Bella nodded, thinking out loud, "You're right, we should do that. It's not like we'd have to act it out anyway. It's for a creative writing class.

"Sounds good. How should we go about this? I'm not sure where to begin," Edward said, scratching his head.

"I think maybe we should do our own rewrites first, then read each other's work. We can pick out what we like and what we don't, then combine them into one piece."

It was Edward's turn to nod. "That works. But you have to promise not to laugh. I'm more of the scientific type."

"Okay if you promise the same."

Edward and Bella got to work rewriting their section of Wuthering Heights. It was relatively quiet except for shuffling of pages, scratching of pens on paper, and the occasional sound of footsteps in the hallway. They both wore looks of concentration on their faces. Occasionally they would look up from their work, stretch their muscles, and give each other a brief smile. But they never said a word. After about two hours, they were interrupted by Esme when she walked into the room with a tray holding a pitcher, two classes, and sandwiches.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I thought you might need a snack break." Esme smiled and placed the tray on the dining table.

"Thanks Mrs. Cullen, that sounds perfect right now," Bella said, reaching for a glass.

"Please dear, as I keep telling your brother, call me Esme. He and Emmett have been best friends for years and he still calls me Mrs. Cullen."

Bella laughed. "That's what our mother taught us was the only way to address adults. It took Jas a while to catch on, but he's never forgotten that lesson. It's one of the few things he remembers about her," Bella said quietly.

Esme's eyes were sympathetic, "I can understand that. I was taught the same way. But I just want you both to feel comfortable here. I don't want you to see me as a stark authority figure hanging around to look over your shoulder."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Esme," Bella replied warmly.

Esme smiled in reply. "Oh and one other thing. Edward, I'm going to need this room shortly. The Hales are coming over for dinner and I'd like to make it special. You and Bella will have to go upstairs to study."

Bella and Edward glanced at each other, each trying to hide their trepidation. "Okay," Edward agreed hesitantly.

Esme's smile turned into a laugh. "Relax you two. It's not like you're dating."

Esme subtly winked at Edward before floating out the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**I've posted more than 20,000 words so far of this story. There's still a lot to go, but I'm curious as to what people think. Please write me a quick review so I can get some feedback. Good or bad, I'll take everything in stride.**

*****Twilight is awesome. So is Stephenie Meyer for deciding to write about a dream she had one night, which turned into four amazing books.*****

* * *

It was after seven o'clock before Edward and Bella had finished their rough drafts of the assignment. Bella sat at Edward's desk, having rushed toward it once they made their way awkwardly upstairs. Edward sat cross legged on the floor with his books spread around him like a Christmas tree skirt. Handing over their papers to one another, they immersed themselves in critically assessing the other's work.

Being the more speedy reader, Bella finished first. As she read the last words, she leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. Although it appeared as though she was deep in contemplation, the truth is that she was fighting the tears which were threatening to escape. Edward's writing was beautiful; something about the way he captured Heathcliff's anguish made Bella wonder if he had once suffered a broken heart. When a pang of jealously ran through her, Bella forced herself not to think like that anymore.

Edward's reaction was more calm and rational. When he had finished reading, he put the papers down and simply said, "I like it," without so much as looking at Bella.

Worried, she replied, "Are you sure?" He nodded without saying anything. "I thought yours was amazing. I'm almost tempted to say we should just use that as our assignment, but it wouldn't be fair to put my name on something you created alone," Bella said.

Edward looked up at her and raised one eyebrow. "There's no way some of the things you wrote are being omitted. The way you portray Catherine is mind-blowingly insightful. After reading this, I actually get her character a bit better."

Confused, Bella responded, "How so?"

Edward took a deep breath before continuing, "I saw Catherine as whiny, childish, selfish, and yet self-loathing. Your version of this chapter showed me that there are many layers to her, and most of what she says and does is really a mask for who she is inside. She may treat everyone like trash most of the time, including her husband and supposed friends, but it's because she's unhappy with herself. At a fundamental level she only wanted two things in life: to be with Heathcliff, and to live comfortably in Wuthering Heights. Now that she's on her death bed and doesn't have either, she's absolutely miserable…" Edward trailed off, his eyes glazing over as though he was deep in thought.

Bella didn't realize her hands were shaking slightly until she unclasped them to go through Edward's draft with him. Trying to be subtle, she decided talking would be the best distraction.

"I wanted to emphasize that emotion more than personality, because at one point the author even states that Heathcliff was livid with emotion but doesn't let Catherine see it. So it's kind of obvious that in this scene they're showing who they really are when they're together, completely uninhibited by society's rules, because they can't help it. It's so powerful because it's raw emotion. Yeah, their personalities affect how they express themselves, but really the point is to illustrate the depth of their love."

When Edward looked at Bella at the word 'powerful', she saw fierceness in his eyes that had never been there before. It wasn't an aggressive or frightening look, like you might get from a rabid dog, but rather it was almost familiar to Bella. It showed severity, strength, and passion. Yet somehow it was tender. Bella was shocked to realize it was a reflection of exactly how she was feeling. Without a word Edward rose quickly yet gracefully from the floor and, grabbing the back of Bella's head, pressed his lips against hers in an embrace that lit her body on fire.

Edward's lips were cool, and the ferocity of his kiss was urgent. Images danced before Bella's closed eyes: tossing graduation caps in the air with Edward, standing next to Edward at the altar of a big outdoor wedding, watching three green eyed children playing on the beach while they lounged on towels holding hands, and Jacob's smiling face. Though her knees were weak and her heart was racing, she pulled away from Edward and standing up from the chair backed away to the far wall. She put her hands over her chest as she fought to control her breathing. She couldn't hold back the tears that fell silently down her cheeks.

Afraid she was hyperventilating, Edward closed the distance between them and forced Bella to sit down again, rubbing circles on her back. 'Just breathe,' she told herself over and over again. But the more she thought about what just happened, the worse it got.

Bella did not have the willpower to look at Edward. She was afraid to see the expression on his face. She thought of Jacob and how mad he would be if he knew about this. She remembered kissing Jacob, and how _different_ it felt from Edward's kiss. She liked kissing Jacob, but she had never had this intense of a reaction to it. Edward had placed her in a very awkward position, but at the same time Bella couldn't ignore this gnawing feeling in her stomach. It felt like a small animal was trapped in there, trying to make its escape through her abdomen. Bella's eyes widened with shock as she realized what her heart had been screaming at her since the first day of school: 'Oh my god, I'm in love with him.' Once her mind acknowledged these feelings, Bella felt an encompassing serenity permeate every fibre of her being, the way a hot bath relaxes tense muscles. Her shoulders sagged and she let out quiet sobs into the hands that covered her face, as the pain of her realization replaced the peacefulness of acknowledging her feelings.

~{0-o-0}~

'Oh god,' Edward thought, 'What have I done? She'll never see me again. What the hell was I thinking?' As he continued punishing himself in thought, Bella's body was shaking with obvious distress. As her sobbing turned to sniffling, Edward removed his hand from her back. He fought the urge to wrap his arms around her and kiss her tears away. Something told him that wouldn't help the situation. He walked to the glider chair and sat down, leaning his face in his hands. Sensing that she was calmer, Edward spoke up.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me."

When she didn't reply, he continued, "I know you probably hate me," At this Bella's head shot up as he continued, "But I need your friendship. I'll do anything to make this right. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Edward risked a glance at Bella. Her soft, chocolate eyes looked sadder than he'd ever seen. It nearly broke his heart to see her like that.

Bella looked down at the carpet as she said, "Well that was unexpected." She gave him a halfhearted smile. The tension in Edward's chest relaxed a little as he nodded, looking out the window at the darkening sky. It was nearly twilight and the tall pine trees reflected a cornucopia of greens, oranges, and blacks.

Bella started collecting her things, placing her books and binders into her backpack. Edward knew she would run from the situation, but he fervently hoped she wouldn't hide from him forever. He understood that was her natural reaction to distress. There was nothing he could do or say to make things better at this moment. Bella had to be alone.

"I'll see you later," she said, slipping her backpack on her shoulders and walking out the door. He heard her footsteps on the grand staircase and brief farewells to his family downstairs. Once he heard the front door open and close, Edward couldn't help himself. He cried for the first time in more than ten years. When he closed his eyes in bed that night, all he could see was Bella's sad eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

*****To own Twilight is a great responsibility. Unfortunately it is not mine.*****

* * *

The next day was Monday – day 53 for Bella – and as usual it was raining. It was mid-October and although the weather had been more cooperative lately than in years past, it seemed like mother nature was out for revenge. The steady rain was not just a light drizzle, but a torrential downpour with no end in sight. It mirrored Bella's mood as she dressed for school, drove her and Jasper, and sat through her morning classes. She was really tired, having spent most of the night in restless sleep full of vivid dreams. The one that came up right before waking was what got her out of bed extra early this morning after she couldn't fall back asleep…

_I was at the beach at La Push with my family. Everything was as it always appears in this dream. Mom and Jasper were on the towel together, Charlie was down the beach chatting with the Clearwaters. Except I wasn't five years old and I wasn't wearing the hot pink swimsuit. I was just me, walking around the sand in my doc martins. Only I think I was invisible, because anyone that walked by didn't seem to acknowledge me. I should have stood out in jeans and a hoodie on a hot summer's day like that._

_I remember walking around staring at the footprints I left on the sand. Some of them morphed into different shapes, like smiley faces and exclamation marks. Most of them looked like regular foot prints from bare feet even though I was wearing boots. They would all disappear before the tide even had a chance to wash them away, like the sand was made of rubbery foam that springs back to its normal shape without constant pressure._

_At some point I heard a woman screaming and I looked up. Suddenly the beach was full of thousands of people, all wearing mickey mouse ears, all running panicked in different directions. The water turned bright fluorescent green and there were sharks with bright red fins swimming around something a couple hundred feet from shore. I strained my eyes, trying to see what was out there. My vision couldn't make out the details but I instinctively knew it was a girl. I ran out into the water fully clothed and started swimming to help her, knowing she had very little time left._

_My whole body felt like one massive lead weight. My arms and legs were so heavy, and I was really slow going. I managed to make it about fifty feet out before I heard her scream in pain. Trying to make my arms and legs move faster, I pushed myself to the brink of insanity trying to save the poor girl. I remember wondering why other people weren't trying to swim out to help her. I paused in the water and turned to look at the beach, but it had completely disappeared. Fear gripped me as I realized I was alone in the middle of a bright green ocean, my only companions the sharks and a screaming girl._

_I was close to her now. My whole body was exhausted. It felt like trying to swim through jello. With each stroke, I gained only inches. After what seemed like hours of swimming I made it to her. But it was too late; her lifeless body floated face down in the waves. As the sharks circled us, getting closer with each pass, I turned her body over and screamed when I saw her face. It was five year old me, in my hot pink swimsuit, my face pale and frozen in death. Just before my body gave up completely, my five year old eyes flickered open. _

_They were bright green._

Bella had woken in a pool of cold, clammy sweat that even a hot shower couldn't fix. The dream stayed with her all morning as she tried to decipher its meaning. Between that and avoiding Edward, she was exhausted by the time lunch finished.

'Oh god, how am I going to get through this afternoon? I can't avoid him when we have the same classes,' Bella thought, trying to figure out what to do. As she was contemplating faking an illness to go home, she grabbed her books from her locker and slammed the door shut. Knowing she couldn't lie to save her life, Bella sighed and walked to class, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the floor.

"Now remember, your assignments are due on Friday at the beginning of class. I hope it's going well. The English department has decided that due to lack of submissions, the best pieces will be printed in the school's newspaper." The class groaned, and Bella's stomach lurched. Frowning, Mrs. Daae continued, "Since you need some incentive, we will also be awarding $100 to the best one. That is, if you allow it to be printed." The groaning turned into hollering and applause, and that's when Bella tuned out for the rest of class.

Bella stood outside the biology room, her hands shaking, her heart threatening to jump out of her chest and run down the corridor. She had successfully evaded Edward all day, even though she knew he'd been staring at her in English. But this was different; she couldn't ignore him when he was her lab partner. Timidly opening the door, Bella was pleased to notice he hadn't yet arrived. She rushed to her seat and opened her books, reading the chapter for today's lecture.

Mike Newton walked over to hear and leaned on the table in front of her, interrupting Bella's much beloved solitude. "Hey," he said simply, grinning at her.

She frowned slightly. "Hey." She said brusquely, her eyes never leaving her book.

Mike didn't get the hint. "So… there's the dance next week for Halloween. I was wondering if you'd be there?" Mike lowered his head, trying to get Bella to look him in the eye.

Disgruntled, Bella looked at him squarely. "I don't know. It depends what Jake wants to do."

Mike nodded and walked back to his seat like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

As Bella watched Mike walk away, Edward slipped into his usual spot next to her. She jumped when she felt the air move, signaling his presence, but she couldn't look at him. She didn't have the courage. Thankfully he broke the ice rather quickly.

"Hey. Can we talk after class?"

"Um, sure. But it'll have to be quick. I have to be home early." Bella muttered. Mercifully Mr. Banner started his lecture, allowing Bella an excuse not to say anything more for the time being. Throughout the class, she could feel Edward's eyes boring imaginary holes into the side of her head. The one time Bella allowed herself to sneak a peek at him through her long brown hair, she saw similar fierceness as yesterday mixed with a deep sadness. It nearly brought her to tears. So Bella forced herself to pay attention to biology. The lecture was finished too soon and Bella's heart rate increased as she braced herself for the inevitable conversation. They walked out of the classroom side by side.

Once they were in the hall, Edward said, "Will you meet me by the picnic tables in five minutes? I won't keep you long, I just don't want to talk where lots of people are around," Edward whispered, "And I need to let Alice know I'll be a bit late. I can relay the message to Jasper as well if you'd like."

Bella nodded sullenly and made her way outside, around the side of the school, and toward the picnic tables which were located in the middle of an open field, within view of the parking lot, but far enough away that no one would notice unless they knew to look for them.

Bella sat at one of the tables, sliding her backpack on the ground beside her, facing the parking lot. As promised, she soon saw Edward walk from the parking lot toward her. His pace was slow and calculated. His eyes were on the ground watching his footsteps, which gave Bella a chance to watch him unobserved. Although his gait was sluggish, there was something graceful about the way he moved. His muscled arms swung from his broad shoulders and although his jeans were a loose fit she could tell he had strong thighs. These thoughts only helped to unnerve Bella even more than she was already.

Edward sat down opposite her at the picnic table, wringing his hands nervously, never having looked her in the eye.

"Thanks for coming," he said carefully. "I just have a few things I need to get off my chest…"


	13. Chapter 13

*****Stephenie Meyer exclusively owns Twilight.*****

* * *

JPOV

When Edward walked away after telling us he needed to talk to Bella, I'm pretty sure we were all stunned. I know I was.

The short little elf next to me, with her black bob styled to messy perfection, was actually silent. So were Rose and Emmett who were standing just behind us. Watching Edward walk out to the field, where I could see Bella was sitting at one of the picnic tables, I knew something was wrong. I don't know why; I just had this sense of dread wash over me. It was only a few seconds before Alice couldn't contain herself anymore.

She whispered, "Do you think he's making a move?"

I think I might have smiled at her. I'm not certain because I was still on guard. "I'm not sure."

Alice shifted her weight between her feet, which was something she did when she was excited or nervous. "Jas, do you think everything's okay?"

That's when I remember seeing her big emerald eyes staring up at me like I'd killed her cat. That look got me every time. It didn't matter if her shoes were dirty or the world was ending, I wanted to do anything to wipe it off her face. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

"You tell me. You usually have a unique intuition for these things."

She mumbled incoherently into my chest. I loosened my grip, pulled back slightly, and asked her to repeat what she said.

"I said it has to work out. If not for them, then for us."

Rosalie placed a tender hand on Alice's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Ali. Those two have been making googly eyes for weeks. Whatever happens now can't possibly change their feelings that quickly." Alice nodded solemnly.

Rosalie continued, "Now let's give them some privacy. Emmett will drive us all back to his place in the Jeep. We'll let them work things out on their own."

We all turned around to climb into Emmett's massive car in silence. I took one last look over my shoulder, and I could swear I heard Bella yelling, though I couldn't make out any words.

BPOV

When I got home from school the house was empty. I thanked whatever deities were responsible for this miracle and went up to my room. I'd told a small lie about having to make dinner tonight; Charlie was out helping a neighbouring town with a serial burglar, and Jasper could damn well fend for himself.

"I'm not his mother." I told myself, trying to ease the guilt. That's the last thing I needed at that moment. What I didn't want to admit was that most of what I was already feeling stemmed primarily from guilt. Not over babying my little brother, but because of Jake. And Edward.

"What the fuck is wrong with me. He kissed me. I didn't see it coming. It's not that different from Mike fucking Newton being in my face every day."

But it _was_ different. Because of how I felt about the kiss, the way I couldn't stop thinking about it, and how I wanted more. But mostly it was different because for a brief amount of time, I'd kissed him back.

I stopped short in my tracks. Looking around the room to distract myself, I noticed I'd made a huge mess from throwing things around and pacing wildly. It made me even madder to think I'd have to clean it up later.

My bed looked comfy even though I hadn't bothered to tidy it this morning. Hell, I hadn't done that in days. I was physically tired but my stupid brain would not shut up, so I turned on Debussy and lay down. I thought back to the conversation I'd had with Edward less than an hour ago…

_"Thanks for coming," he said carefully. "I just have a few things I need to get off my chest…"_

_I nodded. "Go ahead. I'm listening."_

_Edward continued, "First I need to say once again that I'm sorry about yesterday, and the… well, you know… the-"_

_"Do NOT say it out loud." I said through pursed lips._

_Edward looked crestfallen. "Okay that's fair. I just want you to know I understand that my behaviour was inappropriate. I know we haven't been friends for very long, but believe me when I say that I'm not someone who does things rashly." Seeing my glare, he amended, "Usually."_

_"Uh huh." I replied._

_"Second, there's the issue of our assignment. Since I'm clearly the doofus in all this, I'll take responsibility for finishing the menial work. I'll write it all up and then you can edit it before Friday. That way we've both had our fair share of the workload, and you won't have to see me that much until you figure things out for yourself."_

_Hearing that last bit set me off completely. "What the hell do you mean, 'figure things out'? You KISSED me and I have a BOYFRIEND. I don't see what's so complicated about that."_

_If it was at all possible, Edward looked sadder than he did before. "I know that. And I know you love him. I'm so sorry for interfering. I just thought that…"_

_"You thought what?! That making a move on me would help me forget about Jake, and everything he's ever done for me? NO, the truth is you didn't 'THINK' at all. You didn't consider anything but your fucking immature teenage hormones. How the hell do you THINK I FEEL?" I practically screamed at him. His whole body cringed away from my angry and hurtful words._

_"I can only imagine how you feel right now. Especially about me." Edward said in a small, meek voice._ _The indescribable rage which was bubbling over seemed to double. Everything was blurry, and I'm pretty sure I saw red. My blood was boiling, my heart beating far too quickly, and I no longer had control over my adrenaline. I exploded._

_I couldn't sit anymore. I stood up and paced, my hands waving in the air as I yelled at him. "You don't know a fucking thing about me. If you did, you would know that I DO NOT cheat. I hate being manipulated. And I CANNOT let go of Jake." I couldn't stop my eyes from watering. Anger always makes me cry._

_Edward looked deeply into my eyes and said, "But I love you."_

_ "I FUCKING LOVE YOU TOO."_

_As soon as the words slipped off my tongue, I clamped my hands over my mouth. I don't remember ever being so embarrassed in my life. Thank god Edward said nothing. But if the look in his eyes was any indication of him reacting to my unexpected emotional outburst, I knew I had to leave before I made things worse. I was shaking from holding back the tears. I remember grabbing my backpack and running to my truck. At some point I said something in agreement about our assignment, but I don't remember if that was before or after I tripped over a rock and face planted on the ground._

And that's how it went. A short but powerful conversation where I not only acted like a lunatic, I probably confused him even more.

But for once I had some clarity. My mind had been jumbled for weeks trying to sort out all the confusion in my life. Releasing some of that pent up anger gave some relief and allowed me to think more rationally. And I knew I needed to do some major soul searching to figure out what I was going to do.

Was it possible that I really did love Edward Masen? I was afraid to say the words out loud, like they were hydrochloric acid that would eat away at all my defenses. And in that moment I realized that I _did_ love Edward and my foolish outburst of anger was just another level of defense.

I thought of a princess locked away in a castle tower, its entrance hidden by a hedge maze in the courtyard, with hundreds of archers guarding the thick outer walls. And on top of that I'd behaved like a fire breathing dragon guarding the moat leading to the front gate. Jake had helped me by locking me away in the tower, but Edward was outside with a trebuchet.

I buried my face in my pillow and cried. I wept for all the times I'd needed someone to protect me and Jake had been there. I sobbed for selfishly asking him, albeit without words, to chase my fears away. I blubbered over the strength I never knew I had, and I wailed when I realized what needed to be done.

As soon as my mind made the decision, I passed out from sheer emotional exhaustion. That night's dream was interesting…

_Once again I was at the beach at La Push as a teenager, fully clothed, walking circles in the sand by the water. I knew I was invisible, and I was sad because of it. I felt like an outsider watching as all the families had fun without me._

_I looked out into the ocean and there was the faint shape of a girl in trouble. I started screaming for help but nobody could hear me. I tried to run into the surf but my feet were cemented to the ground. I couldn't move no matter how much I tried. I waved frantically at the girl, yelling for her to swim toward shore. When she didn't move, I bent down to untie my boots so I could go after her. That didn't work either as my fingers kept slipping on the laces. I grew increasingly frustrated and scared all at once. When I looked up, I saw that she was walking on the water's surface, jumping over the waves like a kid skipping rope, her face pointed directly at me._

_The scene transformed and we were in a beautiful meadow about a hundred feet across in both directions. The wildflowers were in full bloom; splashes of yellows, pinks, and blues provided excellent feeding ground for the honey bees lazily skirting from flower to flower. There were butterflies of all varieties, hummingbirds, and squirrels scurrying over the ground carrying acorns in their mouths. My feet were bare, and the texture of the grass was heavenly. This place looked and felt like the garden of eden, or at least what I imagine it would look like._

_The green eyed girl kept walking toward me at a slow pace, her eyes never leaving my face. When she was about twenty feet away she stopped and looked at me quizzically._

_"Who are you?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper._

_"Belllllllll-aaaaaaaaaah," She sang, her voice melodious and soothing._

_"Where are we? Why am I here?"_

_She smiled at me and beckoned me forward. I took a few steps closer to her and watched her point to the ground on her left. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her beautiful face. It wasn't the pale death mask she usually wore in my dreams; her cheeks were rosy and her full lips were the colour of ripened cherries. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her eyes left mine and looked down to where she was pointing, forcing me to follow her gaze. _

_I noticed with surprise there was a small pond, full of life. The water rippled softly like it was being caressed, and the colours were dazzling as the warm sun reflected back at me. I could see just below the surface was a school of koi, and below them were bright green marbles of all shapes and sizes. I was drawn to the pond, like an unseen force had me tethered and moving forward. I didn't want to resist but if I had it would have been pointless._

_I knelt down beside the pond, my hand reaching for the cool water._

_"Don't touch, just watch." Said the beautiful voice beside me. She sat cross legged next to me on the ground, closing her eyes, a serene smile playing across her features. I tore my eyes away from her breathtaking face to once again look at the calming water. Only this time, I saw much more than sun glinting off its surface. Instead of the gentle movement of the naturally slow movement in a pond, I saw otherworldly images being reflected back at me as though I were looking in a flawless mirror. They were images from my past._

_Renee's face contorted in the agony of childbirth. Charlie teaching me to ride my bike. Jasper and I at the funeral, our heads bowed in grief. Me holding the first place ribbon at my elementary school poetry contest. My first class in high school. Charlie bringing me soup when I was stuck in bed with the flu. Sitting beside Jake in his dad's garage._

_"These are happy times," I said, looking up, confusion evident in my voice. The girl nodded and pointed at the pond. I watched as the now unfamiliar images grew increasingly despondent._

_Edward lying in bed in broad daylight. Jake and I at a formal dance – I guessed senior prom – laughing and smiling. Edward smoking and drinking. My wedding with Jake and my clearly protruding belly. Edward drunk with his arm slung around the waist of a hooker. Three kids who look like Jake running around Billy's broken down house. Edward getting beaten by a group of bandits. Looking in the mirror and seeing my badly aged face, black & blue with bruises. Edward alone, drunk, in a disgusting apartment. Me signing divorce papers. Edward lying unconscious in a hospital bed, his arms bandaged from elbow to wrist. My tombstone…_

_After that last image the pond went clear. I closed my eyes, fighting the dread building up in my chest. I couldn't make the image go away. I saw nothing but my modest headstone which read:_

_Isabella Maria Black_

September 13, 1995 – January 4, 2024

_Beloved Mother, Daughter, and Sister_

_Gone But Never Forgotten_

I woke up screaming.


	14. Chapter 14

*****Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's sweet ride.*****

* * *

The next two days passed agonizingly slowly, both for Bella and Edward.

Bella understood the message from her dream, loud and clear as though someone had shouted it from the top of the space needle. She knew what had to be done. The question was how to go about it? Would everything work out in the end? It was these and other equally gloomy thoughts which occupied her mind most of the time. Although she was polite to Edward, they did not discuss anything outside of school work. Bella knew he was in pain because she felt it too. But she ignored it, and when she couldn't hide she pushed it away.

On day 56 Edward handed her a stack of papers. Confused, Bella looked down at them. She realized it was their creative writing assignment that was due the following day. That night she read over their intermingled version of Catherine Earnshaw Linton's death scene with Heathcliff. Sniffling at the end of it, she made a few minor corrections and retyped it on her computer. The next day she handed it to Mrs. Daae, somehow made it through her classes with Edward, and rushed home after school. Bella spent the weekend preparing herself to see Jacob on Monday.

Late Sunday night, Bella was puttering around her room. She was anxious about the next day. 'What am I going to say to Jake?' She thought miserably. Several different scenarios went through her mind, but each of them had the same conclusion. Bella knew it wasn't going to be easy. Sighing loudly, she slipped under her comforter and prayed that she would be able to sleep.

Bella wasn't unconscious for long before she heard a loud thump at her window. Thinking she'd imagined it, she closed her eyes again. A few seconds later the same sound made another appearance. She got out of bed, rubbing her eyes, and walked to the window, opening it widely. There in the tree outside her house was none other than a smiling Jacob, beckoning her to move so he could swing into her room. Bella's stomach knotted uncomfortably.

Once he was safely in the room, Jacob opened his arms widely. "Come here. It's been too long since I held you." Bella walked toward him and wrapped her arms around his muscled torso as Jacob enclosed her in a tight hug.

"I missed you Bells. More than you know." He whispered in her ear. At length Jacob pulled away and sat on her bed, patting the space beside him.

"Come and sit with me. Tell me everything I missed." He grinned.

Alarm bells screamed in Bella's head, but she managed to squeak out "Not much."

Jacob laughed and shook his head. "I know that look. Something big must have happened." He watched her, looking for a reaction. Bella knew she had to turn away before she revealed too much. This was not the time to have a serious conversation. She walked to her dresser and picked up the small wolf carving she had received on her birthday. Turning around with a fake smile plastered on her face, Bella gushed, "I got your present. It's absolutely perfect. How did you get it to me without anyone seeing you?"

Jacob's grin got wider. "I had some help from Charlie. He's much better at keeping secrets than you are."

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled at Jacob. "Thanks."

Jacob chuckled in response.

"How did you get here? I thought everything was finished tomorrow." Bella asked, confusion lacing her voice.

"As soon as the clock chimed midnight, I ran out the door and came straight here. It's been a long couple of months." Jacob replied. Bella noticed for the first time that his eyelids were heavy and dark circles framed his eyes.

Nodding, Bella sat down next to Jacob, the mattress sagging under their combined weight. She was suddenly overcome with an intense weariness that seemed to permeate every cell in her body. Leaning on Jacob's strong arms, Bella's eyes closed. She felt at peace.

"Maybe I should have waited until tomorrow," Jake said, "You look as tired as I feel."

Shaking her head, Bella replied, "No I'm awake. I just need to rest my eyelids for a few minutes."

Again Jacob chuckled. "Sure you do. Come on, lay down." Bella allowed herself to be placed reclined gently on the mattress as Jacob pulled her comforter over her.

"How have the nightmares been, Bells? Do you need me to stay?"

Bella shook her head, her eyes still closed. "That's okay Jake. They haven't been so bad lately."

Surprised, Jacob simply kissed her on the forehead and walked to the window. Raising the glass carefully, he said, "Alright then. Good night sweet Bella. I love you." Bella mumbled in her sleep as Jacob climbed out the window, closing it behind him.

The next morning Bella woke up late after having had a deep and dreamless sleep. Stretching her stiff muscles, she actually felt relaxed. She lay in bed, staring at the patterns in the ceiling, until realization hit her: Jacob was _here_ last night. He saw right through me. Could he possibly know? 'No, that's impossible,' Bella told herself, trying to calm the anxiety now coursing through her veins.

All Bella wanted to do was bury herself under her comforter and never show her face again. It took a Herculean effort to get out of bed, but once she did, she got through her morning routine in record time. Even Jasper noticed.

"I thought I'd have to drag you out of bed this morning after your late night visitor." Jasper raised his eyebrows suggestively at Bella.

Bella's eyes narrowed at her little brother. "He wasn't here long. He just wanted to say hi."

Jasper smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell Dad." After a brief pause, Jasper continued carefully. "How was your long awaited reunion?"

Bella sighed as she put away the breakfast dishes. "Not what I expected."

Jasper hesitated, choosing his words carefully, before asking. "Did you mention Edward?"

At the sound of his name, Bella's head shot up and her gaze turned fierce. When she saw Jasper was legitimately concerned, her eyes softened, then filled with fear. "How did you know?" She said barely above a whisper.

"Bells, it's pretty obvious there's something going on. You two practically walk around with fireworks going off above you. But I didn't know there was anything more to it until just now…" Jasper eyed his sister, gauging her reaction. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Bella slumped down in a chair at the kitchen table, pressing her forehead against the grainy wood surface. "There's not much to tell. He kissed me. I have a boyfriend."

Jasper sat in the chair beside her and grabbed her hand. "That's a lot to tell. How did it happen? What did he say afterward? And most importantly… how do _you_ feel about it? And about him?"

Bella sighed. "Those are loaded questions I've been trying to answer for myself since it happened."

"Was this shortly before that dramatic talk after school that one day?"

Bella raised her head and nodded, feeling overwhelmed.

As always Jasper sensed her mood and didn't push her. "It's okay, you don't have to talk if you don't want. Just keep in mind I'm always here if you need me."

Jasper moved the chair to get up, but Bella grabbed his arm. "I know what I have to do Jas. But it's so hard. I don't want to hurt either of them. They both mean a lot to me." Bella's eyes watered.

It was Jasper's turn to nod. "I know. But whatever you do, someone has to get hurt. But you know whatever you decide, I got your back."

Bella grinned. "Thanks Jas."

"Anytime. Now shall we get to school?"

"Just one more thing. Since we've brought in the Spanish inquisition, what's going on with you and Alice?"

The look on Jasper's face was like nothing Bella had ever seen before. Her brother had always been happy-go-lucky, rarely letting unpleasant situations getting the better of him. But when she mentioned Alice by name, it was like he was a kid on Christmas day all over again. His eyes lit up, his smile widened, and his whole frame seemed to relax.

Bella continued to grin at her brother. "I'll take that reaction as a good sign."

Jasper laughed. "I'm a gentleman. I don't kiss and tell."

"Well thank god for that. I'm happy for you Jas. She's better for you than Maria, and I can tell there's some intensity happening there."

Jasper scoffed. "Who uses the word 'intensity' anymore? Really Bella, we have to get going or we'll both get in trouble."

"Sorry, you're right on both accounts. Give me two minutes to brush my teeth and we're outta here!" Bella replied, feeling enthusiastic. Jasper always knew how to lighten her spirits.

School passed by in much the same way it always did. Three classes, lunch with her friends, listening to Jessica drone on about mindlessly unimportant things. Bella's sense of serenity stayed with her all morning, right through to her English class. She was glad to have something to distract her from the inevitable conversation with Jacob.

Students shuffled in to the class room where Bella was already seated, waiting for the lecture to begin. There was an electricity in the air as groups of teenagers talked excitedly about the Halloween dance this upcoming Friday. Bella rolled her eyes thinking it comical that dressing up in costume was the most excitement to happen around here all semester.

Mrs. Daae entered the classroom like a tornado, her arms full of papers and books. Immediately the class fell silent, waiting for her to begin.

"Good afternoon everyone. I had the opportunity over the weekend to go through your assignments. There are some very good pieces of work, and some excellent examples of why we have grammatical rules in the English language. But overall the quality was above average." The class applauded as Mrs. Daae bowed dramatically. "Now let's begin our section on poetry. Please open your texts to page seventy one…"

After class had been dismissed, Bella was putting her things away in her backpack when Mrs. Daae approached her. "Bella, I'd like to talk to you and Edward after school. Please meet me here. I promise it won't take too long."

Bella nervously replied, "Yes Mrs. Daae."

Bella couldn't concentrate in biology. Mr. Banner was lecturing about human anatomy, a topic which Bella normally would have found interesting. Edward was beside her, writing furiously, his brow wrinkled in concentration. When Mr. Banner stopped to answer a few questions, Edward looked at Bella and saw the fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Did Mrs. Daae talk to you?" Bella whispered back, pretending to pay attention to class.

"She told me to meet her after school. What's that about?"

Mr. Banner piped up, "Mr. Cullen, do you have something to share? Perhaps you can tell me which is the only human bone not articulated to another bone?"

Clearing his throat, Edward replied, "The hyoid."

Mr. Banner frowned at him. "Correct."

Bella and Edward didn't have a chance to continue their conversation. Mr. Banner reprimanded Edward after class while Bella had to run to gym.

After school, Bella and Edward met in Mrs. Daae's classroom. The teacher had not yet arrived, so they were left alone in awkward silence. It was only a few minutes before Mrs. Daae burst into the room in her usual eccentric manner.

"Edward, Bella. Thanks for coming. I wanted to talk to you about your assignment."

They looked at each other nervously.

"If it had been any other format, yours would be the unquestioned winner of the contest for the school newspaper. Instead, I was hoping you would be willing to act out the scene together at the Christmas talent show. There's no money involved unfortunately, but I will give you a five percent grade bonus if you agree."

To say they were shocked would be the greatest understatement of all time.

Blushing, Bella said, "That's a great offer Mrs. Daae, but I'm not an actor."

"It's _actress_ dear. Feminine adjective. And that doesn't matter in the least. Do you have any other objections?"

Hesitating, Bella replied, "I'm not exactly good at speaking in public. I get all nervous, and forget what I'm saying."

Mrs. Daae smiled. "Bella, did you know I did my undergraduate degree in drama and education? I am very well informed about how to train young actresses. I will be happy to coach you." Sensing Bella's hesitation, Mrs. Daae added, "Alright, if you agree I'll make it a ten percent bonus. But that's as high as I go."

Bella looked at Edward. His face was unreadable. Thinking about her university applications, and how an excellent English grade would boost her average, Bella acquiesced. Mrs. Daae did a short but energetic jig around her desk.

"Oh thank you so much. You know, we haven't had many entries for the talent show, and I'm very excited to finally have something worth watching being performed in our little school." Mrs. Daae gushed.

Edward finally chimed in. "Thank you Mrs. Daae, this is a great opportunity."

"The pleasure is mine. Now here are the rules. First, we begin rehearsing after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays next week, from four o'clock to six o'clock. I will teach you everything you need to know. Second, during those hours you may call me Christine, but only during those hours. During school I'm still Mrs. Daae. Third, wear something comfortable enough to move around in. No jeans, no heels, and definitely no spandex."

Edward and Bella nodded in unison.

"Unless you have any questions, that's it."

Saying goodbye, Bella ran out of Mrs. Daae's classroom before Edward could say a single word.


	15. Chapter 15

**If you like this story, or hate it with a burning passion, please tell me about it. :)**

*****Twilight is entirely Stephenie Meyer's addictive creation.*****

* * *

When Bella pulled into her driveway, the truck engine roaring in protest, she saw Jacob's VW Rabbit parked behind Charlie's police cruiser. Her heart sank to her stomach as she realized their talk couldn't be postponed anymore. Jasper lightly rubbed her forearm before jumping out of the truck and walking toward the door. As he was walking in, Jacob was walking out.

"Hey you! Long time no see." Jacob winked at Bella.

She gave him a halfhearted smile. "Hey Jake." She walked over to him and hugged him. "Sorry about last night. I was so tired."

"It's okay, I understand. Billy let me stay home from school today so I could catch up on my sleep. Thought I'd come and surprise you when I woke up."

They pulled away from each other, and Jacob grabbed Bella's backpack to carry it inside. It wasn't a conscious thing he did; Jacob was accustomed to helping Bella. It was in his nature to be strong for her, whether punching Mike Newton in the face or carrying her backpack. Jacob was her protector.

Bella followed him inside the house. She got to work right away preparing shepherd's pie for dinner. She employed Jasper on peeling potatoes with Bella browning the meat while Jacob sat at the kitchen table. The three of them chatted easily about school, mutual friends, and local gossip. Jasper never even mentioned Edward's name, for which Bella was extremely grateful. Shortly before the food was ready, Charlie got up off his recliner in the living room and joined them in the kitchen. The four of them sat down and had a pleasant dinner together, until the elephant in the room finally had a name.

Jacob was shoveling the last of his third helping into his mouth. "I heard the Masens are in town. Wonder what brought them here at this time of year."

Charlie shot Bella a look that betrayed a trace of fear. "It's only Edward and Alice. Their parents died recently, so they're staying with the Cullens."

Jacob chewed loudly. "Oh yeah, Emmett's their cousin. I forgot about that."

Confused, Bella asked, "I didn't know you were friends with them?"

"I'm not. I just remember them coming here in the summers. They were the swankiest family at the beach."

This confused Bella even more. "Dad, were you or Mom ever friends with them?"

Charlie cleared his throat. "I think we met once or twice."

Jacob wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Yeah, especially after that one time. Did they ever find that girl?"

Bella stated, "No they didn't."

Everyone looked directly at her. Charlie's face was shocked. "How do you know that?"

Bella's eyes lowered to the empty plate in front of her. "I was told about it."

"From who?" Charlie asked, sounding agitated.

"From Edward."

"Oh." Was all Charlie could say.

"I didn't know you'd hung out with them Bells. I figured after that summer you wouldn't go anywhere near them." Jacob said, trying to understand what was going on.

"What do you mean?" Bella could feel her heart quicken.

Jacob was hesitating. "I don't remember a whole lot. I just know what Leah said once…" He trailed off, examining Bella's face.

Bella was getting frustrated that everyone at the table, except Jasper who was oddly silent, seemed to be tiptoeing around something.

"What did Leah say?"

Charlie coughed and gave Jacob a stern glance.

Bella snapped at him. "Dad, give it a rest. I need to hear this." She looked at Jacob pleadingly. "Please tell me."

Jacob's eyes betrayed his reluctance to answer, but he could never deny Bella anything she asked. He took a slow, deep breath, and exhaled loudly.

"Okay well this is just what she said. I don't know how much is true." He looked Bella in the eye briefly before glancing back down at his big hands on the table. Bella nodded for him to continue.

"Well you know how Leah's a bit older than us right? She has the memory of an elephant." Jake smiled to himself before continuing. "She told me she remembered you as a girl. You used to run around and make friends with everyone. That's actually how we met you know. You came up to me once and threw mud at me, then ran away. I chased you down the beach and we were friends after that."

Bella smiled at the memory.

"But we weren't always real close. I didn't remember from before we were friends, but Leah said you used to play with an out-of-towner who had bronze hair and green eyes. Apparently you were like this," Jake held up his fingers in crossed position. "Leah also said you wouldn't go near him after what happened that one summer."

Bella's frustration was growing rapidly. "Just spit it out. What happened?"

Jacob sighed again and looked at Charlie for back-up, but he found none as Charlie was staring out the kitchen window aimlessly.

"Okay well here's what I know. There was some accident and you almost drowned. You swore you saw a ghost with green eyes in the water. You refused to sleep cuz you said she haunted you at night." Bella's face blanched. She turned to her father, anger spread across her features.

"You knew about my nightmares for years, and you never told me about this?!" She said, spitting through her teeth. "You let me think I was crazy! You even threatened to send me away!" Bella pushed her chair and stood up, slamming her fists on the table.

Charlie looked at his daughter's enraged face. Softly he replied, "Yes."

Seeing her father ashamed calmed Bella down slightly. She sat back down and asked, "So what happened after that?"

Charlie sat silent for a long time, contemplating what he should say. Bella shifted in her seat anxiously, and finally snapped, "Don't edit. Just talk."

Charlie nodded in resignation. "The day Katherine Masen went missing was the same day you almost died. I knew you'd seen her in the water after you mentioned the green eyed ghost, but I didn't want you to know the truth. Thinking something is imaginary can't be as bad as knowing you saw a dead body. At least that's what your Mom believed," Charlie said, looking wistful. "Then there were her parents to consider. They believed someone took their little girl and that she would eventually be found. I didn't have any solid evidence to deny that, so I never mentioned what you saw."

By this time Bella's cheeks were stained with tears for her many years of grief. "What happened after I saw Edward?"

"We went back to the beach after you seemed to be a bit better. I figured it would be best to nip any fears in the bud. But when you saw him, you screamed bloody murder and fainted. When you woke up, you talked about green eyes. That's all you said for days. 'Green eyes, Daddy.' You can't imagine what that did to me."

Bella's shoulders slumped as if there was a great weight on them. She stared at the table, not knowing what to say or do. Jasper put one arm around her shoulders, but nobody else spoke or reacted in any way. Finally gaining some resolve, Bella spoke in a voice that was as icy as it was full of grief.

"You knew about this, Jacob Black. Every time you comforted me after the nightmares, you knew why I had them. The girl with the green eyes was Katie. _You knew she was real_ and you said nothing!"

Jacob's eyes betrayed panic. "That's not true, Bells. I didn't know if Leah was right or not. And she didn't tell me right away…" Jacob trailed off when he saw the livid look on Bella's features.

"When did she tell you?" Bella spat, trying hard to control her temper.

Jacob's head hung in shame. "About four years ago, right before we started high school."

Bella knew if she opened her mouth at that moment, she would say things she would regret later. So she focused all her energy on bunching the hem of her shirt in her hands, trying to regulate her breathing. At length she finally felt composed enough to speak.

"Jacob Black, I want you to get your ass out of this house right now."

Charlie grunted and said, "Bella that's not nice. Jacob is a guest here."

Bella couldn't contain her fury any longer. "You don't get to say anything about this. The day you find out I've been lying to you for twelve years is when we can have a rational conversation."

Charlie's face turned red. "This is my house and I make the rules."

Bella stomped up to her bedroom, threw a few things in a duffel bag, and added some toiletries from the washroom. She stomped back down the stairs and headed straight for the door.

Charlie growled, "Where do you think you're going?"

Bella turned around and faced her father, her eyes narrowed. "I'm going to the one place where people haven't lied to me for most of my life. I'll be at the Cullens." She looked past Charlie and saw Jacob standing there, his hands in his pockets, looking really worried. "And you! Do NOT call me, do NOT visit. I'm not interested in speaking to you right now."

Jacob nodded. "Let me know when you're ready to work through everything. I love you Bella."

For a split second, Bella's angered wavered. She briefly reconsidered her plan to make a hasty exit away from the liars in her house. But seeing Jacob's face was like seeing four years of betrayal; Bella couldn't deny that Jacob's friendship was now tainted to her.

Before walking out the door, Bella replied, "I don't know that we _can_ work past this." She didn't look back after slamming the door behind her. Instead she got into her truck and made her way to the outskirts of town toward the Cullen's house, tears practically blinding her.

~{0-o-0}~

It was late in the evening when Edward heard the doorbell. Not wanting to move from his comfortable glider chair, he assumed someone else would answer it. He was right; after a few seconds he heard shuffling across the front entrance and the door being opened. There were muffled words from Esme, and what sounded like muted hysterical cries. Concerned, Edward left the sanctuary that was his room and stood at the top of the stairs listening.

"Come on in honey. Go sit down on the couch while I make some tea. Shh, it'll be okay." Esme cooed. Obviously there was something wrong. Edward rushed down the stairs; the sight before him nearly broke his heart. There was Bella, her hair disheveled, her eyes puffy and wet, carrying her backpack and a duffel bag. Immediately Edward assumed the worst.

Approaching Bella at lightning speed, he growled, "What did he do to you?!"

Bella seemed confused. "Who?"

Edward scowled at her. "Your boyfriend. If he hit you, so help me I'll rip his head off and feed it to the wolves…"

Bella shook her head vehemently. "He never touched me."

Edward softened slightly. "Then what's wrong?" He asked while guiding her to the couch. He saw Esme out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at her.

Esme said, "You two sit down and relax. I'm going to call Charlie and make us all some tea."

From her spot on the couch, Bella's head lifted toward Esme. "Please don't make me leave. I can't be there right now. He _lied_ to me, Esme. How can I ever look at him again?" Bella lost all control, her body racked with sobs. Edward put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned in to him, virtually hysterical from crying. Edward gave Esme a pleading look.

"It's okay, you can stay here. I just want to make sure he knows you're safe." Esme said in her most soothing voice. Bella nodded through waves of tears.

Edward was frantic, trying to discern what could have been said to have the normally subdued Bella in this state of upheaval. When nothing he thought of could rationally explain her behaviour, he decided to take the direct approach.

"Bella, you're scaring me. Please tell me what happened."

Bella shook her head as the continual sobbing gradually faded to small outbursts. Edward held on to her tightly, afraid she would physically break if he let go. He couldn't stand to see her in such agony.

After a few more minutes, Esme returned with a tray holding a tea pot, mugs, sugar, cream, and miniature cucumber sandwiches. She put the tray on the coffee table and sat in an armchair opposite the couch, where Bella was finally pulling herself together. As Bella wiped her eyes and sniffled, Esme poured three mugs of tea and handed two of them to Edward and Bella. They sat in silence for a few more minutes, blowing on their hot drinks to make them drinkable.

Esme eyed Bella carefully. When she figured the worst of it was past, she decided to brooch the subject. "So Bella, don't feel obligated to talk if that's not what you want. But I hope you know I'd like very much to help."

There was more than one reason Bella came to the Cullen's house. For one thing she had nowhere else to turn, but she also had to find out the truth if she hoped to sleep at night ever again. There was no way to avoid what needed to be done.

Clearing her throat, Bella replied, "I do need to talk to you. To both of you actually," Bella glanced at Edward briefly and looked away. "Can I… erm… do you have any pictures of Katie?"

Esme could not contain her surprise. "Why yes I do. Give me a minute to find them." Esme put her mug on the coffee table and stood up. On one side of the living room was a tall bookshelf full of albums, each labeled by year. She pulled out '2000' and flipped through the pages, smiling at the memories. Finding what she was looking for, Esme walked to Bella and handed her the album, pointing at a family photo of the Masens at La Push.

"This was taken a few days before Kate went missing. We didn't always accompany them to the beach, but this time Carlisle had the afternoon off work so we tagged along."

Bella examined the photo closely. They seemed like a happy family. Their mother was holding a wriggling baby in her arms while their father had his arm draped loosely around his wife's shoulders. Edward was sitting in front with a plastic toy truck in front of him, smiling widely. Katie stood off to the side staring at something off camera. The twinkle in her mischievous green eyes and the smirk on her face showed beauty and strength. Unconsciously Bella's fingers grazed over Katie's image.

She knew that face. She'd seen those eyes a thousand times. And there it was, right in front of her: proof that Bella had been the last one to ever see Katherine Masen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Please review. Thank you. :)**

*****If Twilight was a plane, it would be Air Force One. And it would belong to Obama, which it obviously doesn't.*****

* * *

Talking about the green eyed girl – or Katie, as Bella now knew her – had always been very difficult. As long as she could remember, Bella had only trusted Jasper and Jacob with the details of that nightmare. Of course she now knew that Charlie had known about it, but that didn't really count. He hadn't known that she still dreamt about Katie sometimes.

And it was weird putting a name to the face. It made it somehow personal to Bella, which was not a comfortable feeling. Instead of knowing her as a ghost, or a figment of her imagination, the girl who haunted her was a real person who'd had dreams, fights with her family, and memories of living her life. Bella felt like she was betraying Katie in a way by talking about her. But her better judgement knew she couldn't keep it locked away anymore. She asked Esme to tell her about Katie.

"Well, how do I begin? She was two years older than Edward, and they shared a lot of similar features as you can tell from the picture. Kate was different," Esme said hesitantly, looking at Edward. "Lizzy suspected that Kate was schizophrenic, but the truth is she was special."

Edward was still seated next to Bella on the Cullen's couch. Upon hearing Esme's confession, he looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Are you talking about Tanya?"

Esme nodded as Edward explained to Bella. "Tanya was Katie's imaginary friend. She played with us sometimes," Edward shrugged indifferently. "Katie told me Tanya had a crush on me, but aside from that I don't remember much."

Still nodding, Esme continued. "What you don't know Edward is that Tanya wasn't Kate's only playmate. She had several over the years: Garret, Jane, Zafrina…" Esme closed her eyes, reluctant to continue. "Lizzy had her tested, but the results were always normal. That's when I did some research about child psychics."

Edward's face contorted in shock. "You think she saw ghosts?"

Esme opened her eyes and looked at her nephew sympathetically. "I sat down with her many times and asked about her playmates. She gave me details that weren't typical of imaginary friends. Zafrina was an Amazonian who hunted snaked and crocodiles. Garrett lived during the Civil War. She even told me how they died and the things they said. These were details no little girl would have known." Edward was too shocked to respond, so Esme continued. "To answer your question Bella, Kate was unique. In the weeks leading up to her disappearance, she'd been having trouble sleeping. She said she was afraid. When I asked her what she found scary, she said a man named Aro was watching her. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but I've wondered if maybe the spirit of Aro harmed her in some way."

This was a lot of information for Bella to process. She'd expected to hear things about Katie's life which were simple, like acing tests at school or taking ballet classes. She never thought something of this magnitude would be revealed.

Edward was clearly uncomfortable when he asked, "Bella, why are you asking about Katie? What does she have to do with you randomly showing up here this late at night?"

Bella fidgeted, clasping and unclasping her hands. "Okay, there's something you need to know. But please be patient, this isn't easy to talk about."

Edward nodded and Esme gave her an encouraging smile. Taking a deep breath, Bella rushed out, "Iwasthelastonetoseekatie."

Edward said, "Could you repeat that? I didn't quite catch what you said…"

Bella covered her face in her hands. "I was the last one who saw Katie." She could feel Edward stiffen by her side, and heard Esme gasp. Her words hung in the air like a thick and stifling humidity. It took a few moments for the implication behind that admission to really resonate with Edward and Esme.

What broke the silence was Edward jumping up off the couch and storming to the window, his arms stiff at his sides, his fists clenched. He stood there and stared out at the darkness.

Knowing Edward's sensitivity to the subject, Esme prodded. "What do you mean?"

Bella let out the breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding as she laid out the story she'd been told by Jacob and Charlie, adding in her own experiences. She mentioned the events of that day, how she could only talk about green eyes afterward, and her recurring nightmares. She left out the most recent dream about Katie in the meadow because she didn't know what to make of that, and the part about her and Edward's friendship. By the time Bella finished her story, Esme's eyes were filled with tears and her hands covered her mouth in shock. Edward hadn't moved; he stood at the window like a statue with its limbs posed angrily.

Once again a thick silence enveloped the room. The anticipation of Edward's reaction was almost unbearable to Bella. Part of her regretted this confession, but she knew the effect of keeping secrets. She did not want Edward to feel about her the way she felt toward Charlie and Jacob right now. Even if it meant losing his friendship – the thought of which made Bella's heart ache – at least she would know she did the right thing.

Bella expected ranting and yelling about how she was crazy, and had no right to waltz in telling lies. She got the shock of her life when Edward slowly turned around and his face was calm. His eyes were red and cheeks puffy, no doubt from crying, but there was no trace of anger. His features were marked with a glimmer of understanding lined with a deep sorrow.

"Thank you for telling me." He glanced at Esme, "For telling us. In a way it's good to know she wasn't kidnapped. I spent months wondering whether whoever took her was being nice, or if they were mean to her. I just wish we'd known sooner. Maybe things would have played out differently… for all of us." Edward sat down on a chaise beside Esme's arm chair, looking like he'd just fought and won a battle with his own demons.

Esme's reaction was surprising. "Have you ever had other dreams about Kate, aside from the one you already mentioned?" Reluctantly Bella nodded. Esme's face perked up. "I read about people who are called channels when I was researching for Kate. I wonder if she's been trying to communicate with you…" Esme trailed off, lost in her thoughts.

Bella looked confused. "If that were even possible, why would she choose me? Why not Edward, or Alice?"

Esme smiled sadly. "Some people are more perceptive toward the supernatural. It's possible that she chose you because she knew you would be able to receive her message."

Still unsure, Bella replied, "If that's what she's doing, I have no idea what she wants me to get."

Yawning, Esme stood up and walked toward Bella. Patting her on the shoulder, Esme said, "If that's what she's doing, you will understand it eventually." Esme smiled reassuringly at Bella. "But for now I need to get some sleep. The guest room is upstairs, first door on the left. I put fresh linens on the bed, and there's an en suite attached to the room. Don't stay up too late." Esme climbed the stairs and shut the bedroom door behind her.

Bella looked over at Edward. "Edward?" She asked timidly.

Edward just shook his head. "Sorry, I can't talk about this right now. A lot has been said, and I'm trying to process everything. I'm going to bed too." Without a second look at Bella, Edward climbed the stairs quickly. Following suit, Bella went up to the guest room and flopped down on the mattress. She was still fully clothed as she drifted off to sleep.

~{0o-o0}~

Bella dreamt of Katie that night…

_I found myself sitting in that beautiful meadow again. This time I was lounging in the wildflowers, picking the petals off a beautiful pink and gold creation. I was alone and peaceful, surrounded by the enticing aromas of freshness, dew, and crisp rain. I was really happy._

_When I noticed the light was suddenly dimmer, I looked up into the sky. A dark grey cloud covered the sun, threatening to spoil my euphoric mood. That's when I saw Katie was sitting next to me, cross legged, holding a plastic toy truck. She looked sad, her brows furrowed, her eyes downcast._

_"Where is this place?" I asked her._

_Barely moving her lips she replied, "Home."_

_I didn't understand. "Is this heaven?"_

_At that she smiled slightly. "Sort of."_

_I took the opportunity to study her features. Although she was clearly older than she'd been when she died, her face still maintained a childlike appearance. Her high cheekbones and long lashes framed her beautiful green oval-shaped eyes. Her cheeks were rosy like a cherub and her lips were dark pink. She was dazzling in her simple white, long sleeved, loose fitting robe that was marked with a pink sash wrapped around the middle. Her bronze curls were loose and flowing down her back. I admired the gracefulness of her long fingers._

_She allowed me a moment to study her in silence. She seemed to sense my need to absorb everything around me, to understand the significance of our meetings._

_Sighing lightly, she said, "You finally understand."_

_I was confused. "Understand what?"_

_She giggled. "Why we're here."_

_I looked around me. "I thought you said this was heaven? Where else would we be able to talk?"_

_At that she threw her head back in gay laughter. "Took you long enough."_

_I was getting annoyed with her cryptic answers. "What am I doing here? Am I dead?"_

_Her face growing serious, she shook her head and pointed her green lasers directly at me. "No. It's not time for that. You have a lot left to do."_

_"Like what?"_

_She continued to shake her head. "I can't tell you directly. All I can do is point you in the right direction. But I can say that your heart already knows the correct path to take."_

_I stared at the ground, trying to absorb her words. "Why are you helping me? Are you my guardian angel?"_

_Katie looked lost in thought for a moment before replying, "In a way. I made a promise once, long ago, which includes you in it. Though I didn't know that at the time."_

_"Does it involve Edward?"_

_She nodded and said nothing._

_My heart warmed at this bit of information. "He misses you."_

_"I know. I miss him too."_

_Feeling braver, I changed the topic. "What happened that day on the beach?"_

_She smiled tensely. "Esme has always been more perceptive than anyone gives her credit for."_

_I gasped in horror. "Aro?"_

_Again her only reply was a nod._

_I continued to prod. "Did he lure you into the ocean and drown you?"_

_This time Katie stood up and brushed the grass off her robe. "The past doesn't matter anymore. What counts is the future. My fate has been decided, but yours has yet to be written. Remember what I've told you." She began walking away toward the tall pine trees bordering the meadow._

_"Wait, Katie! Don't go!" I called after her, but to no avail. Her figure vanished in a puff of steam._

I woke up in the Cullen's guest room. The bed clothes were everywhere and I'd obviously shifted position so that my feet were at the head of the bed. My hair was matted to my head and my body was covered in sweat. Rubbing my eyes and groaning quietly, I sat up. That's when I saw Edward seated on an armchair beside the night stand, staring at me with the saddest green eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

*****Ms. Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just borrowing her library card.*****

* * *

"I heard you call out to her."

Still groggy, Bella could only nod while she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"What happened?"

"I can never remember all the details when I wake up..." Bella said, reluctant to talk about it.

Edward snorted. "Come on Bella, you have to give me _something_." When she didn't reply, Edward's tone softened. He stood up from his chair and sat next to Bella on the bed. "Was it another nightmare?" He asked sadly.

Still lying on the bed, Bella stared at the ceiling as she spoke. "No, this one was different. She was older."

Edward lay down on the bed beside her, also staring at the ceiling. "How old?"

"I think she was our age. She was really beautiful."

Edward smiled. "I always knew she would be." He coughed. "Did she say anything about me?"

Bella turned her head so she could examine Edward's face. "She said she misses you." Edward started crying in short, nearly inaudible sobs.

Bella twisted her whole body so she could cuddle him while he let out years of grief and frustration. She stroked his hair tenderly as his face was buried in her shoulder, his arms clinging to her body like she would float away without warning.

Finally regaining composure, Edward wiped his face with his sleeve. "I wish I could see her again, just to tell her how much I love her."

"I'm sure she knows."

Still wiping his eyes, Edward asked, "Tell me what she looked like."

Bella squeezed her eyes tight, trying to remember. "She had really long curly hair and… bright green eyes… and…" She sighed in frustration. "Really she looked like a female version of you."

Edward seemed almost childlike, curled up against Bella, speaking softly. "Do you think I might be able to see her in my dreams?"

Bella's voice was reassuring. "I don't know. Maybe if you think a lot about her, she'll come to you."

"Is that how you do it?"

Bella sighed. "I have no clue why I see her in my dreams."

Edward and Bella fell asleep in that position in the early hours of the morning. When Bella opened her eyes again, Edward was still sleeping peacefully. She carefully detangled herself from his grasp and quietly left the room, closing the door behind her. She was assaulted by the delicious aroma of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Tiptoeing downstairs, she noted that the grandfather clock in the front hallway read 11:37.

Esme was in the kitchen, bustling around, cooking breakfast. Bella noted there was also toast, breakfast sausage, and fresh fruit set out on a platter. She took a seat at the island counter and grabbed a slice of honeydew. Esme turned around when she heard the movement of the stool squeak on the linoleum floor.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

Bella smiled. "Quite well actually. But weren't we supposed to be awake a few hours ago for school?"

Esme waved her hand dismissively. "I spoke to Charlie this morning. We both agreed after last night, you and Edward deserve a day to yourselves. Besides, neither of you even stirred when I tried to wake you."

Bella's cheeks turned bright crimson. "Oh, you saw that?"

Esme laughed. "Yes, and though I'd prefer it not to become a habit, I understand the need to feel close to someone under upsetting circumstances."

"Erm… nothing, um, happened. We just slept."

"I know that dear. Now don't worry yourself over it. What would you like to drink with breakfast? I have milk, coffee, orange juice with or without pulp, water, strawberry lemonade…" Esme read out the options with her head stuck in the fridge.

Bella giggled. "Milk would be nice. Do you always make such a huge spread in the mornings, or is this a special occasion?"

Reaching for the milk, Esme reappeared out of the fridge. "I have two teenage boys, one very picky teenage girl, and a husband who works odd hours. Everyone has different needs and preferences, so I have to cater to them accordingly."

Just then Edward appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, his hair sticking in all directions, smiling at his aunt. "She knows very well we don't need all this. We're spoiled." He walked over to Esme and kissed her on the cheek.

Esme smiled warmly. "It's too late now, the food's all ready. Dig in, don't be shy. A woman knows when the children in the room are still hungry. Don't make me break out the pastries."

Grateful for a big breakfast she didn't have to cook for herself, Bella dug right in. She filled her plate with a stack of blueberry pancakes, a mountain of scrambled eggs, three slices of bacon, a buttery croissant, and a selection of fruit. Edward scarfed down eggs, two breakfast sausages, four slices of bacon, two croissants, and some strawberries. He chased his large meal with a cup of black coffee. Neither of them could move very quickly when they were done, owing to their overflowing stomachs.

Bella helped Esme put away the leftovers while Edward filled the dishwasher. After wiping the counters and refilling her cup of tea, Esme said, "I found something interesting this morning I thought you two might want to see."

Curious, Bella and Edward followed Esme into the living room and watched as she pulled out a few photo albums. They sat on the couch side by side as Esme handed the 1999 album to Edward, pointing at a specific picture.

To Edward it was a photo of him building a sandcastle with a brown haired girl beside him, not paying attention to the camera. His face turned white when he read the caption that said "Edward and Bella at La Push." Amazed, he looked at Bella, whose face did not hold the same level of surprise he expected.

"You knew we'd met before?" He asked, completely shocked.

Bella nodded slowly. "It was another of last night's revelations. Apparently we were quite close." Edward smiled as Bella nudged him playfully in the ribs.

Esme handed them another album, this one labeled 1997. "We were two years old," said Edward as he stared at the photo before him. He and Bella sat side by side in the sand, each wearing colourful summer outfits. Edward was leaning over kissing Bella on the cheek while she was red faced and crying.

Edward looked up at Esme. "Why didn't you show me this before?"

Esme smiled sadly. "I've barely touched these albums over the years. I didn't want to be reminded of Kate, and nobody else ever asked. Then as time went on, I completely forgot that you two were summertime friends. More like young sweethearts actually," Esme replied, winking at both of them.

Bella gasped and Edward let out a confused, "Huh?"

Esme smiled and leaned back in her armchair. "Your parents never really got along. Renee was free spirited, and my sister was… well, for lack of better term, she could be difficult. Lizzy tried to keep you all apart and refused to set play dates with Renee, despite the obvious connection you two had." Esme took a sip of her tea as she let that news sink in. "But she couldn't keep you apart at the beach, especially after Alice was born. Once she found out Kate was sneaking around to get you two to play, Lizzy gave up entirely."

Edward piped up. "What do you mean 'gave up'? I never knew her to lose any battle she ever fought."

Esme smiled mischievously. "Well, she might have had some prodding on that account."

Edward looked down at the photograph and smiled. When he looked at Bella he said, "So it would seem we used to cause a lot of trouble."

Esme laughed loudly as Bella's blush extended down from her cheeks to her neck and chest. Looking at Esme she asked, "Did I ever play with Katie?"

Esme shook her head. "Not that I saw. In fact I don't know that you two had ever met. Kate was motherly toward Edward, and when she saw that Lizzy was being unreasonable, she took matters into her own hands. Usually it involved distraction while Edward wandered over to where you and your family were sitting. I remember watching it one day; I could barely hold back the laughter."

Edward asked, "Who did Katie play with?"

"If you were otherwise occupied, she mostly kept to herself. Not because she was shy; far from it. As I've mentioned before, she had many supernatural playmates to keep her busy. And she doted on you, Edward, more than anything else. But she always wanted you to be happy, which is why she challenged anyone who upset you. Though she didn't know you as a person Bella, I got the feeling Kate liked you just because it made Edward happy to be near you."

Bella was speechless. Eventually Edward broke the lingering silence. "Maybe that's what she's doing now."

Esme took a sip of her tea, swallowed, and asked, "What do you mean?"

Edward cleared his throat and avoided the gazes of both Esme and Bella. "Erm, nevermind. I didn't realize I spoke out loud."

But once the words were out, he couldn't take them back. Bella had heard him as if he'd screamed it in her ear: he thought Katie was trying to push Bella and Edward together. Of course that was the only thing that made sense in Bella's mind. If Katie had an ulterior motive for talking to Bella, it was probably related somehow to Edward. But it was clear Katie wanted them to be more than friends, which Bella wasn't sure would ever happen.

How could Edward ever love someone who's haunted by his sister's ghost?


	18. Chapter 18

*****I am but a humble Twilight fan.*****

* * *

Bella and Edward returned to school the next day, although Bella continued to stay in the Cullens' guest room. She still didn't want to deal with Charlie after everything that had been said. Bella needed some space to think about things, but now was a difficult time with a heavy school workload. Both Bella and Edward had forgotten that their first rehearsal with Mrs. Daae was scheduled the day they'd slept in. They were surprised when she wasn't upset on Thursday when they had another rehearsal.

"Edward, Bella. So good to see you both! We are now one rehearsal behind, so let's get to it. Oh don't look so shocked. When neither of you was in English class, I figured you caught that flu going around. Nasty thing, from what I hear. Okay enough chit chat. Let's get to work!"

Mrs. Daae's enthusiasm was endless, and her methods a little eccentric. She helped them do warm up exercises for their voices and bodies, and taught Bella some deep breathing for her nerves. Once they were deemed ready, Mrs. Daae dove right in.

"Okay, this is set in 1918 in Chicago. Brilliant idea, by the way. Catherine is quarantined at home, dying of Spanish influenza. Her husband, Edgar, is also sick and being attended by their in-home nurse, Nelly Dean. Edward will obviously be Heathcliff – broken hearted, grieving, desperate to spend Catherine's last minutes alive with her. He bribes Nelly with a bag of oranges to sneak him in while Edgar is asleep. Let's start out by reading the lines. Don't try to act them just yet."

Edward and Bella read through the script awkwardly, avoiding each other's gaze.

"Very good. Okay what I want you to do before next week is go through each of your own lines and make a few notes. Each time your character speaks, write one word to describe the emotion they're trying to convey. I want you to think about the reason they're speaking out loud; what does speech give them that actions can't? Think about why they're there at that point in their lives."

Edward and Bella nodded in unison. Mrs. Daae examined them closely.

"I strongly recommend you work together on this. You need to work on your chemistry. Now we'll have to end a bit early today, as I have a doctor's appointment. Until Tuesday!"

The three of them gathered their belongings and left the room in a rush. Mrs. Daae kept hurrying them along in the corridor, anxious to get out of the building. In the parking lot Edward and Bella said goodbye and drove off in separate directions.

Bella didn't like to feel like a burden to Esme, so she decided it was time to go home and face the music. She also missed Jasper and hadn't seen him since Monday night. Guilt nagged at her as she thought of her little brother having to cook for himself. Bella was sure he hadn't eaten well in days.

She was surprised to see Jacob's car parked in the driveway when Charlies police cruiser was nowhere to be found. Bella hopped out of the truck and made her way inside the house. She was greeted by a big hug from her little brother, and a shy wave from Jacob.

"Hey, long time no see. I thought I'd have to go over there and beg you to come home." Jasper bounced excitedly.

"You know I can't resist your charms for long. How've ya been?" Bella replied, smiling at Jasper.

Jasper's happiness was boundless. "I'm sick of pizza, if that's what you mean. It's not the same without you around. Please don't leave me alone with Dad again." Jasper pretended to pout.

After taking off her jacket, Bella laughed and ruffled his hair playfully. "You better get used to it. I'm off to university next year, remember?"

This time Jasper really did pout. "I know, but that's different. Dad's been grumpy and moody the last two days."

Bella pursed her lips. "I'm sorry Jas. I just needed some time to think about things. It was a lot to take in."

Bella and Jasper walked into the kitchen, where Jacob was sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich.

"Hrero Breda." Bella shook her head, disgusted, as Jacob tried to talk with his mouth full. He tried to smile too, but Bella looked away when she saw pieces of bologna fall out of his mouth.

"Jake, we need to talk. When you're done torturing that sandwich, could you meet me on the front porch?"

Jacob's eyes grew wide as he nodded at Bella.

A few minutes later, Bella and Jacob were seated side by side on the Swan's decaying front porch. They were sitting in the two ancient wooden rocking chairs, the paint peeling from years of neglect, neither one of them saying a word. The late afternoon fog hung in the air, making it muggy and uncomfortable. It being nearly November, there was also a chill in the air. Bella shivered as she zipped up her jacket.

Jacob cleared his throat to break the silence. "I really am sorry about everything, Bells. I wanted to tell you a bunch of times. I even asked Charlie about it once, but he made me promise not to spill the beans. I can't exactly say no to the Chief of Police." Jacob grinned, trying to act nonchalant. This angered Bella.

"Yes you could have. Charlie was wrong to keep me in the dark. This whole incident has shown me two things. One, I don't know who to trust anymore. And two, you're not the person I thought you were."

Jacob's eyes fell to the sagging wood floorboards. "I'm still me."

Bella snapped. "That's the problem isn't it? I used to think of you as someone who would never hurt me. You always stood up for me and protected me. But now I know you were part of the cause. Not directly, but by letting me think my nightmares were delusions was manipulative, to say the least. I have just one question."

"What's that?"

"Did you honestly think I would never find out the truth?"

Jacob looked like a puppy dog with its tail between its legs. "I don't know. I guess not. I never really thought about it much…"

Bella's voice turned icy. "That's a bold faced lie. Everytime I had a nightmare, you must have thought about it."

Jacob sighed, knowing he couldn't win this fight. "You're right. I'm so, so sorry. I tried my best by being there for you when you had the nightmares."

Even though she had him cornered, Bella couldn't back down. "What you basically did was hold my hand while you helped lock me away in a prison in my own head. You knew how to set me free, but you were happy to have me stuck in there. So it served your selfish purpose to stay quiet."

Jacob turned to her and said defensively, "That's not true. How was I supposed to know that telling you the truth would help?"

"Alright, that's fair. But the reality is you never gave me the option. You and Charlie treated me like I was a little kid, incapable of critical thinking. I'm not some breakable paper lantern, you know. I'm quite able to take care of myself."

Jacob's lower lip quivered. "But I like taking care of you."

Careful to control her rage, Bella spat out, "Well here's a memo for you: I'm done with it. I want a partner who respects me, understands who I am, and loves me for _me_. This person is obviously not you. So get out of here and leave me alone. I'm a woman, not a baby."

Jacob gave Bella a silent but pleading look. His eyes glistened with unshed tears which threatened to overflow at any moment. Bella's heartstrings were tugged a bit; she didn't want Jacob to be so upset, but she knew this was the best for both of them. Images from that dream where Bella looked into the pond flashed before her eyes as she looked back at Jacob. She refused to let herself be strung along into a life that would end in that way. Seeing she would not back down, Jacob hauled himself out of the rocking chair and silently walked to his car. Bella didn't wait for him to leave; instead she went inside to begin preparations for dinner.

~{0-o-0}~

The next day was Friday and the night of the Halloween dance. Bella found herself in her bedroom, pulling on her costume, cursing at the tightness of spandex. She hadn't wanted to go but Jessica left no room for argument…

_It was lunch period and every student at Forks High was crowded in the small cafeteria. The excitement in the air about the school dance that night was infectious; everyone was looking forward to it. Everyone except Bella, who was jaded after the last high school gathering._

_Jessica was, for once, the last one to arrive at their table. "Hey all! I got the cutest costume in Port Angeles last night. I'm so excited! This is gonna be epic!"_

_Mike Newton rolled his eyes, earning a stifled giggle from Bella._

_"What are you dressing up as? I wasn't sure what to get…" Angela started out before Jessica cut her off._

_"Oh no, it's a surprise! And Bella, I found something for you too, so no backing out on me." Jessica reached into her backpack and handed Bella a plastic bag._

_"Uh, I was thinking I'd get started on my laundry tonight…" Bella tried to say._

_Jessica gave her an icy cold stare and snapped. "No way. You _swore_ last year if I left you alone, you'd be there this year. I'm holding you to it. Now I gotta run and do some last minute stuff. I'll see everyone tonight!" She exclaimed, giving Bella a pointed stare._

Bella finally managed to pull the black, full bodied spandex one piece up over her small hips, and – after much struggling – collapsed on the bed to catch her breath. She rested for a few minutes before getting up to finish the ensemble. One pair of cat ears, a long tail, and some black whiskers later, and Bella was ready to go. She'd chosen to do smokey eyes with pale pink lips to complement her feline look. Slipping on a pair of black stilettos she'd borrowed from Jessica, Bella maneuvered her way downstairs and out the door, calling goodbyes to Charlie. She got a loud grunt in reply.

Bella got into her truck and after struggling with the engine for a few minutes finally heard the loud groan of her engine come to life. She drove slowly to Forks High School, still trying to think of ways to end the night early. She found a parking spot in the back of the lot and walked toward the school's small gymnasium.

As she handed over her ticket and walked in, Bella was blown away by the scene before her. Orange and black crepe paper flowed from the ceiling in large bunches, twisting every way and meeting in the centre at the base of a disco ball. Above the stage where a local band was playing remixes of classic Halloween songs was a giant banner that read, "Happy Halloween!" The walls and every conceivable surface were covered in fake spider webs, giant plastic spiders, and paper mache ghosts. There was already a large crowd swaying on the dance floor in the middle of the room.

Bella scanned the crowd, hoping to find her friends. She saw Jasper dressed as Davy Crockett dancing with a tiny Alice, who was dressed in an elaborate blue fairy costume. Angela and Ben were standing off to one side by the punch bowl wearing matching zombie apparel. She saw Jessica and waved; Jessica was dressed to the nines as beach Barbie, complete with blonde wig and revealing bikini. Next to her was a sour looking Mike Newton wearing a full body puppy costume. Bella giggled into her hands for a moment, then jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she found herself lost in a deep pair of familiar green eyes.

"Hey. Nith coth-tume," Edward smirked, his eyes practically bugging out of his head as he scanned Bella's figure.

She blushed a deep shade of scarlet when his gaze lingered on her hips. She took a moment to study him. Edward was dressed in a tuxedo, minus jacket, and a red velvet cape. His face was painted white with heavy black eye makeup. She caught a flash of fake fangs as he grinned.

"Can you geth what I am?"

Bella grinned back at him. "Well my first guess was werewolf, but I think you make a better vampire."

Emmett appeared behind Edward's back and slapped him hard on the shoulder. "There's my man. I wondered what had you running to the door so quickly, but now I know." Emmett winked at Bella. He was dressed up in his high school uniform with fake blood all over his face. Rosalie appeared at his side, dressed in a floor length, poofy pink cocktail gown and a crown on her head. They were absolutely adorable together.

"Hey Em, Rosalie. Pretty awesome set up here." Bella said, trying to make polite conversation.

Emmett's grin spread across his face. "Sure is. Now if you two don't mind, I'm gonna go spike the punch." He offered Rosalie his arm. She accepted, rolled her eyes playfully, and followed Emmett toward the buffet table.

Bella heard Edward mumble, but couldn't make out the words over the loud music. "What?" She yelled.

"I thaid, do you wanna danth?"

Bella's head tilted back in laughter. "Sure, but only if you ditch the teeth." Edward removed his fangs, put them in his shirt pocket, and grabbed Bella's hand, leading her to the centre of the dance floor. As they arrived, the band started playing Monster Mash, and the energy level in the room rose exponentially. Everyone was trying to find a place to dance.

Bella continued to laugh as Edward tried to dance like a vampire, swinging his arms around and flapping his cape. More than once he knocked into other people, earning him some nasty glares. She and Edward danced the next three songs together until Bella could feel sweat building up on her brow. She fanned herself, indicating to Edward her need to take a break. He nodded and followed her to the buffet. They avoided the punch and instead grabbed bottles of water and a few pumpkin shaped cookies on a napkin. Then they went to the bleachers to sit down for a few minutes.

They watched all the couples dancing together for the slow song that was now playing. Some danced close, obviously interested in the other or already in relationships. But most danced in small circles, their arms rigid, maintaining a respectable space between them. The only difference between this and grade school was the age of the group. Having finished her snack, Bella giggled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking that this is a really antiquated mating ritual. I wonder how many people expect to get lucky after tonight." Bella wondered out loud, surprising Edward.

"Well that's pretty straight forward. Do you think about that a lot?" Edward smirked at her.

Bella shoved him playfully. "Of course not!"

As the song came to an end, the band decided to take a break. Another slow song started playing from the speakers. That's when Bella noticed Mike Newton approach them with an eager look on his face.

"Bella, would you dance with me?"

Sighing to herself, Bella acquiesced. "I guess. Just one song though."

Mike looked like a kid in a candy shop as he helped her down the bleachers and led her to the dance floor. He tried to wrap his arms tightly around Bella, but she wouldn't allow it. She put some space between them and stiffened her arms to keep him at bay.

They swayed lightly like awkward grade schoolers. Bella spent most of the dance trying to avoid Mike's loving gaze. She looked off to the side and watched Jasper and Alice dancing close together. Alice had her head resting on Jasper's chest while his face was buried in her hair. They looked like such a cute couple, off in their own little world together. Bella smiled.

Unfortunately, Mike mistook Bella's reaction for pleasure at dancing with him. He quickly leaned in to kiss Bella, but because she was looking to the side he only got the side of her mouth. When she realized what he'd done, she backed away angrily.

"WHAT do you think you're doing?!" She yelled. In the corner of her eye she saw Edward coming toward them through the crowd.

Mike's face betrayed his disappointment. "I… I thought you wanted…"

Bella's body was on fire with rage. She didn't think, she just reacted. "YOU THOUGHT WRONG." *thwack*

Mike collapsed in a heap on the floor, holding his face, the blood gushing everywhere. Everyone stopped dancing to stare at the scene with awe. Bella was normally quiet and reserved; nobody expected to see her punch anyone. She got looks of admiration from the girls, and amused smirks from the boys.

The principal suddenly appeared next to Mike, who was lying in the fetal position crying. "Everyone back off. Mr. Banner," He yelled, "Call the paramedics. What the hell happened here?" He looked up at Bella, who was holding her hand to her chest. "Did you do this Miss Swan?"

Bella nodded. "He tried to kiss me."

The principal frowned and looked down at Mike. "Is this true Mr. Newton?" Mike was incapable of responding. "Seeing as this situation cannot be resolved right now, I want both of you in my office first thing Monday morning. And," he looked back at Bella, "I think it goes without saying that it's time for you to leave."

Shocked and angered, Bella didn't move. She was trying to think up a response when she felt a gentle pair of hands on her shoulders, gently leading her to the exit.

"Come on, let's get that hand looked at slugger." She looked into Edward's twinkling eyes and let herself be pulled away from the dance.


	19. Chapter 19

*****If Twilight was a cookie, it would be a double stuf Oreo. MMMMM.*****

"You've got a minor fracture in your second metacarpal, and a few bruises on the bone, but nothing that won't heal quickly."

Bella was sitting in Carlisle's home office on an armchair facing his desk. He was bandaging her hand as she looked around at the large room. Along the back wall behind his desk were floor to ceiling windows, as with the rest of the house. The walls perpendicular hosted tall built-in bookshelves full of old volumes. The wall with the door was covered in old oil paintings. A large Persian rug, intricately woven with reds and golds, covered most of the floor. The room was comfortable but reminded Bella of a college professor's office.

Edward was standing next to Bella with a huge smirk on his face. "You should have seen it Carlisle. He collapsed in a heap on the floor, wailing and thrashing. I didn't think the bleeding would stop."

Carlisle smiled as he admonished his nephew. "Now Edward, although I'm sure it was deserved," He looked directly at Bella, "next time you should pursue more peaceful means to settle a dispute."

Bella nodded and winced as Carlisle tightened the bandages and put an ice pack on her hand. Seeing her reaction, Carlisle walked to the other side of the desk and started searching through the top drawer.

"I'll give you a couple of strong painkillers for now. If it gets really bad, please come see me again."

When Bella and Edward walked out of Carlisle's office, they saw Charlie seated on the living room couch with a huge frown on his face. When he saw them coming, he stood up and stomped over to them.

"I got a call about an assault at the dance. Boy was I surprised when I learned my daughter was involved." Charlie growled.

Bella glared at him. "It was self-defense, Dad. Thanks for believing in me so implicitly."

Charlie's gaze softened as he examined his daughter's face and saw nothing but angry truth. He looked at her hand and paled. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Dad. Just a minor fracture. Nothing unusual for me."

Charlie nodded and slumped down on the couch, resting his head in his hand. Esme came floating gracefully into the room carrying the tea tray.

"Charlie, why don't you relax for a few minutes? I'm sure there's a very reasonable explanation for everything."

Everyone sat down in the living room and enjoyed the tea, except for Charlie who took a cup of coffee. Bella explained what happened, describing all the details, including Mike Newton's previous attempt at kissing her last year. When she finished her tale, Charlie looked furious.

"Well, as a police officer I can't condone what you did. But as a father, I couldn't be more proud." Charlie blushed and looked at the ground. Like Bella, he wasn't accustomed to talking about his feelings.

"What's going to happen now?" Bella asked.

"When I heard the report over the wire, I rushed to the hospital. Mrs. Newton threw a huge temper tantrum, screaming about assault charges. Guess I'll have to let her know if she pursues it, I'll have to add two counts of sexual assault. That'll probably shut her up."

"What about the school? What if they want to suspend me?"

Charlie patted his daughter's knee. "Don't you worry about that. I'll have a chat with the principal first thing Monday morning. Worse comes to worst, you'll have a few extra days to relax at home."

Bella eyed her father curiously. "What about you? Am I grounded now?"

Charlie sighed. "No. I can't punish you for protecting yourself. That'd be pretty hypocritical of me since I'm the one who taught you how to do it."

Bella grinned appreciatively. "Thanks Dad."

Charlie's expression was amused. "No problem. Just don't go making a habit of it, okay?" Standing up, Charlie continued. "Let's go home. Are you okay to drive, Bells?"

"Actually can I hitch a ride with you? I think the pain medicine is starting to kick in."

Charlie nodded. Bella said her goodbyes to Edward and Esme, and yelled one last 'thanks' to Carlisle. Charlie shook their hands and led Bella to the police cruiser. They drove home in a comfortable silence.

~{0-o-0}~

The next few weeks went by smoothly. Bella did not get suspended from school thanks to a stern chat between the principal and Charlie. A week after the incident, Bella found out that Mrs. Daae had petitioned the principal for leniency on Bella's behalf. Unfortunately her hand was healing more slowly than anticipated, which meant Bella and Edward had to drop out of the talent show. Mrs. Daae was upset but understanding, and promised to give them five percent bonus for the effort. She was busy preparing two other actors – Angela and Ben – to perform their scene, and sometimes asked Bella and Edward to sit in on rehearsals.

At the same time, the weather in Forks turned cold and mucky, signaling the inevitable winter season was just around the corner. Retail stores in Port Angeles put up their annual Christmas displays to entice customers into spending their life savings on meaningless material goods. Charlie was busier than ever owing to the numerous accidents on local highways and near blind spots on the coast. Bella rarely saw him anymore, but she always left a care package for him in the fridge.

Jasper and Alice were closer than ever and, since Charlie was working so much, Jasper and Bella spent a lot of time at the Cullen house. Bella endured Emmett's suggestive comments with good humour, while she, Rosalie, and Alice were becoming much closer owing to Jessica's public anti-Bella campaign at school.

It was two weeks until finals, which were scheduled just before Christmas. Bella and Edward were lounged in his bedroom studying one evening when Edward brought up a topic Bella had been avoiding.

"Whatever happened between you and Jacob? You don't have to discuss it if you don't want to, but you haven't mentioned him for a long time now. I was just curious."

Bella sighed and looked up from her biology textbook. "We broke up just before Halloween. I haven't talked to him since."

"Oh," was the only reply Bella got from Edward. They continued working in silence, trying to sort out the functions of various parts of human cells. After another half hour, Edward closed his book loudly and stood up, stretching his arms.

"I'm done for now. If I don't start thinking about something other than anaphase metamorphosis, I might lose my mind."

Bella followed suit. "Agreed. Should we get a snack?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something." Edward said slowly and hesitantly.

Bella's curiosity was piqued. "You can ask me anything."

"Well, this isn't exactly a traditional question…" Edward trailed off, trying to ascertain Bella's reaction.

"Edward, just spit it out already."

Edward chuckled. "Okay, okay. Well, um, I was wondering if maybe… you'd like to go for dinner. With me. This weekend?"

Bella laughed giddily. "I thought you'd never ask."

Edward flashed his crooked grin. "Okay now that that's out of the way, what do you want for a snack? I'll make anything you like."

Bella grinned back. "And what if I'd said no? You would have let me starve?"

Edward laughed. "Of course not. I'M a gentleman!" Edward lifted his head cockily and strut around the room like a male peacock brandishing its feathers. They both roared with laughter and eventually made their way downstairs to the kitchen.

Edward discretely watched Bella eat her cheese sandwich. He was grateful to have her back in his life. Well, since he didn't remember their childhood friendship, he should say he was grateful to know her at all. He'd tried to act nonchalant about asking her on a date but the truth was if she'd said no, he would have been devastated. He'd been waiting patiently, biding his time for the best opportunity. He'd refused to interfere in her relationship with Jacob despite that one slip-up with the kiss. Bella was special to him in a way he'd never experienced before. He loved everything about her and wanted the whole package.

Once they finished eating, Bella examined Edward as he cleaned up their dishes. She too felt a kindred spirit in Edward. He was gorgeous, sweet, caring, and they had a lot in common. He'd helped Bella in the best way possible; by showing her that she was strong and independent. She loved his laugh, admired his courage, and adored the way his eyes twinkled when he looked at her. He was the best man she'd ever known. Bella couldn't imagine feeling this way about anyone else. Edward was her Heathcliff, Mr. Darcy, Gerry Kennedy, Noah Calhoun, and Mr. Rochester all rolled into one perfect package.

They said their goodnights as friends while waiting for Jasper to come downstairs. It was getting late and Bella wanted to go to sleep. After yelling for him to hurry up, Jasper and Bella got into her old truck and headed home for the night. For the first time in weeks, Bella dreamt of Katie…

_They were in the meadow again, but this time it was night. The cloudless sky was teeming with bright, shimmering stars. Bella was lying on the ground next to the pond, soft grass caressing her skin with the gentle breeze. Again she felt a sense of bliss like she was protected from all the world's problems._

_Sitting up, Bella noticed Katie already seated cross legged a few feet away from her. Katie had on her usual long white robe, but this time her hair was bunched atop the crown of her head. Her skin glowed like alabaster under the moonlight and her eyes shone like green emeralds. In her lap was a baby raccoon, lying on its back while Katie scratched its belly. It looked as peaceful as Bella felt._

_"Why am I here?" Bella started. "I thought you only brought me here to tell me what I'm doing wrong."_

_Katie laughed, jostling the sleepy baby raccoon who opened his eyes slightly to see why he'd been disturbed. "That's not always true. You're on the right track now, Bella."_

_Furrowing her brows, Bella replied, "Then what else is there to say? Not that I'm complaining, but isn't there supposed to be a grand purpose behind all this?"_

_Katie thought for a moment before replying. "Maybe I missed the company. You're the only one who can hear me."_

_"Oh. Sorry. I really don't mind seeing you anymore, but it made me nervous thinking I'd screwed up again."_

_Katie shook her head and smiled. "You're doing just fine."_

_They sat in silence for a while, looking up at the sky. They watched shooting stars streak across the heavens one at a time. Bella couldn't remember ever seeing such a beautiful sight._

_"You still have many questions." Katie stated._

_"Yes. I just didn't want to overwhelm you with those again," Bella replied._

_Katie smiled warmly. "I will answer what I can."_

_Nodding, Bella took a moment to sort out her thoughts. "What do you mean by I'm the only one who can hear you? Do you try to communicate with others?"_

_"I talk to my family all the time. Especially Edward." Katie replied, a touch of sadness in her voice._

_"Why is it only I can hear you?" Bella asked gently._

_Katie looked up at the glowing sky. "Everyone is capable of hearing the voices of those passed. It's whether they listen carefully enough that makes the difference."_

_Bella's reply was cautious. "I think Edward tries to listen."_

_Katie looked back down at Bella and smiled sadly. "It's easier for some than others."_

_"Oh, okay." Bella picked her next words carefully. "I was also wondering why you didn't just tell me from the beginning who you were, instead of letting me have years of nightmares thinking I'd gone crazy."_

_Katie's smile faded, and her eyes pointed directly at Bella. "I did tell you, but you weren't listening. At least not in the way that matters most. For someone to really grasp the messages their loved ones send, they have to be completely open as a receiver. You tried to push me away out of fear, and so did not get my message until very recently."_

_"Is that why you talk a lot more now than the first time we met here?"_

_Katie smiled and nodded. "You're more receptive to me now." Glancing at the sky quickly, Katie continued, "You can ask me one more question. It's nearly dawn."_

_"Why do I only see you? Why not others?"_

_Katie studied Bella's face. "You mean Renee."_

_Stunned, Bella's mouth dropped open. She didn't realize Katie knew about her mother. Bella nodded, feeling tears prick at her eyes._

_"When you truly want to see her, you will."_

_Bella closed her eyes briefly. When they reopened, Katie was nowhere to be seen and the meadow was fading out of her vision._


	20. Chapter 20

*****If Stephenie Meyer likes pleasure spiked with pain, then Twilight is her aeroplane.*****

* * *

Final exams were scheduled to begin the following week, and Bella was overwhelmed with studying. She spent most evenings home alone in her room trying to make sense of all her hastily written notes, poring over textbooks, and finishing up last minute assignments. She'd fallen asleep at her desk more times than she cared to admit. Although normally she would be nervous about her date with Edward, it was almost a relief to be doing something other than school work.

Edward had been amazing. He too was swamped with studying, but he always made time in the day to make sure Bella felt special. Wednesday he left a note in her locker. Thursday he had flowers delivered to Bella's house; two dozen red roses. Friday he slipped a note in her backpack telling her to wear something dressy that evening.

Bella was standing in front of her full length mirror, admiring the simple black knee length sweater dress she'd chosen. She turned in every direction, ensuring that her body looked good from all angles. Satisfied with her reflection, she groaned when she looked at her hair.

"Alright hair, it's just you and me. I need you to behave this time." Bella scolded her long brown locks.

Deciding a simple approach would be best on both her temper and the clock, Bella divided her hair into one inch chunks and straightened each piece one at a time. After she turned off her flat iron, she rubbed some smoothing serum into her palms and ran her hands down her nearly waist-length hair. She finished off the look with a simple rhinestone barrette just above her left ear.

Next she opened her makeup kit. Frowning at its barrenness, Bella swiped some blush on her cheeks and added a touch of mascara. She put fake diamond studs into her pierced ears. Finally, she attached the antique silver locket that had belonged to her grandmother around her neck. Adjusting the necklace to sit in the middle of her chest, Bella took a step back from the mirror to admire the finished package. Although she was her own harshest critic, even Bella had to admit she looked good. _Really_ good.

Bella carefully maneuvered down the stairs in her silver pumps, holding onto the railing for dear life, praying she wouldn't break her neck. As she walked into the living room, Jasper and Charlie looked up from the Mariners' game on TV and gaped at her.

"Wow Bella. You look stunning!" Jasper gushed, standing up to get a better view. Bella smiled and twirled around playfully, nearly tripping on her own feet. Luckily Jasper was able to steady her before she face planted on the hardwood floor.

Jasper chuckled. "You think those shoes are a good idea?"

Bella playfully smacked her brother on the arm. "Probably not, but they match my outfit." She looked over at Charlie, who was frowning at the scene before him.

"What?" She asked.

"I didn't know you were going out tonight," Charlie grumbled.

"Yes well, I have a date with Edward. Please behave when he gets here." Bella blushed, thinking of all the ways her father could humiliate her. As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Bella shrieked as she ran for the door. Jasper and Charlie were right behind her. When she opened the front door, she was left speechless by the sight before her. Specifically Edward in an expensive grey suit and black dress shirt with the top button undone. He looked polished with shiny black alligator-skin dress shoes and a black leather belt. The smile that spread across his chiseled features matched Bella's perfectly.

"Hey," was all he said.

Remembering to breathe, Bella replied, "Hey, ready to go?" When Charlie coughed loudly, Bella turned to him and said, "What?"

Charlie stepped forward in front of Bella and peered behind Edward. Seeing the silver Volvo, Charlie asked, "Is that your car?"

Edward nodded proudly. "Yes sir."

"How long have you had it?"

Edward thought for a moment. "About a year. It was a birthday present from my parents."

Charlie scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Huh. Well that there is a pretty fast ride." Bella frowned, knowing Charlie was baiting him.

Edward didn't give him the opportunity. "I guess so. I took defensive driving classes in Chicago, so I'm very careful behind the wheel. I wouldn't want to wreck her before she's lived a good life." Edward snuck in a wink at Bella.

Charlie's face flushed. "Yes, well, safety is always a priority." He turned around when he heard Jasper's muffled laughter. Charlie looked at Bella's annoyed face and moved so she could pass by him. "Don't be too late Bells. You have a lot of studying to do." Charlie warned.

Edward piped up. "I'll have her back early. We're not going very far."

Charlie turned back toward Edward and examined his face like he was a suspect in for questioning. Seeing no trace of deception, Charlie nodded. Once Edward and Bella were strapped inside the Volvo, Charlie and Jasper went back inside to finish the baseball game while Edward and Bella headed to Port Angeles.

The drive to Port Angeles was quick. The cool wind from the halfway open windows stung Bella's cheeks, but the feeling was refreshing. She gaped out the window at the rows of tall pine trees that whipped by in the darkness. When Edward reached out to grab her left hand, Bella sighed contentedly, smiling to herself. She was totally elated about a night out, especially a night alone with Edward.

Weaving through the streets of Port Angeles, Edward finally pulled the Volvo into a parking lot at an upscale restaurant. Holding hands as they walked inside, Bella was amazed. The walls around the great room were dark wood paneling, sparingly adorned with very old looking portrait paintings. A half wall divided the space into two sections. The larger one had big round tables in the middle of the floor, while the other smaller section just had two-person booths. The overall lighting was dim, but each table had a large glass centerpiece filled with a semi-opaque red liquid with floating candles. The tables were all adorned with crisp, white table cloths and heavy looking silverware.

The hostess greeted them warmly and led them to a private booth. They sat down across from each other, and Bella noticed only one other couple in their section seated far enough away that she and Edward would not be spied upon.

"Hello, I'm Siobhan, and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I interest you in a drink?" Bella noticed Siobhan was talking entirely to Edward, her lashes batting at him. Edward didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, can we get a bottle of sparkling water please?" He asked without looking at her.

"Of course. I'll be right back to take your order." She flashed Edward a smile he didn't see.

Bella stared at the menu. "Edward, I don't know what half of these things are."

Edward chuckled. "Tell me what you want and I'll point you in the right direction."

Frowning slightly, Bella said, "Is there anything simple that doesn't include raw meat? I know what _tartar_ means."

Amused, Edward replied, "How much do you trust me?"

Bella looked up from her menu to give Edward a suspicious look. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means, let me choose something for you."

Still suspicious, Bella nodded. Siobhan returned with their litre of water and two wine glasses.

"Have you made a decision?" She eyed Edward up and down, making no secret she found him attractive. Her nerve was starting to irritate Bella. Edward shot Bella a questioning glance. She nodded her assent.

"Yes. We'll start with sharing a large _bouillabaisse, sans nicoise_. For an entrée I would like the _boeuf avec nouilles vegetale_, and my girlfriend will have _poulet champingon_."

"Excellent choices. Can I interest you in a tray of _escargot_?"

That was one French word Bella knew very well. "NO." She emphasized adamantly. Edward laughed and the waitress walked away, throwing an icy glare over her shoulder.

Edward reached out and took Bella's hands in his. His thumbs rubbed circles in her palms, and the action had her turning into a pile of goo.

"If you keep this up, that waitress is going to spit in my food."

Edward snorted lightly. "She wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Bella said, indicating that Edward should look behind him at the door to the kitchen. When he did, Siobhan turned on her heels and immediately made a hasty retreat into the kitchen. His eyes narrowed.

"She must be new. I'll have a chat with the owner later." His attention turned back to Bella. "He's an old friend of my father's. We used to come here often when we visited in the summers."

"I didn't even know this place existed."

Edward smiled. "It's a well-known secret, especially to those who consider themselves too good for diner food." Edward grimaced at the memory of his parents' often snobby behaviour.

Changing the subject, Bella said, "Well I'm glad we're here. But at the same time, it wouldn't be so special if we came here a lot."

Edward's smile reached across his face. "Yes, this is a special occasion type of place. And what could be more special than our first date?" He lifted Bella's hands to his mouth and tenderly kissed each one before placing them gently back down on the table.

Bella smirked. "And what makes you think we'll have a second date?"

Edward smirked back. "My apologies. I guess we'll have to see how things progress. But if all goes well, you'll never have a first date again." His emerald eyes burned with intensity.

Bella's heart rate increased twofold and she swallowed thickly. 'We haven't even eaten and already I feel like crying. What the hell is wrong with me,' Bella chided herself. Before she could get too wrapped up in her thoughts, Siobhan arrived carrying one large bowl full of steaming liquid and two soup bowls. She placed them on the table gently, then walked away without looking at either Bella or Edward.

"What's this? It smells great," Bella said, grabbing a bowl for herself and handing the other one to Edward.

"It's kind of stew, kind of soup, and entirely delicious." Bella started ladling the enticing concoction into her bowl as Edward spoke. "Normally it has anchovies-" Bella gave him an evil glare, "-but I ordered it without them. That's what _sans nicoise_ means." He winked at Bella and helped himself.

The soup was hot. While Bella stirred it with her spoon, she asked, "When did you learn to speak French?"

Edward shrugged. "We spent a few Christmases in France. I don't remember most of what I learned, but I did retain a few of the important things." Edward winked at Bella again. "And actually the term _nicoise _doesn't mean anchovies. In southern France is a city called Nice. They're known for putting anchovies on everything. So in France, anything _nicoise_ means 'add anchovies.' Particularly _salade nicoise_."

"Oh," was all Bella could think to say. Silence covered the table as she and Edward greedily swallowed their soup, savouring the rich fishy flavours that swirled on their tongues. When their soup was finished, they enjoyed some light conversation until Siobhan returned with the main course.

In front of Edward, Siobhan gently placed a steaming plate of lo mein noodles topped with vegetables and filet mignon. There was a red wine reduction to match the beef and hearty roasted peppers, asparagus, and water chestnuts. The scent of pepper and wine floated to Bella's nostrils, making her mouth water.

Siobhan noisily dropped Bella's dish in front of her. It was a large cut of chicken breast rolled up like a yule log. Poking at the meat, Bella saw asiago cheese, and spinach, drip from its oozing core. Next to the chicken was a potato diced and roasted in herbs. Piled on top of everything was a selection of wild mushrooms in a creamy white wine sauce.

Once Siobhan had put down the two entrees, Edward said sharply, "Thank you, that will be all for now." Looking glum, Siobhan walked away from their table.

Bella and Edward took their time to enjoy the meal. They shared bits of each other's dinner and laughed when Bella dropped a mushroom down the front of her dress. Their conversation was lively and animated; there was no awkwardness between them. Anyone walking by would think them a couple of newlyweds with the way they flirted and gazed at each other seductively.

Their meal finished, Edward asked, "Would you like dessert? They have an excellent tartufo here."

Bella giggled into her napkin as she dabbed at her face. "Isn't that Italian? I thought we were in a French restaurant."

Edward raised his eyebrows questioningly. "How did you know that? Most people don't even know what tartufo is."

Bella smirked playfully. "I may not have Christmassed in France, but I do know a few things. Renee used to watch the Food Network religiously, trying to plan different kinds of meals. Charlie hated every single thing that took more than fifteen minutes of prep time."

"What was the worst thing she ever made?"

Bella thought for a moment. "It had to be the tur-turkey-key. You know, a big turkey stuffed with a smaller turkey. Renee saw Ted do it on How I Met Your Mother once, and was determined to try it for Thanksgiving. It was a disaster."

Edward laughed openly. "Okay, I have to ask: what happened?"

Bella joined him in laughter. "Well, let's just say that the smaller turkey wasn't completely thawed when it went into the oven. So she had to cook it longer to compensate, then fell asleep on the couch. By the time Billy and Jake arrived, it was completely ruined. But Charlie didn't want to upset Renee, so he made us eat it anyway and pretend it was good. That was the night Charlie learned to sleep in the bath tub; he couldn't be away from the toilet for more than a few minutes. Renee spent the next day cleaning all our bed sheets."

Edward's smile faded, and he looked deep in thought.

Curious, Bella asked, "What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

Edward gave her a halfhearted smile. "Not at all. I was just wondering why Billy and Jacob would celebrate Thanksgiving, given its sordid history, and why specifically they would be at your house."

Bella reached out to hold Edward's hand. "Billy is Charlie's best friend. Jake and I used to be best friends too, until recently…" Bella trailed off, looking down at the table sadly.

Edward reached out his hand to lift her chin. "Is that my fault?"

Bella shook her head vehemently. "No. Jake and I would have ended at some point anyway," Bella said while images from the pond flashed through her mind, "And I've tried calling him a few times but he won't answer my messages. It's been nearly two months since we broke up. I don't see what his problem is."

At this point, Siobhan returned to the table with the bill. Bella reached for her purse, but Edward waved his hand. "Don't you dare. This is all mine."

Bella pouted but said nothing. Within minutes they were back in Edward's car, headed out of Port Angeles en route to Forks. It was still pretty early, so Edward asked Bella if she wanted to stop by his house for a while before going home. Bella agreed, and they spent the rest of the ride holding hands in blissful silence.


	21. Chapter 21

*****I heart Twilight.*****

**Beware of minor lemons. :)**

* * *

Edward and Bella walked into the house from the large garage holding hands. The minute they were through the door, they were greeted by Rosalie, Emmett and Alice, who had expected to interrogate Edward about the evening thinking he was alone. Each pair of eyes went wide at the sight of Bella, and wider still when they saw her holding Edward's hand. They smiled like children on their birthdays.

"Hey big brother, how was dinner? Is it the same as it used to be?" Alice asked, bouncing excitedly. She was the less patient of the group and wanted all the sordid details right away.

"Nothing has changed except the wait staff." Edward grimaced sourly, which made Bella giggle.

"What did you order? I hope you didn't make Bella eat that disgusting fish soup," she babbled, and looking at Bella said, "it used to give me nightmares." As soon as the words were out, she clamped her hands over her mouth in horror. "Oops, I'm so so so sorry Bella. Don't worry, nobody told me. I heard Esme discussing it with Carlisle one night, and I'm so embarrassed I let that slip out, and-"

Edward had to cut off his sister. "Alice, have you been drinking coffee again?"

Alice put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at Edward, as Bella said, "It's okay Alice. I've been meaning to talk to you about it, I just didn't really know how to say it."

Alice giggled. "What, you've never had to tell someone you talk to their dead sister at night?"

Bella blushed, and Edward scolded his sister. "Ali, that's not very nice. And I'm sure Bella doesn't want to think about that tonight."

Alice shrugged dismissively. "If you say so. But for the record, I never knew Katie, so it doesn't bother _me_ to discuss it." She glared at Edward, challenging him.

Edward frowned. "It doesn't _bother_ me either, but this is not the appropriate time. So drop it."

Alice's enthusiasm could not be quelled. "Okay fine. So how was the drive? Did you guys do anything special after dinner?"

This time Rosalie stepped in. "Ali, let's give them some privacy. Maybe Em will let you do his makeup again," Rosalie winked at Bella, while Emmett was blushing profusely. Alice's eyes lit up.

Emmett mumbled, "It was only once before."

Everyone but Emmett laughed heartily at the thought of Emmett with blush and blue eye shadow. Alice grabbed him by the arm and dragged her pouty, muscled cousin upstairs with Rosalie trailing behind, trying hard to stifle her laughter.

Edward and Bella were left alone in the living room, as Carlisle and Esme were at a friend's house for dinner. Bella's palms started to sweat, so she casually pulled her hand away from Edward's and walked around the room, examining everything with overdone interest. Edward watched her move but said nothing. He was appreciating her petite figure, and the way her long hair fell down her back. He was certain he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He sat down sideways at one end of the large couch, throwing his arm over the back of it, and watched her with great interest.

After a few minutes of internal pep talk, Bella joined Edward on the couch, sitting sideways to face him. She was fretting over everything in her mind while at the same time trying to fend off an anxiety attack. Bella wondered if her mascara had smudged, where to put her hands, should she cross her legs like her mother taught her, what were Edward's expectations, could her heart be beating any faster.

Edward sensed her nervousness. "I only used the term 'girlfriend' at the restaurant to get rid of the waitress. I know it's still early, so we can define things however you'd like."

Bella let out a nervous giggle. "I kind of liked it. And I'm not really the casual dating type, so it works." She finally worked up the courage to look him directly in the eye.

Edward scooted closer to Bella on the couch and put his arm around her shoulders. "Good. Because I don't want to share you."

"Oh, Edward…" Bella cooed, "You won't. I'm a one man girl."

Edward shook his head and cupped her chin in his hand. "No. You're a woman. And a beautiful one at that." He searched her eyes for any hint of apprehension at their proximity. Finding none, he asked, "Bella, can I kiss you?"

Bella let out a deep sigh. "Yes."

Edward smiled as he placed both one hand on either side of her face and slowly leaned in. Three inches apart; he could smell the after dinner mint on her sweet breath. Two inches; he could feel the heat from her rosy cheeks. One inch; Edward licked his lips in anticipation. "Breathe Bella," he whispered. She let out a breath, flooding his senses with intense desire. The moment their lips touched, Edward felt a strong sense of urgency ripple through his body, making his blood feel like liquid fire and his heart beat erratically. He controlled his reaction by kissing her softly and slowly, savouring the feel of her silky lips in his.

Bella eagerly accepted his mouth, and felt a sense of peace as their lips moved in unison. Edward was taking it slowly, almost painfully so. Bella licked at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Edward groaned as Bella wove her fingers through his hair and deepened the kiss. His hands moved to her shoulders and caressed from her neck to her wrists. She felt empowered and sexy, knowing his body was reacting the same as hers. She moved closer to him, lifting her leg and straddling his lap while pushing her chest against his, their breaths becoming ragged. Bella felt a longing in her body as their kisses grew more frantic and heated, and she knew it could only be satisfied by Edward.

But they both knew it was too soon to explore an extended physical intimacy, so with great difficulty Bella eventually slowed her kisses and pulled her face back a few inches. They smiled at each other, still feeling the desire, but knowing this was an excellent time to stop. Bella pecked Edward tenderly on the lips a few times before rolling off him and onto the couch.

"Bella, you are wonderful." Edward's voice was raspy as he tried to slow his racing heart.

She smiled and looked at him. "You're pretty great yourself, ya know."

They chatted for a few minutes before Bella started yawning. Edward dragged her to his car and drove her home. When he walked her to the front door, he leaned down and gave her a light, lingering kiss.

"Good night, my beautiful woman. Thanks for a great evening."

"We should do this again sometime," Bella joked. They both shared a laugh before Bella went inside the house.

Everything was dark inside, and Bella nearly fumbled trying to turn on the light switch. Checking the clock, she noticed it was still before midnight. 'I wonder why Jasper's in bed already." She thought to herself. Taking off her heels, Bella carried them and her purse upstairs to her bedroom where she quietly shut the door behind her. Turning on the overhead light, Bella jumped when she saw Jacob sitting on her bed with the angriest look she'd ever seen cross his face.

"What the…?" Bella began, trying to wrap her head around Jacob being in her room. "How did you get in here?" She whispered angrily.

Jacob stood up and crossed his arms across his chest. "I have a better question. When were you gonna tell me you dumped _me_ for _him_?" Jacob spat out, his voice escalating in both sound and intensity.

"Shhhh, Charlie and Jasper are sleeping."

Jacob rolled his eyes, but replied in a quieter tone. "Fine. Now answer the question."

For a moment Bella felt panic. How much does he know? Should she tell Jacob about the kiss? And what would Edward think if he found out she and Jacob were alone in her bedroom together? Then she remembered what happened, and felt her anger rising. She shook her head, trying to sort out her thoughts.

"It's not like that. We broke up because you lied to me, remember?"

"Is that right? Well I hear you and Richie Rich Masen shared an intimate moment while I was mourning my grandfather." Jacob sneered.

Bella blanched. "It's not what you think. I was blindsided. I told him it wasn't going to happen ever again."

Jacob took a step closer to Bella, his arms stiffly at his sides, clenching his fists tightly. "But it did happen again, just now, on the front porch."

Bella felt a lump of fear in her throat. "Jake, you and I broke up. I'm free to see whoever I want. This really is none of your business."

Jacob's face turned crimson underneath his tanned skin. "NONE OF MY BUSINESS?! _YOU_ are my business. I've spent years protecting you, and helping you. How could you throw me away, just like that?!" Jacob was obviously no longer trying to control his voice, as he screamed those last few words at the top of his lungs. He took another step toward Bella; now there was only a few feet between them. He could easily reach out and hurt her if he tried.

Bella's eyes flitted around the room, trying to see if anything near her could be used as a weapon. Her heart raced and her adrenaline had her senses working overtime.

"Jake, you need to calm down. I still want to be your friend." She squeaked out.

Jacob took another step forward. He was now within grasping distance.

"What about _Edward_," Jacob spat out his name angrily, "Won't he be upset? Your new boyfriend might have a problem with you seeing your old boyfriend."

Bella trembled. "Edward knows I want us to be friends."

Jacob's face erupted in rage. He growled like a menacing, rabid dog and grabbed Bella's arm. "So he _is_ your boyfriend now! I knew it! He stole you away from me, but I'll get you back. YOU ARE MINE, _NOT HIS_." His grip on Bella was tight and painful. Tears sprang to Bella's eyes, and just as panic was about to completely engulf her the bedroom door burst open.

There was a disheveled Charlie in his pajamas and bathrobe with his rifle cocked and ready. When he saw who it was, Charlie lifted his head from the gun's line of sight. "Jake? What are you doing here at this hour?" He asked, his voice laced with concern, anger, and suspicion. His eyes flickered to Bella briefly to make sure she was safe.

Jacob jerked his hand away from Bella and backed up two paces. "I'm, uh, just visiting Bella." He shot Bella a warning glance to communicate his desire that she agree with him. Bella may have been scared, but she wasn't an idiot. Adrenaline and anger still coursed through her veins.

"Yes, and now that you've behaved boorishly, it's time for you to leave." Bella gritted her teeth.

Jacob was trying his best to control his temper. "It's _you_ who's behaved badly."

Just before Bella could argue, Charlie intervened. "Bella's not the one who's broken into someone else's home, threatened, and assaulted them. You may think me slow but these walls are thin and I heard everything."

Jacob hung his head in shame, while Bella covered her face in embarrassment. If he heard everything, did he know Jacob used to sneak in other nights?

"It's time for you to leave. And if I catch you here again, I'll arrest you myself. And don't think Billy isn't gonna hear about this either." Charlie growled angrily, finally lowering the gun.

Jacob stormed out of the house. As Bella lay down to sleep, she found herself wondering what the hell happened.


	22. Chapter 22

**Beware of language!**

*****I am Twilight, hear me roar.*****

* * *

It was another week before Bella and Edward had time to hang out again. They had both been preoccupied with final exams, which meant very little recreation time. Bella was pretty sure Charlie had something against Edward, though she didn't understand what exactly was going through his mind.

She had not heard from Jacob again, for which she was grateful. That night had been the scariest one she could remember. Even the incident with James had not terrified her as much. Bella knew Charlie had called Billy the next day and, after a very awkward conversation, she discovered Jacob was grounded indefinitely. That might explain why he hadn't tried to contact her, but she knew Jacob could sneak out without being caught. She suspected something else was going on with him. It left her fearful everytime she entered her bedroom at night. Bella stayed vigilant about locking her window and keeping the drapes closed.

It was now eight days until Christmas and one week to the day after their first date. She drove to the Cullen house to spend some quality time with Edward, excited to begin the holidays. Exams had caused more stress than Bella anticipated when she chose her courses.

She pulled her wheezing truck in front of the Cullens' garage and killed the engine. Grabbing her bag and pulling out her keys, she walked toward the front door. As she zipped up her winter coat, Bella could swear she felt like someone was watching her. The little hairs on her arms stuck straight up, and she got an unnatural chill down her spine. She looked toward the trees but saw nothing. When she turned her attention back toward the house, Alice was standing in the doorway excitedly. Relief flooded through Bella as she hurried her step to get inside.

The minute Bella had her coat off and hung up in the front closet, Alice had her little arms wrapped around Bella's neck in a tight embrace. Although Bella was adjusting to Alice's endless exuberance, this gesture caught her off guard.

Chuckling, Bella asked, "What's this all about?"

"Oh my gosh, aren't you excited?!" Alice pulled away and bounced around.

Esme came running from the kitchen, her apron covered in flour. "Hi Bella! Come on in. I'm baking cookies, if you'd like a sample before the wolves get to them."

"OOOOOOH!" Alice crowed and ran for the kitchen, nearly knocking Esme out of the way. Bella laughed and followed Esme into the kitchen, where it looked like someone was baking treats for an entire African nation.

Esme waved Bella toward the stools, then grabbed her oven mitts. "Have a seat, and help yourself. I just have to get the last batch of shortbread out of the oven before they burn."

Bella grabbed a ginger snap and looked around while she munched on her cookie. Every surface of the kitchen was full of trays of finished or cooling delicacies. Bella couldn't believe the sight; even when Renee was still alive, she had never had this kind of enthusiasm at the holidays. There were more than just cookies; Esme had obviously been working all day to bake little pastries, tarts, and delicious looking truffles. Bella shook her head in amazement as Alice sampled each one of the sugary delights, giggling to herself.

"What's all this for?" Bella ask, trying to make conversation.

Esme was busy rolling the miniature rum balls in chocolate sprinkles. "It's for the Christmas Eve party. I need to do a lot of the baking and cooking ahead of time so I don't get overwhelmed. Oh, that reminds me, I've already talked to Charlie about it. The three of you will be staying here after the party and we will all celebrate Christmas Day together. Won't that be nice?"

Bella nearly choked. "You got Charlie to agree to this?!"

Esme smiled knowingly. "When I explained how his children are in love with my niece and nephew, he accepted my offer. It took some convincing though," Esme winked at Bella.

Alice ran over to Bella and wrapped her little arms around Bella's torso. "See, I told you it was exciting. Edward practically tackled Esme when he found out." Alice let out a high pitched giggle.

"No I didn't. It was a very respectful hug." Edward's melodious, deep voice came from the doorway. "Now Ali, do I get to hug my girlfriend or are you trying to steal her from me?"

Bella turned her head to look at him. As always, her heart rate picked up when she looked at him. His bronze hair was getting long and shaggy, Bella noted, but it suited him very well. His broad shoulders and strong arms were clothed in a blue polo which matched his loose fitting stone washed jeans. His green eyes sparkled at her, and the smile on his face showed passion, love, and tenderness.

Alice released Bella and danced over to help Esme, while Edward walked forward. Bella got off the stool and met him in a tight embrace, her face buried in his chest. His scent enveloped her senses, making her feel lightheaded while her mouth watered. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Their kiss ended far too early, and as Edward pulled his head back to look at her, Emmett came booming in hand-in-hand with Rosalie.

"Ewww, you two, get a room!" Emmett slapped Edward hard on the shoulder with his free hand. Rosalie nodded and smiled at Bella in greeting.

Edward pulled away from Bella and put up his fists playfully egging his big cousin. Emmett released Rosalie's hand, who walked over to help Esme and Alice, while the two teenage boys wrestled each other to the ground. Bella stared at them stupidly, wondering why exactly they were engaged in this macho behaviour. She shook her head at Carlisle as he walked into the room to find out about all the commotion.

"If you two ruin any of these delicious treats, you're both in trouble." Carlisle warned them seriously, "Esme has been working hard all day. Have some respect." Edward and Emmett called a draw and helped each other up, both red faced and panting. But they had wide grins on their faces and their eyes twinkled mischievously.

Carlisle continued. "That's better. Now go to the attic and get out the Christmas decorations. When the ladies are done here, we'll all help get this place set up." He walked over to the counter and grabbed a minced meat tart. Sitting at the counter, he said, "Alice, I know this is your area of expertise. If you don't mind, I'd like you to coordinate the decorations."

If it was at all possible, Alice's enthusiasm doubled. She ran over to Carlisle and hugged him tightly, singing, "Oh thankyou thankyou thankyou!" Then she ran out of the room to start inspecting the house.

"Rose, Bella, you're under no obligation to help out since this is not your home, but if you wouldn't mind I'd appreciate you keeping an eye on Alice so she doesn't go overboard." Carlisle smiled at both of them knowingly.

They returned his smile and said, "Sure," at the exact same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

Despite her expectation of some quality time alone with Edward, Bella was very grateful to be included in the festivities. Decorating at home was not something she enjoyed doing simply because Charlie made it a huge chore. He hated Christmas decorations but it had been something Renee insisted upon, so he did it every year to honour her memory. In fact that's what was going on right now, and why she'd chosen this time to get away from home. Poor Jasper was never able to get out of it, and had to act as Charlie's errand boy throughout the whole process. Bella hated watching them grunt and grumble about everything from inadequate staples to burnt out bulbs.

Alice had obviously not heard Carlisle's remarks about her potentially going overboard. The moment Bella and Rosalie joined her in the foyer, Alice was already making notes and putting them to work as Edward and Emmett brought down boxes of lights, garlands, plastic reindeer, and various other assortments of holiday décor. Bella sighed as she realized this was not going to be as fun as she expected.

Luckily, Rosalie wasn't about to be bossed around. "Oh no you don't. I'm a guest here. If I don't get to have fun with this, I'm going to sit my ass down on that couch and watch you do it all yourself." Rosalie crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at Alice testily. Even when she was pissed off, Rosalie looked amazing. Bella couldn't help but stare at her perfectly manicured nails and flawless skin, feeling a twinge of envy.

Alice pouted but acquiesced, allowing Rosalie and Bella a bit more freedom with decorating. Instead of deciding where everything would go, Alice designated certain decorations for specific parts of the house and left them to figure the rest out.

As they were wrapping green & red garlands around the banister of the grand staircase, Bella whispered to Rosalie, "How did you do that?"

Still concentrating on their task, Rosalie replied, "Do what?"

"Get Alice under control." Bella giggled.

Rosalie smiled to herself. "Don't get me wrong here, Ali is awesome, but sometimes she needs to be reminded she's not queen of the universe. If you let her, she'll walk all over you. Not in a mean way, she doesn't intend to be a fascist dictator, but you get my drift."

Bella nodded, amused at Rosalie's words. They worked quickly together for the next three hours, only speaking when they needed to discuss business at hand. At some point Esme turned on the stereo to the local 24/7 Christmas music channel. Everyone worked tirelessly, singing along to Christmas classics. Three hours later, they collapsed on the soft surfaces in the living room. Esme brought them mugs of steaming hot chocolate topped with marshmallows and whipped cream. Still teeming with energy, Alice tried to convince Edward to play some Christmas songs on the grand piano in the corner of the room. When he refused to move, Alice grudgingly put It's A Wonderful Life in the DVD player.

On the couch facing the enormous windows behind the large flat screen TV sat Edward & Bella, cuddled together, with Alice beside Bella. On the love seat perpendicular to the couch, in front of the bookshelves, was Emmett & Rosalie. Carlisle sat in one of the arm chairs usually positioned opposite the couch, but that had been moved to watch the TV. Next to him on the chaise was Esme. Carlisle & Esme were holding hands as they watched the film.

Bella could not hide her exhaustion from a long week of mentally taxing work followed by an evening of intense – but fun – physical labour. Her head drooped periodically as she struggled to maintain consciousness. It was right at the point in the movie where George first goes to the bridge where Bella again felt a set of eyes watching her. Getting a kick of adrenaline, her head popped up and she looked around the room. Everyone's attention was on the movie. The only person who reacted to her behaviour was Edward.

"Is something wrong?" He whispered in her ear, concern lacing his voice.

Bella shook her head and relaxed against him. A few minutes later she saw shadows moving outside the large windows. Her whole body stiffened.

"Did you see that?" She whispered to Edward. He nodded and got up, indicating for her to stay put. But Bella refused as she stood up from the couch and followed him toward the front door.

"I want you to stay back. It's probably just an animal, but I want to be sure, and I don't want you getting hurt." Edward stated, pulling on his boots and coat. Bella followed suit by putting on her own coat and zipping it all the way up. They walked outside and Edward made his way down the steps, keeping his eyes on the trees. Bella wasn't wearing any shoes so she stayed on the porch and watched him closely.

Edward's pace was slow and calculated. He was being careful not to make a lot of noise, for fear of disturbing something dangerous. It was now considerably past sunset and everything was really dark. Bella chided herself for not suggesting they find a flashlight. As she contemplated returning to the house for something that would shed some light, she heard a thump and a muffled "Ooomph" followed by sounds of scrabbling and growling. Panicked, Bella raced down the steps in her socks and went after Edward, yelling, "Edward, where are you? Are you okay?"

Just past the edge of the trees was a sight that turned the blood in her veins a deathly cold. She saw flashes of Edward's clothing as he fought something roughly his size and shape. Edward got knocked down and as he lay on the ground, blood pouring from his nose, she finally saw the culprit. It was none other than Jacob Black.

Bella's panic turned to rage. "Jake, _what the fuck_ are you doing here?!"

Jacob looked up at her and sneered. "You really think I'd let this go? Come on Bella. You know me better than that."

Bella was absolutely furious. "What's the point in all this?" Bella waved her hand toward Edward. "I'm not going to magically take you back."

Jacob laughed maniacally. "This isn't about you anymore princess. This is between me and Richie Rich here."

Bella stepped forward and stumbled as her foot connected with something sharp on the ground. Jacob laughed louder as she cursed at her now bleeding foot. She glared at him. "Shut the hell up. There's absolutely NO reason for you to be doing this. It's not Edward's fault that you and I broke up."

Jacob's laughter died out as he looked her straight in the eye. "Oh yes it is. If he hadn't shown up here again, you would have no one else to turn to. I know you, Bella. You've always needed someone to protect you because you're too fucking weak to stand on your own."

Bella felt tears of anger prick at her eyes, but she held them back and stuck her chin up in the air. "You're wrong. I needed you because you never _let_ me stand on my own. Edward helped me realize how truly strong I am." Jacob growled menacingly in reply and started moving toward her.

Bella was unperturbed. "You're behaving like a wild fucking animal, and this is _not_ a pissing contest. So snap out of your delusions and go home before you do something you'll regret." From the corner of her eye, Bella saw Edward stir and start to stand up.

Jacob obviously heard Edward move. As he turned his head to look at Edward, Bella lunged forward and knocked Jacob down to the ground. He was stunned but recovered quickly and kneed Bella in the stomach as he thrashed to get her off him. She felt intense searing pain in her belly, but managed to hold on to him. When he elbowed her in the jaw trying to push her away, she rolled off him and blacked out.


	23. Chapter 23

*****Twilight a la Stephenie Meyer.*****

* * *

_Bella found herself in the meadow again, but this time there was little white flakes drifting from the sky. Bella watched as they melted before hitting the ground, leaving a light coating of dew over all the plants and grass. Everything was still blooming as if it were the middle of summer. This place was as breathtaking as it always was when Bella came here. _

_Bella looked around but didn't see Katie anywhere. Now that she was familiar with this place, she wandered around, lightly touching the tall wildflowers with the tips of her fingers. Squirrels eyed her suspiciously, and one large raccoon nursed a litter of babies at the base of a large tree. She felt peaceful and calm until she heard footsteps behind her._

_Turning around, she was relieved to see Katie, but alarmed to note she was not alone. Accompanying her was a tall, older man with russet coloured skin and dark black eyes. Bella felt a sense of dread surround her even though the man did not appear threatening. He was very muscular with waist length black hair, strong features, and thick lips. His face was marked with a few scars and wrinkles. He wore tan leather pants adorned with intricate beadwork and no shirt. As they approached, walking slowly side by side, Bella seemed to recognize his face though she couldn't place it._

_"Bella, I'm happy to see you again." Katie smiled and nodded at Bella._

_Bella barely acknowledged her as she couldn't take her eyes off the tall man._

_Katie sighed, knowing it was time to get to business. "Bella, do you remember this man?"_

_Bella shook her head slowly, unsure. "He looks familiar but I don't know why."_

_The man smiled, showing a set of perfect white teeth. "We met once or twice when you were very young. I am Ephraim Black."_

_Bella gasped and covered her mouth in shock. Yes, she definitely saw the resemblance between Ephraim and Jacob now that she knew what to look for. They shared a lot of similar features, especially the lips and eyes._

_Ephraim smiled slightly. "There is no need for fear. I will not hurt you," he said reassuringly. His strong, steady voice soothed Bella's nerves a little although it did not completely sway her apprehension._

_"What are you doing here?" Bella asked, trying to assess the situation._

_Ephraim's eyes tightened and he sighed audibly. "I've come about Jacob. He is my son's son, and he is in danger."_

_Bella frowned. "I think I'm the one in danger. He attacked me twice," Bella said, at last remembering why she was unconscious._

_Ephraim shook his head sadly. "Jacob does not intend to hurt you physically. He is young and not yet in control of himself. When I became deathly ill, he lost his way. His fear of losing you is really fear of facing reality. He focuses on you because he believes he can control the situation where he could not control my death."_

_Bella took a moment to let the words sink in. 'Jacob doesn't mean to hurt me?' she thought, trying to fit the pieces together. In her bedroom he had only grabbed her arm, and in the forest he was merely defending himself. It made sense to Bella although she still found both situations frightening._

_She looked Ephraim directly in the eye. "You may be right, but what am I supposed to do about it?"_

_Ephraim smiled. "When Jacob was a boy, he was very defiant. He never listened to his elders except for me. When he was particularly truant, I would send him to a secret cave in the cliffs by the beach where I told him ancient stories of our tribe, and the responsibilities of his lineage. He is next in line to be the leader for our people." Ephraim checked Bella's reaction before continuing, "Before I died, I left something for him in that cave that he has not yet seen. It will help him to understand his future, and what has to be done. Tell him to visit the _waazh_. He will understand the message."_

_Bella nodded solemnly. "I will try to remember." Ephraim backed away a few paces and sat on a log before his form vanished._

_Bella turned to Katie. "So how am I doing?"_

_"You're doing great. Keep moving forward. Everything will run its course the way it should." Katie smiled and vanished._

Bella could hear the voices before she saw their faces. They sounded far away, like she was listening from the end of a long hallway. As the voices grew louder, she could make out their words: "Wake up Bella!" "Carlisle, is she okay?" "She's fine. Let her mind run its course."

Run its course. Those words meant something.

Bella opened her eyes and squinted in the brightness. "Where am I?" She said, feeling groggy. As soon as she spoke, her jaw ached painfully.

"Ouch," she said, putting a hand on her face. She tried to sit up and nearly fell back down. Edward helped to steady her.

As her eyes focused, Bella saw she was in Carlisle's office. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were standing around her, concern written plainly on their faces. Bella finally clued in to what happened, and her supernatural visitors.

"Where's Jake?" She asked, trying to move her mouth as little as possible.

"Shhhh, Bella, don't talk." Edward said.

Carlisle spoke as he examined her jaw closely. "You took a good knock to the left mandible. I don't think anything's broken, but we should take you to the hospital for x-rays just to be certain."

Edward leaned in close and whispered, "Jacob is with Charlie. Carlisle called him when everyone inside heard the commotion. They'll be meeting us at the hospital." Bella nodded.

Bella allowed Emmett to carry her out to Edward's Volvo in the garage. Emmett jostled her awkwardly trying to get her into the front passenger seat, and Bella winced in pain. Carlisle got into his Mercedes and hurried out before them so he could have everything ready when they arrived.

Once she was strapped in and they were on the road, Edward looked over at her. "Does it hurt?" he asked quietly. Bella nodded.

"How bad?" He pressed. Bella groaned. Normally she would have downplayed the pain, but it was growing steadier with each passing second. She was in agony.

Bella looked at him, trying to examine his face in the shadows. "What about you?"

Edward snorted. "I'm fine." Bella saw him grip the steering wheel more tightly. He was obviously still angry about the experience.

They arrived at the hospital quickly, and Bella was admitted right away to a private room despite her pleas to sit in the waiting room. Carlisle came in and swiftly took her for x-rays and a CAT scan. She and Edward waited together in her room for the results. Bella knew he was upset, and the silence was almost as intolerable as the pain in her jaw.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "What happened after I passed out?"

Edward growled lowly. "The bastard tried coming after me. He kept blaming me for what happened to you, as if he wasn't the one who did it. I gave him a shiner and he took off running into the woods. I'd have gone after him if I wasn't worried sick about you. Carlisle came out just then and we carried you inside." He looked directly into Bella's eyes. "I know this sounds a bit dramatic, but I was afraid I would lose you. I didn't know exactly where you'd been hit or how hard. I kept imagining horrible scenarios like brain hemorrhaging or broken vertebrae. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you."

The pain in her jaw being unbearable, Bella said nothing but stroked his hair tenderly and tried to smile. Even though she was sure her smile was a frightening grimace, Edward seemed to take comfort in it. He lay down on the bed next to her and rested his head on her chest. She continued to stroke his hair until she fell asleep.

She wasn't out for very long before there were loud voices in the hallway, coming toward her room. She recognized Charlie at once and tried to jump up, but was blocked by a groggy Edward still holding her in place with his head. He lifted his head, rubbed his eyes, and said, "What the…" as Charlie threw the door open and marched in, half dragging a frightened Jacob behind him.

"YOU," he said to Jacob, "will apologize to my daughter and her boyfriend right this minute." He pushed Jacob forward and blocked the exit.

Jacob took a step forward, not looking either of them in the eye. Although Bella could tell he was still mad, she also detected a trace of embarrassment in his voice. "Bella, Edward, I'm sorry about what happened."

"AND?" Charlie barked.

Jacob sighed dramatically. "And it won't happen again." His head dropped as he stared at his feet.

"Good. Now you'll go see the doctor, then I'm taking you to jail until Billy gets around to picking you up." Charlie said as he grabbed Jacob by the arm.

Bella intervened. "Wait! Dad, I'd like to talk to Jake alone, please."

Charlie and Edward both looked at her, completely shocked. "Bella, he tried to kill you…" Edward said, "Please don't make me have to worry any more than necessary right now."

Jacob snorted. "I never meant to hurt _her._"

Charlie tightened his grip. "Shut it." He looked at Bella and saw nothing less than firm resolve. Knowing he couldn't argue, he acquiesced. "Alright, you have two minutes, and I'll be standing at the door watching from outside. If you touch or upset her in any way, I'll book you for attempted murder." Charlie threatened to Jacob.

Jacob nodded. Reluctantly, Edward and Charlie left the room, closing the door behind them.

Jacob never moved from his position. "I really am sorry you got hurt Bells. I… I don't know what I was thinking. It was a stupid move."

Bella narrowed her eyes at Jacob. "Yes it was, and it's not going to happen again." Jacob nodded before Bella continued. "I have a message for you."

Jacob's head popped up, curiosity in his black eyes. "From who?"

Bella looked down at her hands, picking a loose thread in the thin hospital issued blanket. "I was asked to tell you that you need to visit the waazh."

Jacob gasped, and his hands trembled. "How… how do you know about that?" His voice quivered.

Bella shook her head without looking up. "Just do it please. It hurts to talk right now," Bella moaned as she rubbed her jaw. Thankfully it was a little less tender, owing to the shot of morphine the nurse had given her, but the pain wasn't completely gone.

Jacob didn't have the opportunity to question her further. Charlie walked through the door and took him away, that shocked expression still on his face. Edward returned to the room, where they continued the wait to find out Bella's results.

When Carlisle returned to the room, Edward and Bella were asleep tangled in each other's arms. He was sorry to wake them, but happy to see their joyous reaction when he said she'd be okay in a week or so.


	24. Chapter 24

*****Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's creation. I'm just her imaginary dentist.*****

* * *

Bella's recovery was swift but painful. She had never guessed how much a person uses their jaw in an average day. Talking, eating, and kissing Edward were done as infrequently as possible, though the latter was by far the most frustrating. She slept a lot owing to the high dosage painkillers Carlisle prescribed for her.

Charlie was almost as frustrating as the lack of snogging; he spent every minute off duty at home keeping an eye on Bella. Jasper found it funny, but the novelty wore off quickly. They both felt like they were under house arrest every time Charlie demanded to know their entire daily agenda each morning. It made Christmas shopping extremely difficult. Bella was grateful when Christmas Eve arrived and Charlie finally relaxed a bit.

Bella, Jasper and Charlie arrived at the Cullens' house in the late afternoon on December 24th. Charlie drove the police cruiser while Jasper and Bella opted to take Bella's old truck. They met on the front door step and walked in together, each carrying an overnight bag and arms full of brightly packaged parcels.

"Hello Charlie, Jasper, Bella. I'm so glad you could come!" Esme greeted them enthusiastically. "Edward, Emmett, come here and help the Swans carry their bags upstairs!" She called toward the grand staircase. Within seconds the two boys appeared and unburdened their guests.

"Ma, where should we put them?" Emmett asked Esme.

"Charlie will take the guest room, Bella will bunk with Alice, and Jasper can sleep on the cot in Edward's room." Emmett nodded and led the parade upstairs. Each of the Swans entered their respective rooms to get ready for the party.

Bella nearly had heart failure when she saw Alice's bedroom; she felt like she walked into a pink nightmare. The walls and ornate four poster wrought iron bed frame were black, as was the chandelier, but everything else was a bright cotton candy pink. The wall opposite the door had the same floor-to-ceiling windows, as every other room in the house, covered in sheer pink drapes. The massive bed was against the left wall with matching pink end tables on either side, sitting opposite from the door to the walk-in closet that was bigger than Bella's bedroom. Beside the closet door was a pink couch shaped like lips next to a huge black book case with a stereo, some photos, and full of old copies of _Vogue_. The soft, white carpet held a large floor rug on top of it with a black & pink retro circles pattern.

Bella put her backpack down on the couch and looked around. Every little detail matched the theme of the room. There were lava lamps on the night stands, zebra patterned throw pillows on the couch and bed, and several framed retro pin-up girl posters lined up perfectly on the wall behind the bed. Bella shook her head with amazement.

"Pretty neat, huh?" came the singsong voice of Alice, emerging from her closet room with a huge grin on her face.

"It's incredible. Did you do this yourself?" Bella asked, still looking around the room.

"I came up with the concept, but Esme did the real work. She's a part time amateur decorator. Or she used to be, before Edward and I moved in."

"That was nice of her."

Alice's grin faltered slightly as she nodded. "Esme does her best to make this a home for us."

Bella walked to the book case to examine the framed photographs. She saw one of Alice and Edward that was fairly recent, another of an elderly couple who Bella assumed were grandparents, and a larger copy of the photo from Esme's album with Ed & Liz, Edward, Katie, and baby Alice. Bella lingered at that picture for a while, noticing details she hadn't seen in the smaller version. Alice moved to stand beside her and looked at the picture.

"I don't remember this of course, but I saw it in Esme's album and asked her to make me a copy. Mom and Dad hid all the photos of Katie. She was six years older than me so I don't remember her at all. I only have Edward's stories of our family before she died. I never knew anything else."

Bella remained silent, looking intently at the photo.

Alice continued, "They were harder on him than they were with me. I think they somehow blamed him for what happened. It's so unfair."

Bella looked Alice in the eyes, noting once again how much she resembled her older sister. "Nothing about that situation is fair. But you know, she's doing okay."

A single tear trickled down Alice's cheek as she nodded. "I'm glad to hear that. You'll have to tell me about her sometime," Alice checked her watch, "when we're not running behind schedule." Wiping her eyes, Alice's excitement made a speedy rebound. "Hurry up and get dressed! I'm going to do your hair and makeup so Edward won't know what hit him!" Alice charged back into her closet.

Bella smiled to herself and pulled out the outfit she'd packed for this occasion. Removing her clothes and throwing them on the couch, she pulled on the same black sweater dress she'd worn for her date with Edward. Alice came out of the closet room and gasped in horror.

"Ohmigod, you can't wear _that_!" Alice shrieked.

Bella looked down at herself, trying to figure out what was wrong with the dress. "Is there a stain I'm not seeing?" She asked confusedly.

Alice clicked her teeth. "You can't recycle outfits so soon. I saw you in this dress two weeks ago!" Alice stormed back into the closet, mumbling something about a fashion faux pas. Bella shrugged and followed her. As soon as she entered the room, Alice threw clothing at her.

"Here, try this on. I'll bet it makes your skin glow." Alice grinned at Bella.

Bella looked down at the garment in her hands and held it up to examine. It was an ankle length, royal blue, strapless lycra dress covered in sparkles with a slit up the right side. The price tag was still attached to it. Bella blushed furiously. "Alice, this is inappropriate for a family occasion!"

Alice waved her hand dismissively. "Not when you add this." Alice picked up and threw a white faux fur bolero at Bella's head. "Now hurry up and change. We don't have much time."

Once she was dressed, Alice sat her down at the chair for her vanity – also located in the closet room – facing away from the mirror. She said something about her masterpiece being a surprise. Bella took the opportunity to relax while Alice made her over. It took a long time, particularly with her hair. Now Bella understood why Alice had rushed her. She had to keep reminding Alice that hair was attached to skin which has nerve endings, but otherwise it was quiet and peaceful.

After what seemed like hours, Alice stood back from Bella and eyed her carefully. She seemed to like what she saw. "You, madam, are finished! Now go look in the full length mirror on the far wall, and don't forget to praise my hard work!"

Bella stood up and walked slowly to the mirror. She was apprehensive about her appearance most days and usually didn't let herself be used like a Barbie doll. But you couldn't argue with Alice, especially when Bella was staying in her room overnight. She wanted to keep the peace.

Bella reached the mirror and did a double take; she almost didn't recognize her reflection. A pair of dark, sultry brown eyes stared back at her in surprise while her normally pale skin had just the right rosy gold glow. Her normally unruly hair was curled to perfection and piled on top of her crown to simulate a messy updo. A few curls hung down, framing her face. She looked really elegant and beautiful. Alice had chosen just the right shade of pale pink for her lips.

"Oh Alice. You're a miracle worker!" Bella gushed.

Alice snorted as she stood behind Bella. "Hardly. You have excellent raw material for me to work with. Now here's the piece de resistance." Alice reached around from behind and clasped a single strand of fresh water pearls around Bella's throat. "There, perfect!" Alice squealed.

Bella turned around quickly and grasped the little pixie in her arms. "Thank you so much Alice!"

Alice giggled. "Now go sit on the couch and don't you dare leave this room. I have to get myself ready, and I want our grand entrance to be a surprise for the boys."

It seemed like only a few minutes before Alice called Bella back into her closet room. They stood side by side in the full length mirror, admiring their get up. Alice was wearing an ankle length, loose fitting, scarlet silk dress with spaghetti straps. She had smoothed her normally spikey hair flat against her head and framed her bright green eyes with various shades of pink. She had on fake eyelashes which made her eyes appear wider than normal, and had a sheer black shoulder wrap which matched her strappy black heels. Bella took a moment to examine her dress. It was a beautiful shade of dark blue which hugged her curves tightly. There was no hiding bodily imperfections in this dress, but Bella noticed with satisfaction she didn't have to worry about that. They both looked sexy yet respectable at the same time.

Slipping into her silver heels and reapplying her pale pink lipstick, Bella and Alice were ready for action. They opened the door and made their way to the grand staircase, their arms linked together, big smiles on their faces. They could hear the sounds of voices rising up from the main floor mixed with jazzy instrumental Christmas music.

Bella stopped at the top of the stairs for a moment to take a deep breath before heading down. She kept her eyes on her feet, being very careful not to slip and fall. When they finally made it down, Alice removed her arm from Bella's and went running off into the crowd.

Crowd?

Bella finally looked up and saw that she was the centre of attention in a room full of people. She felt her cheeks get hot as she looked around at all the faces. Emmett. Rosalie. The Hales. Angela. Ben. The Webers. Various teachers from school, including Mrs. Daae. The Stanleys. Mike Newton and his parents. And of course, Carlisle & Esme. There were many other people she didn't recognize, but Bella was concentrating on finding the one face she most wanted to see.

Finally she spotted him at the other end of the room by the grand piano. He was leaning against it casually with the biggest grin on his face as he enjoyed watching her squirm under all the attention. He looked incredible in his navy blue fitted suit with royal blue shirt and silver tie. After a moment of reveling in her social awkwardness, he came forward through the crowd to slip his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "You look amazing." She leaned into his body, finally relieved that the room full of people went back to socializing with each other instead of gawking at her.

She looked him up and down. "How is it possible that we match?"

Edward smiled and shrugged. "Alice." That was all he said. Bella made a mental note to both slap and thank Alice later for conspiring her into this dress.

Edward led her around the room, stopping to chat with each small group. Bella tried to pay attention and remember all the names she was told, but it was impossible. After a while she just smiled and nodded politely, answering any questions asked of her. When they approached people she knew, Bella was much more animated. Until they met with the Newtons.

Mrs. Newton was clearly unimpressed with Bella being in her presence; she was cold and rude. Not being accustomed to such harsh judgement, Bella was rude right back to her.

"So how have things been going at the store?" Edward asked, trying to make conversation.

Mr. Newton eyed his wife, obviously embarrassed, and replied, "Sales are up a little from last year, but with the winter season here we're going to be reducing the amount of hours for all the staff. It's unfortunate, but necessary."

Mrs. Newton chimed in after downing another glass of champagne. "We've been toying with the idea of letting people go altogether. With the economy the way it is, we have to think of ourselves." She glared at Bella menacingly. Bella frowned, knowing Mrs. Newton was talking about Jasper.

She looked Mrs. Newton directly in the eye. "That is a shame. You should probably know the law requires you to prove a lull in profits before you lay off employees, or you could get sued for unfair dismissal. I wouldn't want you to be put in that position."

Mr. Newton spoke up, his voice a slightly higher pitch than normal. "Of course we would only do that if necessary, which I don't think it will be. We greatly value our employees." Bella noticed him jab his wife hard in the ribs. Edward coughed into his hand, trying to hide his laughter.

Throughout the conversation, Mike stayed completely silent, his gaze molesting Bella from head to toe. He frowned when he looked at Edward's arm around her waist but continued to say nothing. Bella felt uncomfortable in every way possible while talking to the Newtons. She was glad when Edward led her to the buffet.

Bella finally got a chance to look around and admire the set up. The Christmas decorations she had helped display were still in place, but added to the mix were white and blue wreaths, bouquets of poinsettias, and snowflakes painted on the massive windows. Dozens of strands of white twinkle lights lined the drink tables and were wrapped around the great room's decorative pillars.

The buffet table was enormous and full of delicious foods of all types. There was a turkey carved into slices, slabs of ham, beef kebobs, three types of salad, mashed potatoes and yams, mixed raw vegetables with tzatziki dip, garlic butter baguette slices, chopped acorn squash, steamed broccoli and cauliflower with cheese sauce, and a bowl of mixed nuts. Half the table was dedicated strictly to desserts. In addition to the finger food pastries and cookies Esme made last week, there was also pumpkin pie, apple crisp, fresh fruit, a basket of candy canes, and a three tier vanilla cake. Bella had never seen such a large amount of food in one place. She grabbed a few things onto a plate and moved to the dining room with Edward.

There were a few people seated at the intricately decorated table enjoying their dinner, including Charlie. Alice & Jasper were off to one side holding their glasses of sparkling grape juice, chatting with Rosalie and Jessica Stanley. Edward and Bella sat at the unoccupied end of the table and enjoyed their food together, laughing and flirting, happy to be together for this special occasion.


	25. Chapter 25

*****Twilight is my muse.*****

* * *

Five minutes to midnight, everyone was called into the great room. Glasses of homemade eggnog were handed out, even to the teenagers, as the entire party gathered together to count down the minutes until Christmas day. Edward sat at the grand piano in preparation.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1! Merry Christmas!" Families and friends hugged, and acquaintances shook hands, as everyone celebrated the festive day. Edward began playing the 12 Days of Christmas as everyone sang along. When that song was finished, Edward jumped right in to other popular Christmas songs, and gradually people split off into couples to dance in the middle of the room. Bella leaned on the piano, watching his long graceful fingers manipulate the ivory keys. There was something poetic about Edward playing the piano.

Bella was interrupted from her reverie by Emmett grabbing her hand and leading her to the dance floor. Edward was playing Jingle Bell Rock; Bella and Emmett swung around together laughing and stepping on each other's feet. Emmett was just as uncoordinated as Bella. When the music turned into a slow song, White Christmas, Rosalie grabbed ahold of Emmett and pulled him close to her. Bella was left face to face with Mike Newton; for a moment she considered running in the other direction, remembering what happened last time they danced.

Mike smiled and offered his hand, which Bella hesitantly accepted. It would be rude to refuse him in front of all these people. His left hand clutched her right hand as he placed his other arm around her waist. Bella wanted as little contact as possible, so she barely touched his right shoulder with her left palm and kept as much distance between them as possible. After a few minutes, Mike decided to strike up conversation.

"So what classes are you taking next semester?" He asked.

"Um, I'm in French, English literature, philosophy, and the second half of biology," Bella answered hesitantly, hoping Mike wasn't going to change his schedule to match hers again.

He nodded. "I'm doing gym, calculus, history, and physics." An awkward silence fell over them as they swayed in a tight circle.

Mike was obviously not fond of silence. "Why did you decide to take philosophy?"

"I've always been interested in abstract ideas. I'd like to learn more about the evolution of thought, and read some of the great thinkers."

"Oh," he replied, obviously trying to concentrate on something. "I remember hearing about someone who believed we don't die, but live over and over again in the same life. That's pretty crazy."

Bella had to stifle a laugh. "That was Nietzsche and the notion of eternal recurrence. But it was more of a metaphor for living honourably and responsibly. He didn't actually believe we live forever."

Mike grinned at her. "I think it would be cool to live forever."

Bella raised one eyebrow at him. "Like in Groundhog Day with Bill Murray? You'd be okay with doing the same thing again and again? Sounds boring to me." Bella scoffed, tired of conversing with Mike.

"No, I mean, like, being immortal. You'd never have to die."

"Dying itself would be tough, but where we go afterward isn't so bad," Bella said wistfully thinking of Katie, the words slipping out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Mike gave her a funny look. "How do you know?"

Bella shrugged, trying to cover her slip up. "I'm just guessing."

At last the song was over, and Bella was able to pull away from Mike without being rude. She bid him farewell and walked over to the piano, where Edward was being complimented for his musical prowess. Seeing he was occupied, she walked past the piano to Charlie who was sitting on the chaise in the living room, looking bored out of his mind. Bella sat down next to him.

"Are you having fun Dad?" She asked, lightly nudging his arm with hers.

Charlie plastered a fake smile on his face. "Yep. Who doesn't enjoy being in a crowded room full of people you barely know?"

She laughed at his sarcasm. "You know almost everyone here. I've seen you talking to a lot of people," she replied, trying to make him feel better.

Charlie snorted. "Just because I know who they are doesn't mean I'm interested in socializing with them."

Bella patted his knee. "I know what you mean." They sat together for a while, watching the guests flutter around them. "Do you regret coming?" She asked, feeling guilty.

Charlie sighed and looked down at the bottle of beer in his hands. "When Esme called to invite us here I thought it was a bad idea. But that woman is convincing," he smiled, "And besides, it's better for you and your brother. Figure I should know something about the family of the kids _my_ kids are dating." Charlie's smile turned to a sheepish grin as he saw the happiness written all over Bella's face. She turned and hugged him quickly, embarrassing them both, before saying her thanks. Just then Edward approached.

"Chief Swan, I'm glad you came. I hope you're having a good time." Edward said, ever the gracious host.

Charlie stood up. "Sure am. Thanks for the invite."

Edward nodded politely. "Anytime."

Looking between Bella and Edward, Charlie mumbled, "I'm gonna get some more dessert before bed." And he walked off toward the buffet table.

At this point in the evening, most of the guests had either left or were on their way out. There was a steady flow of traffic moving toward the front door, where Esme and Carlisle handed out coats and bid farewell to their friends. Bella was suddenly overcome with tiredness from a long day. She leaned into Edward, who wrapped his arms around Bella's body.

"I know you're ready for bed, but there's something I want to give you first." Edward murmured into Bella's hair.

Bella closed her eyes and smiled. "You've already given me plenty."

Edward chuckled. "Come join me in Carlisle's office for a minute. Nobody's in there, so we can have a few minutes to ourselves." He grabbed her hand and led her to the closed door just past the dining room.

Once they were inside, Bella went to sit in the armchair in front of Carlisle's desk; this was the very same chair where he bandaged her hand after punching Mike Newton at the Halloween dance. Bella smiled with satisfaction at the memory of his crunching nose as Edward pulled a small gift wrapped box from his coat pocket and handed it to Bella.

"I thought we were exchanging gifts tomorrow?" She asked, confused.

Edward grinned mischievously. "We are. This is just the first of many you will be opening. And it's technically Christmas day, so we're not breaking any rules."

Bella frowned, looking at her gift. "But shouldn't you be opening one too?" She looked back up at him and his twinkling eyes.

"Absolutely not. _I _get to spoil _you_ now." His eyes darted down to the silver wrapped package in her hands, trying to tell her to hurry up and open it.

Bella sighed knowing she wouldn't win this argument. She carefully unwrapped the small parcel, taking her time to make sure she didn't rip the paper. Obviously Edward was impatient.

"Why aren't you ripping into it? The suspense is killing me," he whined.

Bella laughed. "Sorry, it's an old habit. Renee never let me rip the paper because she liked to reuse it the next year." Edward rolled his eyes, mocking her.

Once she had the wrapping off, she gasped at the label on the light blue box. "Tiffany's?! Edward, please tell me you didn't spend a small fortune on me."

His excitement was growing by the second. "Just shut up and open it."

Bella did as she was instructed. Inside the box and under a layer of tissue paper was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever laid eyes upon. It was a platinum chain, and at the end of it was a heart shaped blue diamond the size of a small grape. Bella's hands were shaking so badly she nearly dropped it.

"You can't be serious! This is too much. How can I compete with a gift like this?!" She cried, completely shocked at what must have cost a lot of money.

Edward shook his head and smiled. "The only thing I bought was the chain. The pendant actually belonged to my father's mother. She left it to Katie in her will, but it defaulted to me when Ed & Liz passed away."

Tears sprang to Bella's eyes as she fingered the large diamond. "Edward, this is a family heirloom. It should stay in your family," she argued.

Edward got down on his knees and placed his hands on top of Bella's. "I want you to have it, and keep it safe along with my heart. I gave that to you many months ago. And although we've only been dating for two weeks, I know for certain that you are the love of my life. I love you Isabella Swan."

The tears in Bella's eyes trickled down her cheeks as a peaceful radiance enveloped her heart. She had never been more certain of anything in her life when she replied, "I love you too." Placing the box on Carlisle's desk, she reached up and threw her arms around Edward's neck. They held each other close, gently rocking together, reveling in the warmth of being in love. Gradually she pulled back and reached up on her tip toes to kiss Edward's lips. Their embrace was slow, tender, and full of the love they shared. Bella never wanted it to end.

Unfortunately they were interrupted by a knock on the door and Esme's voice. "Everyone's going to bed now. Good night," she said, obviously trying to insinuate they needed to do the same. Bella took her necklace with her as Edward led them upstairs. At the door to Alice's room, Edward leaned down and gave her another soft kiss.

"Good night, beautiful swan."

"Good night, handsome trickster." They shared a laugh before parting into their separate rooms for the night.

~{0-o-0}~

The whole house was woken at 7:00 AM to the sound of Emmett walking down the hallway, pounding on doors, screaming, "Wake up!"

Bella pulled the covers over her face and groaned into the pillow. Thanks to Alice's erratic tossing and turning all night, she'd barely gotten any sleep. Bella vowed to never share a bed with Alice in the future if it could be avoided. At the sound of giggles, Bella pulled the blanket down to just below her eyes and saw a hyperactive green eyed girl squirming to untangle herself from the sheets. Rolling onto her back, Bella knew she would not be allowed anymore sleep that night. She managed to stay in bed long enough to hear the grumbling voices of other sleepy people walking down the hallway toward the stairs.

"Come on Bella, get up! We have to open presents!" Alice squealed. She threw on her pink bathrobe and threw a black terry cloth bathrobe to Bella, who had finally managed to sit up.

Bella looked at the garment in confusion. "Shouldn't we get dressed?"

Alice giggled again. "No, silly. It's tradition. We wear our pajamas to open presents, then while breakfast is cooking we shower and put on real clothes. Mom always insisted upon it, and so does Esme. Now get out of that bed already!"

After a few more minutes of grumpiness, and a quick hair brushing, Bella managed to walk down the stairs where everyone else was waiting. True to tradition, everybody was in PJs and a housecoat. All except Charlie, who had obviously not been told either.

They sat in the living room together; those who didn't have chairs sat cross legged on the floor. Carlisle wore a bright red santa hat and handed out the many presents from under the tree, making sure each person always had one to open. There was much gaiety and laughter around the busy, noisy room. Alice's squeals of excitement and Emmett's booming laughter were audible above everyone else. Charlie looked embarrassed every time he unwrapped a new package.

When they were done with gifts, Bella looked around the room at her new, larger family. Esme was admiring the gold and diamond watch from Carlisle; Alice was wearing her new purple toque & mittens from Rosalie; Edward and Emmett were excitedly planning a trip to Seattle to use the Mariner's tickets Bella gave them as a joint present; Jasper was reading the back cover of the book he got from Charlie; and Charlie had somehow found a hot cup of coffee.

Bella's heart swelled as she examined each of her gifts closely, thinking of the time spent trying to find her these perfect items. Charlie had given her a brand new digital camera; Jasper got her a gift card to Old Navy; Esme, Carlisle & Emmett had split on a brand new stereo for her truck; Alice handed her a card that said, "Keep the dress. Merry Christmas!" and then there was Edward. Bella never thought the gift he gave her last night could ever be topped, but she'd been proven wrong. Bella ran her fingers carefully over the faded cover of the first edition copy of Wuthering Heights in the box on her lap, smiling at the depth of Edward's thoughtfulness. She couldn't think of the words to thank him, even now, and had to suffice with a quick peck on the lips. Bella knew she would find a way to show him how much this meant to her.

A short while later everyone went back upstairs to prepare for the day. Apparently most of them didn't bother too much with their appearance, because Bella didn't have to fight anyone for use of hot water in the shower. She threw on a pair of jeans and a dark blue sweater that matched the necklace Edward had given her. She clasped the large diamond around her neck and went downstairs to join everyone else.

The first thing Bella did was grab a cup of coffee from the kitchen, where Esme and Alice were bustling around to get the turkey in the oven. They shushed her out of the kitchen when she offered to help. Bella walked to the living room area and sat down on the couch between Edward and Emmett, leaning into Edward's body as Carlisle put White Christmas into the DVD player. The room fell silent as the opening credits began to roll across the enormous flat screen television.

The rest of the morning and afternoon passed in a similar manner. They took a break for lunch, then went right back to more Christmas themed movies, including National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, Love Actually, and Scrooged. Dinner was phenomenal, the food was delicious, and everyone talked and laughed together. Bella took some photos with her new digital camera right before she, Charlie and Jasper left to go home.

Charlie and Jasper were already outside packing things into the trunk of the police cruiser while Bella said farewell to Edward. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"I had a great time these past two days. Thanks for coming," he whispered earnestly.

Bella pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes. She brushed a loose strand of hair behind his ears. "It's you who deserves thanks, for being a great host, and an amazing boyfriend. I love you," she whispered back.

"I love you more. Call me when you get home." Edward pecked Bella on the lips and released her. Her whole body was tingling as she walked to her truck.


	26. Chapter 26

**WARNING: Lemons and language. If you aren't comfortable with steamy scenes, skip this chapter. I promise you'll miss nothing relevant to the overall story.**

**If you stick with it, please leave me a review. I've never written any material like this before so I'd appreciate some feedback. Thank you to those who are regular reviewers. You rock. :)**

* * *

The rest of December passed quickly. Bella and Edward spent every possible waking moment together. They mostly lounged around the Cullens' house watching movies and spending time with the family, but twice they ventured into Port Angeles just to get some alone time. Every time Edward put his arm around her waist or held her hand, Bella's stomach fluttered with butterflies. She loved his touch, his smile, and everything about him.

They decided to spend a low key New Year's Eve after the hustle and bustle of Christmas and their impending return to school. The Newtons were throwing a New Year's bash and Bella hadn't been invited, though she wouldn't have attended regardless. Edward and Bella were in the living room together at the Swan residence while Jasper was upstairs trying to perfect his outfit for Alice's sake. Charlie was working the overnight shift – anticipating any drunken calls – which meant Edward and Bella would be alone together for several hours.

Just after ten o'clock, Jasper ran down the stairs and into the living room spouting, "How do I look?" Bella and Edward turned their heads to look at him.

"Jas, you look great as always." Bella smiled at him reassuringly.

"Yes but do I look good enough for Alice's standards?" He said worriedly.

Edward laughed and replied, "She may seem tough, but believe me when I say you'll pass the test with flying colours."

Satisfied, Jasper grabbed the keys to Bella's truck and flew out the door, slamming it behind him.

"What's gotten into him?" Bella wondered out loud.

Edward chuckled. "Alice is a stickler for punctuality. It's almost an unforgiveable sin to make her wait."

Bella smiled knowingly and they both turned back to the television, where she was surfing through the channels trying to find the Seinfeld marathon she'd seen advertised. After finding the appropriate channel, she got comfortable and settled in for a long night of Jerry, Elaine, George and Kramer.

Bella didn't know how nervous Edward was that night. She picked up on his excited energy but figured it was due to New Year's Eve and the anticipation of starting a new year together as a couple. What she didn't realize was that Edward planned to try to take their relationship to another level.

He knew she felt the same desire coursing through her veins as she did. When they kissed or touched, even innocently, they both physically reacted to the other. The desire was unquestioningly there; the only variable was how far Bella was willing to take it. Despite how badly he wanted her, Edward would not force her into anything she wasn't ready for. But he wanted to throw out the idea nonetheless.

Bella's own secret nervousness trumped how Edward was feeling. She felt that invisible electricity in the air between them and throughout the entire room. She was leaning her back against his chest, her body between his legs, with his arms resting comfortably wrapped around her midsection. Every time he moved his finger slightly, it sent goosebumps down Bella's arms and spine. She couldn't help herself from involuntarily shivering a few times. When he reached his arm up to scratch his chin, Edward accidentally touch the right side of Bella's right breast, causing her body to quake with desire. What she didn't know is that the contact was not accidental at all.

"Do you need a blanket?" Edward asked, trying to hold back the smile in his voice.

Bella shook her head in response, not trusting her voice.

"Are you sure? I just felt you shivering."

She decided the best tactic was to pretend she really was cold. "Okay. Grab the quilt on the armchair over there." Bella pointed it out. Edward unwedged himself from behind Bella, retrieved the quilt, and wrapped it over her before settling into his former position.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Ten more minutes."

The goose bumps came back. "Huh?" She said, not able to focus on much other than the feeling of his breath on her ear.

Edward chuckled. "Ten minutes until midnight."

Bella checked her watch and was surprised how much time had passed since Jasper left. She switched the channel to the New Year's Eve party in Times Square.

"For as much as I hate large crowds of people, I think it might be fun to be there one year." Bella mused aloud.

Again Edward whispered in her ear. "I'll take you wherever you want to go."

They sat in silence, each reeling from sexual tension, as the television showed wide shots of the huge crowd cheering and yelling. She barely heard the host's boring commentary, couldn't concentrate on the musical performance, and definitely didn't want to be anywhere else in the world right now.

Bella sat up and reached to her foot to satisfy an itch. When she lay back down against Edward, it wasn't quite as comfortable; there seemed to be something in the way against her back. She tried to shimmy around a bit to get more comfortable, but that only seemed to make the problem worse. When she heard a low, almost inaudible groan come from Edward, she stopped moving and sat still as a statue. Realizing what was pressed against her back, she let out a nervous giggle.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"Oh, um… maybe I should put a pillow behind my back." Bella said, trying to stifle more giggles.

Edward held her tighter. "Not a chance. I rather enjoy watching you squirm."

Just then, the host on TV announced the countdown from thirty seconds. Bella turned her head to look Edward in the eye. She was rewarded with a deep, passionate kiss. She broke the kiss briefly to flip her body around so she was on all fours over top of him, then plunged her tongue into his mouth. He closed his legs so she could straddle his lap more easily. Feeling the friction of his hardness against her hot core, despite the clothing, had Bella more turned on than she'd ever been.

"!5… 14… 13…" She grabbed his lower lip with hers and sucked on it. "10… 9… 8…" She ground her pelvis against his, eliciting low moans from Edward. "5…4…3…" She tugged at the hair on the nape of his neck and pressed her breasts against him. "2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Edward grabbed her ass and lifted her up, laying her down on the couch and hovering above her. He licked and sucked her neck as they vaguely heard 'Auld Lang Syne' being sung by thousands of people in Times Square on the television behind them. Neither of them could hear anything outside their little bubble of lust.

Removing his mouth from her neck, Edward whispered, "Happy New Year Bella. I love you with all my heart." She didn't reply. Instead her mouth found his with a renewed vigour, and the intensity of their kisses exploded. Bella didn't complain when Edward reached his hand to cup her soft breast over her shirt. Her breath went ragged and her pelvis ground harder against his full erection, but she didn't stop him. She didn't even flinch when he reached under her shirt, moved her bra up, and played with her bare breast. He pulled away to watch her face as he tweaked her nipple between his forefingers, and was greatly satisfied with her squirming under his touch.

Feeling brave, Edward asked Bella if she wanted to continue this upstairs. Bella nodded and got up quickly, practically dragging him to her bedroom. Once the door was closed behind them, Bella pushed him against it and attacked his neck violently with kisses. He groaned into her hair as he grabbed and squeezed her ass through her tight jeans. Bella pulled back and looked at him for a moment, her eyes full of lust. She started undoing the buttons of his shirt one by one, but getting frustrated by the difficulty asked Edward to help. With the buttons undone, Bella pulled his shirt off his shoulders and rubbed his arms and chest with her hands, tracing her fingers down his torso to the waistband of his boxers. She looked up at him, her eyes a mix of lust and fear.

Edward grabbed the hem of her shirt and began lifting it slowly. Bella moved so her arms were above her head as Edward pulled it up and off her. Seeing Bella in just her black push up bra gave new meaning to the word beautiful. He stared at her stunning figure for a moment, eyeing every detail to commit it to memory. Her stomach was as flat as his, though she didn't have his six pack abs and sexy lines pointing to her groin. Her B-cup breasts were round and inviting, and her chest heaved with lust. He reached around behind her and unclasped her bra. As it fell to the floor, Edward noted with satisfaction that her breasts were as perky as her nipples were small and hard.

She grabbed him by the waistband and pulled, walking backward toward the bed, her eyes never leaving his. They lay down side by side facing one another, still examining each other's bodies. Bella reached one hand up to trace the lines of his hard body relishing every detail. Edward closed his eyes and basked in the sensation her touch brought him.

"Edward?" Bella whispered timidly.

Edward's eyes snapped open and stared into her deep chocolate pools. He detected a hint of nervousness. "Yes my love?"

"I've… um…. Well, I've never _been with_ anyone before." She said, her gaze lowering in embarrassment.

Edward propped himself up on one elbow and lifted her face with his free hand. "Don't be ashamed. Neither have I." She smiled timidly but refused to look into his eyes. "If you're not ready, that's okay. I promise it won't affect our relationship in any way." Edward moved his face so she would be forced to look at him. "I love _you_, not just your body. Although I definitely love that too," he grinned at her.

Bella took a deep breath and looked into his bright emerald eyes. Seeing no hint of deceit, she relaxed a little. "I'm not saying I don't want to try a few things, but I don't think I'm ready for _that_ yet."

Edward smirked, but tried to act confused. "What's _that_ exactly?"

Bella laughed and smacked his chest lightly. "You know what I mean."

Edward pursed his lips trying not to laugh. "I'm not sure I do. You'll have to be more specific Miss Swan." He let his hand wander down from her face to her neck, tracing her collarbone, and down to her chest. He cupped a breast with his hand while pinching her nipple lightly. "You like that?"

Bella nodded and closed her eyes.

"Tell me what you like. How do I make you feel?" He asked seductively.

"Mmmmm, so good," she moaned, "I feel like I'm on fire."

"And what about this?" His hand traced its way down to her sensitive area, rubbing lightly over her jeans. Bella's eyes opened as she gasped.

"Oh God, Edward…" She spread her legs wider to invite more attention to her wet spot.

Smiling arrogantly, Edward propped himself up and maneuvered between her legs, his hardness pressing against that same spot. "And this?" He ground himself into her, watching her reaction to the heat of their bodies together. "Tell me what you want, Bella. I'll do anything for you."

Feeling empowered, Bella reached behind him and squeezed his ass to bring him closer to her. "Don't stop," She groaned.

"Don't stop what?" He pushed, his grinding getting lighter.

"Edward, don't make me say it. I can't," she whined, trying to increase their friction.

He leaned down and sucked on her earlobe for a moment, eliciting more moans from Bella. He whispered, "Yes you can. Tell me how to please you." He moved his face so their mouths were millimetres apart. "Tell me," his hot breath washed over her face.

Bella was coming undone in frustration. She just wanted him to shut up and rub her most intimate area. She clawed at his back, trying to entice him into a frenzy of lust, but it didn't work. Edward was strong and calculated. She gave up trying to fight it.

"I want you to rub your dick on me." Bella's cheeks turned crimson as she rushed out the words. She got a groan in return as Edward pressed his body against her really hard. He moved his pelvis up and down, allowing his shaft to rub against her clitoris. Bella had never felt such intense pleasure in her life. Her groin was hot and aching for more, and as his face leaned down to her chest he grabbed a nipple between his teeth and rolled it back and forth. This sensation sent waves of pleasure throughout Bella's body, causing her hips to buck harder against him.

Their grinding was fast and heated, both of them lost in passion. They were a sweaty, frantic mass of limbs, flesh, and hair.

For a long time they ground against each other desperately searching for release. They switched between kissing each other's lips to sucking necks and fingers. Neither of them had ever been this intimate with another person before, so they relished the strong feelings that came with sharing this special moment.

After some time Edward could feel his release building, so he concentrated all his efforts on Bella's pleasure. He abandoned one breast in favour of the other, trying to increase the speed of her climax. He was handsomely rewarded when he felt her whole body trembling. She grabbed his head and brought his lips to hers, shoving her tongue in his mouth and swirling it around to taste every bit of him. Her moans of pleasure turned to grunts of need, her body grinding against his with increased fervor. She was so close to falling over the edge but couldn't quite get there.

"I love you Bella. Come for me," Edward pleaded, his eyes burning into hers. At his words, Bella's release took hold of her body, tightening it violently, her back arching off the bed as she held Edward's body tightly to hers. It was a powerful explosion that blew her mind and left her shaking with the waves of pleasure that passed through her every cell. Edward found his release shortly after hers, and the feel of his member pulsating against her crotch took her orgasm to a whole new level.

Edward fell onto his side next to her, his breathing slowly returning to normal. Once he was able to move, he got up and went to the bathroom to clean up. He came back into the room with his jeans unbuttoned and a goofy grin on his face. He climbed back into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around his equally satisfied girlfriend. They lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of post-orgasmic bliss, before the sound of Bella's truck pulling into the driveway sent them frantically redressing to avoid getting caught by Jasper.


	27. Chapter 27

**Classes started this week, so updates may be a bit further apart than I've been doing so far. My apologies but it can't be helped.**

*****Twilight is awesome. So is Stephenie Meyer for creating it.*****

* * *

School started up sooner than Bella would have liked. Although she spent a lot of relaxing time with Edward, she was still mentally and emotionally exhausted from everything that had happened since September. The worst part was she knew it would only decline from here; there were college applications to consider and the necessity of keeping up her average. Then there was the uncertainty of Jacob, though Bella had heard from him for several weeks. But something told her to stay on guard.

The first day back in classes was hectic as students worked out their schedules and were reunited with their friends. There was an electric buzz in the air which gave the cold January morning a feel of excitement amid the dreary weather. Though there was rarely a lot of snow in this corner of the world, today there was a thin white layer that had freshly fallen overnight.

Bella had driven herself and a sleepy Jasper to school that day, narrowly missing Tyler Crowley's van in the parking lot by mere inches as the black ice made navigating very difficult. She was still a bit frazzled from the incident as her first class, French, began.

"Bonjour! Comment ca va?" Madame Desjardin started. Looking around the classroom, she noted a lot of confused and worried faces. "Don't worry, we won't speak entirely in French here. I'm not unaware that many of you have had minimal exposure to the language."

Sighs of relief were heard around the room. Madame Desjardin handed out the course syllabus and described the kinds of things they would learn throughout the semester. Bella was excited to discover that their final exam would be an oral conversation with the teacher instead of something written. She remembered her fiasco trying to learn Spanish and knew her strengths favoured speaking more than writing.

Bella's second class, English literature, proved to be very exciting. She was thrilled at the reading list handed out in class, which included some of her favourite authors. They would begin with Milton and Shakespeare, move to short stories by O. Henry, and finish off with Hemingway, Steinbeck, and Sylvia Plath.

Lunchtime was the usual chaotic event where every student in the school crowded into the small cafeteria. The ambient noise full of excited chatter was especially loud today as groups of friends regaled each other with tales of the winter break. Edward joined her at the table she occupied with her friends, earning many warm welcomes from everyone except Jessica and Mike, who both seemed especially ornery today.

"So Edward, how did your parents die?" Jessica asked bluntly, shoving part of a croissant in her mouth. Bella glared at her.

"It was a drunk driver in Chicago." Edward said without flinching, bringing his own sandwich to his mouth.

"Yeah that happens a lot I hear. It's too bad. If they hadn't died, you wouldn't be stuck in this small town." She took a swig from her Diet Coke.

Mike piped up. "Do you think you'll go back after graduation?" Bella thought she detected a note of excitement in his voice.

Edward shook his head. "This is my home now." He looked over at Bella and smiled widely.

"Where are you planning to attend college?" Mike continued, seeming a little despondent.

"I don't know yet. I was thinking University of Washington, but we'll have to see where Bella gets accepted as well." He wrapped an arm tenderly around her shoulders and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Oh," was all Mike could reply. He shoved his slice of greasy pizza in his mouth and stared down at the table. Bella couldn't imagine what gave him the idea he had any chance at all, even if she and Edward weren't together. She certainly hadn't been the one to leave that impression. Maybe he was dumber than she thought?

The rest of lunch hour passed in much the same manner. Bella was excited for her first afternoon class. She'd been looking forward to taking philosophy since she found out in freshman year that it was sometimes offered as a senior credit. Edward walked her to class, trying to keep up with her excited pace. She was surprised when he followed her into the room.

"I thought you were taking all science courses?" She asked, giving him a skeptical look.

He shrugged and flashed her a crooked smile. "I needed to take another liberal arts course to complete the credit, so when a little birdie told me you were taking philosophy, I thought I might give it a try."

Bella laughed. "Would that little birdie be named Alice?"

Edward nodded sheepishly as they found two seats together and prepared for the lecture to begin. Within a few minutes, Ms. Shepherd entered the room with an arm full of papers.

"Good afternoon! This is philosophy class, or as I like to call it, 'A History of Modern Thought.' If you're in the wrong room, please leave now to avoid disturbing the class." She paused and looked around. No one moved from their desks. "Okay then, let's get started. Here is the syllabus for the semester." She began handing out packages of papers to every student. "You'll notice there's a lot of reading. That can't be helped; you all have to become familiar with philosophical texts in order to rationally and logically discuss the fundamental concepts we'll be covering."

Tyler Crowley raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Crowley?"

"How are we supposed to get all these books?" he asked, stupefied.

Ms. Shepherd frowned. "I assume you're familiar with something called a book store. There are several within a half hour's drive from here. I've attached a list to the syllabus. Most of these books are relatively inexpensive, and you may be able to find some of them online."

The class buzzed with chatter, mostly complaints about the amount of work expected of them in the class.

Ms. Shepherd was a no-nonsense type of teacher and silenced them quickly. "If there are no more questions, let's go through the class schedule. We're going to start out with sections of Plato's Republic and Aristotle's Poetics. Then we'll move forward a few hundred years to Descartes, Locke and Kant. Most of the course will focus on the modern thinkers, especially the existentialists, and we'll finish off by analyzing the idea of human rights as discussed by modern scholars. Any questions?" With no response from the class, Ms. Shepherd continued. "I want everyone to read the Allegory of the Cave by next week. Today I will give a brief outline of the historical context in which Plato and Aristotle wrote their most important works."

As Ms. Shepherd launched into a brief account of Ancient Greece, Bella scribbled furiously in her notebook trying to keep up. Edward was doing the same, and by the time class was finished their arms were sore from writing. They walked together to biology class. Bella made a mental note to ask for Edward's help frequently as Mr. Banner seemed particularly sadistic about his expectations for the semester. Biology was the only class Bella dreaded taking this semester.

After school was done for the day, Bella and Jasper drove to the Cullens' house to spend time with their respective partners. Bella's mind was occupied with thoughts of classes and college applications, while Jasper seemed unusually subdued. Although a part of Bella made a mental note to keep an eye on her little brother, she didn't mention his unfamiliar behaviour. They arrived a few minutes after Edward and Alice – Bella's truck moved significantly slower than the Volvo – and were greeted warmly by a happy Esme with freshly baked cookies.

"Hello you two! Come in, have a seat. Edward and Alice are in the living room already enjoying a snack. Would you like a glass of milk?" When Bella and Jasper both nodded, Esme flitted off to the kitchen to retrieve them their drinks. They walked into the living room where Alice and Edward seemed to be disagreeing about something.

"Alice, I don't know about this…" Edward warned.

"It's not fair! I deserve to know too!" Alice's high pitched voice whined pitifully. They heard Bella and Jasper approach and stopped talking immediately. Jasper went to join Alice on the couch, kissing her chastely on the lips, while Bella curled up next to Edward on the chaise. She noticed his body was especially rigid with stress.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing…" Edward murmured, giving a hard glance at his sister.

Alice's eyes narrowed at Edward dangerously. "It's not nothing. Bella I was hoping you'd tell me about Katie." Alice's gaze softened when she looked at Bella. "I'd like to know more about her."

Bella nodded as Edward said, "You don't have to if you don't want."

"It's okay Edward, Alice is right. She should know about her sister." Bella sat up and looked directly at Alice. "What do you want to know?"

Alice thought for a moment before replying, "Why does she talk to you?"

Bella wasn't sure she wanted to reveal that much to anyone, especially Edward. "I'm not exactly sure. She once said something about me being receptive to her voice," Bella mused aloud, adding, "And the voices of others. Apparently some people are more in tune with hearing their messages or something."

"What does she say?" Alice asked slowly.

Bella hesitated slightly. "Well, a few times she's contacted me for no specific reason. We sit together and chat about nothing in particular. But I think the overall goal is to help me in some way, but I don't know how or why."

"Has she ever mentioned me?" Alice sniffled.

Bella smiled sadly. "Not much. She's more preoccupied with Edward than anyone else." Edward raised his eyebrows questioningly at Bella. She realized she'd never talked about this much detail with him either.

Esme entered the room at that moment and sat down to join the conversation. "Alice, Katie hardly knew you. You were a baby when… well, she and Edward were very close. It makes sense she would be looking out for him."

Alice nodded sadly. "What does she look like?"

Bella's smile turned happy. "You are a spitting image of her, Alice. In fact the first time I saw you, I thought _you_ were _her_. It scared the crap out of me." Everyone chuckled at this revelation. Alice's face perked up for a brief moment, then became downcast again as she averted her gaze to the carpeted floor.

"What happened that day?" Bella didn't need to probe Alice to know she meant the day Katie died.

"An evil spirit named Aro lured her into the ocean and drowned her in deeper water. Her body was carried out to sea." Bella whispered sadly.

Edward piped up. "I thought that was just a theory?" He asked with an edge to his voice.

Bella turned to look at him, her eyes full of sympathy. "I asked her about it once. She said Esme was right." Esme gasped, her hands covering her mouth in horror. Silence fell over the room as everyone processed the meaning behind her words. Finally Edward spoke up. "If Katie saw spirits around her all the time, why is it you only see them in your sleep?"

Bella shook her head. "I don't know."

Alice added, "Maybe you should ask her about that."

Bella thought for a moment before looking at Esme. "Would you know the answer to that question? I know you've done some research about all this," Bella waved her hand abstractly.

Esme nodded slightly, still shocked about hearing Aro had killed her niece. "From what I learned, people who are receptive to spirits have different ways of processing the information they're given. Some of it is based on natural ability, but much of it is related to the mechanisms the brain has in place to handle things like emotions and trauma. Everyone deals with things in their own way, and I think Bella's mind was trying to protect her from further shock by blocking her receptiveness to spirits. But in the dream world her mind lets down its defenses, which is probably how she can hear Katie."

Esme's words made sense except for one thing. "But it seems like my abilities are increasing, because now I can actually direct the conversations rather than just hearing their messages."

"Have you been visited by people other than Katie?" Bella blushed and nodded, but didn't say anything.

"That would indicate a rather strong latent ability, Bella. Maybe we should be talking to a real expert who can help you maximize your potential."

"I wish I could talk to Katie," Alice whined, "I've always wanted a big sister. No offense Edward."

Edward nodded solemnly. "None taken. I wish I could talk to her too."

Bella cleared her throat and closed her eyes, bracing for the next words out of her mouth. "She told me once that she visits you and talks to you. She knows you miss her. I would assume that means she can hear everything you say."

Edward and Alice fell silent as Jasper spoke up. "How long have you known all this?"

Bella turned her gaze to Jasper, looking at him sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't talk about this with you sooner. I've been trying to work things out for myself before I put it into words."

Jasper nodded. "It's okay Bells. I think it's kinda cool," Jasper grinned supportively.

The conversation lulled as everyone took some time to think about what was said and all its implications. Jasper turned on the TV and all the teenagers focused their attention on watching the evening line up of Family Guy, The Simpsons, Futurama, and American Dad. Bella and Jasper left for home around 9:30 to get ready for another day of school.

And of course Bella dreamt of Katie again that night.


	28. Chapter 28

*****Twilight is a Stephenie Meyer creation that we all love and crave."""**

* * *

_"You did a great thing today." Katie said in her melodious voice, putting one hand on Bella's shoulder._

_Bella slowly turned around, prying her eyes away from the poetic way the pine trees swayed in the light, cool breeze. She and Katie were standing beside the pond that had once warned Bella of an impending future full of heartache and despair. She looked at Katie who, as always, appeared radiant and beautiful. She was smiling at Bella proudly._

_"What did I do?" Bella asked._

_Katie chuckled. "You gave my family the hope they desperately needed that somewhere I still exist."_

_Bella nodded, thinking aloud. "Why do we only meet when I'm asleep?"_

_"This is how your talent manifests itself. It's different for everyone."_

_"But you were so much more talented. You saw spirits when you were awake." Bella prodded._

_Katie sighed with melancholy. "Yes, but that wasn't always a good thing. They invaded my life and made it very difficult to fit in with real people. And in the end it killed me. You should consider yourself lucky that you can be normal while still possessing such an amazing gift. Not many people can boast the same."_

_They sat down together in the grass, relishing the comfort of each other's company. At length Bella spoke up. "Did Jake ever go to the _waazh_?"_

_"Yes. But I'm not at liberty to discuss your business with other spirits. It's kind of against the rules around here." Katie smiled._

_"There are rules?" Bella was shocked._

_"I've mentioned a few of them before. There aren't that many, but those that are in place are considered sacred. There's a purpose to everything you know." Katie winked at Bella._

_"Alice asked me an interesting question today…" Bella began before Katie interrupted her._

_"About why I talk to you."_

_"Yes. Did you hear that conversation?" Bella asked curiously._

_Katie plucked a wildflower and held it to her nose. "I'm always with you, Bella. I see and hear everything."_

_Bella blanched, thinking of her New Year's Eve activities. "Everything?"_

_Katie laughed heartily at Bella's discomfort. "Sometimes I make myself scarce. Every person needs privacy. But I know when to leave and when to return. You don't have to worry about my being invasive. I just want what's best for you, and for my family. How you go about enjoying your time, as long as you're on the right path, is your own business."_

_An interesting question popped into Bella's mind. "Would my path be the same if you had lived?"_

_Katie looked up at the brightening sky as she contemplated how to answer. "I'm not sure that's a valid question. Not everything in life is pre-ordained by fate, but certain events are supposed to happen in certain ways. My death served a greater purpose which must be fulfilled." Bella looked confused. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that it doesn't matter. The only thing that counts is what you do with what you're given."_

_"So you're saying my fate would have been different if you hadn't died? Bella asked carefully._

_Katie replied, "I'm saying I had to die for your fate to be satisfied. Every event in time has long reaching repercussions that humans can only slightly understand."_

_Bella pouted. "But why is my fate more important than yours?"_

_Katie chuckled. "That's not the case. Everyone is equally important. But some must fulfill their destinies in ways that are not always obvious at the time. Life is complex, but it doesn't end just because the body expires."_

_"Is there such a thing as reincarnation?"_

_Katie looked her in the eye and smiled widely. "I think you're starting to understand the implications of what I'm telling you."_

Bella's eyes popped open at the sound of her window screeching lightly in its old wooden frame. She was disoriented trying to fight the grogginess of having just been pulled from a deep sleep full of important messages. Rubbing her eyes and looking at the clock, Bella reached to the night stand and turned on the lamp.

Standing over her was none other than Jacob Black. Bella's instant reaction was one of fear; her last two encounters with Jacob did not end well, and she desperately hoped this would not be the same. After examining his face and seeing no hint of malicious intent, Bella's heart rate slowed marginally.

"What are you doing here?" She asked a little tersely, wanting to set some boundaries for this encounter.

Jacob shuffled his feet sheepishly. "I just wanna talk. I won't cause any trouble."

Bella sighed and rubbed her eyes again, willing away the sleepiness. She patted the bed beside her as she sat up, indicating Jacob should sit down. "Okay, what's this all about?"

Jacob sat on the bed, his heavy body causing the mattress to sag in the middle. "First I want to say I'm sorry about all that stuff," he waved his hand in the air, "And I'm totally cool with things now. I was going through some stuff, and was kinda blindsided by things. You know, the breakup and all. I really didn't see it coming." He paused to look at Bella, who nodded slowly, before continuing, "But I do wanna stay friends. You're important to me. You're my Bella."

"Thank you Jake, that means a lot to me to hear you say that. I've missed you," Bella said softly, feeling the tears cloud her vision.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I've been a royal jackass lately. But," he paused to reach over and lift Bella's chin up toward him, "I want to know something: is Edward who you really want, or do you just not want me?"

His eyes looked so sad Bella could hardly contain her tears. "I love you Jake, but not in the same way I love Edward. There's just… something there, like we were meant to be together. I can't explain it."

Jacob released her face and looked down at the threadbare rug on the floor. "Too bad for me I guess."

"I'm so sorry. You'll find someone who deserves everything you have to offer. I'm not the one for you."

Jacob smiled sadly and shook his head. "Even now, you still don't understand."

They sat in sad silence for a few minutes before Jacob took a deep breath and exhaled. "But that's not why I came here. I wanted to know how you knew about the cave." He looked directly into her eyes questioningly.

It was Bella's turn to sigh. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Jacob snorted. "Try me."

Bella turned her head as she spoke to avoid Jacob's glare. "He told me about it."

Jacob was not surprised. "I guessed as much. When did he tell you? I didn't know you two were acquainted."

Bella whispered, "We weren't, at least not very well."

Now Jacob was confused. "You're not making any sense."

Bella steeled herself for a few moments before blurting out her words. "He came to me in a dream. Actually… Katie brought him to me."

Silence. Deep, dark silence. Bella looked back at Jacob to gage his reaction. His face was completely blank as he stared at the wall. Finally he started nodding.

"That makes more sense than what I'd been thinking."

Bella couldn't hide the surprise in her voice. "You believe me?"

Jacob smiled slightly. "There is a legend in our tribe of the mayagwewinini. They are those who speak to spirits. I never believed much in myth before cuz most of them can't be proven. You know, scientific mind and all." He grinned at Bella. "But I guess at least one of them is true."

Bella's surprise turned to complete shock. "Just like that you believe what I'm saying? That your grandfather talked to me in a dream?"

Jacob shrugged. "Stranger things have happened. And really there is no other way to explain it."

Again there was silence between them, but this time it wasn't completely awkward. Bella contemplated how little she really knew about Jacob even though they'd been best friends for years. He rarely, if ever, spoke about his traditional ways, and Bella never had the courage to ask him about it. She always figured he would talk about it if he wanted.

Suddenly an errant thought occurred to her. "Jake, you said there are legends about this kind of thing, right?" Jacob nodded. "Is there someone on the reserve who might know more about it?"

Jacob looked directly at her. "Why do you ask?"

Bella blushed. "Well, I don't know a lot about this. Esme said she did some research a long time ago but never found a whole lot. She mentioned something the other day about finding an expert in this sort of thing to help me. I thought maybe you would know someone like that."

Jacob stroked his chin in contemplation. "Hmmmm. If anyone might know it would be my Dad. Ephraim was the most knowledgeable one in the tribe, but…" Jacob swallowed thickly. "Well anyways, he passed most of what he knew to Dad over the years. He tried to teach me, but I guess I wasn't ready for it then." Jacob grew despondent, so Bella rubbed his arm supportively. "Come by the reserve on Saturday. I'll ask Dad to talk to you."

"I don't want to be any trouble," Bella said timidly.

Jacob shook his head vehemently. "It's no trouble. I'm kinda curious too."

"Can I ask a favour?" Bella was still timid. Jacob cocked one eyebrow questioningly but said nothing. "Is it okay for me to bring Edward?"

Jacob sighed, clearly torn in how to answer. "Usually I would say no. But I don't have the heart for it, so yeah bring him along."

Bella smiled widely and hugged Jacob. "Thanks Jake! You're the best."

Jacob chuckled. "Yeah, and don't forget it!"

Jacob and Bella chatted for a bit about insignificant things before Jacob left through the window. It took Bella less than thirty seconds to fall back asleep, her mind jumbling with excitement and nervousness for her chat with Billy Black on Saturday.

~{0-o-0}~

Bella noticed with concern that Jasper's mood hadn't improved all week. In fact it seemed to be getting worse. By Friday after school, Bella was getting exasperated. They were sitting at the kitchen table doing some reading when Jasper slammed his book closed and hastily stood up, walking to the fridge. He poked his head inside and after a moment slammed it closed again.

"Jas, what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Dad ate all last night's leftovers and I'm hungry." He said in a bitter tone.

"Well I'll be starting tonight's dinner soon, but I actually meant what's wrong in general. You've been irritable and moody all week."

Jasper sighed and leaned on the kitchen counter, resting his face in his hands. "It's nothing."

"Come on, I know you better than that. You can talk to me." Bella pleaded, wanting desperately to help her little brother.

Jasper looked up at her, his face a mask of bitterness and despair. "It's Alice."

Bella sucked in a sharp breath, her mind reeling with possibilities. "What about Alice?"

Jasper meandered slowly back to the kitchen table and slumped down in his chair. "I just don't know what's going on with us anymore. We fight all the time about every little thing. Nothing I do seems good enough." Bella remained silent, encouraging him to continue. "Yesterday Em and I were playing World of Warcraft at his place, and Alice walks in the room and starts yelling at me for not paying attention to her. She knows Thursdays are game night. Monday she practically screamed at me because she saw me talking to Maria. She knows full well Maria and I have been over for a long time. And at lunch today she told me my favourite band was stupid, but she always said she likes Time Giant."

"That band you found on YouTube?" Bella asked, trying to remember.

Jasper nodded solemnly. "Yeah. I just don't know what to do. I mean, maybe she just doesn't like me anymore?"

Bella shook her head. "I think the problem might be easily fixed here. It sounds like she got jealous that you were talking to Maria. A lot of girls are insecure about their boyfriends talking to their ex-girlfriends, especially given your history with that girl. Talk to Alice. Explain the situation. You might be surprised."

Jasper sighed dramatically. "Alice should know she's the love of my life. I haven't thought about Maria once since she came along. Maria's in the past; I don't care about her. I was only answering some asinine question she had about our history class."

Bella reached out and patted Jasper's hand. "That's exactly what you need to tell Alice."

Jasper perked up a little. "You think so? Could it really be that simple?"

"Yes it could. I'm no expert, but I do know that communication is vital in a relationship. And anyway it can't hurt to try," Bella replied with an encouraging smile. She got up from the table to start making dinner. Peering in the fridge, she asked, "What do you think? Roast beef or pork chops?"

Jasper grinned widely. "Why not both?"

Bella laughed heartily at her brother's consistently empty stomach. "You know how Charlie gets. Choose one," Bella warned between laughs.

Jasper pretended to think for a minute before replying, "Definitely lasagna."

Bella continued to laugh as she pulled out the pork chops. "Lasagna it is."


	29. Chapter 29

*****Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just a jealous onlooker.*****

* * *

"So, have you thought about college at all?" Charlie asked with his mouth full of roasted potatoes.

Bella finished chewing her salad before replying. "Yes, and I'm thinking University of Washington."

Charlie frowned as he took a pull off his bottle of beer. "You don't have to stay close to home just for me."

"I know that. It's a good school." Bella replied.

Charlie examined her face for a moment before continuing. "What were you thinking of studying?"

Bella pushed the potatoes around her plate absent-mindedly. "They have a pretty good anthropology program. Or philosophy. I haven't fully figured it out yet."

Charlie nodded as he stuffed more food in his mouth. "Anthropology is good, but I don't know about philosophy. How can you get a job with that?"

Jasper chuckled, earning a stern glare from Charlie. Bella continued, "It would mean grad school, and more money spent on tuition. It's going to be hard enough just doing undergraduate work," she mused aloud.

"We're not in the poorhouse you know," Charlie grumbled.

Bella smiled at him. "I know that, but with Jasper only a year behind me, things will get tight pretty quickly."

"I mtn ot gotu clege." Jasper said, chewing through a thick piece of pork chop.

"What?" Bella asked.

Swallowing, Jasper repeated, "I might not go to college."

Charlie stepped right in. "The hell you won't. You plan on working at Newton's your whole life?"

Jasper grimaced sourly. "Definitely not. I just mean… well, there's other things I could do."

"There aren't many options out there if you don't get a postsecondary education." Bella said softly. "And you're too smart not to go."

Changing the subject, Jasper asked, "So what are your big plans for the weekend?"

Collecting the empty dishes and placing them in the sink, Bella contemplated how to answer the question. She had no problem talking to jasper about it, but she knew Charlie would overreact if he knew the complete truth. She decided a half lie was better than a full one.

"I was thinking of going to hang out with Jake for a bit." She said, eyeing Charlie from the corner of her eye.

Charlie was watching her carefully. "What does Edward have to say about that?"

Bella tried to smile innocently. "He's coming too. Jake invited us for the afternoon as an apology."

Charlie nodded. "Billy says Jacob's been a different person since the hospital. I'm glad you could work things out. He's a good kid." Charlie rose from the table and wandered into the living room, flipping the television to a sporting event.

Jasper eyed her suspiciously but said nothing. He knew better than to ask probing questions within ear shot of their gruff father.

~{0-o-0}~

The following day was Saturday; it was the day Bella and Edward were headed to La Push to talk with Billy and Jacob. Edward picked up Bella at home shortly after noon in his shiny, silver Volvo. His whole body was tense; Bella could sense how uncomfortable he was, and she could only imagine the things racing through his mind. She wanted to comfort him but wasn't sure how to go about it.

The truth was she also felt the tension. Going to La Push meant so many things could go wrong. Jacob could freak out again and this time he could have a pack of his friends as back up. Billy could reject her as some kind of freak. Or Edward could be turned away at the door. And the list goes on. Bella's tension turned to mild anxiety the closer they got to the reserve. She tried to calm herself by watching the passing scenery.

The landscape was barren but beautiful. The pine trees were in their element during the cold months, but they didn't make up for the lack of foliage on all the deciduous trees hibernating for the winter. There were patches of snow on the ground but not nearly as many as icy pools of frigid water. There were no signs of life to be seen in the dense forest; most of the animals were hibernating or tucked away from sight to fend off the cold, wet air which seemed to permeate everything it touched.

The scenery abruptly changed as the Volvo turned into the main part of the reserve where the houses of its residents were located. There still seemed to be a desolate barrenness to the environment, but this time the sources were the run down, single storey dwellings which had been neglected due to poverty. Bella pointed out the Black's house and Edward deftly maneuvered his car between a pile of rubble and a very old pine tree.

As soon as they were out of the car and walking up to the front stoop, Jacob came barreling out of the house with a huge grin on his face. A bit more subdued, Billy followed in his wheelchair. Jacob ran right over to Bella and threw his arms around her, squeezing her off the ground in a tight bear hug.

"Ouch, Jake, calm down. It's just me." Bella said, trying to breathe. Jacob released his grip on her and turned to Edward. He extended his hand.

"Good to see you again. Sorry about the last time we met…" Jacob blushed furiously as Edward accepted his gracious apology.

Edward put one arm around Bella's waist after shaking Jacob's hand. "Let's leave the past where it belongs." He smiled tensely at Jacob, who nodded with understanding. They seemed to communicate – without words – that although it was time to forgive, they were not yet past forgetting. Only time would build up trust between them.

Billy spoke up. "Bella, Edward, how nice of you to drop by. Come in, please, we have much to discuss. Jacob, make a pitcher of iced tea. My old man's throat is dry and scratchy." He winked at Bella and wheeled back inside with everyone following suit.

Once they were all settled in the living room sipping powdered iced tea from chipped coffee mugs, Billy addressed the giant elephant in the room.

"Jacob told me that you saw Ephraim." Billy said nonchalantly.

Bella nearly choked on her drink. "Um, er… yes I guess I did." She hadn't expected Billy to be _that_ direct about it.

Billy smiled warmly. "There's no need to shy about it. We're all friends here. But before I start talking, I'd like to know the nature of your spiritual encounters."

Bella relaxed a little but was still visibly uncomfortable. "Well, they visit me in my dreams. We talk about lots of different things, and there doesn't always seem to be a reason for it, but when I saw Ephraim it was only once and he had a message for me to deliver. Um… that's really all I know."

Billy nodded, seemingly lost in thought. After a few minutes he asked, "How many spirits have you seen?"

"Only two, but Katie once told me I could see more if I was open to it." Bella responded right away, glad for once that Billy was not a fan of pretense.

"Yes, Jacob told me about Katie. I understand she's your sister?" Billy addressed Edward, who nodded stiffly in return. "Well I will tell you what I know, but keep in mind my perspective is not the only one that exists on the subject."

Bella looked directly at him, curiosity taking over her bashfulness. "Please, tell me everything."

"The Quileute tribe is descended from a long line of magic. Our ancestors were shape shifters, capable of inhabiting the bodies of wolves. We do not know how or why the initial change happened, but we believe it was a spiritual transformation designed to enlighten wayward tribespeople," Billy paused and looked at Jacob pointedly, "because changing into the form of our brother the wolf helped us to understand a different form of life. It removed things like greed, jealousy, and hatred from our hearts. It helped us to live just for life's sake." Billy took another long sip from his drink.

"But it is said that some could not make the transformation. Again, we don't know why, but there arose a line of tribespeople who were known as _mayagwewinini_, or spirit talkers. They were visited by our deceased ancestors who gave them advice and helped them achieve their destinies. The spirits became known as guardians of the tribe, and those who could hear them were their loyal messengers. Over time their labels were reversed, as the spirit talkers became known as guardians with the help of the spirits. That is how we know them today."

Jacob interrupted. "Some still exist?"

"The last spirit talker we knew was your grandfather," Billy replied sadly, "I've never been privileged with that gift. The _mayagwewinini _are much less common now as our tribe's numbers have decreased with the size of our land."

"But how do they talk to spirits? Is it something they're born with?" Bella asked eagerly.

Billy laughed. "The gift is different for each person. My father once told me he could only see the spirits in the _waazh_. That's the sacred cave near the beach. He told me his grandfather saw them everywhere he went and rarely got a full night's sleep because of it." Billy took another sip of his drink then motioned for Jacob to get him a refill. "It seems that your gift is more balanced, Bella. You only see them in your dreams?" Bella nodded.

"But your abilities are increasing, are they not?" Again, Bella nodded.

"Sounds like you may have a touch of the Quileute blood in your veins." Billy smiled openly at her. "Or perhaps not. I seriously doubt this gift is limited to our people. Though we have legends about it, I'm sure there are many others who experience similar things."

"Why is that?" Bella asked.

"Because the spirit world and the world we know are not that disconnected. What we call 'death' is not truly an end of living, it's merely another form of transformation that we all must go through at some point. Those who can see and talk to spirits have firsthand knowledge of this fact. How can someone truly be 'dead' as we call it when they still communicate with some of us? And if we do live on in another form, then it only makes sense that at some time or other there would be special humans capable of bridging the gap that exists between these two forms of existence."

"So the maya… magya… the spirit talkers, they were considered special?" Bella asked timidly.

Billy nodded. "That's how our family became the ruling lineage, because we could talk to our ancestors. Of course I use the world 'ruler' not in the sense that we have supreme authority, but that we were considered the best possible leaders for our tribespeople. But to answer your question more directly, the _mayagwewinini _are revered in our tribe. They are considered the most connected to the mother of all life. They are the medicine men, personal advisors, and guardians… not only for our way of life, but for people everywhere."

"You keep saying 'they' yet you are part of that lineage. Won't you be the next chief of the tribe?" Bella asked.

Billy smiled sadly and shook his head. "We will not have another chief until a spirit talker appears. Until that time, I will act as interim chief." He glanced at Jacob, who was lost in thought. Bella took a moment to look at Edward, who was also glazed over with contemplation. Neither of them said a word.

Bella continued, "They spoke to outsiders about this ability?" When Billy looked confused, Bella added, "You said they were advisors for people everywhere."

"Ah yes I did. From time to time the _mayagwewinini _were visited by spirits from outside the tribe. They were given messages and asked to deliver them to living family members or friends. It was seen as both a duty and a privilege to serve those who have passed. Of course many outsiders did not understand our ways and continued to marginalize us, but we bore that burden as necessary. That is perhaps why Ephraim chose you to deliver his message; he was adamant about that sort of thing despite any repercussions which may follow as a result."

"Well if there are no spirit talkers in the tribe, how else would he have delivered his message?" Bella mused aloud.

Billy smiled widely. "That is a good point. His message must have been important. I understand you've been struggling with coming to terms with your gift?" Bella nodded and blushed. "Ephraim would have known this. He wouldn't have chosen you at a precarious time unless there was a higher reason for doing so. Although he believed in serving the spirits, he especially believed in letting people blossom in their own time without being forced into it."

"How would he have known?"

Billy cleared his throat before continuing. "Spirits live around us all the time. Although we cannot always sense them, they can see and hear us. For most of us it is our fleshy bodies which prevent us from knowing they're there. Anyhow, spirits watch us and watch out _for_ us. As I said, Ephraim would not have spoken to you blindly. It is likely that your guardian spirit told him you were ready for it."

Bella's eyes grew wide. "My what?"

"Your guardian spirit. The girl who helps you. Her name is Katie, right?"

Bella was absolutely shocked. "Why do you think she's my guardian? And what exactly does that mean?"

Billy smiled knowingly. "Most _mayagwewinini _were visited by the same spirit who watched over them and intervened when needed. Only the truly powerful ones were ever visited by more than one spirit. This is why I believe she is your guardian; there is a divine reason for her connection with you. Do you not sense that?" Bella hesitated before nodding slightly. "Has she said anything about that to you?"

"She's discussed the purpose of her death, but only in vague terms. I get the impression there are rules about how much she can tell me."

Billy was thoughtful for a moment as he contemplated the meaning of Bella's words. The silence in the room was a little awkward, owing mostly to the lack of participation in the conversation from either Edward or Jacob. But really, what could they say? Neither of them was any more knowledgeable than Bella at that point in time.

Another thought occurred to Bella. "So Ephraim was particularly powerful?"

Billy was wrenched from his contemplation and looked Bella directly in the eyes. "Yes. As far as we know, he was the most powerful _mayagwewinini _that ever existed. There are no written records about spiritual experiences, but no one had ever heard of a spirit talker with that many regular visitors."

Jacob piped up. "How many were there?"

Billy shook his head. "I don't know. But from what I gather, there were possibly dozens. He spent a lot of time in that cave deciphering coded messages."

"Coded? You mean they didn't talk to him directly?" Bella asked.

"Yes they did, but I think they spoke in allegory. Remember how I said every gift was different? I believe my father could only receive certain types of messages and so spent much time interpreting their meaning. He never spoke about the details with me, so much of what I know about his gift was from random bits of overheard conversation throughout the years. He only told me about the legends and their significance, not of his particular experiences."

Bella suddenly grew weary. "So what do I do now?"

Billy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It's clear to me that your gift has not yet been fully realized. I think your best bet might be to contact my father if you can, and ask him for more information. If anyone would know how to hone this particular skill it would be him. Ask Katie about how to do it. She's your guardian and will be able to help."

As Billy looked tired, Bella and Edward offered their thanks for the Blacks' hospitality and said good-bye. Jacob walked them to Edward's car.

"I hope you'll come back again soon, Bells. We need to hang out more often." Jacob said.

Bella nodded and hugged her friend. "I'd like that. Thanks for everything Jake, I really appreciate it."

Edward and Jacob exchanged polite handshakes before Bella & Edward got into the Volvo and drove off. Bella felt lighter, as though a great burden had been lifted off her shoulders. She attributed it to finally making sense of her ability and looking forward to her next encounter with Katie. She and Edward spent the rest of the day together at the Cullens' house lounging around and looking at university admissions requirements.

As usual, Katie did not disappoint; Bella met her again that night in her dreams.


	30. Chapter 30

*****Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just her handywoman.*****

* * *

_"That was an interesting conversation you had with Billy." Katie said, sniffing at a Black Eyed Susan she picked and was holding in her hands. They were seated in their usual meadow facing each other, surrounded by tall wildflowers._

_"I wondered if you were there for that," Bella replied uncertainly, "Was he right about everything?"_

_Katie looked at her and giggled. She pointed to the space behind Bella. "Ask him."_

_Bella turned her head and caught sight of Ephraim Black walking slowly toward them. "Ephraim." Bella said in greeting._

_Ephraim looked at her and smiled. Once he reached where they were sitting, he lowered himself into a cross-legged position to join the conversation. "Hello Bella. It's nice to see you again. Thank you for helping my grandson."_

_Bella couldn't hold back. "I have a million questions for both of you…"_

_Ephraim interrupted her. "Choose your questions wisely. Time operates differently here. We won't be able to get through a million questions before it's time for you to wake." Bella saw a hint of amusement on his features._

_Bella turned to Katie. "Are you my spirit guardian?" She asked eagerly._

_Katie smiled. "The Quileutes have an interesting way of looking at those who many would call 'supernaturally gifted.' But based on how he described it, yes you could call me that."_

_Bella nodded and turned to Ephraim. "Who was your spirit guardian?"_

_Ephraim smiled. "My great great grandfather, Aswan Black."_

_"Was he a spirit talker too?"_

_Ephraim nodded. "The gift that runs in my family skips every other generation. Billy will not know the privilege and responsibility of talking to spirits, but Jacob will eventually come to realize his gift. And when he does, my grandfather will be his mentor."_

_"How does someone 'realize' their gift? Why hasn't he experienced it yet when I've been exposed to it for most of my life?"_

_Katie and Ephraim exchanged looks as if trying to decide who would tackle this large question. Finally Ephraim spoke up. "The reasons behind your gifts are very different. Your business was more urgent and time sensitive. Jacob will realize his gift when he's ready to become the tribe's next leader."_

_"Oh," was all Bella could think to say._

_Sensing her confusion, Katie added, "There is a reason for everything, as I've mentioned before. Although no one situation is more important in the traditional sense, some do have farther reaching consequences which require more sensitive and speedy handling."_

_"And I'm one of those situations?" Bella asked, her voice barely above a whisper._

_Katie nodded. "Yes. My intervention in your life, and the results it procures, will actually change the course of human history in dramatic ways."_

_Bella gasped, completely in shock. "How so?"_

_Katie shifted in her seat looking visibly uncomfortable. "I'm not sure I can talk about that just yet. Suffice to say, when it happens, you'll know it."_

_"Okay… well, what about seeing multiple spirits? Am I able to be visited by more than you two?" Bella asked, changing the subject slightly._

_Ephraim and Katie nodded in unison. "Yes." They said at the same time._

_"When will that happen?"_

_Katie replied, "I was waiting for you to be ready, and it seems as though you are. Your gift is very strong, Bella. You can do a lot of good for many lost souls."_

_Bella thought for a moment before replying. "Is this something that will interfere with my life?"_

_Katie laughed. "Consider me your screening process if you like. I'll never bring you more than you can handle, and you can tell me to stop at any time."_

_Again Bella was confused. "Do many people have this kind of choice?"_

_Ephraim was the one to reply. "No, it's very rare. But you have been given this opportunity because you are very important to many different people. Spirits who have unresolved business in the world of flesh can be helped so long as you stay on course with your fate. It's going to be your choice as to how much you can handle."_

_"Who makes this choice?" Bella mused aloud._

_"You can call it god or any of god's names if you like. You could also call it destiny, or the invisible hand. It is the force which gives our existence its organized nature, which balances the complexities of the living world in all its forms. There is an order to the way things work; that order isn't random. It is the energy which connects us all and gives purpose to life. It is what created the many worlds and decided the big hows and whys for us, so that there is direction in all that we do."_

_Bella thought back to her philosophy class. "This is what Aristotle called the Unmoved Mover?"_

_Ephraim replied excitedly. "Yes, that's it exactly. It is that which created all things which exist as we know them. Some took a very long time to get to this point, others have not changed since the dawn of time. But it is responsible for everything, from the rotation of the planets to how many hairs are on your head."_

_Bella nodded, deep in thought, when Katie spoke up. "Bella, it's time for us to leave for now. But we will be back soon, I promise."_

_"Wait, how can I contact you if I need to talk?" She asked, straining her eyes against the fading silhouettes of Ephraim Black and Katie Masen. Before they could reply, Bella found herself awake in her bedroom._

This day being Sunday, Bella spent most of the morning catching up on light housework she'd missed throughout the week. After several loads of laundry, scrubbing the kitchen and bathroom, and vacuuming the entire house, Bella felt energized both mentally and physically. She sat down in the empty living room to catch up on some reading for school.

By mid-afternoon she was ready for a break. Putting her books aside and stretching out her stiff muscles, Bella decided to have a snack before starting dinner. She barely made it to the fridge when there was a knock at the door. She was surprised to see Edward on the other side, his arms full of random papers and a dozen red roses.

"Hey" she said, eyeing the gorgeous flower arrangement.

"Hey yourself. Happy two month anniversary." Edward handed Bella the roses with a shy smile on his face, then leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Edward, these are beautiful, but you know there's no such thing as a two month anniversary." Bella scolded him playfully as she turned around to the kitchen to find a vase. Edward followed her inside, closing the door behind him, and dropped random manila envelopes on the kitchen table. "And what's all this?" Bella said, eyeing the suspicious looking packages.

"Well," Edward began, "Since it isn't an anniversary today, I don't have to feel guilty about spending it on college applications." He grinned at Bella who groaned at the thought of the impossible task of navigating university bureaucracy. Once her flowers were beautifully arranged in a crystal vase – one of her mother's favourites – Bella sat down at the kitchen table where Edward was already pawing through stacks of application packages.

"Okay, so we have Udub of course. Then there's Harvard, Dartmouth, NYU, and UCLA. Which do you want first?" Edward asked.

Bella laughed nervously. "You've got to be kidding. Harvard? Even if by some miracle I was accepted, there's zero possibility that I could afford even one semester of tuition." Bella complained.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Just humour me."

Bella cracked an amused smile. "Besides, I think the weather at UCLA would be much more enjoyable."

Edward tried his best to plaster on a serious face. "You would choose a school based on the climate? Shame on you!" He wagged a finger accusingly at Bella. She pretended to glare back, but neither could completely hide the smiles at the corners of their mouths. They burst into hysterics for a few minutes, Bella having to wipe the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Okay, okay. Let's get down to business here. You start with Dartmouth and I'll try Harvard." Edward said.

They worked in silence for several hours, exchanging application information as one of them finished, trying hard to concentrate on the task at hand. Edward stole glances at Bella, admiring her beautiful form at every possible juncture. Bella was doing the exact same thing when Edward looked away. Although they managed to get through most of the applications, neither of them could remember exactly what they'd written.

That was how Charlie found them when he walked in the door, grumbling under his breath about teenage pranks. After he'd hung up his coat and gun belt, Bella offered a half hearted greeting without looking up from her task.

"Well, you two look awfully busy. Guess I should just order something for dinner then," Charlie said, walking to the kitchen phone.

"Oh no you don't! I've got chicken thawing in the fridge. Go relax in the living room and I'll start dinner. Is it okay if Edward stays?" Bella asked. Charlie nodded and walked into the living room, slumping down on the couch and flipping on the television. Their quiet having been disturbed, Bella piled the papers at one side of the table and got up to prepare dinner.

An hour later, the three of them sat at the table enjoying roasted butter chicken, mashed potatoes, and garden salad. Bella and Edward had glasses of milk while Charlie slurped on his nightly beer.

"This is really good Bella," Edward said politely between bites of food.

"Thanks. It's one of my favourites and really easy to make. The only labour-intensive part is the mashed potatoes." Bella replied, blushing.

Edward studied her reddening features lovingly. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he'd ever known. The way her chocolate brown eyes twinkled when she smiled motivated him to keep her smiling as often as possible. The gentle curve of her cheeks – slightly rounded from the few pounds she'd put on over the holidays – just made her more enticing and childlike. When she blushed, the colour reached from her forehead down to her chest, transforming her pale skin into warm, silky roses. He loved the way her hair fell around her face, framing it like a priceless work of art. And he especially loved that _she_ was _his_ work of art to admire whenever he wanted. He loved her beyond logic, past the boundaries of reason, and down the street from near hysteria when she wasn't around.

It was evenings like these which Edward cherished the most. Sure he loved taking her out to Port Angeles or showing her off by holding her hand at school, but nothing was better than the quiet of domestic bliss with his Bella. Edward had fallen in love with Bella very quickly, and now he couldn't picture a future without her. He wanted it all; marriage, children, fixing up their first house together, saving up to buy their dream home, car pools, PTA meetings, romantic vacations together, family reunions, satisfying careers, and a long and happy retirement where they grew old and laughed as their bodies fell apart. He knew he would do anything she ever asked of him so long as it didn't involve their going separate ways.

Once dinner was finished, Edward cleared the table and got to work washing the dishes while Bella sat at the kitchen table chatting with her father.

"These are some pretty impressive schools, Bells," Charlie said hesitantly, "Are you sure you'd be happy at Harvard?"

Bella could see the dollar signs dancing across his pupils. "I was thinking the exact same thing, but _someone_ insisted I at least give the application process a try."

Edward knew she was talking about him. "Chief Swan, with all due respect, Bella is brilliant and could probably get a lot of financial aid if she chose to attend Harvard. Did you know her average is in the 90s?" Edward said over his shoulder, throwing a crooked smile at a frowning Bella.

Charlie cleared his throat awkwardly. "Erm… I know she's smart, but I didn't know… I guess I should have checked…"

Bella interrupted him. "Yes I've had good grades in the past, but this semester is looking tough so don't keep your hopes up. I'm doing the best I can but I can't promise amazing results." She glared at Edward's back, irritated at his interference with Charlie. "Besides Dad, you know I want to go to University of Washington. Don't worry about Harvard. I'm only applying so Edward will get off my back about it."

"Well he does have a point. If you can get in, maybe you should consider it." Charlie said, his sad gaze fixed on a hole in the table cloth.

Bella hated to see Charlie like this. She knew it was important for her to stay close, despite his claims otherwise. Renee had wanted her to go to University of Washington because of a long history of family attendance at that particular institution. And truthfully Bella didn't want to totally leave her life behind; she was strong, absolutely, but didn't like asserting that strength unless wholly necessary.

Once Edward finished the dishes, and Bella had dried and put them away, it was time for him to leave for the night. Bella said good-bye curtly, as she was unimpressed with the way he tried to manipulate Charlie. She allowed him a chaste kiss on the cheek and did not stand outside to watch him drive off, as per their usual custom.

It took Bella a long time to fall asleep that night, owing partly to her irritation with Edward and partly because of the loud, baying wolves in the forest behind her house.


	31. Chapter 31

*****If Twilight was a country, it would be Canada. Because we rock.*****

* * *

_Bella found herself in the same meadow where she met with Katie, but this time the entire space was marshland surrounded by the usual tall, impenetrable pine trees. There were little pockets of solid ground interspersed with endless water; the taller wildflowers kept their heads above the water's surface, but the meadow looked more like a small lake than its normal permaculture-style field._

_Bella was wearing a pink polka dotted swimsuit; the same one she'd been wearing when she saw Katie's body in the ocean, but this time it was fitted for her seventeen-year-old figure. She walked through the thigh-deep water, her feet squishing in the mud on which the lake rested. In the distance she saw Katie sitting on a tree stump on one of the little islands, surrounded by small woodland creatures. Bella waded over to Katie and joined her on the island._

_"Are you going to show up everytime Edward and I have a disagreement?" Bella asked in a no-nonsense tone of voice, her hands on her hips in an angry pose._

_Katie smiled at her and shook her head. "I'm not here about Edward." Bella visibly relaxed and sat down on the ground next to Katie, tenderly stroking the back of a baby raccoon. "I've brought some friends." _

_Bella looked up in surprise as Katie pointed to another little island a few feet away. She looked around their immediate perimeter and counted four spirits, each on their own island, all standing at attention and staring at Bella. She felt a shiver roll down her spine as the nearest one approached, walking on top of the water as she walked. Though Bella did not recognize the woman, there was something familiar about her._

_"Bella." The spirit said simply._

_Bella nodded in greeting. "Hello."_

_The spirit stopped at the edge of Katie and Bella's island. "Do you know who I am?" Bella shook her head in reply. "My name is Elizabeth Masen." Bella gaped at her wordlessly in total shock. Elizabeth chuckled. "I see you've heard of me."_

_Elizabeth was beautiful. She was very short, like Alice, and had Katie's long, curly, bronze-coloured tresses. Her eyes were a honey flecked brown set above high cheekbones and wide, thin lips. Bella finally saw why she looked so familiar; Edward, Alice and Katie all shared some physical similarities with this woman, though none was a spitting image._

_"What can I do for you?" Bella said, trying to be polite to the woman who had broken her children's hearts through neglect after Katie died._

_Elizabeth looked sad. "You don't think very highly of me, do you?" Bella didn't reply. "I hope you never know the pain of losing a child without knowing the extent of their fate. My heart broke when Katie left us. I was convinced she was still alive because I couldn't bear to face any other reality. Edward and Alice suffered for my stubbornness, which is unforgiveable, but you have to understand I thought Katie was alive and needed me. All I wanted was for our family to be whole again."_

_Bella thought for a minute. "You're right, I don't understand what you and your family went through, and in a selfish way I hope I never do. But all I see now is the bitterness in Edward when he hears your name. No child should ever be neglected by living parents."_

_Elizabeth nodded sadly. "I agree. I hope one day you'll be a better mother than I was."_

_Bella felt sorry for Elizabeth and almost regretted what she had said. But Elizabeth had a right to know how her actions affected Edward deeply, and to a lesser extent how they affected Alice. Trying to act as a mediator, Bella said, "In the end it doesn't really matter what I think or how I feel about you. It won't affect whatever message you need me to relay."_

_Elizabeth nodded appreciatively. "Thank you. I'm glad Edward found you again after so long. And I'm sorry I tried to keep you apart as children. It was wrong, and did nothing but hurt you both. I see now that you and he were meant to find each other and my interference was wholly uncalled for."_

_"Thank you." Bella replied simply._

_"If you don't mind, I'd like you to talk to Alice. She and your brother have grown very close, and I'm worried that she may be moving too quickly. Alice has always been difficult and very stubborn, so you'll have to approach the subject carefully. But she has her own destiny to fulfill which will only be complicated by becoming a teenage mother."_

_Bella groaned and covered her face with her hands. "I had no idea. Don't you worry, I'll have a chat with both of them. I'm not ready to be an aunt just yet."_

_Elizabeth's laugh was musical, and Bella noted that Edward had inherited that trait from her. Their conversation done, Elizabeth sat on the ground on the other side of Katie and held a mother squirrel in her lap. A second female spirit came toward them from an island far away. Bella strained her eyes to make out who it was, and her eyes widened with recognition as the spirit came closer. Unable to wait patiently, Bella rose quickly and ran toward the figure of her mother with outstretched arms._

_"Mom!" Bella cried, struggling through the clear blue water. Her mother laughed and helped Bella up to her level. They embraced tightly; Renee chuckled heartily while Bella sobbed incoherently. When Bella finally calmed down, they walked hand in hand over the water's surface to Katie's little island. Renee and Bella sat down on the grass, face to face, never letting go of each other's hands._

_"Hello my beautiful daughter. I was wondering when we would get to meet," Renee said, smiling at Bella but giving Katie a quick glance._

_"I've missed you so much!" Bella cried, again throwing her arms around Renee in an awkward hug._

_"As I've missed you, and your father and brother. It can get lonely sometimes being away from my family, but I try to visit as often as I can."_

_Bella sat back and examined her mother. The lines and creases on her face from having prematurely aged due to cancer were gone. Her face was clear and open; she was as beautiful as her wedding day before she'd had children. Her steel grey eyes and small upturned nose gave her a childlike appearance Bella had never known when Renee was alive, but she recognized the soft, warm features she had frequently examined as a kid. Bella's head swam with a million things she wanted to say and to ask her mother, but she couldn't quite decide where to start._

_Renee laughed. "Just slow down. We have plenty of time to catch up. Which is the most pressing thing on your mind?"_

_Bella gasped. "Can you read my thoughts?"_

_Katie, Elizabeth and Renee all laughed together as Renee replied, "No, but I know you well. You're like me in many ways, and if I were you I'd have a hard time organizing my thoughts right now. Am I right?"_

_Bella nodded sheepishly, having forgotten just how perceptive her mother was most of the time. She finally figured out where to start when she asked, "Have you seen Edward?"_

_Her mother beamed with pride. "Yes, and he is wonderful. He's handsome, polite, and cares a lot about you. He's exactly the type I always wanted you to find."_

_Bella smiled happily. "So you approve?"_

_Renee laughed. "Not that it matters, but yes I do. Absolutely."_

_"Do you remember him when I was a kid? Those summers at the beach?"_

_Renee contorted her face in concentration. "A little. But I had to look after Jasper too, so I was being pulled in many different directions. Mostly I recall Elizabeth," Renee shot Elizabeth a glance, "Was adamant that you two not play together."_

_Elizabeth nodded sadly. "And for that I am truly sorry."_

_Renee smiled ad shrugged. "What's done is done. And it didn't affect their fates in the end. Or perhaps I should say fate."_

_Something clicked in Bella's mind. "I'm going to marry him aren't I?"_

_Renee nodded with a big grin on her face. "If all goes as it should, then yes." Katie coughed loudly, and Renee rolled her eyes. "Apparently I'm not supposed to influence your future, or some silly nonsense. Though I don't see how being visited by meddling spirits is any different than my saying it out loud." She gave a hard look to Katie before continuing. "Anyway, my beautiful Bella, you have a long, productive life ahead of you. Although you are meant to do certain things, nothing is written in stone. You can always change your path whenever you choose. But there are consequences with every choice, and the outcomes of your choices have much larger impacts than most."_

_"Does my choice of university affect my fate?" Bella asked carefully._

_Renee shook her head. "Not as long as you and Edward work it out together. He's the key in all this."_

_Bella closed her eyes to contemplate Renee's words carefully. When she opened them, she found herself in bed with the sun rising on the horizon outside her window._

Bella dragged herself out of bed and through her morning routine, all the while thinking about last night's encounter with her mother. Katie had wasted no time after Bella said she was ready for more, and Bella felt an enormous sense of thankfulness for being able to speak to Renee again. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she never noticed Edward's silver Volvo coming down the street until it pulled into the driveway next to her truck. Edward emerged from his car and approached Bella.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. You want a lift to school? I was thinking we could go to the diner after classes are done." Bella was no longer angry with Edward, so she nodded in the affirmative and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close for a passionate kiss. Once they were done she got into the passenger side of his car and they raced through the streets of Forks to begin the day, each eager to spend time alone together after school.

The morning passed uneventfully for both of them. At lunch they sat at their usual table with Jasper & Alice who, Bella noted, seemed to be doing just fine. She was very happy to see they seemed to have worked through their issues. But their extra loving behaviour reminded Bella she had to have a talk with Jasper very soon before it was too late. Bella made a mental note to talk to Jasper later tonight if it was possible.

They were about halfway through lunch when Jessica came over and sat down at the table, earning four very confused looks from all of them. Jessica hadn't had much to do with Bella since the Halloween disaster where Bella punched Mike Newton who was, as she recently discovered, Jessica's less than faithful boyfriend.

"Have you guys heard the news?" Jessica said excitedly. Some things about Jessica would never change, Bella thought, especially when it comes to gossip. The four of them shook their heads confusedly. Jessica was in her prime at this table, bringing the latest breaking news to a brand new audience. "Bella, I would have thought you would know. Your dad being Chief of Police and all." Jessica smiled mischievously, relishing in prolonging their curiosity.

"Charlie hasn't been home much. What's going on, Jess?" Bella said, trying not to sound impatient.

"Well! I imagine he hasn't been home much lately because of the recent murders in our small, quiet county." Jessica beamed.

"Murders?!" Alice shrieked, "What happened?"

Jessica took a bite of her sandwich trying to fake nonchalance. She took a minute to fully chew her food before carefully swallowing. Bella's irritation was growing; she knew Jessica was just trying to prolong the tension. When Jessica saw the look on Bella's face which read "Hurry the hell up" she put her food aside and got right down to business.

"According to my sources, there was an elderly couple found gutted to death just outside their cottage in the woods near the next town over. It looks like wolves or bears tore their bodies apart. They had to be identified through dental records, which was probably funny if they used dentures. Anyway, they weren't the first. A month ago there was a series of similar deaths just outside Seattle. At first it looked like animals were the culprits, but after an autopsy and some investigative work it appears that there's a human element; possibly several humans involved who know something about covering up a murder. Creepy huh?" Jessica sat back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest triumphantly enjoying the looks of horror on her listeners' faces.

"That's funny," Bella started, "Last night I barely got to sleep because of all the wolves howling in the distance. I wonder if it's related," she mused out loud.

Jessica snorted derisively. "Doubtful. This was MURDER meant to look like wolves, remember?"

Bella was off in her own little world and didn't realize she'd said, "I'll ask Katie about this" until the words were already out.

"Who's Katie?" Jessica asked suspiciously.

Bella blushed furiously, trying to cover up her verbal diarrhea. "Uh, er… she's an old family friend who lives near Seattle."

Satisfied with Bella's answer, and having no more gossip to report, Jessica got up and left the table. Jasper watched her leave and when she was out of earshot he said, "Nice cover." He grinned at Bella while Alice nudged him hard in the ribs. "Ow! Okay okay, sorry." He smiled lovingly at his little pixie girlfriend.

Alice whispered, "Have you seen her recently?"

Bella nodded. "And others." She gave Edward a sideways glance.

"I didn't know you saw anyone else." Jasper said in a low voice, trying to keep the conversation from being overheard.

"Actually last night I saw two new spirits." Bella said hesitantly. She wasn't sure if this was the time or place to be discussing her supernatural prowess.

"Who did you see?" Edward asked, rubbing her lower back with his left hand supportively.

Bella stumbled on her words before finally saying, "I saw our mothers." She watched Edward's lips form a tense line and his whole body stiffen. Alice gasped a low "Oh!" in surprise.

"And what did Elizabeth have to say for herself?" Edward asked rigidly.

"Well, actually… er… she had a message for Alice." Edward nodded bitterly and said nothing.

Alice was excited. "Oooh, my first otherworldly message! What did she say?"

Bella shook her head. "This isn't the time or place for that conversation. But I'll come over soon and tell you, I promise."

With the end of their conversation, the bell rang indicating class would begin in ten minutes. The four of them rose from their table and headed to their respective lockers to grab their books for class. Edward was visibly affected by the news of his mother's visit to Bella. She fervently hoped it wouldn't affect their time alone together after school and cursed herself for bringing up the subject at all.


	32. Chapter 32

*****Twilight is wicked super duper awesomely cool.*****

* * *

EPOV

I couldn't believe what Bella said at lunch. Elizabeth visited her? What could she possibly have said? What excuse did she give for the misery she put us through after Katie disappeared? And why was there only a message for Alice, when I was the one who suffered more from neglectful parents? Alice was lucky she never knew any other type of family dynamic.

Somehow my afternoon classes passed but I don't remember anything about them. I couldn't get Elizabeth out of my head. It was almost like I felt her eyes on me throughout the afternoon. Bella once mentioned that spirits sometimes watch us, but this was ridiculous. I kept expecting her to be there everytime I turned around. If I hadn't been surrounded by people all day I might have started screaming at the ghost of my late mother.

By the time school was finished, I couldn't get to Bella quickly enough. I found her at her locker putting her books away and stood impatiently waiting for her to hurry up. I needed some questions answered before my brain exploded.

At length we made it through the crowded hallways to my car, got in, and sped through the streets to the diner where I steered us to the most private booth at the back of the restaurant. Thankfully Bella never once tried to argue with my fast driving or choice of seating. She probably knew how I was feeling; she was a lot more perceptive than people thought. Once we were seated and had placed our orders with the painfully slow waitress who had to ask Bella a series of unimportant questions about school, Charlie, and books, Bella wasted no time in calling me out on my behaviour. I would have expected nothing less; had I been in a better mood, it would have amused me.

"You're upset." She said matter-of-factly. I could never hide anything from her.

"Yes, but not at you. I need to know what Elizabeth said." I replied, trying to keep my voice quiet and steady when all I wanted to do was yell and scream.

Bella sighed deeply. "Well for starters I told her off for the way she treated you. She agreed it was wrong and apologized profusely." Bella was watching my face for the reaction I was trying to hide.

"She needs to apologize to _me_ and _Alice_ and leave you the hell alone. She lost the right to interfere when she ignored us after Katie died."

Bella reached out and placed one of her hands on top of mine. The electric tingle I always felt when we made physical contact helped to soothe my foul mood, but only marginally. "She explained things to me in such a way that makes sense. Although her approach was inexcusable, she had the best of intentions. It might be time to move on," Bella said in a small, pained voice.

Thankfully the waitress reappeared with our food, so I was forced to calm the explosive reaction that was threatening to surface. Instead of questioning her further, I decided to keep my mouth full while Bella spoke.

"She always believed Katie was still alive. There was no proof that she had died, so that's not unreasonable. Elizabeth was in a lot of pain and felt tremendous guilt over the loss. She told me she was trying to put your family back together by trying to find Katie. She wanted normalcy as much as you did."

Something shifted in my brain as I heard Bella describe my childhood in that way. Despite the years of feeling isolated, save for Alice, I realized I'd never thought about the situation from Elizabeth's perspective. I remembered when our family dog, Marcus, had gone missing and how I spent weeks putting up flyers in a futile effort trying to find him. I cried myself to sleep every night until one day a neighbor called saying he had found Marcus in his backyard. I'd never known happiness like that before. Elizabeth had never found Katie and so never got the relief I'd felt upon reuniting with Marcus. And losing a child was probably much worse than losing a dog. Had I really been that selfish all these years?

This new line of thinking had me confused and even more upset, though now the anger was more directed at myself. I still felt the bitterness of having missed out on loving parents during the critical years of adolescence, but there was this new sensation of humility mixed with regret. For the first time I realized that Ed and Liz were trying to cope with a tragic loss and that our neglect was only a byproduct. It didn't change the past, but my perspective had definitely started to shift. I could finally see a distant future which included acceptance of the past.

"What message does she have for Alice?" I asked, trying to lighten the conversation a bit.

Bella's cheeks turned scarlet. "I think that's better said in private."

Immediately my brotherly concern took over. "Is it serious?"

Bella shook her head and smiled. "No, it's more about giving her some direction." Bella looked adorable as she tried to fit the large burger in her mouth and failed, getting mustard on her shirt. She put down her food and tried to wipe it off with some napkins, but the more she rubbed the worse it got. Once we'd finished eating, we stopped by her place so she could change her top before coming over to have her chat with Alice. I couldn't help but notice she seemed nervous.

"Are you okay?" I asked, half hoping she would spill the beans and tell me what Elizabeth had said. Of course I was disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just… don't particularly want to have this conversation, that's all." She said, trying to hide her crimson cheeks with her long, beautiful brown hair. I didn't want to push the subject, so we spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence.

BPOV

As Edward pulled his car into the Cullens' massive garage, I felt an overwhelming urge to beg him to turn around and drive across the country. The last thing I wanted to do was discuss my little brother's sex life with his girlfriend. Just about _anything_ seemed more appealing at this particular moment. But I had made a promise, and I didn't want to see Jasper's life get screwed up because of teenage hormones. So I swallowed my pride and followed Edward into the house where, of course, Jasper and Alice were waiting dutifully for our arrival.

"Alright, you and you, into the dining room now. Let's get this over with." I know I sounded like a drill sergeant, but I figured it was better to eliminate the giant elephant in the room before it trampled me to death.

Once we were seated at the grand, ornate dining table, with the door to the room firmly closed, I couldn't help but notice Alice was bouncing in her seat. I smirked, knowing she wouldn't be excited for long.

"Alice, you need to calm down a bit. This isn't going to be the most pleasant conversation we've ever had," I warned, giving her a serious look. I saw Jasper wrap an arm around her waist tenderly, bracing for the worst. I took a deep breath, intending to come out with it, when Alice interrupted me.

"Oh it can't be _that_ bad. Out with it!" She was practically squealing. I had to quell the sudden urge to slap her.

"Have you two had sex yet?" I blurted out. Both of them blanched like they'd seen the ghost of Elizabeth herself.

Jasper turned to look at his tiny girlfriend, now absolutely still with shock. "That's kind of private, Bells. What's all this about?"

I could feel a mild headache on the horizon, but forged ahead. "Elizabeth came to me and asked me to tell Alice you guys are moving too fast, and if you keep it up you'll end up as teenage parents." I couldn't look them in the eyes; it was far too embarrassing. They said nothing. My eyes shot up automatically when I sensed movement. Poor Jasper was bright red and covering his face, completely humiliated. I knew exactly how he felt.

Alice whispered something in his ear that was beyond my earshot, which made Jasper turn even redder. I felt sorry for having to bring up this topic, but now that it had begun I couldn't make the words disappear.

"Look, I don't want to know the sordid details of your relationship, nor am I expecting you to start talking about it. In fact I'm hoping you won't. I'm just doing what I was told, and believe me when I say this is every bit as awkward for me as it is for you."

I heard Jasper mumble "Doubtful" under his breath.

"All I want to say is that you guys should take it slowly. Alice, you're still very young. There's plenty of time for intimacy. But if you absolutely can't wait, then at least make sure you double, or even triple protect yourselves."

Alice's eyes narrowed as she glared at me. "This is coming from someone who's getting it regularly." She folded her arms across her chest menacingly.

"Ergh, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but… I'm still a virgin." I forced my eyes to stay locked onto Alice's face to really emphasize my point. Her features softened in confusion.

"You mean… you and Edward haven't… I mean, you aren't…" She seemed incapable of coherently replying. I could only imagine what was going on in her brain right now, but all I wanted was to end this conversation as quickly as possible.

"No we aren't. Nor do I see that happening in the near future. We're both taking it very seriously." Alice nodded, obviously lost in thought. "And now I'm going to go hang out with Edward and try to pretend this conversation never happened. Please just consider what I've said."

Without giving them another glance, I got up and left the room to find a perplexed and amused Edward chatting with Esme on the living room couch.


	33. Chapter 33

*****Twilight is my alma mater, whether or not that makes any sense.*****

* * *

The rest of the month passed without major incident. Bella was visited frequently in her dreams by Renee and Katie, but had not seen Ephraim or Elizabeth again. There were other spirits who occasionally showed up to speak to Bella, though she hadn't known them in life. Generally her tasks were simple and could easily be done anonymously through the postal service. Bella was grateful she didn't have to repeat the embarrassment of confronting Alice and Jasper, who never brought up that conversation again.

Bella and Edward sent off their college applications and continued to work hard at school. They spent most weekends together either doing homework or cuddled up on the Cullens' couch watching movies as January had proved to be a difficult month for weather. Valentine's Day was quickly approaching, and neither of them had broached the subject of making special plans though each of them had some ideas for things to do.

One afternoon they were at the diner after school, each catching up on their reading, when Edward elbowed Bella in the ribs.

"Ow, what was that for?" She half yelled, rubbing her side.

"Shhhhh. Don't look now, but there's something you should see over by the front door." Edward whispered.

Bella nonchalantly raised her eyes and was met with a shocking sight: Jacob and Leah Clearwater holding hands and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes at a booth near the front. As if he could sense an audience, Jacob looked around and finally met Bella's gaze. A sheepish grin swept across his features. He whispered to Leah and they got up from their booth to join Edward and Bella.

"Hey Bells, what's goin' on?" Jacob said, trying to start a conversation despite the awkwardness of the situation. They slid onto the bench opposite Edward and Bella.

"Oh you know, the usual. Trying not to flunk out of school." Bella joked, eyeing Leah curiously.

"Bella, Edward, you remember Leah Clearwater?" They nodded in unison.

Edward spoke up. "Nice to see you again Leah. It's been a long time."

Leah's face was a mask of hardness, but at Edward's conciliatory efforts her features softened a little. "Thanks. Yeah it has been a long time. Last I remember seeing you, you were chasing Bella around the beach with a pail full of mud." The whole table laughed at their childhood antics.

Jacob added, "Leah is a few years older than us, so she remembers a bit more from that time. We've always been kinda acquaintances, but at the last tribal bonfire something just clicked and we've barely been apart since."

They looked at each other with such intense love and adoration that for a moment Bella felt a minor flare of jealousy. But it was nothing that a glance at Edward couldn't fix, who always looked at her in exactly the same way. She wondered what would make her feel jealous. There was no question in Bella's mind that Edward was her lobster. Then she realized she'd never considered that Jacob would eventually move on and find someone else; some small part of her brain had been convinced he would pine over her indefinitely. Bella mentally chided herself for being so egotistical.

Bella smiled at Leah. "I'm glad you two found each other." She said sincerely. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she knew them to be the absolute truth. The jealousy was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

Jacob smiled widely. "Thanks Bells, that means a lot. So what do you two lovebirds have planned for valentine's day?"

Bella and Edward looked at each other awkwardly as Bella replied, "Erm, we haven't exactly discussed it yet." She turned back to Jacob, hoping to deflect the attention away from her. "What are you guys doing?"

Leah spoke up. "We're technically not allowed to celebrate, that being outside our cultural traditions," she rolled her eyes dramatically, "but I think we're going to try to do something romantic. Maybe spend a night in watching a movie together or something. Got any suggestions?"

Edward chuckled under his breath. Bella turned and faced him. "What is _that_ for?" She asked, trying to fake anger and failing miserably.

Edward draped one arm around Bella's shoulders and said, "I'm always amused by your extensive collection of chick flicks, that's all." He addressed Jacob. "You'd think for someone so hard headed and stubborn, she'd be all about action films. You'd also be wrong about that," he said, still laughing.

Bella crossed her arms across her chest and pretended to angry pout, but the twinkle in her eye gave it away. Finally succumbing to laughter, she said, "I think one of the most romantic movies is PS: I Love You. But it's not really a good valentine's day choice because there is trauma involved. Hmmmmmmmm, let me think here." She furrowed her brows in contemplation. "Oooh, I know! You should watch Love Actually. It's really unique, has an amazing cast, and focuses on love as a concept with many variations. Trust me, you'll love it."

Jacob and Leah looked at one another and nodded. Jacob turned back to speak to Bella. "Sounds good. Thanks Bells. But we should head out and let you two get back to studying." Jacob glanced at his wrist watch. "Oops, yeah we really gotta go pick up Seth. See ya later!" Jacob & Leah said their farewells to Edward & Bella, then left the diner hand in hand.

Bella sighed over-dramatically. "Aren't they the cutest couple?"

Edward nuzzled into her neck. "Not as cute as us." He kissed her and bit playfully.

Bella giggled. "Oh, stop it. Edward!" She shrieked as he tried to hold her in place and tickle her at the same time.

Once they'd calmed down, Edward changed the subject. "So, about valentine's day…" He began carefully.

Bella cocked one eyebrow up. "Yes? Did you have something in mind?"

Edward smirked. "Actually I do. Esme offered to host a couples only dinner at our house. It'll be you and me, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Esme and Carlisle. She'd be very disappointed if we didn't make it."

Bella smiled. "Well we should never disappoint Esme."

Edward's smile was wider. "I was thinking the same thing. The theme of the evening is, of course, red & white. And it will be a black tie affair."

"Wow, she's really going all out for this!" Bella exclaimed, surprised Esme would want to throw another party after the exhausting Christmas Eve bash.

Edward shrugged. "It's her thing. And she knows Alice loves it too."

Bella groaned. "That means another makeover from the little pixie girl."

"I'll tell her to leave you alone this time," Edward said, trying to control his laughter. Bella swatted him playfully on the arm.

"I'll hold you to it." She said.

~{0-o-0}~

At long last, valentine's day arrived. It just so happen to fall on a Thursday, which meant Bella and Edward had a full day of classes before getting ready for their dinner party at the Cullens' house. Bella was feeling particularly festive that day, owing to several nights in a row of quality sleep. She decided to wear her red angora sweater which just barely covered her butt, over black opaque tights and black knee-high doc martens.

Her morning routine went as usual; she drove herself and Jasper to school, got her books from her locker, and made it to French class with time to spare. She was a little worried that Edward hadn't been in the parking lot; he usually greeted her in the morning before school began. She assumed he was running late and dismissed it as nothing important. After what seemed like a tediously long time spent on learning _passé compose_ verbs, Bella was grateful to get to her second class.

She loved English literature, and had recently discovered an appreciation for short stories thanks to their current focus on the works of O. Henry. She was excited to discuss the most recent story they'd been assigned to read, and so sat anxiously at her desk waiting impatiently for the teacher to arrive. She listened with eagerness at the things the teacher was saying, with particular emphasis on the structure of writing shorter narratives. Not five minutes into class, there was a loud commotion coming from the hall outside her classroom. Irritated, Bella looked up to watch a parade of people march into the room dressed in tuxedos. The last one to enter was, of course, Edward Masen.

Bella looked at him confusedly as the dressy men lined up in front of the chalkboard at the front of the room. There were thirteen in all, most of them she didn't know, and each one held a single long stemmed red rose. One of them procured a tuning fork from his pocket and they all began to sing:

"I will never find another lover, sweeter than you,  
I will never find another lover more precious than you,  
Girl you are close to me like my mother, close to me like my father, close to me like my sister, close to me like my brother,  
But you are the only one, my everything, and for you this song I sing.  
In all my life I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I finally found you.  
In all my life I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I hope that you feel the same way too."

Bella's eyes watered as she listened to the beautiful melody and accompanying harmonies sung by amazingly talented voices. Their pitch was perfect, their tones impeccable, and each word was perfectly enunciated. When they were done singing, the room burst into roaring applause as each of the tuxedoed singers walked to Bella and, in turn, got on one knee to present their rose to her. When it was finally Edward's turn, he walked toward her with the most beautiful crooked smile on his face. Bella couldn't wait; she got up and ran into his arms. They hugged and kissed to the whoops and hollers of their peers all around them. Edward lifted Bella off her feet and swung her around in a circle, then carefully let go, placing one last kiss on her lips.

"Alright everyone, please settle down. Mr. Masen, if you are finished, would you kindly return yourself and the glee club to your regular classes."

The students all sat back down in their seats except the tuxedoed glee club who filed out of the room with Edward right behind them. Just before exiting, Edward looked back at Bella and mouthed the words "I love you." Bella mouthed back "Love you too." She sat down at her desk, which was covered with thirteen roses, and tried to cover up the enormous grin on her face.

Bella didn't get to see Edward until after school. She heard through the gossip mill that he'd had lunchtime detention for his romantic gesture, as he had technically coerced a group of people to skip second period class. She waited by the silver Volvo for him to come out, the red roses still in her arms. Bella had been afraid all afternoon that they would wilt and die in her locker, but her fears had been totally unfounded. They were bright, beautiful blooms which had probably cost a small fortune.

"There's my beautiful girl." Edward's voice floated across the breeze from behind Bella.

"Oh, Edward!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fervently, not caring who was looking or what they were thinking.

Edward chuckled. "Maybe I should do these things more often," he joked.

Bella pulled back a little but kept her hands firmly locked around his neck. "How did you manage to organize _that_?" She was squealing like Alice but for once didn't care.

"Eh, I have some influence around here you know." He said lightly, not wanting to give away that his influence was more about simple economics than social status.

"Yes, but the entire glee club?! Did they have to sit through detention too?"

Edward shook his head. "I took all the responsibility, much to their relief."

They stood silent for a moment staring into each other's eyes before Bella said, "you certainly are full of surprises."

Edward grinned cockily. "You have no idea, my beautiful Bella."


	34. Chapter 34

*****Twilight is thgiliwt backwards.*****

**BEWARE OF LEMONS!**

* * *

"Esme, everything looks incredible!" Bella exclaimed.

All four couples were seated around the large dining table in the Cullens' house, being served their appetizers by hired help in tuxedoes. Although it was a lobster soufflé, Bella had promised Edward she would give each course a chance. She carefully dug into the tender pastry and cut a small mouthful of the steaming dish. Bringing it to her mouth, Bella groaned with pleasure once it hit her tongue. She couldn't remember ever tasting anything this delicious.

The table was simply decorated with an expensive white table cloth and a row of thick, red pillar candles. Each chair had a big red bow wrapped around the backrest. The sounds of Miles Davis could be heard wafting lightly from the stereo in the living room. It was a subtle, romantic atmosphere that definitely spoke to the occasion but was not as over-the-top as Christmas Eve had been.

Everyone was dressed to the nines. The men wore black tuxedoes, and when they stood together Bella was reminded of this afternoon's serenade in English class. Bella wore a simple red cocktail dress she'd found in Port Angeles the day before. It was knee length, sparkly, and hugged her curves tightly. Always dramatic, Rosalie had on a red corset which showcased her ample cleavage, paired with an ankle length tight red skirt. She wore a black shawl over top to keep her outfit in the PG rating range. Esme wore a white suit with thin red pin stripes, and Alice was dressed in a white sparkly princess ballgown. Each outfit matched their personalities perfectly, and earned smiles of approval from each of their partners. Edward had been especially impressed when he saw Bella wore the massive heart shaped diamond necklace he'd given her at Christmas.

The four couples were enjoying light hearted chatter as they finished their appetizers. Emmett and Jasper were engrossed in a discussion about the Mariners' next season, while Alice and Rosalie were drilling Bella about her serenade experience from the afternoon. Edward, Carlisle and Esme were listening to Bella with huge smiles on their faces.

"What song did they sing?" Rosalie asked.

"It was All My life by K-Ci & Jojo." Bella replied happily.

"Awww, that's such a romantic song," Alice cooed.

"Definitely a classic." Rosalie added, her eyes full of admiration. "I wish egghead over there would do something like that for me." She glared at Emmett, who didn't even realize what was going on.

"It was the sweetest thing I've ever experienced. I think Edward might be a keeper." Bella giggled playfully.

"You _think_?" Edward asked, pretending to be offended. "I'm hurt. Maybe I should focus my efforts on someone who's a little more certain…"

Bella cut him off. "Oh shush. You know I'm just kidding. I don't want anyone but you." Bella and Edward smiled loving at one another from across the table.

As if on cue, the waiters emerged from the kitchen carrying the main course on silver trays. They placed one dish in front of each person carefully, while one waiter followed with sparkling grape juice to refill everyone's glasses. Although Esme had spared no expense for this evening, she wasn't going to supply wine to the underage teenagers, much to Emmett's complaints.

Bella looked down at her dish, trying to discern what it was. She looked at Edward with one eyebrow raised and he shook his head, just as confused as Bella.

Esme spoke up. "It's a partridge tureen with crispy pastry and a light jelly sauce. Just try it, you'll love it."

Bella cut off a small piece, feeling wary of eating wild game bird, and dutifully put the bite sized amount in her mouth. She was engulfed by a whirlwind sensation of flavours. The pastry was a light herb crust with a faint hint of rosemary and garlic. The meat was tender and melted in her mouth like butter, and the jelly sauce had a slight kick to it. The layer of spinach rounded off the tastes and textures with something simple and familiar. Although Bella would probably never order this off a menu, it was quite enjoyable. She noted that most of the other guests at the table were engrossed with gobbling their portions down.

Once the staff had come to clear their empty dinner plates, Bella took a few moments to examine each person at the table in turn.

Emmett, with his boisterous laugh and handsome features, who always pretended to be a big tough guy but was really a pussycat underneath. And Rosalie, who frightened people with one sharp glance, but who was really just over protective of herself and her loved ones. Goofy Jasper the clown who was an amazing person in every possible way. Alice the pixie princess, with her stubbornness and Type A personality. Carlisle & Esme, the greatest example of a happy couple truly in love, their selflessness and willingness to sacrifice everything for their family.

Edward Anthony Masen. The love of Bella's life. Though they had only been together just shy of three months, Bella knew without a doubt that she and Edward would always be together. They'd found each other again after years apart and were truly happy together. Bella loved everything about him, from his crooked grin and the way he styled his hair, to how she became a better person just by virtue of knowing him. He brought out the best in her and vice versa. They were a perfect match ordained by some unknown force in the universe. Though it sounded cheesy, Bella couldn't wait for them to go off to school together and forge a life for themselves.

Edward caught her staring at him and grinned widely. Though he didn't know the exact content of her thoughts, he could read her face like a book. Bella was not good at hiding things, especially from Edward. When she finally noticed he was watching her, she blushed a beautiful crimson colour that matched her dress nicely. She turned to the dessert that was just brought in: a rich, dark chocolate mousse in a bell-shaped martini glass, with a mint leaf on top as a garnish. Bella barely tasted hers as she inhaled every last spoonful.

After dinner, the group socialized together for a while as the hired staff cleaned everything up and eventually left for the night. Once it was clear the evening was over, Edward offered to drive Bella and Jasper home. Bella yawned and accepted his offer, but Jasper decided to stay with Alice a bit longer to watch a movie with Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett said he would drop Jasper off at home after the movie and winked mischievously at Bella and Edward.

~{0-o-0}~

Once back at the Swan residence, Bella noted that Charlie was not at home. But he had left her a note on the fridge which read:

_"Gone into Port Angeles with a friend. Will be back late. Behave yourselves. Charlie."_

Bella checked the clock on the wall and was surprised to see it was only 9:30. She felt like it had to be later, like closer to midnight. It didn't feel right sending Edward home so early.

"Do you want to hang out for a bit? Though nothing intense, I'm beat." She said, yawning again.

Edward chuckled. "Sure."

They stood together awkwardly in the kitchen for a moment, neither saying a word. Bella took off her silver heels and rubbed her toes, wincing slightly.

"Do they hurt?" Edward asked. Bella nodded. "Why don't we go upstairs. You can change into something more comfortable and I'll rub your feet for you."

Bella gave him a dubious look. "Upstairs you say?"

Edward laughed. "Okay, how about this. You go change and call me when you're done. I promise to behave."

Bella laughed. "Don't be absurd. It's not like you haven't seen most of it anyway."

They marched up the stairs together, Bella leading the way so Edward could catch her if she started to fall. With every step she took, Bella's feet grew more and more painful. She cursed at her fashionable but uncomfortable shoes as she tossed them in the bottom of her bedroom closet. Pulling out a pair of penguin-themed pajama pants and a matching tank top, she pulled her dress over her head.

Bella enjoyed the way Edward's eyes practically bugged out of his head when he saw her undergarments. Bella had chosen a red convertible bra – now in the strapless position – and matching red boy short panties. The fire engine red was a nice contrast to her alabaster skin, which was now reddening under his lustful gaze. She struggled trying to get the bra unhooked herself before Edward motioned for her to stand in front of him so he could help. She smiled and walked seductively over to the bed. He molested every inch of her body with his eyes.

Bella turned her back to him as he struggled to unhook the very tightly latched bra. She giggled as his fingers brushed against her skin.

He chuckled as the bra fell to the floor. "What are you laughing about, Miss Swan?" He tried to ask in a serious tone.

"That tickled!" She said, still giggling, holding her hands over her chest.

"Oh yeah?" Edward asked. He brought his hands up to her sides and tickled her ribs mercilessly.

"Edward, stop! This isn't fair," She shrieked between laughs. Bella squirmed under his touch, trying to get away.

"Oh no you don't!" He said. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her toward him. They both fell on the bed laughing, with Bella on top of Edward, still squirming. Once they realized their position, they stopped goofing around and stared at one another.

Edward repositioned himself so he was laying down properly with his head at the top of the bed. Bella joined him, while still trying to cover her bare chest. They lay side by side facing each other for a while. Bella reached out with one hand to stroke Edward's face. Suddenly he propped himself up on one elbow.

"Could you lay on your back for me?" He pleaded. Bella said nothing but complied, her arms still crossed loosely across her chest.

Edward grabbed her left arm with his free hand and placed it by her side. Then he did the same with her right arm. Now fully exposed, save for the red panties, Bella felt more vulnerable than she'd ever been before. But at the same time she trusted Edward completely.

Edward took a moment to examine her body with his eyes. She had perfectly rounded breasts with hardening dark pink nipples and a flat stomach. Although her ass was not large by any means, she had beautiful womanly curves where her waist turned into her hips. He reached his hand out and traced every curve, every single inch of her body with the tips of his fingers. Edward loved the physical reaction this elicited from his Bella as her body trembled slightly and she got a major case of goose bumps.

Bella closed her eyes with pleasure as Edward began focusing his attention on her breasts. He circled her left breast with one finger, making a spiral pattern that would eventually lead to her very hard, perky nipple. Only he never touched that sensitive nub. He repeated the same trick on her right breast. When he went back to the left, instead of teasing her he palmed the whole breast in his hand, pinching her nipple lightly. Bella moaned and pushed her chest into his touch, relishing the electricity coursing through her body.

Edward leaned over her and kissed her mouth deeply. Their tongues danced together in a pattern of love, each trying to taste as much of the other as possible. Bella reached up and grabbed at his hair with her right hand, but Edward pulled away.

"No Bella, I want this to be about you. Just lay back and let me pleasure you." He said in a low whisper. She nodded and put her arm down.

Edward got up on all fours over Bella, straddling her body while still maintaining a good distance between them. He kissed her neck tenderly, making sure to give attention to the sensitive spot under Bella's ears. He kissed his way down to her breasts, where he took the right one in his mouth and sucked hard at her nipple. She groaned loudly as he squeezed it between his lips and circled his tongue over the sensitive spot. Bella began gyrating helplessly under his ministrations. Satisfied with his work, he released her right nipple and attacked the left with the same attention. Bella's breathing became erratic and her heartbeat sped up; Edward could tell she was enjoying this _a lot. _He stopped what he was doing and stared at her beautiful face, now flushed with excitement. Bella's eyes fluttered open and he could see the pure, unadulterated lust in them. His cock twitched with desire.

Slowly and carefully he traced his tongue down her stomach to her pelvis, licking and kissing along the way. He grinned when he saw Bella's eyes grow wide with understanding as to his next move. He sat up and rubbed her abdomen lovingly, moving closer and closer to her panty line. He even dipped his fingers under the elastic a few times to tease her mercilessly. When he saw frustration touch her facial features, he started to lower her panties.

"Bella, lift your ass so I can get these off." Edward said seductively, looking into her beautiful chocolate coloured eyes the whole time. He could see hesitation, but she complied as he peeled her panties off her carefully but swiftly. Now fully exposed, Bella was nervous as Edward stared at her womanly region hungrily. Her legs were clamped shut. Edward kneaded her thighs firmly, eventually pushing her legs apart.

If Bella had felt exposed before, it was nothing compared to how she felt laying spread eagle, completely naked in front of Edward. At the same time it was thrilling; she had never gone this far with someone before, and the electricity coursing through her veins felt like fire inside her body. She couldn't wait for him to touch her.

He didn't leave her hanging for long. He continued to rub her thighs, inching closer to her heated core. Bella couldn't stop her body from thrusting into his touch. Finally his thumbs rubbed her outer lips lightly, sending tingles of pleasure throughout Bella. He gently parted her labia to gain access to her sopping wet hole.

"Jesus Bella, you are ready to go." Edward mumbled appreciatively. He was fighting the strong urge to rip off his pants and enter her smooth cavity. Instead he rubbed one finger along her slit, spreading her natural lubricant around, and gingerly pushed one finger into her entrance. Although Bella had never had anything – or anyone – in there, the sensation felt completely natural. Her hips bucked involuntarily, trying to push him in deeper. He complied but moved slowly, allowing her time to revel in the sensations. Edward watched her face closely for signs of discomfort, but all he saw was wild animal lust. He wanted her badly but knew this was not the night for _that_ activity.

Edward pulled his finger out and sucked all her juices off it. The taste of her sweetness was almost too much to bear. He put the finger back in her slit and moved it in and out slowly, gradually picking up speed. Bella's eyes fluttered open and closed as her head moved from side to side. She was in a euphoric state, her legs bent at the knees, her thighs spread as far as they could, gripping the comforter with all her strength.

Edward sensed she wouldn't last much longer. Now feverishly fingering her juicy pussy, he bent his face down to get a taste of her. The moment his tongue connected with her clit, Bella moaned loudly with pleasure, her thrashing becoming more desperate. Edward flicked her clit mercilessly with his tongue, quickly bringing Bella to an intense, mind blowing orgasm. Wave after wave of pleasure went through her as her back arched off the bed. Her tight hole clamped down on his finger making it impossible for him to do anything but wiggle it around slightly.

As Bella came down from her high, Edward made his way back up her body, kissing lightly along the way. He ended with a quick peck on her lips then flopped down on the bed beside her. He had the biggest, cockiest grin on his face. Bella laughed as she rolled onto her side and wrapped her arm around his waist. She had the sexiest glow of satisfaction on her features and her hair was a mess.

"Where did you learn to do _that_?" Bella asked, still trying to catch her breath.

Edward chuckled. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Bella nodded enthusiastically. "I did some research. You wouldn't believe the resources available online."

Bella reached up and stroked his face gently but tenderly. "I guess it's my turn to…" She was interrupted by a yawn.

Edward was smiling as he grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers lightly. "Absolutely not. Tonight was all about you. Besides I enjoyed myself immensely… And I'm not sure you'd be able to stay awake through it anyway."

Bella's eyes opened slowly as she realized they'd closed of their own volition. "I'm not…" another yawn, "sleepy."

Edward laughed and kissed her lightly. "Go to sleep my beautiful woman. I will see you tomorrow. Thank you for a wonderful evening." He kissed her on the forehead as her eyes once again fell heavy and closed. Bella mumbled something incoherent before Edward was up and out of her bedroom.


	35. Chapter 35

**My apologies for the gap in updates. Real life can be a bitch sometimes.**

* * *

Another two months passed in Forks, Washington. The harsh winter gradually lost its edge as the ground thawed, plants began to regrow, and hibernating animals woke from their long slumber. Although it was still cold and wet, there were days which promised the warmer season would be arriving soon.

Bella was happy that winter was waning; her lack of physical coordination was always more challenged when she had to navigate icy patches on the roads and sidewalks. This had been a particularly trying time as she'd been frequently visited by Katie and a large assortment of lost spirits. Bella had been forced to make some difficult journeys to deliver various messages, some of which had not been very welcomed by their recipients. On the longer trips Edward went with her, but they were both struggling to keep up their grades so Bella often went alone. She fell asleep most nights on her open textbooks. Thankfully Katie left her alone on nights leading up to a deadline or test.

Edward was anxiously awaiting acceptance packages from the various universities for which they had applied. He had been told that the early acceptances were sent in April, but they may not hear anything until June for some places. Each day he came straight home from school in a panic, searching for the day's mail on the table in the front entrance. By the end of April, he finally had one answer. He called Bella excitedly.

"Swan residence."

"Bella! Did you get anything from Udub today?" Edward trilled.

"Actually I haven't checked the mail. Hold on a sec."

Edward bounced from one foot to the other impatiently. He looked over to the kitchen where Alice was standing, giving him an inquisitive look. Realizing he was more exuberant than his little sister, he tried to calm down.

"Edward! I got in!" Bella gushed.

Edward laughed. "So did I! Isn't this great?"

"Charlie will be so happy. I'm going to make his favourite lasagna for dinner, if you want to join us." Bella offered.

"Not tonight, love. I'm going to go talk to Carlisle. I'll call you before bed, okay? Love you." He hung up before Bella could reply. Edward scooped up his acceptance package and practically burst through Carlisle's office door. Carlisle looked up from his stack of papers through the rimless glasses perched at the end of his nose.

"Did you hear back from Harvard?" Carlisle asked.

Edward shook his head. "No, but I got into biochemistry at University of Washington!" He proclaimed proudly.

Carlisle got up from behind his desk to look over Edward's papers. "Well, congratulations. Udub has an excellent medical school, and their biochem program is revered all over the west coast. I'm very proud of you, Edward." Carlisle smiled at his nephew.

"Thanks Carlisle. Bella got in too." He grinned.

"Then this calls for celebration. Esme!" Carlisle called for his wife. Esme poked her head into the room.

"Yes dear?" She said.

"Our brilliant nephew and his equally amazing girlfriend both got accepted to University of Washington today. Shall we do something special for dinner?" Carlisle said with a big smile on his face.

Esme's eyes lit up. "That IS good news! Congratulations sweetie," Esme said, entering the room and kissing Edward on the cheek. "Why don't you invite Bella for dinner? I picked up some veal at the grocery store today."

Edward shook his head. "She's celebrating with Charlie tonight. But I'm definitely excited for veal." Edward said, his mouth watering.

Esme laughed and ruffled his hair. "Okay then." She walked out of the room and toward the kitchen to prepare the celebratory dinner.

~{0-o-0}~

His stomach full of the most delicious meal he'd enjoyed for weeks, Edward retired to his bedroom to go over his University of Washington acceptance package. He was reading through descriptions of the campus dormitories after having intently scanned course options when his mind began to wander. As usual, his thoughts strayed to Bella.

Edward wondered if she would want to live on or off campus. If she would get an apartment, would she live alone or with a roommate? Or… would he be able to convince her to live with _him_? The thought of spending everyday with Bella was tantalizing. Even if they had separate bedrooms, they would still share nearly everything else. They could cook meals together, argue over which colour to paint the walls, and maybe even get a dog. Edward realized he was far more excited at the prospect of domestic bliss with Bella than he was about school itself.

Still deep in his daydreams, Edward jumped when he heard his cellphone ring. It was Bella's special ringtone – More Than a Feeling by Boston – and Edward rushed to answer it quickly.

"Hey beautiful lady. I was just thinking about you." He said with a big grin on his face.

Bella was also smiling. "I bet you were."

"So what can I do for my beautiful woman?" Edward asked.

Bella hesitated slightly before answering. "Can I come over for a bit? I won't stay long."

Edward chuckled. "Of course you can. See you in fifteen?"

"Great!" Bella hung up the phone.

~{0-o-0}~

Bella and Edward were laying on Edward's massive bed together. Edward had one arm supporting Bella's head as he lay on his side toward her. Their faces were inches apart and as usual the tension between them was thick and heavy. Bella was nervous; ever since Valentine's Day there was something she wanted to do, but had not had the courage. Until now.

Edward sensed there was a reason Bella wanted to come over aside from the usual desire to spend time together. With his free hand he stroked the side of her face, trying to guess at what was going through her mind.

Finally Bella built up enough courage to speak up. "Edward?" She asked in a meek voice.

"Yes my love?" He responded, twirling a long strand of her hair around his index finger.

"Um…" She hesitated.

Edward waited a moment before he chuckled under his breath. "Whatever it is, could you hurry up and tell me? I'm dying of curiosity over here."

Bella's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I was wondering something…" Edward cocked one eyebrow but said nothing. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Bella continued. "How many girls have you been with?"

Edward's eyes tensed slightly. "Does it really matter? You're going to be the last."

Bella leaned up and propped herself on one elbow. "It does to me."

"Why's that?" He replied, sitting up fully into a cross-legged position on the bed. Bella followed suit and they sat facing each other.

"Because there's something I want to try, but I doubt I'll be any good. But I _want_ to be good at it. I just need to know what I'm up against." Bella said, never once looking Edward in the eyes.

Edward touched her calf reassuringly. "Whatever it is, it will be unique to you. Because I've never loved anyone else."

Bella nodded slightly to herself. "I understand. But still, I'd like to know."

Edward groaned inwardly but managed to keep his wits about him as he answered Bella carefully. "I've never had sex before."

"But you've been intimate?" Bella responded, her voice wavering slightly. Edward nodded. "How many times? How many different people?" She asked. She didn't really want to know, but she wanted complete clarity before making her move.

Edward sighed and looked down at his feet as he answered. "In sophomore year I dated Irina for a few months. After she dumped me for Laurent, I had three dates with a girl named Maggie. Last year I had an on-again-off-again thing with Carmen which ended badly. And now there's you." He tried to get her to look into his eyes, but Bella's gaze was firmly locked on her hands which were nervously playing with the threads in Edward's quilt.

"That's not really what I asked." She said sheepishly, her cheeks turning brighter red.

Edward covered his face with his hands. "Okay fine. The furthest I've ever gone is somewhere between second and third base. Happy now?"

Anger tore through Bella's outwardly calm demeanour. "Not really. This is just as embarrassing for me."

Edward reached out and tried to clasp Bella's hands, but she yanked them away. Sighing, he said. "Then let's get to the point so we can relax together. I don't like seeing you this tense."

Bella was exasperated but she knew she couldn't turn back on this conversation. "What you did to me on Valentine's Day… have you ever done that before?"

Edward shook his head firmly. "Never."

Relieved, Bella forged ahead. "Have you ever had someone do that to you?"

Edward cocked his head. "You mean have I ever had a blowjob?" Bella nodded. "Yes, a few times with Irina and Carmen."

"Oh," was all Bella could say. She suddenly felt like crying.

Sensing her despondency, Edward leaned forward and held her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "That was before I knew you were out there, and that my heart was yours. Ever since I saw you nearly eight months ago I've held eyes for nobody else. I have zero desire for touch that isn't yours. You are the love of my life. I only want _you_."

Bella smiled though words eluded her. Instead of speaking, she removed Edward's hands from her face and placed them on her breasts.

Edward's eyes grew wide with concern. "Are you sure you want this?"

Bella nodded. "I told you there's something I want to try…" She trailed off as she rose to her knees and pushed Edward onto his back.

Bella kissed Edward deeply, her tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. She alternated between licking his teeth and sucking on his lower lip, an action she knew would drive him crazy. When she pulled back slightly to look at him, he grabbed the back of her head and forced their lips together again. Groaning into her mouth, Edward held her head with one hand and explored her back with the other. The fire in his loins radiated throughout his torso and thighs. He couldn't see, hear or smell anything that wasn't Bella. She was everywhere – around him, inside him, above and below him.

When she pulled back gasping for air, Edward leaned his face to her neck and began sucking her sensitive spot below her ear. Bella involuntarily shuddered and pressed her groin against his, seeking out the delicious friction that would bring them release. But she managed to stop herself before things got too heated. She pulled herself back from Edward's roaming hands and began unbuttoning his shirt, followed by his jeans. Within moments Edward's manhood was freed from its denim prison and stood tall and proud in the warm air of his bedroom.

Edward watched Bella's face as she took her time inspecting his member. He knew she had never seen a penis in the flesh before. He fervently hoped she liked it. Despite the lack of physical contact at this moment, Edward's erection never faltered. Knowing Bella was watching him kept him hard and strong.

Bella was blown away by the majesty of Edward's manliness. His erect penis stood very tall and unwavering in its hardness. She saw one large pulsating vein snake its way along the left side of his shaft, stopping a few inches before his purplish, oozing tip. She couldn't help staring, and instinctively her mouth watered at the prospect of so much pleasure to be had. But still, its massive length – and girth – made her a little wary.

Bella cleared her throat. "Are they always this big?" She asked as she eyed his member nervously.

Edward couldn't hold back the smirk. "No, I'm just gifted."

Bella frowned. "I don't know how that's going to fit anywhere…" At those words, Edward's cock twitched with anticipation. Images of Bella's naked body bouncing on top of him in ecstasy flashed through his mind.

"Just take it one step at a time. Do you want to see how I like it?" Edward asked, his throat hoarse with lust. Bella nodded slowly, looking into his eyes for a reaction. All she saw was love and desire, which gave her the courage to wrap her hand around Edward's manliness. He put his hand on top of hers and slowly pumped up and down, twisting the foreskin slightly, rubbing his precum over the tip. After a minute he released Bella's hand as she took over pleasuring him.

Edward lay back and closed his eyes. Feeling Bella's small hand on his cock, massaging his shaft, squeezing him lightly was almost too much to bear. He had to concentrate very hard to avoid exploding too soon. But it felt so good and as she sped up his hips bucked into her grasp. He felt the familiar build up which signaled release was imminent. His hips moved faster as he grunted his pleasure, watching her beautiful face as she bit her lip in concentration while pleasing him. Just when he thought he couldn't handle anymore, Bella added her other hand and pumped even faster. She looked him directly in the eye and said, "Give it to me."

That sent Edward over the edge into full blown groans of ecstasy as he squirted his seed all over Bella's hands. Each time another spurt came out, his body was racked with tremors of pleasure radiating throughout his stomach, chest, and legs. All his muscles were tensed with the power of the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced.

Once he was finished, Edward reached over to his night stand and retrieved a box of facial tissues. Handing them to Bella, he grabbed a few and wiped the stray semen off his torso and rapidly deflating cock. He helped a giggling Bella wipe her hands and arms, then grabbed her around the torso and pulled her next to him. He was still fully exposed but he didn't care. He'd never felt so close to someone before and wanted to relish in the euphoria of sharing an intimate moment with his beautiful Bella. Edward kissed her lips, cheeks, eyes, nose and forehead, trying to express without words how much he loved her and how he loved being intimate with her.

Bella was pleased with herself. She had never gone past kissing with Jacob – and there had been no one else before him, aside from that idiot Mike Newton. She'd been scared of making mistakes, or hurting Edward. But it had gone smoothly. She loved being cuddled up to Edward, the muscles of his arms and chest rising and falling with his deep breathing. Unconsciously Bella's hands were roaming Edward's hard, flat abdomen as she traced lower to his long, soft member.

"Unnngh, if you keep doing that we're going to be here for a while…" Edward groaned.

Bella sat up next to Edward and touched his face lovingly with her free hand. "Maybe that's the plan." She said smugly, watching his eyes roll to the back of his head as he enjoyed the attention she was giving his swelling tip.

Edward's eyes opened, and Bella saw a lusty fierceness in them that sent shivers of excitement down to her dripping mound. His emerald eyes burned with passion for her as he sat up and pushed her back so he was on top of her, his cock now hard and hanging. He pinned her arms above her head and took her left earlobe in his mouth gently tugging and sucking. Bella's breath became heavier as her eyes closed, enjoying the pangs of excitement in her body.

"Tell me what you want, and I'll do it for you. Anything at all." Edward whispered breathily into Bella's ear. As he waited for her response, he moved down to the tender flesh of her neck. He released her arms and placed his on either side of her body to hold himself up better. This gave Bella an opportunity to reach down and stroke his cock gently with one hand, using his oozing precum as lubricant.

"I want you to make love to me, Edward." Bella whispered.

Hearing this, Edward stopped what he was doing and looked her in the eyes. He surprised to see no hesitation or fear, just lust and love. He shook his head. "No. When it's time for that, we're going to make it a really special night. Now," Edward gave her a deep kiss and pulled back again, "What else can I do for you?"

Bella smiled. "You can take off the rest of your clothes. There's something else I wanted to try."

Edward frowned. "Not unless you take yours off too. I'll be damned if you aren't going to cum for me again before this night is through." Bella's heart skipped a beat as she quickly undressed herself. Edward did the same, throwing his clothes in all directions dramatically. When they were both naked, they lay down on Edward's massive bed facing one another. Edward wasn't happy with having any space between them, so he pulled Bella until you couldn't fit a penny between their hot, sweaty bodies.

This time their kisses were gentler, but no less passionate. Edward's hands weaved through Bella's long hair as their mouths moved in rhythm with one another, each taking the time to bask in the sensations of their tongues becoming one. When Bella's hands started massaging Edward's broad, muscled chest, Edward pulled his face back and said, "Bella, turn around. I want to try something too." He watched as she shifted her petite frame so her back was to Edward. He snuggled right up against her, his massive erection poking her butt.

Bella giggled nervously. "Edward, exactly how _big_ is it?"

Edward smirked. "How big is what?" He whispered huskily into her ear as he nibbled on her sensitive lobe.

It took Bella a minute to gather her thoughts. "Your… well, your… um… you know."

Edward's right hand moved from caressing her stomach to cupping her left breast. "I know, but you need to use your words. I like hearing it."

Bella groaned, partially from pleasure but mostly from frustration. "FINE! How big is your penis?"

Edward replied by grinding his hips into hers, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Bella. "Last time I checked it was just over ten inches. But the way you get me going, damn! It could be bigger."

"Oh" was all Bella could muster out. Edward repositioned his cock so it was between her legs, not at her entrance but rubbing her clit. Instinctively she spread her legs to allow more room to maneuver. Edward let go of her breast and reached around to her sopping wet core. He held the tip of his cock against her sensitive nub as his hips pushed rhythmically toward her.

Bella was becoming unhinged. Between Edward nibbling at her neck and shoulders, and the way his hot meat rubbed her most sensitive spot, her entire body was racked with a hot yearning to have him inside of her. She pushed her backside against Edward's pelvis, urging him to move faster, increasing the friction between them. Beads of sweat rolled off her body; Bella's eyes were closed as she relished in the sensation of floating into space, high on opium, into another dimension of reality.

"Bella, I want you to say my name when you cum." Edward whispered, his movements becoming more aggressive. "Tell me how much you love this," He said as he took over rubbing her clit frantically with his fingers. He was moving them so fast it felt like a vibrator. Bella knew she was getting close when she felt a strong tension in her abdomen and surges of heat passed through her girly bits. "Oh, unnng, Edward! I'm cumminggggg!" She moaned, her hips bucking and her legs tense. Edward rubbed her button even more quickly, grinding his large erection between her legs. When Bella thought she couldn't get any higher, she felt the power of her orgasm strike her like a strong ocean current, bringing wave after wave of hot spasms. Coming down from her high, Bella felt drunk with elation as her muscles slowly relaxed. Her entire body felt like jelly.

A few minutes passed, during which Edward's stiffness was replaced with a long, soft shaft resting lazily against his thigh. Bella was hardly able to move; Edward had to remind her of the time before she fell asleep in his bed. Hearing it was past midnight, Bella jumped up, dressed herself hastily, said her farewells to Edward, and managed to get home just before Charlie did.

Both she and Edward really enjoyed their dreams that night.


	36. Chapter 36

*****Twilight rules, and belongs to Stephenie Meyer.*****

* * *

Time passed as it always does in small town America; slowly and uneventfully. Except for Bella and Edward, who received their university acceptance packages with excitement while working hard to maintain their grades. There had been no more intimacy past second base, as they were never able to find time or space to be alone together. Esme kept a careful eye on the two lovers at the Cullen's house, while Charlie's shifts were usually during school hours. They both found it frustrating but at the same time they were stressed with end of year projects and upcoming finals.

It was the end of May when Edward and Bella had their first real fight as a couple. They were seated at the diner, their books spread out in front of them, when Jessica and Mike Newton joined them at their table. Surprised, Bella looked up from her philosophy notes and gave them a hard stare which they either didn't understand or ignored completely.

"Hey Bella! It's been so long! Are you excited for prom next week?" Jessica gushed, stealing a french fry off Bella's nearly empty plate.

"Uh, not really. You know I hate those types of things." Bella eyed Jessica suspiciously.

Seemingly unperturbed, Jessica continued. "Well, WE'RE excited about it. Right honey buns?" She said, giving Mike googly eyes.

Mike stammered out, "Um, yes of course. If… if you'd like to go… I guess I could rent a tux or something."

Jessica frowned at him and turned to Edward. "Maybe you guys should go together. I'm not sure Mike would know what to do."

Edward cleared his throat. "Thank you for the thought, but I have my own tux." He wrapped one arm around Bella's shoulders. Bella could feel the tension in his body; she gave him a quizzical glance which he ignored.

"Well Bella! We should go to Port Angeles soon before all the good dresses are snagged up. How about Saturday?" She said excitedly.

Bella frowned at Jessica. "Jess, I don't think we're going to prom. At least _I'm _not." She gave Edward a pointed glare which he again ignored.

"Oh come on Bella! We only graduate once. Haven't you been looking forward to senior prom since we were freshmen? I know I have! I wonder who will be prom queen. Just in case, I'm planning to get my hair done so a tiara will fit nicely. And I'm getting jewelry that will match it perfectly." Jessica tried to gauge Bella's reaction, but she found herself talking to a brick wall. Exasperated, she looked at her watch dramatically and said, "Okay, well I guess we should go. Call me if you change your mind. Bye Edward!" Jessica grabbed Mike by the arm and practically towed him out of the diner.

Once they were no longer in sight, Bella turned to Edward. "What's gotten into you?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders without replying, keeping his eyes on his textbook.

Bella touched his arm tenderly, willing him to look at her. It didn't work. "Come on Edward, I can tell you're upset. Did I say something wrong?" She asked, genuinely confused.

Edward slammed his book shut and turned to Bella. "We've never discussed prom, and yet you dismiss the possibility without even asking me." His angry eyes glared into hers.

Her automatic reaction to hostility kicked in despite her efforts to remain calm. "You would make me go to something you know I hate?" She said venomously, trying to control her adrenaline.

Edward's eyes narrowed and his tone turned icy. "You seemed to enjoy yourself last year."

Bella was temporarily taken aback. "Huh?" She asked, confused.

"With Jacob Black. I saw the pictures." Edward pronounced Jacob's name with venom.

Bella's face turned red with anger. "Jake forced me to go. I hated every second of it. And I doubt this year would be any different." She spat, trying not to get hysterical.

"Really? You hate spending time with me that much?" Edward replied, equally enraged.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You know that's not why."

"Then tell me why you would refuse to go to the prom with your boyfriend?" Edward asked, his voice laced with hostility.

Bella exploded. "Because it's stupid and I hate most of the people who would be there. WHY would I put myself through that?!" Her hands were balled into fists on the table.

Edward searched her face carefully. Seeing nothing but truth, his demeanour softened. "Bella, did you ever consider that I might want to go?"

Bella's rage evaporated as quickly as it had begun. The hurt look in Edward's eyes replaced her ire with guilt. She lowered her eyes back to the table, contemplating his words. Was it possible she was so selfish she had never considered his feelings? Suddenly Bella realized she would no longer be able to think in singular verbs anymore. Edward was her other half, and everything they decided – whether important or mundane – would have to be done together. If she wanted a life with him, she would have to learn to compromise.

Bella reached out her hand and placed it gently on Edward's forearm. "I'm sorry, Edward," she said in the smallest voice possible, "I hadn't considered your feelings. Do you really want to go to prom?"

Edward covered her hand with his. "It's important to me."

Bella nodded, her stomach knotted. "Okay then we'll go. As long as I don't have to wear heels."

Edward laughed openly and kissed her on the cheek. "You will look just as beautiful in sneakers, if that's what you want."

~{0-o-0}~

It was Saturday, and the weather was cooperating for once. Bella was sitting in the passenger seat of Jessica Stanley's 2003 Grand Prix as they drove along the highway to Port Angeles. In the backseat were Angela Weber, Lauren Mallory, and Alice Masen. The five of them were singing along to Barenaked Ladies' One Week which was blasting on the car's radio.

Bella had to admit she was having fun despite her trepidation about this outing. She and Lauren were enemies, Jessica was exhausting to spend more than an hour with at a time, and Bella hated shopping. No, she _REALLY_ hated shopping. Her hopes for a short trip were quashed when Alice was invited; she and Jessica spoke of nothing all week but planning today's girls' day out. But as long as the positive energy remained between all of them, maybe today's adventure wouldn't be so bad.

They parked the car near the docks which were connected by a long boardwalk lined with food stands and benches. Sea gulls hovered overhead, circling the landscape looking for scraps of food. Their cries of hunger, mixed with the sound of the ocean, gave Bella a sense of peace though she couldn't explain why. Once they were out of the car, Alice and Jessica swiftly pulled everyone up a side street to the main road where all the shops were located. It was a busy day in Port Angeles, owing to the fine weather, and Bella found herself weaving in and out of slow moving groups of people just to keep up with her enthusiastic friends.

They went into several stores, each trying on dresses that caught their attention. Though Bella saw nothing that stood out, Alice had her try on nearly every dress they saw. Bella knew better than to argue with the little pixie, so she clamped her mouth shut and did as she was told. It was an exhausting affair as Alice was not buying a dress for herself since she wasn't allowed at senior prom. By the time it was late afternoon, each of the girls had found a dress suitable to their tastes. Except Bella.

As they left the sixth store, Bella sat down on a bench. "Ali, can we please take a break. My feet hurt and I've seen nothing but lemons all day."

Alice joined her on the bench. "Okay, okay. You've been very good today. Jess! Go on ahead. We'll check out Josie's and then meet you at the restaurant." Jessica nodded and pulled Lauren & Angela down the road.

Bella crossed her legs on the bench, leaning forward so she could rub her back. Alice frowned at her. "You know we haven't exactly been running a marathon today, Bella. Maybe you need to get more exercise." Alice chided.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I've been under a lot of stress lately, you know, graduating and all."

"Have you heard back from all the schools yet?" Alice asked.

"Yes. I got in everywhere. Believe me when I say I never thought I'd be accepted to Harvard." Bella replied.

Alice nodded. "Edward is so proud of you. Harvard has always been his dream you know."

Bella sat back up straight and looked Alice in the eyes. "He never told me that."

"He wouldn't do that knowing you have your heart set on Udub. But it's all he talked about for a long time." Alice was bouncing in her seat, clearly wanting to get moving again.

Bella sighed. "Okay Alice, how far away is Josie's?" She stood up and arched her back, working out the kinks. Alice grabbed her by the arm and nearly sprinted to a shop across the street and half a block away.

As soon as they walked in the door, Bella saw her dress. It was hanging on the wall directly opposite the entrance, beside the cash counter. It was a strapless turquoise knee length gown that poofed out into a wide A-line from the waist down. Around the bottom was a black band of velvet which had large black dahlias growing up out of it. Each flower had a group of iridescent gems in the centre of it, and the bust was lined with the same gems set in a row along a thin black band. The dress shone radiantly in the light and the gems glittered. Bella immediately ran to the dress, forgetting her hatred of crinoline, and silently begged the deities that it was her size. She was in luck, and once she had it on a chuckling Alice had to remind Bella that she would have to take it off to purchase it.

After leaving Josie's, Alice and Bella met up with their crew at a local restaurant where they shared dinner before heading back to Forks.


	37. Chapter 37

*****I do not own the rights or privileges of Twilight.*****

* * *

Exam week was difficult but thankfully over quickly. By the time Friday rolled around, Bella was absolutely exhausted and much to her disdain her beautiful prom dress has become a tighter fit. Cursing her poor diet over the past week, Bella was still able to squeeze into it without much difficulty. She was grateful for the silver ballet-style slippers she'd borrowed from Rosalie as her back was still sore from stress.

Edward was waiting in the living room as Bella put the finishing touches to her evening look. She'd spent the afternoon at the local salon getting her hair styled; her normally difficult, thick hair was carefully curled to perfection and left hanging down her back save for a few pins strategically placed to keep her face free from coverage. She had a thin layer of foundation – which Bella never really needed but the beautician had insisted upon – with rosy cheeks and dark, sultry eyes. Her lips were coated in a dark pink gloss. She added her heart shaped diamond around her neck and a few silver bangles, and admired herself in the mirror. It was obvious to her that she'd gained some weight, but she was pretty sure no one else would be able to tell.

As Bella descended the stairs, Edward, Charlie and Jasper met her at the bottom. When she looked up into their faces she had to giggle; she saw three pairs of bugged eyes and Edward's mouth hanging open in shock.

"So, what do you think?" She asked, twirling around like a princess.

Charlie cleared his throat. "You look great Bells. Really pretty, and grown up." Charlie replied, his voice wavering slightly at the end.

Bella gave her dad a big bear hug. "Thanks Dad."

"Wow Bella. You look… just, wow. There aren't words." Jasper gushed as he grinned at his big sister. When Charlie released her, Jasper stepped right in and hugged her tightly.

"Here Bella, this is for you." When Bella finished Jasper's hug, she turned to Edward who held out a beautiful fuschia and turquoise flower corsage. Bella accepted it gracefully and slipped it onto her wrist, noting with satisfaction that the blues matched her dress perfectly. She also noticed for the first time that Edward was dressed to the nines in his black tux, white dress shirt, and turquoise vest/bowtie combination which also matched her dress. Bella silently thanked Alice for her attention to detail.

Somehow Charlie had managed to procure a camera. "Okay you two, get closer together. Your mother would have my head if I didn't get a picture." Charlie ordered.

After posing for a few pictures with all the wonderful men in her life, including a few goofy shots with Jasper, Edward and Bella got into Edward's Volvo and headed to the school for the prom. Bella was not entirely looking forward to the evening, but she'd made a promise to Edward and to herself that she would be on her best behaviour. This pact included no sulking, no drama, and no beating up anyone. Bella smirked to herself as she remembered punching Mike Newton at the Halloween dance.

Bella and Edward entered the gym holding hands, and for a moment Bella had to remind herself to breathe. She couldn't believe the sight before her! Round tables covered in white linen were arranged at one side, each with a large fish bowl in the centre with red marbles in the bottom and real goldfish swimming in them. The chairs were also covered in white linen but were draped in red and gold bands of fabric across the back. Napkins folded into origami fish were red, while the cutlery shimmered under the gold pillar candles in front of each place setting. The other half of the gym was arranged as a dance floor with the DJ set up in one corner. Red and gold spotlights spun in circles from the ceiling, creating a nightclub-esque atmosphere. The walls of the gym had been completely covered with alternating bands of red and gold fabric draped from ceiling to floor. If Bella didn't know better, she could have easily mistaken her high school's gymnasium for a fancy ballroom.

Bella spotted a buffet table set up dividing the sections between the eating area and the dance floor. She immediately beelined for it as her mouth was parched. Always the gentleman, Edward served them both cups of punch from the large silver punch bowl. They stood together, enjoying their drinks, admiring the atmosphere, when Bella heard a loud shriek behind her. She nearly spilled her punch all over herself.

"Ohmigod BELLA!" Bella cringed slightly as she heard Jessica Stanley's excited but shrill voice. But she'd promised to behave, so Bella turned around to greet her friend.

"Hey Jess. You look pretty." Jessica did look nice in her cotton candy halter neck ballgown that poofed out in every direction. Jessica ran over and enveloped Bella into a bear hug.

"You look gorgeous! Edward! Mygod, aren't you adorable! Oh, and your outfits match! What a great night. I'm SO happy you came!" Jessica gushed, barely leaving time to breathe between sentences. Bella spotted Mike Newton hanging back behind Jessica looking like a lost puppy.

"Hello Mike. You look nice." Bella said, keeping her tone cold but civil.

Mike nodded in appreciation. "Thanks. You are absolutely breathtaking." He said, taking a step closer to Bella. Edward moved to stand beside Bella and wrapped one arm around her waist. Mike wisely backed off.

Bella stammered out a "thanks" before Edward steered Bella over to Angela and Ben. Angela was absolutely gorgeous in her black, form fitted ankle length black dress with glitter around the bust. Bella gave her a tight hug as they exchanged compliments over each other's ensembles.

"Alright everyone, if you could make your way to your tables, dinner will be served shortly." The DJ announced over the loud speaker. Bella and her group of friends managed to find an empty table together close to the buffet table, at Bella's request. She couldn't seem to manage her thirst tonight. She was seated between Edward and Angela. Next to Angela was Ben, followed by Tyler Crowley and Lauren Mallory, then Jessica and Mike. Everyone was animated and excited, sharing their favourite stories from the past four years of high school. Bella looked around the room; there were six other tables, each full of familiar faces laughing and chatting with their groups of friends. Though he hated to admit it, she was glad to be there.

Dinner was a simple meal of roasted chicken, baked potatoes, garden salad, and mixed greens. Dessert consisted of a platter of finger pastries, served while the principal and teachers made speeches to the graduating class. Mrs. Daae managed to cry during her toast to the seniors which made more than one person chuckle. When it was announced that dinner was over and dancing would begin, the entire room cheered wildly and got up onto the dance floor.

Bella was still hungry despite the large meal, so she and Edward remained at their table while Bella finished off the communal dessert platter. Edward had never seen Bella eat so much at one time, but he dismissed his concerns as post-exam stress. When Bella had completely consumed every last morsel, including crumbs, she sat back in her seat holding her stomach.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, concerned.

"I think I ate too fast. I don't feel very well." Bella replied, rubbing her stomach gently. Suddenly she clamped her hands over her mouth and got to her feet. She ran to the girls' bathroom at light speed. Edward tried to follow her, but Angela stopped him at the door.

"Don't worry Edward, I'll take care of her. Wait here," Angela ordered. She went in to find Bella on her knees, emptying the contents of her stomach into the farthest toilet.

She approached slowly. "Bella, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Bella heaved one more time, emptying the last of her stomach. "I think I'm okay now. Could you pass me some paper towel?"

Angela did as directed. Bella wiped her mouth, got up, and walked to the mirror. She was surprised to find her makeup was completely in place and her hair still curled to perfection. She washed her hands thoroughly while Angela eyes her carefully.

"Thanks for coming in here Ange. I don't know what that was about. I probably just ate too fast." Bella mumbled.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're not pregnant or anything are you," Angela joked.

Bella looked at her in the mirror as she toweled her hands. "Of course not. I'm just…" suddenly Bella blanched. No, it couldn't be possible. She and Edward were still virgins. Bella started doing the math in her head, and as the numbers didn't add up, a wave of panic hit her. "Oh God!" She moaned. Angela rushed to her side.

"What is it? Do you need me to get Edward?" She asked worriedly.

Bella swallowed thickly and shook her head. "No, it's okay. Go back and enjoy the party. I'll find Edward and get some fresh air." Bella managed an unconvincing half smile at her friend. Dubious, Angela didn't challenge Bella and instead hesitantly left her to find Ben. As soon as Bella walked out of the washroom, Edward was right there.

"Bella, what happened?" When he saw the panic etched on her face, he grabbed her around the waist. "Something's wrong. Let's go see Carlisle." Edward tried to lead her toward the door, but Bella stopped him.

"No! Edward, there's something we have to do but we can't do it here. We need to go to the pharmacy _right now_." Bella said in a frightened voice.

"Okay." Without questioning her, they managed to leave the prom unnoticed by their peers who were laughing and swaying to the music on the dance floor. They got into Edward's Volvo in record time. Once they were seated and on the road, Edward's curiosity got the better of him.

"If it's pepto you need, I have some at home. We could go to my place, and check in with Carlisle at the same time…" Edward trailed off, hoping Bella would change her mind.

Bella sighed and rubbed her temples. "I think I might be pregnant."

Edward slammed the brakes, pitching them both forward painfully against their seatbelts. "What?! I'm not sure I heard you correctly…"

Bella started crying. "You heard me just fine. Can we please get a pregnancy test before my brain explodes?"

Edward continued to drive in silence, thinking she must be wrong about this. It was probably a stomach bug or food poisoning. But if it was food poisoning why was she the only one with symptoms? That also didn't explain her appetite, fatigue or back pain. In fact, he realized she hadn't complained about menstrual cramps for a while. Edward's foot pressed down on the accelerator just a little harder as he raced to the local drug store.

He asked Bella to wait in the car while he made the purchase. He picked up two boxes with three tests each. No harm in making absolutely certain, right?

~{0-o-0}~

Edward paced around Bella's bedroom, willing her to hurry up. She had adamantly refused to let him in the bathroom with her despite his protesting the opposite. Finally she had to push him out and lock the door behind her. After a few seconds she told him to go wait in her bedroom when he showed no signs of leaving the hallway.

They'd both been relieved to find the house empty; Charlie was on night shift, and Jasper had driven Bella's truck somewhere. Probably to see Alice. Edward was grateful for their solitude, but filled with anxiety awaiting the results.

What if she _was_ pregnant? What would they do? Money wouldn't be a problem; Edward and Alice had inherited a sizeable fortune when their parents died. It would be enough that Edward could live comfortably for most of his life if he chose not to work, which of course was not his plan in life. Would Bella keep the child? Would she insist upon abortion? Edward's heart felt heavy at the thought of killing a baby. He wanted to have children with Bella. Perhaps not this soon, but he couldn't fathom the idea of an abortion. Not when he had the means to care for a child. Edward realized that part of him was actually _excited_ about the prospect of Bella being pregnant.

It seemed like hours but had really only been five minutes when Bella returned to her bedroom holding three white sticks. Her eyes were glassy as she held out the completed tests for Edward to take. He took them from her and looked; all three had two pink lines in the display window.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" He asked, trying to quell the excitement in his voice.

Bella nodded. "I'm pregnant."


	38. Chapter 38

**A short chapter, but it was a needed transition.**

* * *

_Bella was sitting on the beach. The waves crashing against the shore and the gulls flying overhead were peaceful; Bella found herself relaxed and happy beneath the fickle Washington sun. She knew without a doubt she was at the beach at La Push and that she wasn't alone. Turning her head to her left, she saw a young Katie – about the age she was when she died – making a sand castle. Katie didn't seem to be paying any attention to Bella. She was focusing hard on her task, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Bella watched her for a few minutes before Katie finally spoke._

_"It's pretty isn't it?" She said in a sing-song voice which Bella assumed was how she'd sounded as a young girl._

_"Yes. What is it?" Bella asked, realizing the sand castle was not typical looking, though she couldn't seem to recognize what it was._

_Katie smiled and put down the plastic shovel she was using. "It's started. Are you ready?"_

_Confused, Bella frowned. "What do you mean?"_

_Katie giggled and covered her mouth like she told a really funny joke. "Your fate, silly!"_

_Bella was even more confused. "I thought my fate related to Edward."_

_"That's part of it." Katie replied, pointing toward Bella's stomach._

_Bella looked down and gasped at the size of her fully pregnant belly protruding from her frame. "That's impossible. I just found out about the baby." Bella said, rubbing her swollen belly tenderly._

_"Look closer." Katie beckoned. _

_Bella didn't understand her meaning. It was obvious they were talking about her pregnancy, but what could she possibly see if she looked more carefully? Lifting her stretched t-shirt, Bella examined as much of her round belly as she could. Seeing nothing, she looked up at Katie. That's when she understood Katie's words._

_Katie was not just the way she'd been as a girl; she had long, straight brown hair instead of her wavy bronze locks. Everything else about her was the same, from her high cheekbones underneath the pudgy child's face to the shape of her emerald eyes. Though she looked very much like Edward, Bella realized this Katie also had some of Bella's physical traits. Putting the pieces together, she felt panic rise in her chest._

_"This was supposed to happen wasn't it? I'm meant to have Edward's child?" Bella asked._

_Katie nodded and turned back to working on her sandcastle. "We thought it would take longer. But that's okay! I'm ready too!" She exclaimed, not looking up from her work._

_Bella swallowed thickly. "I'm NOT ready for this yet. I haven't even started university yet." She said, trying to hold back tears._

_Katie giggled again. "Silly Bella, it'll be okay. You're as strong as my castle!"_

_Bella looked at the sand castle again. Although she could now discern every feature, she still didn't recognize the building. "What is it?" She asked again, hoping for a more straight forward reply._

_Katie looked her directly in the eye with a very serious face. "If I were you, I'd choose this one."_

_Bella closed her eyes in frustration, counting backward from ten to avoid losing her cool. When she opened her eyes, Katie was gone and the beach was fading out of her mind's eye as she woke up in her bedroom in Forks._

The sun was barely on the horizon as Bella stretched her stiff muscles. When her arm bumped into something warm next to her, she rubbed her eyes and looked over, remembering that Edward had sneaked back into her bedroom after Charlie returned from work. Edward had refused to leave after Bella burst into hysterical tears, but had been forced to wait in the bushes. He had opted instead to go home to change into something more appropriate for outdoor ambush. And ambush he did, once Charlie's bedroom light went out.

Bella was grateful for his persistence; she didn't like asking things of people which might be inconvenient for them. But this was a big deal. Bella and Edward had never even had sex, and yet here they were. It was like putting an Amish person in the pilot's seat of a 749 jumbo jet. Bella felt lost, confused, and more than anything frightened. When Bella got up to go to the bathroom, Edward stirred and woke up.

"Good morning beautiful." He said lazily, enjoying the crazy way Bella's hair stuck out in all directions.

"Hey yourself. After I get dressed and go to the bathroom, we have to talk." She said seriously. Edward nodded as Bella padded quietly out her bedroom door. She returned within minutes and threw on a pair of jeans, an old tank top, and a plain black hoodie. Edward was still laying under the covers in his morning daze.

"What time is it?" He asked.

Bella checked her watch. "Just before seven. Edward, we really need to talk about this."

Edward sat up and crossed his legs, still half under the comforter. "So talk."

Tears welled up in Bella's eyes. "What are we going to do? We're too young."

Edward sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I know. But I mean… we were going to do this eventually anyway, right?" Bella nodded warily. "So maybe this is a bit soon, but we love each other. We can handle anything, including a baby."

Bella sat down on the bed beside Edward. "I'm not ready for this. We haven't even graduated high school yet. There's so much I still want to do, and having a baby will just complicate everything."

"Yes it will. But Bella, it doesn't make anything _impossible_. Unless… are you having doubts about _us_?" Edward asked.

Bella shook her head vehemently. "Never. I just meant, what happens if we want to run away to Paris for a weekend? Or go surfing in Bali? We can't do these things with a child to think about."

Edward grinned. "I never took you for the surfing type."

Bella frowned at him. "That was a metaphor for any activity that would be inappropriate for children." When Edward's grin widened mischievously, Bella felt a flash of anger. "How can you think about your libido at a time like this?!"

"Bella, relax. We graduate next week – officially – and after that, the world is ours. Money is not an object. You know I inherited a very large sum from my parents, so we're okay on that front. If you decide to keep the baby, we can spend the next seven-or-so months travelling. We could go to Bali first, if you'd like, so you can surf before the baby gets too big."

Although she knew Edward was trying to lighten the mood, Bella was still feeling very sour. "You mean _you_ are set for life. Remember, I don't have a dime to my name."

Edward sighed in frustration, shaking his head. "No, that's not what I mean. Bella, you are the love of my life. Baby or not, we're going to stay together forever, and what's mine is yours."

"Edward, be serious. We're not even married yet."

The smoldering look on Edward's face took Bella by surprise. "We can fix that."

Bella searched his face for any hint that he was joking, but finding none there, she replied, "I don't think so. At least not yet." She almost regretted her words upon seeing the crestfallen expression on his face, but she held firm. "We're not even 18 yet and I doubt our parents would concede."

Edward was still upset, but he knew this conversation had to happen. "How do you feel about abortion then?" He couldn't look Bella in the eyes. He was too afraid of what her answer might be.

Bella rubbed her temples. "I've always been pro-choice, believing that women should be able to make informed decisions about their own bodies without hindrance from outsiders who are not involved. But… I can't picture making a decision that would kill a living being." Images of a young Katie with brown hair danced in her mind's eye.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "So what does that mean?"

The tears Bella had been keeping at bay finally flowed freely. Bella cried out of anger & bitterness at the situation she was in. She sobbed for the last of her youth that slipped away from one night of sex-less passion. And she blubbered madly over the thought of telling their families what was going on. Edward scooted closer to her and put his arms around her protectively, letting her get it all out on his shoulder. When she finally calmed down enough to speak, he asked what she wanted to do.

"We have to go see Carlisle." She replied, the dread building in her stomach at the thought of Edward's uncle and legal guardian finding out about their situation.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

*****As always, I do not own Twilight. I'd just like to buy it a few drinks and dinner.*****

* * *

Bella dutifully stood in line for her diploma like the rest of her peers, though unlike many of the others, she just wanted to be out of there as quickly as possible. She wouldn't have even come to graduation if she hadn't been named valedictorian – much to her chagrin – but Charlie had insisted upon it. When it was her turn to walk across the stage, she heard cheers erupt from the back of the room. She didn't have to look up to know the sources were Charlie, Billy, Jacob, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. They were like her own personal firing squad.

Her speech had been short and simple, and she couldn't really remember reading it off her cue cards. She really didn't care what Forks High thought or felt on this monumental day; Bella's only concern was the fetus growing inside her womb.

She and Edward had decided not to tell anyone until after graduation. That would put her at the end of her first trimester when the risks of miscarriage became significantly lower. The only one who knew about their situation was Carlisle who, after some lecturing, became infinitely supportive. Edward on the other hand was absolutely ecstatic. When Bella decided against an abortion, you couldn't wipe the grin off his face. He seemed unable to sit still and adamantly refused to leave Bella's side whenever possible. She was grateful for his consideration and patience through her hormonal fits and frequent trips to the bathroom; pregnancy did not always agree with her system, and she was having difficulty with it. She was also at a loss of what to do, and how to tell Charlie.

Charlie. He had no idea what was going on, Bella was certain. He'd been busy working, as usual, and didn't seem to think it unusual that Edward and Bella were constantly together. They'd always spent a lot of time together, but now Bella was more aware of their closeness than ever before. Yes, she was having a lot of difficulty with the hormones. Part of her hoped Charlie would figure it out so the news wouldn't be so traumatic, but he seemed to be in his own little world.

Once the ceremony was over and all of Forks High was milling around the gymnasium in chaos, Bella finally met up with Charlie who had wet, red rimmed eyes. She noticed Billy and Jacob were no longer present, but didn't give it much thought. Charlie wrapped his arms around Bella protectively, nearly blocking her airways.

"Congrats, Bells. I'm so proud of you!" Charlie mumbled into Bella's hair.

Bella smiled as she hugged her father back. "Thanks Dad."

Charlie pulled away and swallowed thickly, trying to compose himself. "Well. We should find your brother and get home to change. Esme said something about dinner at their place?"

Bella shrugged. "If you say so. Edward never mentioned it, but I'm not surprised." They started walking toward the door to the parking lot when Edward found them. He gave Bella a big hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Apparently there's some dinner at my place tonight if you're up for it." He whispered in her ear.

Bella glanced at Charlie, who was waiting impatiently by the door. "Yeah, I heard. We just need to drop by my place for a bit, then we'll head over."

Edward smiled at her. "Do you mind if I come along? Alice strongly encouraged me to remain out of the house until everything is set up for us." Edward rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Sure thing." Bella replied.

~{0-o-0}~

Bella's stomach both gurgled and snarled as they pulled up to the Cullens' house that evening. From halfway down the forest road which led from the main road to their house, Bella could make out the thousands of twinkle lights wrapped around every available outdoor surface. She had a sneaking suspicion that this was more than just a dinner for her and Edward. Her suspicions were confirmed when they were greeted at the front door by the sounds of loud applause and cheering. Walking inside, Bella noticed there had to be over a hundred people there for the most extravagantly decorated party Bella had ever seen; it even rivaled Esme's overdone Christmas Eve bash.

Although the massive banner over the living room window said a simple "Congrats!" it was obvious this party had been designed with Bella in mind. There were yellow and purple freesia bouquets _everywhere_; on table tops, hanging from garlands, even on column pedestals Bella had never seen before. The large buffet table had been set up with many of Bella's favourite foods, including a chocolate fondue fountain and a station to make pulled pork sandwiches, among many other things. Where flowers were not found, bows and hanging ribbons of pale pink and royal blue decorated the walls and even hung from the ceiling.

Edward was also amazed at the sight before him. When Esme said a small, intimate gathering, he never dreamed she would go to this extreme. Nearly all of Forks High's graduating class was there as well as their parents and siblings. Everything looked beautiful. But Edward was concerned with Bella, who hated to be in the spotlight, and whose hormones had been really off the charts lately. When Edward was handed a glass of champagne – the real stuff, served in champagne flutes which had the year printed on the side – he panicked, thinking how Bella would explain not wanting to drink it. Looking over at his beautiful girlfriend, he watched her turn pale, obviously thinking the same thing.

Suddenly there was a whispered voice between them; Edward hadn't even seen Carlisle approach. "One glass won't hurt anything, but don't make a habit of it." Carlisle put one arm on Bella's shoulder supportively.

"Thank God for that." He heard her say, as Esme made a toast to the graduates and wished them all well for their next stage in life. Edward couldn't help but smile.

The next two hours were excruciating for Bella; had she any idea that this was the plan, she would have locked herself in her bedroom and refused to leave. However the damage already done, Bella played her part by making conversation with everyone, moving from group to group like a professional social butterfly. Only Edward had any inclination that she'd rather have put her head through a pane of glass. He did his duty by never leaving her side except for when she needed something, like a drink of non-alcoholic punch. Finally after having made her rounds, Bella sat down on the living room couch. Well, more like collapsed on it.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, concerned about her physical state.

Bella nodded absently. "My back is killing me, but otherwise I'm okay. Oh, and wanting to escape from here. Think anyone would notice us?"

Edward laughed and rubbed circles on her lower back inconspicuously. "I'm afraid so. But look, there's a whole table of presents for you." He pointed to a table near the front door they had obviously missed when they'd entered the house.

Bella groaned into her drink. "I'd rather they take them all back and leave me alone."

"I know you would. Please try to keep in mind that this will be over soon, and that Esme will be upset if she thinks you're unhappy?"

"You're right. You're always right. Dammit, it's not fair." Bella said, her eyes pricking with tears.

Edward laughed again. "Hormones?"

Bella frowned at him. "Shut up. When you have to deal with something growing inside of you, changing your entire body chemistry, then you can laugh at your own behaviour." She hissed.

Edward stopped laughing and pursed his lips to hide his amusement. "I'm sorry."

Bella examined his face. "If you think this is so damn funny, you are incredibly mistaken. You have no idea what I'm going through!" She whined, partially depressed but mostly angry.

"Shhh, Bella, we don't want anyone hearing this."

As if on cue, Alice bounced over to them with Jasper following closely behind. Alice plopped down on the couch next to Bella, not noticing her sour mood thankfully.

"Do you like it? We planned this for weeks. Do you have any idea how hard it is to plan a surprise graduation party? I had to have stern words with Jessica Stanley when I heard her talking about it at school. I don't think she likes me, but I don't care. I wanted you to be surprised!" Alice sang all in one breath.

Edward spoke up. "It's wonderful, thank you Alice. We're both very happy."

Alice's smile was radiant. "I'm glad you like it. And anyway I had to do _something_ in case you two leave the state in September and I don't get to plan Bella's birthday party."

At those words, Bella's head snapped up. She glared at Alice wordlessly, obviously processing the idea of having these gatherings more frequently than just once in a lifetime events.

Edward cleared his throat. "That's very thoughtful. Look, Tracy and Brenda just got here." Edward pointed toward the front door.

Alice squealed and jumped up to greet her friends. Bella rubbed her temples, trying to calm her nerves. Edward noticed his aunt beckoning him over to the buffet table; with a kiss to Bella's forehead, he got up to see what Esme wanted. This left Jasper and Bella alone together for the first time in quite a while.

"How are you feeling Bells?" Jasper asked.

Bella forced a smile. "I'm okay. Just not a fan of being in the spotlight, as per usual."

Jasper nodded and lowered his gaze to the floor. "How far along are you?"

"Around twelve weeks, give or take a few days." As soon as the words were out, Bella clamped her hands over her mouth in shock.

Jasper chuckled. "Don't look so surprised. I've known for a while."

"How?" She asked in a small voice.

"I've lived with you all my life. I notice when the box of tampons in the bathroom closet doesn't change in volume. Actually I only noticed because normally you bring those into the bathroom at that time of the month, and they haven't moved for a while." Jasper answered proudly.

Bella paled. "Oh God, you don't think Charlie knows do you?"

Jasper smiled and shook his head. "Dad would rather be in the dark about these kinds of things. But you'll have to tell him soon, assuming you want to keep it."

Nodding to herself, she replied, "It's going to be very soon. I'll start showing within the next month or so. But what am I going to tell him? It's not like Edward and I have even had sex yet." Bella could feel the tears building up, yet again.

Jasper frowned. "I thought you had to have sex to conceive?"

"Apparently not." She sniffled.

"But how… I mean, is this even possible?" Jasper mused.

"Carlisle told me all that's necessary is for live sperm to… you know, get _in there_. It doesn't require any particular _action_ per se."

Jasper laughed at his sister's squeamishness. "So I guess that lecture you gave me and Alice should have been taken to heart." Bella glared daggers at her little brother which made him recoil. "Sorry Bells. I should be more sensitive. I bet this hasn't been easy."

Bella shook her head. "I don't know what to say either. I was so focused on _not_ going too far that I failed to realize I should have been ultra paranoid about being safe. Ugh, and then Katie said something about this being part of my fate which just basically took the decision out of my hands altogether."

Jasper was shocked. "She said _what_?!"

Bella looked at him, her eyes still glistening. "Yeah I know, right?"

"Wow. So when are you planning to tell Dad?"

As she spoke, a single tear escaped from Bella's eye and rolled down her cheek. "Tomorrow."


	40. Chapter 40

**It's about damn time. :)**

* * *

Bella lay on her stomach in her bed crying hysterically into her pillow. Jasper sat beside her, rubbing her back comfortingly in slow circles. He was worried about his sister after their father's reaction to her news. Needless to say it didn't go very well. As Bella cried, Jasper could still hear Charlie downstairs yelling at Edward.

"You will absolutely NOT EVER SEE HER AGAIN, do you hear me!" Charlie screamed. "NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" A few seconds later, the front door slammed shut. Jasper heard Edward's Volvo come to life in the front driveway, followed by Charlie's boots stomping into the kitchen. Once Bella's sobs calmed down and her breaths became deep and even – indicating she'd fallen asleep – Jasper tiptoed out of her room and went downstairs. Just as he thought, Charlie was seated at the kitchen table looking absolutely miserable.

"Dad?" Jasper said quietly.

Charlie didn't move. "Not now. I need to think."

Jasper ignored his father and took the seat opposite. "Dad, we both know Bella's always been responsible. Yeah she made a mistake, but you should know it was in the pursuit of trying to be careful. She didn't know this could happen any more than I did."

Charlie looked at his son. "I heard every word they said. I don't believe any of it." He growled.

Jasper shook his head. "I guess it doesn't matter whether you believe it or not. What matters now is that Bella just cried herself to sleep upstairs because she's frightened about her future."

"She should be scared! Look at what they've done. He's ruined her life!" He snapped.

Jasper took a deep breath to avoid losing his temper. "From the moment they became friends, it was obvious they shared something special. I have no doubt that this would have happened eventually. Maybe it's too soon, but they love each other. You can't deny that."

It was Charlie's turn to shake his head. "It doesn't matter. The only thing that's important is they do the right thing. I _will not_ see my daughter left to fend for herself as a single mother with no education. They'll have to get married."

Jasper chuckled. "I thought you said he wasn't allowed near her again?"

Charlie's glare silenced Jasper's amusement. "Not until they're married."

~{0-o-0}~

Bella was awoken from her dream state by the sound of something heavy hitting her floor. Jumping out of her skin, she opened her eyes wide to see a shadowy figure crawl into bed next to her. She didn't need any light to know who it was.

"Edward!" Bella cried happily, wrapping her arms around him.

Edward chuckled. "Shhhh, we don't want to get caught. How are you feeling?" He asked, absently rubbing his hands over her belly as he pulled her body into a spooning position.

Bella yawned. "I thought Charlie was never going to stop yelling. I fell asleep around the time you left."

Edward whispered into Bella's ear, causing her body to shiver. "He called Carlisle. Apparently tomorrow we're having a multi-family meeting. Esme was not pleased when she found out Carlisle already knew."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Not so much from my family. But Charlie sure has a gruff way about him. I was afraid he'd pull out the gun before kicking me out." Edward said while nuzzling Bella's neck.

Bella's body was riddled in goose bumps. "Edward, stop that. I'm most definitely _not_ in the mood right now."

Edward smiled. "Oh really?" He reached one hand up from her stomach to cup a breast.

Bella giggled into her pillow. "Okay fine, you win. But I'm absolutely not letting you get your way. If Charlie comes in…" They both remained absolutely silent for a moment to listen for footsteps. Satisfied that Charlie and Jasper were asleep, Bella continued. "What are we going to do about tomorrow? I don't want to have a family meeting. I'm sure it won't be pretty." Bella held off the tears that stuck in the back of her throat… just barely.

"I've got that covered. Come on, get dressed."

Bella gave him a skeptical look, but didn't argue as she changed from her pajamas to a pair of jeans, Pink Floyd t-shirt and black hoodie. It didn't escape her notice that Edward's eyes bugged a little as he watched her undress. She also noted with displeasure that her normally loose-fitted jeans hung just a little more snugly on her hips.

Once she was ready, they snuck downstairs toward the front door. "Edward, wait," Bella whispered, "Let me leave a note for Charlie in case he wakes up."

Soon they were on the road in Edward's Volvo, the green trees whipping by them as he sped toward their destination. Bella was surprised when Edward turned onto a sideroad she'd never noticed before and drove another couple of miles before stopping the car. They exited and Edward grabbed a backpack from his trunk before leading Bella toward an old, barely discernible path into the forest.

"Are you crazy? We're going on a hike _now_?" She said, crossing her arms angrily across her chest.

Edward pointed toward the east, where the sun was just making its way up the horizon. "It will be light out soon, and we're not going far. Just a place I found by accident a couple of months ago." When Bella made no effort to move, he continued. "I'll be right beside you the whole time. Trust me, it's worth it." When he flashed her his most dazzling crooked grin, Bella knew she couldn't resist. She grudgingly started walking into the trees.

It took them about an hour to reach their destination. Bella's natural clumsiness and fear of falling slowed them down but Edward's infinite patience held strong. He helped her over the fallen logs and hard to see spots, gently guiding her forward. Bella's eyes rarely left her feet, so when Edward stopped in front of her she nearly walked right into him.

"What the…" She said, as she raised her eyes up. Stepping around Edward, Bella nearly fainted at the sight before her. It was the beautiful meadow where she met Katie in her dreams. She stood stock still as she watched Edward walk forward, examining everything, touching the tops of the wildflowers with his hands like Bella had done the first time she met Katie here. It seemed ethereal to Bella that she was here, in this beautiful place, in earthly form. She had always assumed the meadow in her dreams wasn't real.

Edward turned around and grinned at Bella. "So, what do you think?"

Bella smiled back at him. "It's breathtaking." She said, as she walked toward him. When they were close their hands connected automatically as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Edward relished the feel of Bella's warm skin making his whole body tingle. He knew this was a magical place, but with Bella it felt like paradise. He let go of her hand to open up his backpack. He removed a large blanket and placed it on the ground. He then pulled out two peanut butter & jelly sandwiches, eliciting a moan of appreciation from Bella. They say together and ate their lunch in comfortable silence. When they were finished eating, Edward lay on his back while Bella wrapped her body around his, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt an undeniable sense of peace.

They enjoyed the gentle breeze as it caressed the trees and flowers, and lightly ruffled Bella's hair. They heard the scampers of small woodland creatures testing out the space around them. They heard song birds in the distance singing their morning songs. And the fragrance of life closed in around them, invigorating their spirits. It could have been moments or hours as they lay there together, enjoying the serenity of a world all their own. In this time they weren't Bella & Edward, teenage parents, going off to school in a few months. They were one with nature and all its beauty; neither remembered ever being so happy.

Bella was just about to drift off to sleep when she felt Edward move to sit up. Stretching her muscles in a warm bath of sunshine, Bella lay on her back and smiled up at him. He stared down at her wordlessly and caressed her cheek tenderly. Bella closed her eyes in pure contentment.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open and her heart nearly stopped in her chest. The sun was right behind Edward's head and he looked like a bronze-haired angel above her. She smiled at him. "Yes my love?"

"You know I love you, right?" He asked, still touching her cheek.

"Of course. As I love you." She replied, tracing the shape of his face with her eyes.

Edward smiled at her radiantly. "I've loved you since we were children. I didn't know it until we met last September, but my heart was waiting to find you again. Despite the ups and downs we've shared, I've never felt more certain of anything in my life. You are my heart, my soul, my reason for existing. When we're apart I count the minutes until we're reunited. When I'm with you, I feel completely at peace. There is no one but you and there never will be. Please say you'll complete me. Marry me, Bella."

Bella's eyes bulged in surprise. She certainly hadn't expected this to happen now. "Edward, are you asking me because I'm pregnant?" She sat up and sat cross legged in front of him.

Edward's eyes betrayed his pain at her words. "No. Pregnant or not, I'd planned to ask you after graduation regardless. We're going off to university soon, and I'd really like us to do so as man and wife. But if you don't feel the same, that's fine." He shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. Bella saw right through him.

"Don't get defensive. I'm just trying to be rational about this." Bella rebuked as she stroked his arm.

Edward's demeanour softened at her touch. "Bella, there's nothing rational about how we feel. Or at least about how I feel. I love you truly and completely and simply can't picture any other life for myself than to be with you night and day."

Bella nodded as the tears began to flow. "I know how you feel. I love you too Edward. Forever."

Edward reached over and put one hand on either side of Bella's face. "So you'll be my wife?" He asked, his heart threatening to hammer its way out of his chest. Bella nodded eagerly; within a split second their lips were joined, their tongues dancing together in a chorus of love and desire. Suddenly Edward pulled back. "I almost forgot. This is for you." He reached into his backpack and produced a black velvet box. Bella took it from him and opened it.

She gasped. "Edward, this is too much! When did you get this?" She stared at the beautiful ring in complete awe. Before her was a platinum band with a massive heart shaped diamond in the middle. Running down one side of the band was a line of Bella's birthstone. On the other side was Edward's birthstone. Picking up the ring, she noticed another embedded diamond where the two lines of stones met on the bottom. It had to be the most beautiful piece of jewelry Bella had ever laid eyes upon.

Edward shrugged, trying to hide his grin. "Like I said, I'd been thinking about it for a while. And you're right, the timing may have been different had there not been another little person involved," He reached out and rubbed Bella's stomach lovingly, "But the sentiment is the same. I love you Bella, forever." He reached for the ring and placed it on Bella's finger gently, then kissed her hand. "It suits you."

Bella lunged and wrapped her arms around Edward's neck. "It's beautiful. Thank you Edward, not only for the ring, but for _you_."

Edward chuckled. "Well, we'd better get back for our big family meeting. I'm sure our absence has been noticed by now." As if on cue, Edward's cellphone buzzed indicating an incoming text message. With a few clicks he read, "Get home NOW. Charlie on rampage. Xoxo" from Esme. Grudgingly, they packed up their picnic belongings and made their way through the forest to Edward's car.

~{0-o-0}~

Bella could hear her father's loud cussing even before they walked through the grand entrance to the Cullens' house. Her insides shriveled as she clung to Edward's arm for protection; they both knew this wouldn't be an easy conversation. Edward timidly opened the door and peeked in, to find his parents seated on the love seat in the living room with Charlie pacing angrily in front of the large windows.

When Charlie spotted Edward, he pointed and yelled, "YOU! Where did you take my daughter?! I thought I made myself perfectly clear!"

Bella stomped over to Charlie and bellowed back, "I'm not a child anymore! You have NO RIGHT to behave this way." She stood and glared at him, challenging him to argue.

Charlie would not be calmed. "OH yes I do! You're seventeen and _pregnant_. I still own you!"

Carlisle stood up and faced Charlie's wrath. "Charlie, please have a seat. Yelling isn't going to solve anything right now." Charlie turned and glared at the doctor, malice pouring from his eyes. Esme nervously wrung her hands in the face of such intense emotional ourbursts.

"He's right, Charlie. Please just relax. We're here to _talk_." Esme emphasized, hoping he would listen to her. Charlie sat down in the armchair in a huff while Edward and Bella sat close together on the couch opposite him. No one knew where to begin, so Carlisle started talking.

"Now it's my understanding that you two have already talked about things." Carlisle eyed Edward and Bella. They nodded in unison. "And what have you decided?"

Edward patted Bella's hand, indicating he would take the brunt of Charlie's wrath. "We're going to keep the baby. This may have happened sooner than we'd expected, but that doesn't make it any less a blessing to us."

Carlisle nodded. "Okay, and Charlie, what do you say to that?"

Charlie glared daggers at Edward. "I'll not have my only daughter's honour in question."

Bella scoffed. "Please, this is the 21st century here…"

Edward gave her a silencing look. "I agree with you, which is why I asked Bella to marry me this morning. She said yes."

Esme covered her face with her hands to hide her excitement, but couldn't help the muffled squeal that came out. Carlisle briefly smiled at her, then turned back to Charlie with a serious face. "Is this amenable to you?"

Looking around the room, Charlie realized he was fighting a losing battle. In fact, he didn't know what he was fighting at all. His dark features softened as he looked at his little girl. "Bells, I wish you'd been more careful. I don't want this to ruin your life."

Again Bella's eyes filled with tears. It seemed she was always crying lately. "It won't, Dad. Edward is a good man and I fully intend to go to school, if for no other reason then to set a good example for our child."

Charlie nodded but said nothing. Esme sensed the shift in mood, and ran to the kitchen to put together lunch for everyone. Charlie may not have been thrilled about the way his daughter's life was playing out, but for once he finally saw her for what she truly was; kind, thoughtful, beautiful, and responsible. And he couldn't deny her connection with Edward when he watched them gaze lovingly at each other. He felt his heart breaking as he realized his little girl grew up into a fine woman.


	41. Chapter 41

With the wedding plans underway, Bella took some time to relax. She and Edward decided they would go to University of Washington; well, Edward would go to school while Bella relaxed before having the baby. By the time classes started she would be six months pregnant. Neither of them wanted to be far away from their family and friends at a time when they would need their support network the most. So, Bella and Edward spent most of their time together while Alice, Rose, and Esme spent every waking moment planning their upcoming nuptials on August 13.

Alice had insisted upon wedding planner duties, which was fine by Bella. She would never say this to Edward but she didn't care where they got married; she was happy enough to give herself completely to him. And as they discussed, they would not make love until their wedding night. Though they still occasionally explored their sexuality together – when Bella wasn't feeling bloated or moody – they never actually had intercourse. They wanted to save that for their special day.

As the days flew by, Bella became increasingly anxious. Not about the wedding, or about the baby, but for some reason she couldn't pinpoint she felt a sense of dread hanging over her. She drove diligently, always cooked her chicken thoroughly, locked the door at night… but still, something didn't feel right. It felt like her time was limited in some way. It made her time with Edward all the more precious even though she had no idea why she felt this way.

Three weeks before her wedding, Bella had a dream that finally put the pieces together…

_Bella walked around the perimeter of the meadow, enjoying the beautiful way the sun caressed the tall pines. Looking up she saw she was being watched by all kinds of woodland creatures. They weren't afraid of her but they weren't forthcoming. They seemed to view her as a guest in their world, unsure whether to welcome her or stay hidden amongst the trees._

_"Bellllllllllaaaaaaaaaaa," she heard coming from the centre of the meadow. Looking up unexpectedly, Bella was greeted by not just Katie and Renee, but several other faces which looked familiar. Sensing her daughter's confusion, Renee made introductions. "Bella, this is grandma Swan, your dad's mother. And this is my mother, Cristina. You never knew her in life. And of course you'll remember Elizabeth Masen."_

_Bella nodded at each of them, unsure of what was going on. Looking at Katie she noticed her form was actually semi-transparent; this frightened Bella, as each visit had always felt like two people interacting. Katie looked too ghost-like for Bella's comfort._

_"Come sit with us honey. We need to talk." Renee beckoned Bella over to the group. As she joined them, they all sat together in a circle on the soft grass. "Bella, there's a problem. Do you remember what Katie said about Aro?"_

_Bella's eyes went wide. "The spirit who killed you?" She said to Katie._

_Katie nodded sadly. "Yes. He's not a spirit in the traditional sense. He has very unique abilities which allow him access into the minds of the weak."_

_"What do you mean?" Bella asked._

_"He has great power and has lived many destructive lives. Caligula, Napolean and Hitler, to name a few. But lately he prefers to stay in this realm and spread his influence to other seers like yourself who don't yet know their power. He can occupy their bodies for a short time, or drive them to the brink of insanity through dream manipulation and subconscious messages."_

_"And he's after me?" She asked, her voice faltering._

_Renee interrupted. "Not you specifically, but there is danger. You need to be extremely careful, my love. You carry a very important package inside of you."_

_Bella nodded in acknowledgement and lifted her head to the sky. She took a moment to look around at the beautiful meadow. Suddenly Bella remembered something. "This place… Edward proposed to me here. I didn't know it really existed."_

_Grandma Swan twirled her hands in the air as if playing with an invisible baton. Bella shielded her eyes from the onslaught of dust particles that blew violently in their circle, but after a few seconds they became more organized and she could see shapes and figures emerge in its core. She saw her and Edward there in the meadow, laying together on the picnic blanket. Bella felt a pang of satisfaction as she realized how perfect they looked together in each other's arms. She watched as Edward sat up and they had their conversation, followed by him presenting her ring. The image panned out slightly and she saw Katie and Renee in the dust cloud holding hands and smiling at her and Edward as they embraced in the field before walking back toward Edward's car._

_Bella gasped. "You were here!"_

_Renee smiled brilliantly. "Of course. Neither of us wanted to miss that moment. We are always with you, Bella. We love you."_

_"So is this where you live?" She asked, still wondering why they almost always met here._

_Renee laughed. "This is a very sacred grove known only to a few. We protect it from evil influence. Only very special people are allowed here, which is why we helped Edward find it. It's also why we meet here. But we don't live in any one place. We are everywhere all at once."_

_"Is this place safe from Aro's power?"_

_Renee patted her daughter's knee. "Yes it is. But you can't hide out here all the time. I'm sure Alice wouldn't allow it, with all the wedding plans moving forward."_

_Elizabeth snickered. "Yes, my daughter can be quite focused sometimes. She's really looking forward to this, Bella. Have patience with her."_

_"I know she means well, even if she's annoying sometimes. But…" Bella choked on her words, trying to hold back her tears, "Will… will you be at my wedding?" The question was to the entire group, and each woman nodded enthusiastically. "Good! I'm so happy, Mom. Edward is amazing and I love him so much. I wish you could be there in the flesh." The tears now flowed freely._

_Renee scooted closer to Bella and wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders. "Oh my dear Bella. You may not be able to see or hear me, but I'll be there just the same way I would have been if I were still alive in the body. I promise."_

_Bella sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, which led to another question. "Are we meeting in my mind, or does my spirit leave my body to travel here?"_

_Katie took over for this line of questioning. "The body and spirit are not as connected as we think. Really the spirit is an energy which fuels the body and gives it instructions. But the soul is what makes each of us unique; it is our personalities, likes & dislikes, and temperaments. The soul and spirit are not the same things. They can be separated for a time, though if both leave the body then that body will cease to work. So to answer your question, your soul meets us here while your spirit keeps your body alive."_

_"But can another soul steal someone's spiritual energy?" Bella asked, thinking of Aro._

_Katie shook her head. "It doesn't work that way. Each spirit has its matching soul or in rare cases multiple souls. That's why when one half of an old married couple dies, the other inevitably follows soon after. This is also the basis of soul mates. They are independent entities which use the same energy; this links them in ways only known to those involved." Katie looked at her expectantly._

_Bella felt herself blushing. "I'm guessing I'm one of them." How could she blush without a body?_

_"Yes. You and Edward share something no one else will ever be able to understand."_

_Bella smiled. She knew exactly what Katie was talking about._

Bella thought about this dream a great deal as the wedding drew nearer. Not only was she very careful to avoid people – except her family and soon to be in-laws – she tried to ensure she would never be alone. She had no idea what something as malicious as Aro could do if he got the upper hand.

But she also thought about Edward and how unique their story was. They'd really only been dating for a few months but already their lives had become intertwined in an impermeable way. She heard about the gossip going around town, but she didn't care. Yes they were young, and they definitely had a long way toward growing up, but they would do it together. That's all that mattered. Well, that and the rapidly growing baby in Bella's uterus, whom she already loved nearly as much as she loved Edward.

One week before the wedding, Bella was starting to get restless. She was escorted everywhere by either Jasper, under Charlie's strict orders, Edward, or Emmett. Sometimes it was a combination of two or three of them. They had noticed her temper tantrums were becoming more frequent and tried to stay out of her way, but there was no avoiding Bella's frustration about having constant babysitters. Finally the irritation overwhelmed her desire for caution; she decided to go visit Jacob on the reserve.

"Dad, I'm going to see Jake for a bit. I won't be late." Bella called to her father as she walked out the door. She got a barely audible grunt as a response, which meant he'd fallen asleep in front of the television again. Bella smirked; this would be too easy.

Bella got into her old truck and started the engine. She pulled out of the driveway before Charlie could wake up and stop her before shoving Jasper in the truck. Bella loved her brother unconditionally, but she needed to do something on her own. She'd planned to take the long way to the reserve to relish her time alone, but she knew if she didn't ultimately make it to see Jacob that Charlie would find out and be furious.

She drove down the road humming her favourite tunes before she remembered there was a mix tape in the glove compartment. At a red light, Bella unbuckled her seatbelt and reached over to search for the tape. She was barely aware of the white lights shining in her rearview mirror as she thought about how proud Jasper had been to give her this as a birthday present.

She never had the chance to sense the danger; one minute she felt victorious about finding the tape, and the next minute she was careening forward through the windshield. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was the unbearable pressure in her abdomen. She didn't even have time to scream.


	42. Chapter 42

*****So, so sad.*****

* * *

EPOV

I'll never forget this night of the fateful phone call. It will be branded in my memory, jumbled in there with all the other poignant ones: seeing Bella on the first day of school, our first awkward kiss in my bedroom, the morning in our meadow. But this is one I will relive forever and it will never fail to torture me.

I won't remember the details. Who answered the phone? Which of my family drove the car to the hospital? How long did I wait before seeing her? What I see every time I close my eyes is her face, Bella's face, covered in gashes as she sleeps soundly. And the pain that ripped through every fibre of my body as Carlisle explained her prognosis. I don't recall the details of those words either. Accident. Blood loss. Head trauma. Baby. Coma? No, it can't be. Not Bella. We were so careful. Why was she driving alone?!

I don't know where I am or how I got here. It doesn't matter. I'm vaguely aware of beeping noises and that my back hurts. Am I hunched over? I open my eyes, and there she is. Still sleeping. The room is dark and we're alone. There's no light coming from the window; it must be night time. How long have I been here?

JPOV

"JASPER! GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I heard my father yell at the top of his lungs. I braced myself for the worst, but what I saw in his face had me rush to his side.

"What's wrong?!" I asked, panicked.

"To the hospital. NOW." He said, obviously trying not to break down.

I could taste the bile in my throat. "Where's Bella?"

Charlie let out a stifled sob. "There's been an accident."

I nearly fainted.

APOV

I can't handle this. It's too much. Bella, my sister, my friend. She can't be hurt. She has to be safe. She's going to wake up, smile, and marry my brother next week. Everything will go back to normal.

Dammit, where is Carlisle? Why hasn't he told us what's going on?

I don't think I can do this.

Shut up Alice, be strong. Edward needs you.

But Edward is with Bella.

WHERE THE HELL IS CARLISLE?!

JPOV

I hate hospital waiting rooms. As a kid I learned to dislike them when Mom's cancer got really bad. They make you wait too long for the news you need to hear. Time passes too slowly, and the stench of adrenaline surrounds you. No, it permeates you.

I sat in a keenly uncomfortable plastic chair, watching the faces of my friends and father. Though my arms never left Alice's little shoulders, I doubt she even noticed. She was trying not to hyperventilate with the panic attack that took over the second she entered the hospital.

Charlie was pacing, methodically wearing an oval shaped pattern into the cold linoleum. Rose was wrapped around Emmett, having cried herself into a fitful sleep on his shoulder. Emmett didn't move, talk, or seem to blink; he stared at the wall, lost in his grief and trying to hide it. I was never more proud of my best friend than I was at that moment. I knew he was trying to be strong for Rosalie.

We all waited for the news. Carlisle had emerged only to lead a hysterical Edward into her room. He promised to return quickly after he conferred with the other doctors on duty. He said something about wanting all the details before discussing the situation with us.

I didn't realize I'd been counting the seconds on the wall clock until I felt Esme breeze into the room, her tear streaked cheeks leaving no doubt to her state of mind. She immediately wrapped Charlie in a firm hug, whispering soothing words to him as she patted his back comfortingly. Dad didn't look happy about it.

CPOV

"Edward?" I said quietly to avoid surprising my beloved nephew. When he looked up at me, I nearly broke down; the agony in his eyes shook me to my soul.

He rubbed his face with his hands. "Please tell me something good."

I wanted to. When we heard about Bella's accident, I'd prayed for a miracle. I wished fervently that it was minor and that everything would be okay. Except it wasn't. My heart ached for my grieving nephew, as close to me as my own son, and the pain he would endure.

"I'm sorry, son. It doesn't look good. She suffered a great deal of injuries. And…" I knew hesitating wasn't professional, but this was my _family_, "She lost the baby. I'm so sorry."

Edward nodded mechanically and looked into Bella's face. "When will she wake?" He asked, though I barely heard his whispered question.

"We don't know. It could be a day, it could take years. No two brain injuries are the same." The look on his face broke my heart. "But the good news is that she's stable and her vitals are strong. If she wakes up, she should heal quickly."

Edward gave me a cold glare that nearly made me shrivel. "IF?!" He nearly screamed.

I felt a tension headache start in my neck muscles. "There's nothing more we can do for her. But you know Bella, she's strong willed and stubborn. As a doctor I can't make any guarantees, but as a human being who knows and loves her, I have faith."

Edward collapsed in the arm chair beside Bella's bed and cried the tears of a man who's just lost the love of his life.

Esme POV

I'd never seen my family so broken until this day. Not the loss of Kate nor the death of their parents had fazed Alice and Edward this deeply. When my husband came out to deliver the news about Bella's condition, I felt everyone's hearts break. No, they shattered into the floor. None of us could picture our lives without Bella.

I wanted to go to my adoptive son, my kind, caring Edward. How he must be suffering. I watched as one by one they each took turns visiting Bella in her room. They all returned broken and crying.

How could God do this to Bella, to us?

EPOV

I know at some point they tried to take me away from her. First they coaxed, then they physically grabbed me. Someone said something about sleep and food. How could I eat when my stomach wouldn't stop lurching? How could I leave my better half when she needed me?

Pain engulfed me. Bitterness clawed at me. Rage jabbed me. Despair drowned me.

I fought with every ounce of strength I had to stay in that room by her side. Wild horses couldn't have dragged me away. At some point they must have given up and left me alone. Well, not _alone_. I was with Bella. That's all I could ask for.

I still couldn't recall what I was told. The only thing that registered was that she was unconscious and she needed me. Even in a coma, I could feel the pull of her energy. No one would ever understand the absolute misery I felt every time I looked at her broken body. I should have been there to protect her. This was all my fault. I would absolutely _not_ leave her side ever again.

CPOV

After sending everyone home for the night, I went to check on Bella. Part of me hoped she would be showing signs of improvement, but my medical training told me better. She had been through a major trauma and her body – and mind – needed a chance to heal. I tried to get Edward to go home with my heartbroken wife but he adamantly refused. I'm not sure he even understood what I was saying until I tried to pull him out the door. He put up such a violent fight I nearly considered sedating him, but I knew if I was in his position I would resent that sort of treatment.

I had to be strong for everyone. Especially Edward. If it meant living at the hospital for a few days then that's exactly what I planned to do.

It had been a long night and I was exhausted both physically and emotionally. Before retiring to the army-style cot I kept in my office, I went to do one last check on Bella. What I heard nearly sent me over the edge into the abyss of insanity.

"Bella, my love. I'm not mad at you. I know we've all been overly protective, but it's because we love you and the baby. I'm so sorry we pushed you too hard. It's my fault; you know how I get sometimes."

Edward's choked sobs lasted a few moments before he continued.

"Wherever you are, and whoever you're with, I know you can hear me. Please come back. I don't exist without you. Look at me, I'm already a wreck. I just don't work properly anymore. Part of you is somewhere else, and you took the best of me with you. If you don't come back I'll never be whole again. Please baby, my love, my everything. Please come back."

I quietly closed the door and walked to my office, tears running down my face.


	43. Chapter 43

**Short chapter but I needed to end the tension. It made me sad.**

*****Stephenie Meyer's version of Twilight makes me feel alive and happy.*****

* * *

EPOV

Two weeks. It's been two fucking weeks since my beautiful Bella went to sleep.

Her cuts are healing and the swelling has gone down. The bruises on her beautiful face have turned from purple to green to yellow. The machines hooked up to her body all point to normality; strong pulse, no unusual brainwaves, perfect body temperature and blood pressure. But she's not awake.

I think I must have lost my mind for a while; it took a few days for my brain to register what happened. I just couldn't wrap myself around the concept that my beautiful, enigmatic Bella couldn't open her eyes. In a way I was grateful that Carlisle never left my side – at least for the first few days. I couldn't blame him when he finally started going home at night. No one else should have to put up with the madness bubbling within my psyche.

It took about a week before I was rational enough to understand what happened.

Charlie fell asleep on the couch and Jasper was in his room when Bella left the house. Neither of them had any idea where she was going or why. Hell, they didn't know she'd left until Charlie's work phone went off with disturbing news about the accident.

_Accident_.

Bella's seatbelt was undone when she was rear ended by a stolen car. Fingerprints on the wheel and dashboard pinpointed the culprit as Aaron Voltree. I'd heard the name before but I couldn't remember where. Until Charlie told me he was James McNeil's stepfather. Of course, it all makes sense. That dysfunctional family had to be put on earth to make my life miserable. Aaron had been joyriding, drunk of course, and blacked out at the wheel. He had been found by police but somehow escaped. The details don't matter to me.

Bella was thrown through the windshield upon impact. A neighbor called it in. They didn't know how long she'd been laying on the ground on her stomach, but there was a pool of blood so large they thought she was dead. Not my Bella. She's a fighter. She kept her heart beating.

Three broken ribs, one dangerously close to puncturing her lung. Fractured pelvis, clavicle, and patellas. Broken radius on the left arm. Major internal bleeding and loss of baby; it had been a girl. They'd been hard pressed to put her together and get enough blood in her body at the same time. And then there was the subderal hemotoma that put so much pressure on her brain she was left in a comatose state. They'd had to drill into her skull to drain the blood which left her prone to infection. Apparently I was told her chances of survival were slim. I don't remember that at all.

What I do remember is the madness. Feeling the heat course through my body as I wretched into a garbage bin. Limping against Emmett's side, his strong arms holding me upright. Walking around the hospital grounds. Esme bringing Tupperware full of food that eventually went bad; I couldn't stand the smell and I knew it wouldn't help Bella get better. Alice and Rose rubbing my shoulders and my aching back. At some point Carlisle brought his cot into the room for me. Every other day there was a large metal bucket full of soapy water and a sponge. Shit, I smelled horrible. Almost as bad as the food.

Our wedding day came and went. I don't think I stopped crying. Thankfully I was left alone with Bella except when the delivery arrived. I guess Alice decided the wedding flowers shouldn't go to waste. They were beautiful: elegant arrangements of purple and white lilies filled vases all over the room. Their scent was intoxicating. I thought for sure Bella would wake up and smile at the sight but she remained unresponsive.

BPOV

_"Honey, I love you but you have to go back. There's too much at stake." Renee said as her sparkling grey eyes searched mine. Suddenly the grass seemed more interesting to me than having this conversation._

_"I know. But I feel so peaceful here, like I'm home."_

_Though I had no concept of time in the beautiful meadow, I felt its passage by the number of arguments I'd had with Renee about my returning to my body. I knew she was right; my time as a human being wasn't finished yet, but I felt so comfortable here. I knew going back to my body meant facing the pain of healing wounds. My only qualm about staying in this realm was Edward, who I knew was suffering a great deal. I could feel his pain._

_"Mom, why can't I leave this meadow? You and Katie aren't tethered here." I asked my mother as I lay down in the soft, green grass to stare at the sky._

_Katie spoke up from a short distance away. "Because your energy remains in the flesh." She walked over to the little mound where we were relaxing and joined us, sighing as she lowered herself to the ground. "Renee is right. You need to go back soon. You can't imagine the devastation your accident caused. I don't think Edward has eaten in days."_

_Hearing Edward's name, I sat up with a start. "How long have I been here?"_

_Katie smiled sadly. "It's been nearly a month. He misses you, Bella. He has faith that you'll come back to him, but every day that passes only increases his pain. Please, just go back. Ease his suffering."_

_I felt my head nodding. Poor Edward, if only he knew how happy I was to be here. If only he could join me, then everything would be perfect. "Remind me why I have to go back?"_

_"Because it's your fate. I know I haven't given you details, but so many important things depend upon you. And because Edward needs you." Katie whispered._

_My heart skipped a beat. "But isn't it still dangerous?"_

_"Yes, but that doesn't change anything. Aro may have won a small victory when his car crashed into yours, but he won't win the war. Evil may be powerful but the good will always win."_

_"Why do you think that?"_

_Katie smiled. "Because if evil wins, there is nothing. Everything will be destroyed and life, the universe, and all its components will cease to be. So you see, good _has_ to win. And it always does. That is the way of things."_

_There were still so many questions on my mind, but suddenly I grew weary. I felt a strong burden on my shoulders that seemed to weigh me down and I could feel consciousness slip away. My sense of peace was replaced by a heavy feeling of dread mixed with various degrees of bodily pain._

_Katie's smile brightened. "You've made the right choice, Bella. We'll watch over you."_


	44. Chapter 44

**My muse has been good to me lately. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews; they really do make me all warm and tingly inside. Please feel free to keep it up, for better or worse. I'm good with criticism.**

* * *

Edward was only eating and sleeping at home because Carlisle had threatened to sedate and institutionalize him otherwise. Carlisle understood his nephew's pain, but he couldn't watch Edward literally wither away and die before Bella had a chance to wake up from her coma. He was certain she would wake, as was the neurosurgeon who had been flown in from Chicago to personally check on Bella's situation. The Cullens, Swans, and all their friends & neighbours were all hopeful that Bella would eventually be okay. Thankfully, they were right.

University was scheduled to begin classes the following week but Edward had not made arrangements to be there. He had no idea how long Bella would be unconscious and he knew she would need time to recover. Carlisle took care of the details by explaining to an administrator at the registrar what had happened. It ensured Edward could begin classes with the new semester in January or he could reapply with no prejudice for the following September. All the same, school was the last thing on Edward's mind when he felt Bella pat his head.

Truthfully he thought he was dreaming. Or that he'd finally lost his last shred of sanity and was hallucinating. When he lifted his head from its usual place – resting on his arms as he hunched over the side of Bella's hospital bed – he nearly fell over from shock.

"Hi." Was all she said. She touched his hair tenderly, a weak smile on her face.

Edward cleared his throat. "Bella?" He asked tentatively, his voice hoarse with emotion. She nodded slightly. "Oh my God, Bella!" Edward jumped up from his chair and leaned in to press his lips hungrily against hers. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he cried violently into her face, his hands crushing her cheeks as he kissed her fervently.

"I'm happy (kiss) to see you too (kiss) Edward, but please (kiss kiss) let me (kiss) breathe…" She said between kisses. Edward pulled back and gently stroked her face with his thumbs. He kissed her nose, forehead, lips, cheeks, and eyes, one at a time. When he heard her groan, he realized he should find a doctor right away. "Sit back, I'll get someone." Edward walked to the door, opened it, and screamed, "SHE'S AWAKE!"

Within seconds a flurry of nurses, aides, and finally doctors rushed into the room to examine Bella's condition. Edward took a moment to send Carlisle a text with the update before he went back into her room. Edward sat patiently in his chair while Bella was examined. They asked her questions about what she remembered, where she hurt, and what parts of her body she could move. Satisfied with her responses, the doctors left the room to confer while the nurse set up a morphine drip.

"Edward, how bad was it? Why am I not allowed to get up?" Bella asked, pouting.

Edward couldn't help but chuckle at her stubbornness – it was the first time he'd laughed in over a month. "You were broken in several key places, love. But now that you're awake you're going to be just fine." He sat on the bed next to her legs and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "We all missed you."

Bella tried to smile, though it was forced because of the pain. "I know." That was all she said before the drugs took effect and made her pass out.

~{0-o-0}~

Edward diligently stood watch. He periodically nudged her while she slept just to see her body react to the stimulus. He was deeply afraid she would slip back into a coma, though the doctors were reasonably certain that wouldn't happen. Within an hour he was beckoned out of Bella's room by Carlisle, who brought Edward to the waiting room where his entire support network was waiting anxiously for the news.

"It looks like she's out of the woods now, but there could still be complications as her bones heal. We'll also have to do some tests to see if there's any latent brain damage. But so far it's looking good. I'm going to let each of you see her, when she wakes up, but only two at a time. She's just woken from the coma and will be weak for a while. Everyone got that?" Carlisle sounded more like a football coach than a doctor, but it was clear that life had been poured back into his demeanour since this whole ordeal began. Everyone nodded the affirmative and waited for Bella to wake up from her nap.

Edward slumped down in a plastic chair next to Esme, enjoying the proximity of his friends and family for the first time in weeks. He was absolutely exhausted and had lost a great deal of weight, but the relief was palpable in his eyes. Knowing the worst was behind them he could finally relax and breathe. Bella would need his continued support, but now at least he could take some time to heal too.

"Bro, you look like shit." Emmett said, causing the corners of Edward's mouth to move slightly upward.

Rosalie slapped Emmett on the back of his head. "That's for being an oaf."

Esme decided to intervene. "Now now, children, let's please be civil. But Emmett has a point, Edward, you really need to eat something, dear." She said in her gentlest tone laced with worry. "Can I get you something?"

Edward nearly protested, but the look on everyone's faces stopped him. He realized for the first time that his friends and family had lost both Bella _and_ him when she went into that coma. All they wanted was to help. Edward cleared his throat. "Um, sure that sounds good. Maybe just a small sandwich…"

Alice jumped out of her seat and grabbed Esme's arm. "I'll go with you! I want to hit the gift shop anyway." She bounced around impatiently as Esme got to her feet. The two of them walked down the corridor and out of sight.

Jasper sat down next to Edward. "Edward, I haven't had the chance to tell you this, but I'm really sorry about that night. I should have been with her." Jasper ran his hands through his hair, yanking a bit at the roots.

Edward studied his movements for a moment before replying. "Yes you should have." He watched Jasper's shoulders slump a little. "But I'm glad you weren't. There's nothing you could have done."

Jasper looked at Edward, tears threatening the corners of his eyes. "I know, but it's good to hear you say that. I thought you would never forgive me."

Edward shook his head and smiled again. "There's nothing to forgive. You know as well as I do how stubborn she is."

Jasper chuckled. "You're right on the money with that one."

They lapsed into comfortable silence after that, each enjoying the company they had so sorely missed in the past month. Esme and Alice returned with food and gifts in tow; well, Esme carried some sandwiches and milk while Alice's arms were overflowing with balloons, flowers, and a giant stuffed wolf. She grumbled something about bears being cliché, which made Edward laugh at her antics. But he was also appreciative of her thoughtfulness. He was also grateful for the food; he swallowed his sandwich like a man who hadn't eaten in days. He realized with a sour note that was probably true.

It was amazing the transformation that Bella's presence could induce. Edward had been so disconnected with reality that he didn't realize how everyone else had suffered through this ordeal. They all looked gaunt with varying degrees of purple circles under their eyes. When Edward went to the bathroom to examine his own appearance, he was shocked to see the man in front of him was worse than his friends. He wasn't surprised per se, but the amount of transformation made him do a double take. His eyes looked sunken into their sockets, his skin was waxy and colourless, and he noticed a few grey hairs scattered around his head. He looked like the walking dead except for his eyes which, Edward noted with satisfaction, held a gleam of hope.

Hope. That word meant so much to him, to all of them. It was the single thing that kept them breathing through the pain of a tremendous loss. Hope was what made anything possible. It was what Edward needed most when there was nothing but the incessant beeping of Bella's heart monitor. It was what he would give to her, every moment of every day, as she recovered from this egregious nightmare. Hope for the future, for their lives together, for one day having children when the timing would be better.

~{0-o-0}~

Alice acted like a lost little girl when she and Jasper entered Bella's room. Jasper carried the vase of flowers – a beautiful arrangement of summer wildflowers – while Alice held the balloons and stuff animal in her arms. She poked her head out from behind the giant russet coloured wolf to eye Bella tentatively, as if working out if this was all a dream.

"Hi Alice, Jasper." Bella croaked. She hated how her voice was hoarse from disuse for nearly a month.

"Bella?" Alice asked in a small voice that made Jasper smile.

"Uh huh. It's good to see you, Ali." Bella smiled warmly, eyeing the stuffed wolf.

Suddenly Alice dropped everything in her arms and ran to Bella, wrapping her tiny arms around Bella's neck. "I missed you sooooooooo much! Don't ever leave us like that again. I don't think any of us could take it!" She half cried, half wailed. Bella flinched; her body was still healing, and Alice's shrill voice hurt her head. Jasper placed the flowers on the window sill and managed to catch the abandoned balloons before they floated too high. He secured them to the rail at the foot of Bella's bed.

"Now Alice, remember what Carlisle said. Go easy on her." Jasper said, a huge grin on his face.

Alice pulled back from Bella and wiped her nose on her sleeve. The move was so untypical for Alice, it had Bella and Jasper eye each other knowingly. "I'm sorry. I'm just so glad this whole thing is over. You have no idea what it did to Edward, to all of us. Nothing's felt right until now."

Bella spent a few minutes listening to Alice and her brother discuss local town gossip and major breaking news she missed while unconscious. A knock on the door reminded them that they were only allowed ten minutes. Jasper shuffled Alice out of the room while Rosalie and Emmett entered, holding each other supportively. Emmett sat down in the plastic chair that had been Edward's pedestal for so long, while Rosalie sat on the edge of Bella's bed.

"Hey little cousin-in-law. Glad to have you back with us." Emmett said gently, obviously trying to maintain his best behaviour.

Rosalie sniffled away the threatening onslaught of tears. "I'm so happy things worked out. We were worried for a long time. And Edward… he never left your side willingly." Rosalie smiled and patted Bella's leg gently.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it. Except for my broken body, it's good to see so many familiar faces. Though…" Bella trailed off, hesitating while she tried to put her words together.

"What is it? Do you need something?" Emmett said as he jumped out of his chair, ready for action.

Bella laughed. "No, I'm fine. I'm just wondering who to yell at for not force-feeding Edward. He's a skeleton."

Emmett burst out into nervous laughter. "Yeah, you like 'em muscled, dontcha?" He did his best body builder pose.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I think that's our cue to leave. If you need _anything_, don't hesitate to call. We missed you." Rosalie leaned forward and kissed Bella tenderly on the forehead. Then she grabbed Emmett by his shirt sleeve and pulled him out the door.

Charlie came in next; he'd gotten the news of her awakening late as he'd been called into the next county on police business. He sat down in the chair and said absolutely nothing as he stared at the balloons tied to Bella's bed.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I was on my way to Jake's when… when…" Tears pricked Bella's eyes.

Charlie looked up at her, rage marring his features. "Don't you go blaming yourself here. You are _not_ to blame. And when I find that sonofabitch, he'll be sorry he ever lived."

Bella paled. "He's still out there?"

Charlie sighed, ran his hands through his hair nervously, and stood up. He walked to the window to look outside. "Yeah. We found him in the next county. There were jurisdictional concerns, and somewhere in between being held by police there and being picked up by us, he got away. I'm still waiting on the detailed report of _that_ incident." He turned to look at Bella. "But don't you worry. We'll find him."

Bella nodded and yawned. "I know you will."

Charlie grunted before saying good-bye to his daughter, saying how much he loved her and would protect her forever. By the time he left the room she was already snoring soundly. He nodded at Edward outside the door, indicating it was his turn. Edward was disappointed to find Bella asleep but not surprised; he knew her recovery would take some time.

Edward set up his vigil at her side, leaning against her legs while she slept. He watched the movement underneath her eyelids indicating a very deep sleep. Though he knew she was back, he couldn't help but continue to nudge her every so often just for the satisfaction of seeing her respond to it. By the fifth time he'd done this, Bella opened her eyes and glared at him angrily.

"Edward Anthony Masen, if you are not going to let me sleep then you can leave my room right now!"

Edward sat back in his chair as Bella drifted off once again.


	45. Chapter 45

**I had the writing bug hit me and started an original story over at , which is partially why this chapter is so short. Things will pick up soon, I promise.**

* * *

Bella healed slowly but steadily. She remained in the hospital for one week after waking from the coma to ensure there would be no more complications. She was also signed up for a vigorous, yet exhausting, physical therapy schedule. Her muscles had atrophied from being in disuse during her time unconscious. Plus she had to get all her fractured and broken bones back in working condition. Edward accompanied her to every appointment and encouraged her unconditionally. He acted as her own personal cheerleading squad.

After a few sessions she had to ban him from watching her, forcing him to wait in the cafeteria until she was done. Her love for him was unending, but her frustration grew with each slip up when he would rush to her side. She'd called him an overprotective fool, kissed him, and banished him elsewhere.

One week after Bella was sent home was her 18th birthday. Edward gave Alice strict instructions – at Bella' firm request – that she not plan anything dramatic. Bella wanted a small, intimate gathering and nothing more. Alice was hard pressed to keep it simple but with Rosalie's strict supervision it came together exactly how Bella wanted. Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward were the only ones present for Esme's lunch buffet and afternoon charades.

Bella was showered with gifts despite her protests otherwise. Charlie got her gift cards for the gas station, Esme & Carlisle bought her a beautiful off-white cashmere dress, Rosalie, Emmett & Jasper all pooled for a new stereo for Bella's truck, Alice gave her a homemade voucher for a trip to the spa, and Edward gave her the best gift of all: a two month trip to Europe.

When Bella opened the unimposing envelope from Edward, her jaw dropped. "Edward, this is too much!"

He grinned at her. "Would you prefer some time in Bali? I can add that to the trip without a problem. Or we could throw in some time in Africa, or Asia…"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "No, I mean this gift is too much. It'll be very expensive, and I thought you were going to start school in January?"

Edward waved his hand dismissively. "You keep forgetting about my trust fund, love. There are several million dollars in there. One trip to Europe, even staying at the best places, isn't going to put a huge dent in that. And I'd rather enjoy dinner under the Eiffel tower with you before we _both_ start school next September."

Bella's eyes went wide as saucers. "_Millions_? I had no idea… but that doesn't change the fact that it's _your_ money, not _mine_."

Edward scoffed. "Yes, _my_ money to do with what I please. There will still be plenty to build us our dream home and a significant amount to put toward an education fund for our children. But right now I want to take you to Europe. If you'd prefer, we can consider it a belated birthday gift for me." The cocky, crooked grin disarmed Bella's senses. Looking around, she noticed nobody else was talking; they had become the centre of attention.

Bella blushed. "Okay, we'll talk about this later. Thank you."

A grand lunch and several rounds of charades later, Bella was exhausted. She was never more grateful about being surrounded by people who knew her well who could take a hint when she started yawning every thirty seconds. Charlie took Jasper home while Edward carried Bella up to the guest room for a nap. The afternoon's activities having finished, Emmett and Rosalie drove to Port Angeles while Carlisle locked himself in his office to catch up on paperwork. Alice helped Esme clean everything up.

Edward laid Bella down on the bed gently. He studied her face as she crawled under the blanket. Once comfortable, she looked at Edward and stroked his face. "What's wrong?" She asked gently.

His eyes revealed sadness. "Why won't you go to Europe with me?"

She smiled knowingly. "It's not like I don't want to jump at the chance. It's that, well… I wouldn't feel right not being able to contribute to the cost."

Edward remained silent, absorbing her words. When he spoke there was a twinge of excitement in his voice. "Let's get married before we go. We can have something simple at city hall in Port Angeles. That way it will be a honeymoon and you would have no reason to feel guilty."

"I don't know…" She hesitated.

"Do you not want to marry me? We had been planning to do it last month anyway…"

Bella grabbed his arm. "Edward Masen, _never_ doubt that I love you unconditionally. I'm just worried about what Charlie would say if we did that. YES I want to marry you, and I'd love to do it before going away, but I think we should do it the right way."

Edward nodded. "So you'll come to Europe, no protesting, if we have that big white wedding?"

She laughed. "Yes. Go talk to Alice and get everything going again. What do you think about Christmas Eve?"

Edward's grin stretched from ear to ear. "It sounds perfect. We can leave in the new year and spend as much time travelling as we want."

Bella nodded as her eyes closed. She had a huge grin on her face.

~{0-o-0}~

With a deadline in mind, Edward consulted Carlisle about his and Bella's plans. He needed to know if her health would be an issue if they left on their trip in January.

"I don't think it will be an issue, Edward. Bella's healing remarkably well. There's no lasting brain damage and already she's able to walk on her own with minimal assistance. If her progress holds steady I don't see why she won't be fully recovered well before the wedding." Carlisle assured his nephew.

"Thanks Carlisle, I appreciate it." Edward sat down in the armchair across from Carlisle's desk.

Carlisle sensed this wasn't the end of the conversation. "Is there something else?"

Edward hesitated before he began. "I wanted to thank you for keeping me alive during… when Bella was…"

Carlisle smiled and took off his glasses. "Don't think anything of it. You're like a son to me, Edward, and I would do anything in my power to help you and Bella. And for the record, I think this wedding and travel idea is a great one. I wish I'd done it myself before starting postsecondary studies."

"Why's that?"

"Because medical schools don't look kindly on taking time off in the middle of your studies. And once you start your formal medical training it's a snowball effect; one year you're in the classroom, and the next you're doing mandatory residencies. It will take up a lot of your time. And then once you become a doctor you only get a few weeks a year, if that. Taking the time now to see the world is an excellent idea."

Edward nodded. "What about children?"

Carlisle's eyes tightened. "What _about_ children?"

Edward laughed in spite of Carlisle's sudden mood shift. "It's not what you think. I'm just wondering when will be a good time to think about raising a family. Can I do it at all while in med school, or should we wait until afterward?"

Carlisle smiled with relief. "It's different for everyone. Wait until the timing feels right, and not a moment sooner. You still have plenty of time to think about that. Which reminds me, I'm writing a prescription for the birth control pill for Bella right now. We don't want another accident. Please have her start these right away."

Edward took the piece of paper from Carlisle and laughed all the way out into the hall. It felt really good to have some kind of release after all the tension in the recent past.


	46. Chapter 46

***peeks from behind a curtain* Please don't hate me. I've had a VERY difficult few months in nearly every aspect of my life, so writing had to be put on the backburner. I've been feeling inspired lately so updates will hopefully be more regular from now on.**

*****Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to snuggle with it.*****

* * *

Christmas Eve arrived more quickly than expected, but Alice had once again outdone herself with putting everything together despite her busy school schedule.

Alice and Rosalie, who were Bella's bridesmaids, were helping her get ready for the day in Alice's bedroom at the Cullen house.

"Ow, that hurt!" Bella cried as Rosalie accidentally jabbed a bobby pin into Bella's scalp.

Rosalie smirked. "Sorry. Had to check that you were still awake. You look like shit today."

Bella rolled her eyes. "That's exactly what I want to hear on my _wedding day_."

"Now don't you worry about a thing. Pix and I will have you looking like a supermodel in no time," Rosalie returned with a cheeky smirk.

Alice poked her head out from her closet. "What was that? I can't hear a thing," she half-yelled.

Bella loudly replied, "Why don't you turn the music off!" Alice made the motion of not being able to hear and disappeared back into her closet. "Stupid Pixie," Bella muttered. Rosalie laughed so hard she had to stop doing Bella's hair for a moment to recuperate.

An hour later, Bella had two pairs of finely manicured hands helping slide into her satin, form fitted wedding dress. She was not allowed to do anything but hold her hands above her head; Alice threatened bodily harm if Bella's hair or make-up got ruined in the process. Once the dress was secured, and all the buttons done up on the bodice, Bella took a moment to look in the mirror.

"Wow," she breathed. Alice and Rosalie stood behind her, in their matching lilac coloured gowns, smiling with satisfaction.

"That doesn't even _begin_ to describe it," Alice boasted proudly before adding, "Let's get a photo of just us!" Her digital camera appeared out of nowhere and multiple self-portraits of the three girls were snapped before Rose was able to reign in Alice's enthusiasm.

"Okay ladies, I'm going to poke my head out and see what's going on. Those boys had better be just about ready if they know what's good for them!" Alice sang as she sprang into action and ran out the door. She couldn't have been gone more than thirty seconds before returning with a grumbling Charlie in tow. "Okay it's time! Everything's ready!"

Bella walked over to her father, whose eyes were like saucers, and took his hand. "Hey," she said with a shy smile.

Charlie cleared his throat before replying, "Bella, you look so beautiful," which had Bella blushing a brilliant crimson.

"Yes she does, and so do we, and it's TIME!" Alice nudged Bella in the ribs before adding, "after Rose starts down the stairs, wait for the change in music then follow her down. Got it?"

The reality of the situation suddenly hit Bella like a ton of bricks. "Alice, how many people are down there?"

Alice opened the door and replied, "No time to chat now!" and waltzed out into the hall.

Bella's flushed cheeks suddenly lost all colour as she pictured the Cullens' grand main room overflowing with five hundred people packed in like sardines. "That can't be good," she mumbled.

Charlie chuckled next to her. "It's not that bad. C'mon, we'll miss our cue."

Bella clung to Charlie's arm like a life preserver. She was having difficulty maneuvering in the outrageously high heels Alice had forced on her feet, but more than that she was definitely _not_ looking forward to being the centre of attention.

"Is it too late to go to City Hall?" She only half-jokingly asked her father. His only response was to pat her arm reassuringly and shake his head with amusement.

They stood at the top of the grand staircase waiting for the change in music. As soon as the wedding march began, and they heard a lot of shuffling as the guests stood from their seats, Bella took a deep calming breath and leaned against Charlie as they carefully walked down the stairs. Bella never took her eyes off the ground during their descent. She was petrified of falling on her face.

That changed the second they were on the level floor and she dared to look up. For a moment she was awestruck; the Cullens' house no longer existed. In its place was a massive greenhouse full to the brim of purple roses. There were floor-to-ceiling garlands of them with gold ribbon interlaced, gold coloured arches with bunches of purple roses, and yellow rose petals scattered all over the floor. The arrangement of guests was traditional with rows of seats and, by Bella's rough estimate, there was no more than a hundred people there. Each chair was covered in gold material with a giant purple bow wrapped around it and the aisle was marked with a royal purple runner. And at the end of the runner was Edward.

Once their eyes connected Bella couldn't look away. She barely registered Emmett and Jasper standing beside him with their lilac vests under black tuxedos, nor did she notice the huge awning of yellow roses above the wedding party and officiant. All she saw was Edward. Edward's piercing green eyes, his crooked grin, the way he wrung his hands nervously, and the love so plain on his features. Bella knew she would never forget this moment for the rest of her life.

~{0-o-0}~

The ceremony was short and sweet, just as Bella and Edward wanted. They exchanged vows and rings, said I do, and had their first searing kiss as a married couple to the wild applause of everyone present. Bella managed not to cry throughout the ceremony; she left that to Alice who must have gone through an entire box of tissues throughout the short ceremony. But Bella couldn't hold back the tears when she and Edward turned toward the audience and she saw the five empty seats in the front row.

She knew why they were reserved. She'd asked Alice specifically to leave them empty, though she didn't explain they were for her otherworldly guests. What made her cry was that these seats weren't empty at all. Bella saw the faint ghostly shapes of her two grandmothers, Elizabeth Masen, Katie, and Renee. They were all there, smiling and applauding just like the rest of their guests. Bella had to quell the urge to run over to them and instead allowed Edward to lead her down the aisle and out the back door.

The wedding party followed, as well as the officiant, Charlie, Esme, and Carlisle. Bella was confused at first. Why would they be going outdoors on Christmas Eve? There was snow on the ground and she knew Alice would freak if Bella got the tiniest stain on her thin satin dress. It took Bella a minute to register the new building at the edge of the yard close to the trees. It was an enormous gazebo finely decorated with a large arrangement of purple & yellow roses and, quite conveniently, there was a brand new _clean_ path that led from the house right to the steps of the gazebo.

"We thought it would be a nice place to take photos," Edward said as he motioned toward the beautiful Victorian-looking structure.

Bella turned to him and smiled widely. "It's perfect. Let's do this!" She started walking up the path but Edward had other plans in mind.

"Oh no you don't!" He exclaimed as he picked her up bridal style and walked toward the gazebo. "You're my wife now." He grinned down at her. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek lovingly.

~{0-o-0}~

As the photographer did her thing, placing all of them in various poses, workers transformed the inside of the house from a ceremonial site to a fancy ballroom with round tables, a DJ booth, and a makeshift dance floor. Bella made a mental note to thank Alice for putting together such a seamless day.

The food was exquisite; Greek salad, roasted curried lamb with asparagus, and Bella's favourite chocolate mousse. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, though Bella hardly noticed anything other than Edward. He had her full attention most of the evening; she couldn't get enough of him. Except, of course, for the speeches.

Bella sympathized with Charlie's grumbling as he walked to the podium and began his toast. "I want to say thank you to everyone who came out here. As many of you know, my wife and Bella & Jasper's mother, Renee, died more than ten years ago. It was a difficult time for all of us, but in many ways it made our family closer. I know if she were with us today she would be proud as punch to see her daughter married to such a wonderful young man." That's when Bella's waterworks started and didn't end until Emmett, the best man, injected some humour with his speech.

"I'm standing here today, and not next to Bella, because I was already taken by the time Bella got interested in boys. But believe me I was her first choice," he grinned and winked at Bella who pretended to throw up on the table.

Alice came next. "I was totally floored when Bella asked me not only to be her Maid of Honour, but also to plan her wedding with my big brother. Even though it's been just over a year since we met, I feel like Bella is like a sister to me." Bella's mind briefly flashed to Katie. "Although we technically met when I was a baby, I don't remember that far back. And anyway she was only friends with Edward back then so it doesn't count for me!" Bella rolled her eyes playfully as Alice's speech turned into a full blown monologue on nearly every topic. Bella smirked when she noticed people shifting uncomfortably in their seats out of boredom. Yes, Alice loved attention that much.

Once the speeches were done and the dancing was winding down, Bella couldn't keep herself from yawning. She was still on the tail end of her recovery from the accident over the summer and today had been a _very_ long day.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, shall we sneak out of here for the night?" Edward whispered in her ear as they slow danced to Whitney Houston's I Will Always Love You.

"That sounds great… wait a sec, don't you mean Mrs. Masen?" She asked.

Edward shook his head. "I had my name changed. I'm now Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

Bella playfully slapped him on the arm. "Glad you told me that _now_ before I got my license changed. But to answer your question, yes let's go before I collapse."

Edward flashed his crooked grin. "If you collapse then I'll have to carry you," he warned teasingly.

After a big send off from the remaining guests, Edward and Bella got into the silver Volvo and headed toward the hotel room they had booked for the night. It wasn't anything spectacular, but it was theirs for the evening and that's all that mattered.


	47. Chapter 47

**Beware: this chapter is basically one giant lemon, freshly squeezed. If you're not into graphic details you can skip this chapter without missing anything of consequence to the overall plot.**

*****I love playing with Stephenie Meyer's tinker toys*****

* * *

The ride to the hotel was excruciating for Bella. She fidgeted nervously, thinking that tonight was _the_ night for her and Edward. It was a good kind of nervous full of excitement and anticipation. But she couldn't stop the thoughts that sent fear pulsing down her spine.

What if she wasn't good? Would he leave? Would he be upset? Or worse yet… would he laugh? Bella had to remind herself, repeatedly, that this was _Edward_. He was just as inexperienced with making love as she was, and he would never mock her or be cruel.

Still, Bella's mind was reeling as Edward parked the car, got the key, and carried both Bella and their overnight bags to their room. She giggled nervously as she undid the lock for him – seeing as he had no free hands. And she pretended to inspect every surface of the room once they entered just to buy some time.

"Love, do you mind if I take a shower?" Edward asked. He walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing their foreheads together. "It's been a long day and I need a refresher."

A nervous giggle escaped her throat before she replied, "Sure. I'll wait out here." Edward kissed her nose and began to walk to the bathroom, but Bella stopped him. "Wait! Can you help me with these damn buttons first? I want to get more comfortable."

Edward's crooked grin nearly took her breath away. "You want me to help undress you? Now I'm having second thoughts about that shower," he replied.

Bella rolled her eyes and blushed at the same time. "Please just help me. Then you can clean up before…" she trailed off. Bella couldn't bring herself to say the words out loud. Of course she didn't have to. Edward knew exactly what she meant.

He beckoned her toward him and turned her around so he could help Bella with her dress. After a few moments of finagling with the back of the bodice, Edward cried, "How many damn buttons does Alice think is appropriate?! Damn pixie is trying to cockblock me."

Bella had to cover her mouth to stifle the simultaneous chuckle and yawn that escaped. Edward managed to finish his task, grab his toiletries, and run to the bathroom before he could catch a glimpse of his naked wife. He knew his willpower wouldn't allow him the luxury of turning away once he saw that.

When he came out from his shower, Bella had passed out on their king size bed. Edward was disappointed but he understood how much she needed her sleep.

~{0-o-0}~

Bella awoke to the sun streaming in through the crack of the drapes and realized, with horror, that she'd fallen asleep last night. She sat up quickly and covered her mouth, feeling the tears well up. She felt like the worst wife ever.

Edward felt her movements and lazily opened his eyes while saying, "Good morning wife," and rubbing the sleep from his face.

Bella turned and threw herself into his arms. "Edward I'm so sorry! You should have woken me up!"

Edward chuckled as he held Bella, rubbing circles on her back. "Not a chance. You're still recovering, and besides we have plenty of time this morning before we head home to celebrate Christmas."

Feeling the naked flesh of Bella's smooth form was encouraging Edward's morning excitement to make an appearance. Bella felt it too and let out a nervous giggle.

"Oooh, what's this?" She reached down and gently stroked his manhood to its fullest capacity, relishing in the feel of his soft skin atop such a hard tool.

"Mmmmmm, Bella, go slow baby. I want to take my time with you," Edward moaned.

Both of them felt the electricity between them as it buzzed with an intensity they'd never before experienced. It was always there, but today it felt like they would be electrocuted at any moment. The tension in the air was thick, almost as big as Edward's… well, you know.

Bella spent a few minutes massaging his shaft up and down, rubbing his precum over the head, eyeing his cock hungrily. Edward laid his head back and moaned at Bella's gentle ministrations. After a few moments, before Edward could explode, he sat up and kissed her deeply as he wrapped his hands around her waist lovingly. He pushed her back so that she was lying down and lay beside her, kissing her lips, cheeks, and neck. When he found the sensitive spot just above her collarbone, he licked and sucked the skin greedily.

Bella couldn't stifle her groans of pleasure. With each touch, every kiss, she felt her insides turn to butter. The pool of wetness between her thighs was growing exponentially as she rubbed her legs together to get more friction.

"Baby, you are so beautiful," Edward whispered.

Bella whimpered, "Please Edward. Please, I need you."

Edward propped himself up on one arm as he gazed into the eyes of his wife. "No way are you getting off _that_ easily."

He got up so that he was hovering over Bella's naked, outstretched body. He took his time kissing his way down her torso, from her neck, to the cavity between her breasts, her belly button, and finally her panty line. He dipped his fingers under the waistband of her white lacey thong and Bella lifted her ass as Edward pulled off the last shred of clothing separating them. He spread her legs and couldn't hold back a groan at the sight before him.

"Bella, you are absolutely breathtaking. I love you," he said just before he buried his face in her sopping wet cunt.

"Ohhhhh, Edward!" Bella moaned loudly.

Edward lightly flicked at her clit at first, stopping to kiss her inner thighs and labia, as he drew one finger along her drenched slit. Bella's body was vibrating with pleasure, humming with the desperate need for release. It came quickly as Edward lapped at her juices and thrust his tongue into her heated core. He had to grip onto her thighs to hold her steady as a powerful orgasm ripped through Bella's body.

After the last wave of pleasure had passed, Edward finally pulled his face away and grinned cheekily at Bella.

"Like that, love?" He asked in a cocky tone.

She wasted no time with a response and instead tugged on his hair until he was once again on top of her. They both felt the charge of skin on skin as Edward kissed Bella deeply. Sharing the taste of her sweet nectar made his manhood throb painfully. When Bella pushed on his chest and flipped them over so she was straddling his torso, he made no objections.

Bella wiggled her ass as she wiped the remainder of her orgasm up and down his stomach, which elicited whimpers of pleasure from Edward. He watched her perky breasts bounce lightly with the movement and couldn't help playing with her perfect pink nipples. When she bent down and whispered "Tell me what you want," in his ear, Edward felt like he would come undone right then and there.

He replied hoarsely, "I want to feel your mouth on my cock." Bella sat up, gave him a seductive smirk, and shimmied her body down until her face was aligned with his raging hard-on.

"Like this?" She gave one long lick of his shaft from balls to tip.

"Uh huh," he moaned.

"Or what about this," she took only the tip in her mouth and sucked as hard as she could manage.

"Oh god, baby…" he cried.

"Are you sure you like this?" She asked, knowing what his response would be.

"I love it all," he breathed.

"And I love you," Bella replied as her head bobbed down. She took his entire length in her mouth in one movement, nearly choking as his shaft entered her throat.

"Ungh, god Bella! So good…" Edward grunted.

That was all the encouragement she needed. Careful not to lose contact, she gave him a blowjob that would make porn stars envious. She gripped his hips and let him thrust into her throat, all the while maintaining perfect suction around his thick shaft. When he started to show signs of release, Bella started humming and the vibrations sent Edward reeling over the edge into a powerful orgasm as he shot his hot juice into her mouth. Bella used her hands to milk every last drop out of him before swallowing it down.

She sat back and wiped her mouth dramatically. "Ahh, that was good. Now what?"

Edward's well used dick twitched at the sight of Bella's seductive grin. "Come here. Give me a minute to recover, then we'll see who's in charge here." He opened his arms as a giggling Bella lunged forward and wrapped herself around him. "That was so incredibly sexy, Bella."

She giggled into his neck. "The blowjob, or this hug?" She asked playfully.

He reached around and swatted her lightly on the butt. "I like when you talk dirty," he replied, his voice thick with desire that was once again stirring his loins into action.

They rested for a few minutes. Edward ran his hands through Bella's long brown hair and she played with his tiny patch of chest hair as she lay on her side up against him. The longer Edward massaged her scalp, the more electrical tension passed between them. Soon she felt the familiar moisture between her thighs.

"Edward, please…" she whispered softly into his ear.

That's all Edward needed. He flipped Bella onto her back and pressed his impressive erection into her belly as he kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss with vigour, relishing in his sweet taste. Kissing Edward had always been one of her favourite things to do, but at this particular moment she wanted nothing more than to _finally_ feel him inside of her. She ran her hands through his hair, mewling and begging for him to take her.

Edward leaned back, his body propped up by his arms, and positioned himself at Bella's entrance. They stared at each other with wonder, both nervous about moving forward but wanting it very badly.

"Bella, love, you know you're my everything. I love you so much," Edward breathed.

Bella smiled adoringly at her new husband. "I know," she said, trying to keep from fidgeting against her raging hormones.

But Edward wasn't finished yet. "This will hurt you a bit. I'll take it slowly, but I want you to tell me when you feel pain," he warned. Bella nodded feverishly.

When Edward first entered her, they both felt a sense of bliss. Her slickness easily gave him leverage despite her tightness. Edward felt an urge to close his eyes and relish the sensation of her tight hole around his hot cock, but he forced himself to watch her face for any indication of pain. When he felt resistance, Edward knew this was the moment. He pushed lightly, trying to stretch the thin membrane, then pulled back and pushed a bit harder. He felt a gush of liquid as he broke through.

Bella's face scrunched up with the pain of her broken hymen. She put one hand on his chest, indicating he should stop for a moment while she breathed through the aching. It didn't take long before she reached around and cupped one of his ass cheeks, indicating he should continue the task at hand.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to stop?" Edward asked, silently praying he wouldn't have to pull out of her. He was rewarded with a horrified grimace and ardent head shaking.

"NO! It did hurt, but I'm okay now. I want to feel you, to feel _all_ of you," Bella pleaded.

Wordlessly Edward soldiered on, allowing both of them to adjust to the new sensations. It was like nothing either of them had felt before. His massive girth meant he had to plunge ahead slowly, but Edward didn't mind. He was connected to Bella in ways he'd only dreamt about.

He continued to make love to her, pulling out quickly and entering her slowly. When he was full to the hilt he leaned back and groaned in pleasure along with Bella, who was clawing at his back. Gradually he increased his pace which only intensified the high of being inside the woman he loved.

Bella felt her entire body stiffen as she gripped Edward's back, and she felt the familiar tightening in her abdomen which meant release was near. But this time it was different; Bella had had orgasms, but had never felt so _full_ before. She felt complete, as if nothing existed but she and Edward.

Edward gazed into Bella's eyes as he made love to her. When she began lifting her hips to meet his movements, he knew her release was imminent. Without hesitation he pumped harder and deeper, wanting her to feel every inch of him.

Bella felt her tight abdomen warm up as a not quite ticklish but prickly sensation swept over her body. She felt like she was floating high above the clouds in fresh, hot sunshine. Then out of nowhere the floodgate burst and she was swimming in a lake of pure love.

"EDWAARRRRRDDD!" She screamed as her body spasmed through the greatest orgasm she had ever experienced.

Feeling Bella's hole tighten even more was Edward's undoing. With a long string of curses and grunts he pushed as deep as he could manage and spilled his hot seed inside her.

Edward collapsed, sweaty and exhausted, next to Bella where they fell asleep in each other's arms for the rest of the morning.


	48. Chapter 48

**BEWARE: There is some sensitive and controversial material in this chapter. I am not saying that this is the truth about God or organized religion, it is simply what came out of my head as I typed out the chapter and is based on conjecture mixed with my degree in anthropology. DO NOT TAKE THIS AS PREACHING! If you find it offensive, keep in mind that there are worse things out there to get upset about. Like stepping on a lego block.**

*****Stephenie Meyer rocks the Twilight*****

* * *

Edward and Bella left for Europe shortly after spending New Year's Eve with their close-knit circle of friends. They flew out of Seattle and spent the first week touring London, taking in all the history and beauty of the ancient city. Though they arrived back at the hotel exhausted each day, they always found time to make love well into the night.

After England was Greece, followed by Italy, Spain, and finally France. Edward insisted they do Paris at the very end of their travels so they could relax and take some time to bask in the city of romance. By the time they flew back to Seattle nearly three months later, they were both excited to be going home and to see their families.

Their vacation hadn't been entirely carefree. Katie had appeared a few times in Bella's dreams with little side missions in locations near their current whereabouts. Neither of them minded; most of these treks led them to beautiful areas of the country they might otherwise never have experienced. And much to Bella's surprise, all of the people they encountered were actually receptive to spiritual messages from their departed loved ones.

One woman in particular had been fascinated by Bella's gift. She lived on the tiny island of Corfu in northern Greece near the Albanian border. More specifically, she lived alone in a shanty near the beach on the south side of the island. Edward and Bella were hard pressed to find her and when they did, neither of them wanted to knock on that door. They needn't have worried; the woman came out to greet them as if she'd been expecting their arrival.

She was a middle aged woman with long black hair and a very deep tan from years spent in the hot sun. She introduced herself as Carenza and invited them inside for tea she prepared around a central hearth. The floors were made of compacted gravel and there were only the most basic supplies: two pots, a blanket, bar of soap, utensils, mugs, and the biggest dog Bella had ever seen slept in the corner. Edward later told her it was an Irish Setter wolfhound.

Once they had their mugs of hand brewed tea, the woman spoke, "I have been expecting you for some time. You're late," she said matter-of-factly.

Bella eyed Edward and cleared her throat loudly. "I'm sorry. We got a bit lost out there," she replied, unsure what else to say.

The woman bellowed with amusement, "They all say that! Oh my dear, it's good of you to come. That's partially why I come here, you see. If they give up too early then they're unworthy of the gift."

Bella gasped, "You know why we're here?"

The woman nodded her head slowly and took a sip of her drink. "What is the message?"

Bella furrowed her brow. "This was the most cryptic message I've ever been given. I was told if I said the words 'great hellfire' you would understand."

Carenza gasped and dropped her mug of tea, allowing it to shatter on the hard ground. She paid it no mind however, which both concerned and annoyed Edward. What was going on?

As Carenza calmed herself, she began meticulously picking up the shards of mug which were scattered all over the ground, all the while mumbling under her breath.

Getting really irritated, Bella said, "Okay, well if that's all you need, we'll be leaving."

As she got up from the ground, Carenza turned to her and said, "Have you been told about your gift? And the significance of it?" Bella shook her head no. "Please, sit. There is much to be said and done. I wasn't sure I'd be alive when this happened. It's been foretold for a very long time."

Bella eyed her skeptically and returned to sitting on the ground next to Edward. "Please explain."

Carenza smiled at Bella as she bustled around, making more tea. "Of course. My apologies for reacting the way I did. It seems fate has dealt you an important hand, Isabella Cullen."

Edward and Bella looked at each other with surprise before Edward said, "How do you know her name?"

Carenza placed the pot full of herb water on the hearth and sat down next to Bella. "I know a great many things. Have you ever wondered why humanity is the way it is?" She asked. Bella and Edward shook their heads. "Okay let me try it this way. Man existed as an animal for millions of years, living in symbiosis with nature. Why did that suddenly change?"

Bella thought back to her anthropology books. "Farming?"

Carenza's face lit up. "Quite right! Do you know where it began?"

Bella racked her brain for the answer. "I think it was Mesopotamia, in present day Iraq."

Carenza patted her leg approvingly. "You've got a smart one here Edward. You are absolutely right."

"Why is this significant?" Bella asked.

"Please just listen. Have you ever noticed that the largest and most significant conflict takes place in the so-called Middle East? It is one of the places on this planet which has seen the most bloodshed since the dawn of what we could call civilization. There is a special reason for that." Carenza paused to pour out the tea into three mugs before continuing. "The bible tells a story of a man and woman in a garden, living a perfect life together, until God casts them out. While the details have been fudged over the years, the story is based on an inkling of truth."

Edward couldn't help himself. "Are you serious?" He asked, only half believing the story.

Carenza nodded. "Let me tell you how it really went. The garden of eden, as it is known today, was that lush farmland in the middle east where a large band of people lived together peacefully. Their prosperity was not to last. Several members of that band tried to lay claim as leaders of the community. There was a man and a woman, and each of them gained the trust of portions of their people. A small number felt they should both be leading together as a team effort of sorts. The group was now heavily divided between those who followed Adam, those who supported Eve, the few who believed in both, and a small percentage of those whose anger at the situation grew rapidly. They believed in nothing and no one. More tea?"

Both Edward and Bella were brought back to reality and readily accepted Carenza's offer.

"The strife between groups was too palpable for their community to live together in harmony, and so they were divided. Those who followed Adam moved north, while those who followed Eve went east. That left the unbelievers and those who believed in both to begin the long war over this special territory. Those with multi-faith lost the initial battle and were cast out; they went west to Egypt to settle a new community. Do you see where this is going?" Carenza paused to measure their reactions.

With a heavy heart, Bella replied, "Monotheism, or worship of one God in the form of a man. Goddess worship. And polytheism with multiple Gods."

Carenza nodded. "Someone once said that as long as there has been religion, there has been fighting in its name. This is a sad truth. In early times, Eve's worshippers covered most of the globe. She was represented in maternal ways, close to nature. Some areas believed more heavily in multiple Gods and had various rituals and practices under that auspice. Today the idea of one God is most prevalent, however not everyone can agree on the details. It has become a major problem in our world."

Bella timidly asked, "If that is the origin of organized religion, does that mean God doesn't exist?"

Carenza shook her head. "Not at all. There is an intelligent, organized force which binds us together and gives us purpose. That is God, or whatever you will name it. Religion and God do not necessarily go hand in hand."

Edward was perplexed at that statement, but he decided to switch the conversation back to the present day. "I have to ask – why did you tell us this story? What does it have to do with Bella's gift?"

Carenza smiled and nodded at Edward. "This one is astute. To answer your question, it has everything to do with Bella's gift. Because people have fought over this sacred land for thousands of years, and by extension fought each other over who to follow, our world is in disarray. We challenge the purpose of our existence by defiling our environment, killing each other, and being greedy. It's time for this to end."

"How?" Bella asked eagerly.

"It was foretold, by those with powerful gifts similar to yours, that a woman would bring peace to the war-torn landscape where humanity began. She would come at a time when earth was at its greatest peril, and she would be the leader of our salvation. She would save us from ourselves."

Bella gasped. "Me? I'm the one meant to save the world?"

Carenza shook her head. "Not you. Your child."

Edward and Bella exchanged worried glances, unsure whether to believe so implicitly in this woman's ramblings. Edward asked, "If this is true, why would you give us this information? What are we to do with it?"

"You were chosen long before your births. You have the unique ability to provide the savior with everything she will need to complete her task. The purity and intensity of your love for one another will foster in her a sense of goodness. Your access to resources in the most powerful nation in the world will be the tools she needs for success. You were given this task by the creator so that it would not fail. War is an unnatural state of being and must not be allowed to continue, or it will destroy everything."

"How does my gift play into all this?" Bella asked.

Carenza smiled. "Ah yes, of course. That I cannot answer for you, though I would guess there is a divine reason behind it."

Having said all that was needed, Bella and Edward headed back to their hotel on the north side of the island on a major caffeine high from all the tea. Neither of them broached the topic of their unborn child for the rest of their trip.


	49. Chapter 49

**I like reviews. :)**

*****Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just doing her nails.*****

* * *

_"You must have a million questions for me," Katie said._

_Bella jolted up into a seated position and opened her eyes, surprised to be back in the meadow. She had not spoken to Katie since leaving Greece after that evening on Corfu. Bella had wondered about that; was it only the British and Greeks who needed help? She and Edward had had no missions in Italy, Spain or France._

_"Why now? It's been weeks. Couldn't we have met sooner?" Bella asked in a slightly irritated tone._

_Katie was unperturbed. "I had other things to do, and you needed some time to let things sink in."_

_"Okay. Well for starters, who was that woman?"_

_Katie smiled as she absent-mindedly caressed a baby chipmunk in her lap. "She has had many names from many different times. She was the Oracle of Delphi, and several incarnations of the Dalai Lama, among others."_

_Bella gasped. "Isn't the Dalai Lama supposed to be the same person reincarnated into different bodies?"_

_Katie laughed. "Don't believe everything you hear."_

_Bella frowned. "Okaaaaaay," Bella replied. "Well, now that I know a bit more about my purpose, should I be concerned about timing? I mean, do I have to get pregnant right away or can I go to school first?"_

_Katie was thoughtful for a moment before replying, "That is your decision. The events leading up to the end of war as we know it will happen either way. That is destiny. The finer details will be decided once the first step is taken. And Bella, that first step is entirely in your control."_

_Bella took a moment to let that sink in before continuing. "That makes sense, but what about Aro? Is he still a threat?" She asked, traces of fear lacing her voice._

_Katie's lips pursed into a thin line. "I wish I could say no, but the truth is we lost track of him. Logic and reason dictate that until he has been captured he will remain a threat to you and the baby," she replied sadly._

_"Who will capture him?"_

_Katie's pursed lips turned slightly upward at the corners. "Trust me when I say there is an army on his trail, one that will ensure when he is captured that the light of his spirit will be extinguished forever. It is not just those in the body who benefit from your fate. All of nature's forms will reap the rewards of a peaceful planet. You see, it's not just the bloodshed which ends. Centuries, or possible even decades from now, Earth will be transformed into a place worthy of a greater fate, one which treats our planet as one organism in a complex web with other organisms. Do you understand?"_

_Bella nodded her head slowly. "That almost sounds too good to be true," she replied sadly._

_Katie shook her head. "It isn't. Think about it this way: what can be accomplished if there were no need for soldiers, weapons, or combat? The resources needed for those things could be put to other uses, such as education. Just imagine the possibilities of cooperation on a global scale," Katie replied excitedly._

_Bella had to admit it didn't sound too far-fetched. It's not as though Katie wanted to change the colour of the sun or re-introduce dinosaurs on Earth. If everything fell into place then this might actually work. But there were still plenty of unanswered questions. The most important one being, how can you convince people not to fight each other?_

_Katie's sparkly laugh interrupted Bella's thoughts. "You do have a sharp mind, dear Bella. But do not fret. These are questions you don't need to answer. Your task is simpler, though no less important. It involves nurturing, protecting, educating, and supporting."_

_Bella shifted uncomfortably. "How do you know I'll be good enough?" She asked with trepidation._

_"It wasn't my decision. Someone, or depending on your view, _something_, knew you well enough to assign your fate. I can't say I disagree with their choice either. You'll do just fine," Katie replied. "You have time for one more question," she added._

_"Um, well, okay," Bella hesitated as she thought for a moment. Suddenly it occurred to her. "Why was I able to see you while awake?"_

_Katie nodded as if she knew this would come up. "Because you knew where to look."_

_Katie and the meadow began to fade into the background of a very bright light which Bella understood was her return to her body, and that consciousness would soon follow._

Bella awoke next to her husband, who was curled up against her snoring away peacefully. She stared at him dreamily, still not quite able to believe he was _hers_.

They had been married for nearly four months and were currently living at the Cullens' home until they decided what to do next. They had kicked around the notion of moving to Boston so Edward could go to Harvard but Bella was still hesitant with that idea. There had also been discussions about California, Seattle, or staying in Forks. Neither of them could fully agree on what they should do, as each option presented both pros and cons, so they remained living in Edward's room. Nobody seemed to mind except for Charlie who was still struggling with his daughter being married at such a young age.

Jasper was a frequent visitor of the Cullens' home, owing to both his relationship with Alice and desire to spend time with Bella. Esme was under pressure to keep everyone fed and happy though she basked in this duty; she told Bella once she loved having everyone together all the time like a full family. Bella was also grateful for such an awesome support network. It was a happy time for all of them despite Bella's concerns about one day being confronted by Aro.

~{0-o-0}~

Spring finally arrived in Forks and the people gave a collective sigh of relief that was nearly audible. Despite the mild climate of the small coastal town the winter months could be harsh. Spring was always a welcome relief from many weeks of snow, ice, and subzero temperatures.

Edward and Bella were lounging in bed late one morning, wrapped in each other's arms, when Esme knocked on their door.

"Bella, you have a package that just came in the mail. It looks important," Esme called through the door.

"Okay, thanks Esme. We'll be right down," she replied, confusion lacing her voice.

Once they were dressed and descending the stairs, after some grumbling from Edward who wanted more alone time with his wife, the smell of bacon invaded their noses. They walked into the kitchen where Esme was cooking a massive breakfast feast as she did every morning. Bella's package was waiting on the kitchen counter; it was a large manila envelope with the return address from Chicago. Edward's eyes bugged out of his head as he read the sender's information.

"What could my family's solicitor be sending to you?" He wondered aloud.

Bella shrugged and opened the envelope, which contained a few important looking legal documents attached with a letter which read:

J. Jenks, Family Law Attorney  
Dear Mrs. Masen,  
Congratulations on your marriage to Edward Anthony Masen. I am delighted to inform you that the late Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen, of Chicago, have bequeathed a large trust fund for the wife and children of their eldest son that is to be dispensed upon proof of legal marriage.  
There are a few other items which cannot be sent through mail. If you would please send me a copy of your marriage certificate then I will be pleased to travel to your location to take care of the details.  
Sincerely,  
Jason Jenks

Bella sat back and stared at this letter as if it could miraculously make sense before her eyes. She looked at Edward, who had the same befuddled expression on his face.

"Did you know about this?" She asked though she could tell he didn't.

He took the letter from her hands and re-read it, shaking his head the entire time. "I had no idea," he said sadly, "I wonder why they did this?"

Esme finished putting all the food out for breakfast then went to stand behind Edward. She read the letter out loud sounding equally as surprised as the other two.

Bella looked at the other papers which had accompanied the letter and nearly fainted. There was a copy of the will, with the relevant lines highlighted in yellow marker, and a document which gave the details about the trust fund. There was nearly ten million dollars in there.

"Edward, I had no idea your parents were so wealthy," Bella exclaimed, still unsure what to make of all this.

Esme chimed in. "Ed came from what Liz always said was 'old money.' I knew they had put a large amount of it aside for Kate, Edward and Alice, but I had no idea it amounted to this much. Oh," Esme stopped, putting one hand across her mouth. "It looks like this was Kate's trust before she…" Esme trailed off.

Bella shook her head. "Edward, we can't take this money. It isn't ours."

Edward sat for a moment, letting it all sink in, before he spoke. "Technically this is your decision. The paperwork says it's for my wife and children. But before you turn it away, I think you should discuss this with Katie." Edward's eyes betrayed a deep sadness.

That night, Bella got her chance.

_When Bella awoke in her dream state, she was not at the meadow where she usually met Katie. She was sitting in a wooden dinghy floating in the middle of the ocean. The gentle waves caressed the side of the small craft as it bobbed in the water. There was a light breeze which warmed Bella's cold skin as the sun shone down from its place above them. Katie sat across from her, patiently waiting for Bella's questions._

_"Why are we here?" Bella was confused._

_Katie giggled. "I thought a change of scenery might be nice," Katie replied as she leaned over the side of the boat and dipped her fingers in the greenish blue water. "I know you have some questions for me, Bella," she said in a cheerful voice._

_"Did you know about the trust fund?" Bella asked. Katie nodded her head without making eye contact. Bella continued, "Why didn't you warn me? That was a bit of a shock!"_

_Katie's face lit up with understanding. "I know you hate surprises, but think about it this way. If I told you about every little thing that will happen, or warn you what to expect, where's the fun in living? Part of being alive is learning to roll with the punches, as they say."_

_That made sense to Bella though she was loathe to admit it. Then she remembered Katie could hear her thoughts and already heard Bella concede._

_"Okay, well one thing I _don't_ know is how you feel about my using your trust fund."_

_Katie chuckled. "It's not mine anymore. And besides, how could I possibly use it now?" She gestured around them to the open ocean, though Bella understood Katie was referring to her state of existence. Without a body she had no material concerns._

_Bella nodded. "One more thing. Edward and I are going to have to move soon, but we can't decide where to go. It's a huge decision. Do you have any advice?"_

_Katie smiled widely. "Now that is an excellent way to phrase a question. My advice to you is this: wherever you go will not change your fate. But I caution you to think of your future and where you would want to raise your children. What is in their best interests?"_

_Bella was shocked, "I'm going to have more than one child?" She exclaimed excitedly._

_Katie broke out into a full belly laugh. "Bella, you can have as many children as you like!"_

_Bella could feel the telltale warmth in her cheeks which signaled embarrassment. "Thanks Katie," she replied sarcastically._


	50. Chapter 50

*****Stephenie Meyer is awesome.*****

* * *

Time passed in the usual manner with busy days, late nights of studying, exams, essays, and assignments. Edward and Bella were swept off their feet by the sheer volume of work required of postsecondary education, though they never neglected to make time for each other.

Although their group of friends and family went off in different directions – Emmett and Rosalie to UCLA, Jasper training to join the Forks Police Department, and Alice still in high school – they were vigilant about spending at least one weekend per month together in Forks under the Cullens' roof. It kept them as close as ever while still maintaining everyone's privacy. And when the school year ended in April, everyone converged on the small town of Forks for a much welcome break.

Edward and Bella decided to rent a small, furnished summer cottage on the coast near the beach at La Push. It was a two bedroom open concept ranch that more closely resembled a loft apartment than a house. It boasted a private garden with stone walls on either side that seamlessly transformed into sand as you approached the beach. It was hidden amongst a grove of very tall cedar trees which allowed a great deal of privacy on both the beach side of the house as well as the road side.

Once they were comfortably settled into their temporary home, Edward and Bella decided to throw a barbecue beach party for their friends and family. Charlie and Carlisle spent most of the day at the grill swapping pointers for cooking the perfect salmon steak, roasted pepper kebab, and Italian sausage. Bella, Rosalie, Esme and Alice lounged on the beach on a large blanket – underneath a parasol, of course – as they watched Edward, Emmett and Jasper play ultimate Frisbee in the shallow waves.

They barely noticed when the antics stopped and the boys stealthily approached the beach camp until the girls were being hauled out to the water on the shoulders of their respective mates. Rosalie kicked and punched at Emmett, swearing he would sleep on the couch for a week if he kept it up. Alice squealed something about her swimsuit not being meant for water, and Bella tickled Edward's sides until he nearly dropped her. Unfortunately none of their protesting did any good, as all three of them ended up laughing together in the water.

"We'll have to get back at them," Alice muttered as she shivered slightly in the cool water.

"I'm going to go do that right now!" Rosalie barked before Bella stopped her.

"Let them have their moment of glory. We'll figure something out. And when we do, it'll be better than anything they could have foreseen," Bella added as she glared at Edward menacingly.

None of them were actually upset about being in the water, of course, it was more the indignity of being hauled out there forcefully. But seeing as they were already wet, they decided to make the best of it by joining in the Frisbee game. Esme sat happily on the beach taking pictures of her children frolicking in the waves.

Later that evening after Charlie, Carlisle and Esme said their farewells, Emmett busted out the beer. They had to wait for the adults to leave since each of them was technically a minor. They started a bonfire on the beach and sat around it, each couple cuddling together, telling their favourite stories about each other. And when the boys decided to have a drinking contest, the girls nodded at each other knowingly, having simultaneously decided what their punishment for the earlier water toss would be.

The next morning, Bella, Rosalie and Alice rose early and snuck outside to take photos of Edward, Emmett and Jasper cuddled together under one blanket as they had passed out together the night before. None of them ever lived it down.

~{0-o-0}~

May turned to June, which faded into July. In August, Edward and Bella unveiled their plan to take everyone to Disney World for a week before they separated for another school year. Everyone had a great time, especially Emmett who spent the week reliving his childhood. By the time they landed in Seattle everyone was thoroughly exhausted and ready to go their separate ways.

Second year university proved to be more challenging than the first. Although this was to be expected, neither Edward nor Bella had been adequately prepared for it. Edward had a full complement of labs for his various classes and Bella was taking a fieldwork class which involved assisting with an archaeological dig. Edward would have to spend extra hours on campus while Bella would have to travel periodically to Vancouver Island to examine prehistoric Nootka settlements.

Shortly after settling back home, Bella and Edward sat down to a romantic dinner together.

"Mmmmm, Edward, this pannini is amazing!" Bella exclaimed before shoving a huge forkful in her mouth.

Edward chuckled as he took a sip of red wine. "Glad you like it. Esme used to make this all the time when we were kids. I had to beg her for the recipe," Edward replied.

As soon as their meal was finished, they took their glasses of wine into the lounge and cuddled together on the tan coloured micro suede sofa opposite the huge wood burning fireplace.

"So it looks like we're both gonna be busy this year," Bella said sadly.

Edward nodded. "I know. But it'll be worth it. Aren't you excited to be working in the field?" He asked as he lazily twirled a piece of Bella's hair around his index finger.

"Yes, but I'd be happier if you came with me," she pouted.

Edward chuckled. "As much as I'd like that, I have far too much on my plate, love. You'll have to tell me all about it and take lots of pictures."

Bella nodded. "I can do that," she replied sadly. "But let's make a compromise. Since we're both gonna be doing our own thing for the most part, let's agree to keep Sundays just for us."

Edward bent down and kissed the top of Bella's head. "Anything you say, beautiful wife."

Bella turned her head and looked him in the eye, her gaze hooded with desire. "Anything?" She asked, a playful tone in her voice.

Edward's grin was her only reply. They whipped their expensive wine glasses into the fireplace and made love on the faux tiger skin rug.

~{0-o-0}~

The first time Bella had to trek up to Vancouver Island meant rising at the ungodly hour of 4:30AM to get on the road by 5:00. She had to be at the site no later than 8:00 and had to account for border crossing, ferries, and getting lost once on the island. Bella was under no assumption that this would be a straightforward trip. She also had to pack for three days and two nights out in the field, including camping gear. Though Edward had packed her large SUV the night before, she had to double check to make sure she didn't forget anything.

Just before walking out the door, Bella kissed Edward on the forehead and whispered, "I'll be back in two days. I love you." He mumbled something incoherent, which gave Bella a good chuckle as she left their home for her long car ride.

It was a good thing she left plenty of time to get there. The site was remote and the signage confusing. They were digging a potential fishing village near Kichha Lake and Keeha Beach, a few miles west of Bamfield on the south side of the island. By the time Bella arrived she was the last one there. She barely had time to get her gear secured before the site supervisor gathered everyone for the morning meeting.

"Alright everyone, please come closer. I'm only going to say this once. There are several areas of interest which have been identified by ground surveys and geophysical testing. Since this is the first time digging for many of you, we're going to split you into teams. There will be three students per field archaeologist to make sure nobody screws up too badly. You will report ONLY to your assigned field archaeologist who will act as your supervisor. You are expected to do _everything_ they say, archaeologically speaking, without exception. Now please get to work."

As promised, the students were divided into their units and sent out to specific areas to dig their test pits. Bella was assigned to work with Siobhan Rochester and Maggie Eyre under the instruction of Liam Bonneville. She was enthusiastic to start working and was delighted to find her group was just as eager as her. Liam rushed through a lecture on methodology as quickly as possible before they grabbed their diamond-bladed trowels and got to work.

Bella was surprised how slowly they were progressing. It took most of the morning to get off the topsoil and sift through the first layer for any finds. Before she knew it, they were calling everyone to lunch. As she ate her meal, she noted with relief that most of the groups were at the same level as them.

The afternoon's work was just as slow and meticulous. By the end of the day Bella was disappointed; the only finds they could boast were some potential bone fishing hooks and a possible post hole from a long-deteriorated building.

The rest of the dig went much the same way. By the end of day three, Bella was getting antsy to go home and see Edward. She wasn't comfortable being out of contact with him for so long but there was no cellphone reception at the site. She bounced impatiently from one foot to another as the site supervisor gave his concluding remarks.

"I want to thank everyone for your assistance on this site. We have made some great progress with understanding this area in relation to the landscape, and all your many discoveries will help pinpoint the most important areas which need further investigation. Thank you for all your hard work, and don't forget to take everything home you brought with you because this is a protected area."

Bella packed up her gear and rushed over to the ferry docks in Victoria so she could be home with Edward as soon as possible.


	51. Chapter 51

**We're getting down to the last few chapters. I'm not sure how many are left - I have the story in my head but it depends how many words it takes to get it out. **

*****Stephenie Meyer is my muse.*****

* * *

Bella was unprepared for the sight that greeted her when she arrived home. The kitchen was a disaster, the bedroom had obviously been hit by a tornado, and there was mud trailing all over the main floor. She stormed into the dining room where she found Edward asleep, curled over a massive pile of papers and textbooks jumbled all over their antique dining table.

"Edward Cullen! What the hell happened here?" Bella yelled as she surveyed the room with her eyes.

Edward's head popped up with a small sticky note attached to the side of his face. "What the…" he exclaimed. He rubbed his eyes and looked around sheepishly, his gaze finally settling on a pissed off Bella standing in the doorway with her hands firmly placed on her lips. "Hi, love. How was the trip?" He asked, trying to make peace.

Bella's fury could not be contained. "What in the world happened while I was gone? Did the circus make a pit stop at our house?"

Edward's shoulders slumped under Bella's anger. "I'm sorry. I have a huge report due tomorrow that I can't seem to get through. I'll clean all this up tomorrow, I promise," he gestured around the room.

Bella's heart melted a little though she was still upset. "And the kitchen. AND bedroom," she added.

Edward nodded. "I promise," he hesitated before adding, "So how was your trip? You look like you could use a hot bath."

Bella walked around their massive table to stand next to Edward. She hugged him to her body then removed the sticky note on his face. "It was interesting, but I'm glad to be home. I missed you," she said softly as she played with his hair.

Edward leaned in to her touch, his eyes closing. "I missed you more."

They remained in that position for a few minutes, each one becoming reacquainted with the other's touch. It felt unnatural to be separated, though their parting also meant a warm reunion would soon be on the horizon.

Edward scrunched up his nose. "Love, you really should have that bath. Go get started and I'll join you in a few minutes. I was nearly finished this assignment before I fell asleep," he said, rubbing his stiff neck.

Bella nodded and went upstairs to their master en suite with the massive two person bath tub. She ran the water and poured in some jasmine scented bubble bath as she peeled the clothes from her body. She noted that the bathroom was full of dirty clothes and used towels, so she threw her own clothes into one corner with the rest of the mess.

There's nothing that adequately describes the bliss of allowing tired, aching muscles to relax in the perfection of hot water. It feels like a giant hand wrapped around your body as it massages the soreness away. That's precisely why Bella let out a loud sigh of relief once she was fully submerged in the hot, bubbly water of her bathtub. And when Edward finally joined her a few moments later, positioning himself behind her back as she leaned against his hard body, Bella felt like everything was right in the world. She might have fallen asleep right there if Edward hadn't started massaging her breasts.

"Mr. Cullen, what do you think you're doing?" She asked playfully.

"Why, I do believe I'm seducing my _wife_, unless she has any complaints," Edward returned as he continued to tease her sensitive nipples.

Bella giggled and said nothing as moans escaped her mouth. Edward kept up his ministrations on her body until she was begging to feel him inside her. In one careful swoop, he gathered Bella in his arms and carried her out to their soft king size bed where he filled her completely.

There was nothing as sensual as watching Bella writhe beneath him as he plunged into her liquid depths again and again. He reveled in the sensation of her soft, tight core squeezing his large member, and the look of ecstasy on her face as they shared the electrical surges passing between their bodies. Edward lived for these moments; he would be perfectly happy never finding release so long as he could pleasure Bella. Her satisfaction was his top priority.

Bella loved the way Edward's face clouded with desire as he made love to her. Feeling his hands squeeze her breasts, or his skilled fingers tease her clitoris felt really fucking good too, but it was the way his eyes never left her face which always pushed Bella over the edge. She loved him completely, and when he stared at her she could see the reflection of that love in his gaze. Making love with Edward was a spiritual connection expressed through physical pleasure. She craved… no, she _needed_ that closeness.

As they both neared their release, Bella pushed hard on Edward's chest so that he lay on his back as she straddled him. Watching Bella's beautiful breasts bounce as she plunged herself on his thick rod was more than Edward could bear. He came with loud grunts and erratic hip thrusts, which forced Bella's own orgasm to the surface. She ground into his pelvis with all her might, calling his name over and over.

They fell asleep tangled in each other's arms.

~{0-o-0}~

Two months later, in early December, it was time for another field trip for Bella. This trip would last longer – four nights and five days – and meant Bella would have to miss her Sunday with Edward.

"At least this time I should be able to call you," she said soothingly.

Edward frowned as he helped carry her camping gear to the SUV. "But what am I supposed to do without you for five days?" He whined like a little boy.

Bella smiled. "Well, for one thing, I've hired a cleaning lady to come by the morning before I get home. If we like her, I think we could make it a regular thing."

Edward stuck his tongue out at her, which inspired Bella to pounce on him and pull him into the back of the car, where they made love feverishly before continuing to pack the car.

The next morning Bella had to set out even earlier as her digging location was extremely remote. She had to take the ferry from Seattle to Vancouver Island and drive 6.5 hours to a small town called Tahsis. There she would leave the car and load her gear onto a boat with her peers to make it to Nuchatlitz National Park on the west side of Nootka Island. It was so isolated they had their own doctor and cook on the team.

Bella was horrified to discover that, of all people, _Mike Newton_ would be on this trip.

"Bella Swan! It's great to see you!" Mike exclaimed when he saw her.

Bella's nose wrinkled with distaste before she turned around to return the greeting. "Hi Mike. What are you doing here?" She asked in her most polite-but-disinterested tone.

He didn't seem to notice. "I'm part of the marine biology research team from UBC. We don't get out this way very often and kinda piggy backed onto the archaeology boat. What brings you out this way?"

Bella had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. "I'm on the archaeology team with Udub. And it's Bella Cullen now," she added.

"You married Emmett?" Mike asked, looking genuinely perplexed.

Bella snorted. "Edward changed his last name before we got married."

Mike's shoulders slumped a little. "Oh, well congrats."

Bella smiled widely. "Thanks. It's the best decision I ever made." Okay so she was rubbing it in a little.

As usual, Mike didn't seem to get the hint. "Well it looks like we might be neighbours for a few days. You better keep your tent zipped up," Mike said, giving her a wink.

"Mike, if you go anywhere near my tent, I'll have no trouble giving you another shiner," Bella replied before walking away from him to a different part of the boat.

As soon as the boat arrived at their destination, two smaller power boats were lowered into the water to take everyone and their gear to shore. It was a long and painstaking process, but necessary due to the lack of proper dock for the larger vessel. Once on dry land, Bella dragged her gear to the designated camping area and set up her tent. She noted with satisfaction that men and women's tents were designated on opposite sides of the bonfire pit. She would be a bit more protected from Mike Newton.

As with the previous dig, the archaeology students were split into teams. Bella was again assigned to work with Siobhan and Maggie, although they had a different supervisor by the name of Karon McNeil. She was an older lady, possibly her father's age, and not nearly as jovial as Liam had been. In fact, Bella got the distinct impression that Karon had it out for her right from the beginning.

As the day progress, thankfully free of Mike Newton's tentacles, Bella noticed Karon became increasingly surly. She wasn't the only one to notice; Siobhan made the same observation when Karon was out of ear shot.

"What do you think is her problem?" Siobhan asked.

Maggie grumbled, "I don't know, but I'd bet money there's a pole up her backside."

Bella giggled, which earned her a terse "Get back to work!" from Karon.

They were worked hard throughout the morning and only given fifteen minutes for lunch. Most of their efforts were spent on hard labour while Karon refused them any latitude for sifting the dirt or cleaning the finds, which she did herself. Their team worked well past the dinner bell and by the time they were relieved their food was cold.

"This is bullshit," Siobhan cursed angrily as they ate their tepid vegetable chowder. "Why is she allowed to do this? She wouldn't even give us bathroom breaks."

Bella shook her head. "I don't know, maybe we should say something to Dr. Marcus," she replied.

"You know that old coot won't care. Remember what he said last time about only reporting to our direct supervisor," Siobhan retorted angrily.

Maggie nodded in agreement. "I think Bella has a point, but let's see how tomorrow goes before we do anything rash."

The three of them turned in early, being exhausted from such a long day, and were awoken before dawn by Karon who insisted on getting an early start to the day.


	52. Chapter 52

*****Twilight is not mine. I do have plenty of tweezers though!*****

* * *

By the end of her third day on site, Bella was ready to flip out. Karon proved not only to be a bitchy perfectionist, she was also a tyrannical oppressor. She blamed Bella specifically for their lack of progress and had even forced them to work through lunch without any breaks.

"This can't go on," Maggie whined as she, Siobhan and Bella were relaxing in Bella's tent after dinner. They were completely exhausted. "I mean, I can handle the lack of bathing and proper toilets. The food isn't amazing, but it will suffice. Even the bear warnings and wolf howls I can live with. But this," she spat angrily, "is too fucking much."

Bella didn't even have the energy to nod her agreement. "I know. Once I thaw a little I'll go talk to Dr. Marcus."

Siobhan's only contribution came in the form of soft snores. She and Maggie had moved their sleeping bags into Bella's tent the night before to share in the comfort of an oil burning portable heater. The temperature outside dropped significantly at night and Bella's humongous tent could more than accommodate three people in there. The added bonus of protection against Mike Newton, who had been lurking around Bella's tent the first night, was a great relief.

Before Bella could fall asleep, she hurled herself out of bed and exited the tent, making her way over to the bonfire clearing where the archaeologists were poring over maps of the area, undoubtedly preparing for tomorrow's digging. Luckily, Karon was nowhere in sight which gave Bella the opportunity to speak directly to the site supervisor.

"Dr. Marcus?" He turned around, looking irritated at the interruption. "My name is Bella Cullen, and I was wondering if I could speak to you for a few minutes."

He frowned at her but walked away from the table. "Make it quick, girl. I've got things to do," he said brusquely.

Once they were out of ear shot of the others, Bella wasted no time. "Dr. Marcus I'm concerned about our field supervisor. She's not exactly… what's the word… flexible?"

"What on earth do you mean by that?" Dr. Marcus barked.

Bella hesitated before continuing. "She made us work through lunch, doesn't allow us to touch the artifacts, and yells at us. And she won't let us use the bathroom."

Dr. Marcus' features softened a little. "Yes, she can be tough. Poor girl thinks she has to prove herself. This is a man's occupation, Miss Cullen, and I wouldn't be surprised if she's trying to show you how hard it can be. I'd consider myself lucky to be working with someone so brilliant instead of complaining about trivial things," he replied.

Bella was furious. "That's Mrs. Cullen. I have a husband at home," she said icily.

Dr. Marcus waved his hand dismissively. "How nice for you. Now if that's all, I need to get back to work. And you should get some sleep," he replied testily before walking away, leaving a livid Bella alone in the dark.

Bella thought she heard a rustling in the trees behind her, which inspired her to get to her tent as quickly and stealthily as possible. She cried herself into a fitful sleep full of dreams of Edward.

~{0-o-0}~

The next morning was even worse than the previous days. Having made little progress at the first site, their team was moved closer to the ocean to start digging a potential stone building – a rare find indeed for prehistoric Nootka. The girls spent the morning recording and hauling bits of masonry; it was a long, arduous, back breaking process. Karon stood beside them and watched the whole time like an overseer would watch slaves picking cotton. By the time there was room to properly dig a trench, it was lunch time.

Karon allowed them a generous ten minutes to eat, though the trek to and from the main camp took most of that time. When they were two minutes late returning, Karon was furious.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I said TEN minutes, and not a second longer. Can't you count?" She fumed.

Maggie had obviously reached her boiling point. "We rushed as quickly as possible to get back here. It's not like we even had time to sit down," she growled.

"Psssht, not only are you incompetent, you're all lazy! What a bunch of idiots. I've never in my life had to work with such a useless bunch of nitwits –" she was cut off by the sound of someone entering the clearing. It was Dr. Marcus.

"Karon, I thought I heard your voice. How is this site progressing?" He asked.

She pursed her lips. "More slowly than I'd hoped, but we're moving forward. We were just discussing the merits of hard work," she glared at the girls, daring them to contradict her words.

"A fine outlook," Dr. Marcus replied.

Maggie threw down her trowel in outrage. "That's it! I can't take any more of this bullshit. Dr. Marcus, from the moment we started working with Professor McNeil, she has been nothing but abusive and degrading. I absolutely refuse to keep going like this."

Dr. Marcus pondered her words carefully before replying. "Is that so? In that case, you're welcome to have the rest of the afternoon to relax, but I'm afraid you'll get a zero for this fieldwork project," he sneered. "You have ten seconds to make your decision."

Maggie sighed and picked up her trowel in a move of utter defeat.

"That's what I thought. Now I'll leave you to it," he said as he walked back toward the main camp.

Karon walked slowly over to the girls and stood in front of Maggie. Waves of hostility coursed from her body; they knew this would not end well.

"You stupid little bitch. Do you really think you can beat me? Just shut your pretty little mouth and do as I say, or I'll make sure you never work in the field again. Got it?"

Maggie nodded her compliance though her eyes betrayed a deep and powerful rage.

The afternoon was full of intense physical labour as the girls were told to move the boulders to the other side of the ground lining the trench. Bella was certain there was no point to this exercise other than to break their spirits. They did no more digging that day and, when later questioned by Dr. Marcus, had to endure Karon's false explanation about their lack of dedication. Bella wanted nothing more than to claw her eyes out and feed them to a bear.

All three of them were relieved to be spending their last night on this field trip. They were dirty, sore, underfed, and completely miserable. Bella hadn't had a chance to talk to Edward, owing to the limited use of the satellite phone and the fact that she passed out every night right after dinner. She was concerned he might be worried about her. She consoled herself by chanting her internal mantra: 'Just one more night.'

Later that evening, after Bella, Siobhan and Maggie had passed out, Bella was awoken to the sounds of rustling outside her tent. She sighed and hoisted herself out of bed, certain that it was only Mike Newton acting like a creepy prowler again. As soon as she unzipped her tent and stepped out into the cold, the world went completely black.

~{0-o-0}~

When Bella regained consciousness, she was unable to move her arms or legs. Looking around she noted she was in some kind of one room cabin, lying down on a bed, her limbs bound with scratchy rope. She was gagged and her head ached, undoubtedly from the instrument which had disabled her.

"Oh good, you're awake," said a deep voice.

Bella blinked a few times and looked for the source of the words. In a chair across the cabin sat a man. He was short and stocky but Bella could see the muscles bulging underneath his red plaid shirt. Faded blue jeans and dirty work boots complemented his outfit. He had long, dark hair pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck, and his square jaw seemed large and cumbersome. He had scars running down one side of his face.

Bella struggled with her bonds and tried to mumble through her gag, but neither effort seemed fruitful. Her eyes went wide with fear as the man took out a large hunting knife and started sharpening it with a leather strap.

"Don't bother, you won't get out of those knots," he said as he rubbed the sharp edge of the knife up and down the leather. "And when I'm done this, I'll take out the gag. We're miles from anyone who might hear you."

As hard as she strained, Bella couldn't remember anything between leaving her tent and waking on the bed. She had absolutely no idea where she was or who brought her here.

"My name is Aaron. We almost met once, a couple of years back, just after you put my son in the clink," he grinned menacingly before continuing with, "I bet that name rings a bell. Aaron Voltree, James McNeil? They should sound awful familiar to you."

Realization dawned on Bella. James, the bastard who bit her at Tyler's party. Aaron, the drunk driver who killed her baby, and step-father to James. How did he know where to find her?

As if he could read her mind, he said, "I believe you've also met my wife Karon. She did me the courtesy of finding you. Not hard to fake credentials at Udub. I couldn't have gotten you here without her help."

Having finished with the knife, Aaron rose and walked toward Bella. "Now I'm gonna take this gag out. If you're a good girl I might let you eat tonight," he explained as he removed the duct tape and rag from Bella's mouth.

After stretching her face muscles, Bella asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

Aaron sat back down in his wooden chair and stretched out his legs. "Well now, I haven't decided. You see, I got a problem that needs fixing. It seems you are a rather important person to some, and I can't have you ruining my happy ending."

Bella could feel the panic rising in her throat. "I'm a university student. That's hardly important," she said nonchalantly.

Aaron let out a boisterous, evil cackle. "Don't play games with me, girl. I'm unlike anything you've ever met. I've raped, plundered, and murdered millions on my quest. I even drowned a little girl once," he said as he winked, "so let's not pretend neither of us knows the truth. It'll be simpler that way."

"Does your wife know?" Bella asked timidly, which made Aaron laugh again.

"Of course not! She'd think I was off my rocker. Can't go around telling folks that kind of stuff. I'll tell you this, though: she's a real smarty pants."

Bella sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway. They're after you," she warned.

Aaron grinned. "You think you're the first to be chosen? Girl, I've been hunting the likes of you for thousands of years. There were plenty before and there'll be plenty after. Gotta keep up the status quo, y'know?"  
"I don't think that means what you think it means," Bella retorted.

Aaron snorted. "Whatever. Point is, I can't have you upsetting my plans."

"What are your plans?" Bella asked, trying to buy some time.

"Well okay, since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you a little. Get comfortable, this might take a while."


	53. Chapter 53

*****Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. I'm just renting it for a weekend holiday.*****

* * *

"They'll notice I'm not there," Bella argued.

"Not my problem," Aaron replied as he stirred the pot on the hot plate in the corner.

Although there was no clock where she was being held captive, Bella could mark the passage of time by the faint hint of dawn seeping in through the curtain covering the tiny window. She knew that this would be the latest possible time Aaron would have before Siobhan and Maggie noticed she wasn't in the tent, if they hadn't woken up earlier to find her missing.

"They'll search for me, you know. Your best bet is to let me go before they find us," Bella said bravely.

Aaron put down the ladle he was using and turned to her with a sneer on his scarred face. "They won't find us. Karon will make sure of that. And when they find your sweater torn to shreds near a bear's nest, they'll assume the worst."

"My father's a policeman. He won't fall for it. Not without hard evidence."

"Well maybe if I cut off one of your legs and add it to the evidence, he'll believe it," Aaron retorted.

Bella kept quiet after that, afraid of riling him up. She let her thoughts drift to Edward and prayed he would be able to find her.

~{0-o-0}~

BBBRRRRRIIIIINGGGGGGG!

The sound of the phone jarred Edward out of a troubled and fitful sleep. He'd had bizarre but vivid dreams about being on the beach which had kept him tossing and turning most of the night. A quick glance at the clock indicated it was only 8:30 in the morning. Edward groaned and reached over to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"Is this Edward Cullen?"

Edward rubbed his face. "Yeah. Who is this?"

There was a great deal of static as the voice cut in and out.

Edward tried again. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Can you speak up?"

"I SAID, my name is Dr. Kevin Marcus. I'm the site supervisor at Nootka Island…"

Edward instantly sat up. "Is everything okay?" he asked, a feeling of dread forming in the pit of his stomach.

Dr. Marcus hesitated before replying, "Isabella is missing. We've sent out search parties but so far have found no trace. I've made the calls to get additional ground and sea rescue help, but this site is fairly remote and it might take some time before-"

Edward cut him off. "You _lost_ her? YOU LOST MY WIFE?! How the fuck does that happen?" he yelled.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Cullen. This has never happened before. I would advise you to get to Tahsis as soon as possible. There will be a boat waiting for you there," Dr. Marcus replied with a shaky voice.

"You bet your ass I'll be there!" Edward screamed and hung up the phone.

Edward quickly dialed another number.

"Forks PD, Chief Swan speaking," said Charlie's gruff voice.

"Charlie, Bella's gone missing…" Edward's voice cracked on that last word.

He managed to hold it together long enough to relay to Charlie every bit of information he had. As soon as their conversation was done, Edward broke down in tears as he forced himself to pack a few things for the journey. He vowed he would find Bella no matter what it took.

He was just locking the front door when the doorbell rang. Edward considered not answering it at first, then realized he would have to see the person when he left the garage anyway. He grudgingly opened the door and was shocked to find Jacob standing on his front stoop.

~{0-o-0}~

_"Bella, you have to be strong. We're doing everything we can," Katie said soothingly._

_Bella cried, "It's not enough! He's going to _kill_ me, Katie, and that will probably kill Edward too. There must be something you can do! If not for me, then for Edward's sake."_

_"I know this is hard to hear, Bella, but help is on the way. You just have to stay strong. You _can_ do this. Think of everything you've overcome so far, from your mother's early passing to the car accident. You have grown so much over the past couple of years and become a willful, independent woman. Don't let all that slip away. I promise you that nothing will interfere with your fate."_

_"But I'm so scared…" Bella's voice trailed off as she was thrust into consciousness._

"Wake up you little whore! I never gave you permission to sleep!" Aaron bellowed as he slapped Bella across the face. Bella winced with the blow which caused Aaron to grin evilly. "Ah, that's better. Now where were we? Oh yes, I was telling you about my years as Genghis Khan…"

~{0-o-0}~

"Alright Jacob, tell me everything you know," Edward demanded.

Jacob gripped the door handle as hard as he could. "Okay but could you please slow down a bit first? This crazy driving in the rain thing isn't a good idea," Jacob pleaded.

Edward released a minute amount of pressure on the gas. "Now, talk."

Jacob grimaced. "Okay, okay. I was out in the waazh last night when your… erm, a spirit came to me asking for help. She said Bella was in trouble and I had to find her, and if I told you the word arrow you would know what that meant."

Edward paled. "Not a word. A person: Aro. Was it Katie who spoke to you?" Jacob nodded. "Did she tell you where to find Bella?"

"That's the weird part. Katie said she didn't know exactly where she was being held. But then my grandfather, Ephraim, appeared and said I would know where to look," Jacob said quietly.

Edward let out a gust of air. "So she's alive?" Jacob nodded again. "Thank God. How would you know where to look?" Edward asked semi-accusingly.

Jacob held up his hands in defense. "I honestly don't know. I've never been there before. They told me to get to you or Charlie as quickly as possible, and when I couldn't find Charlie I came to you. That's all I know."

Edward nodded. "Charlie's meeting us at the coast guard docks. Might be a little while since he's all the way in Forks, but maybe we can look over a map of the area while we wait."

It was good that Jacob had shown up. Having to be in someone else's presence kept Edward from completely losing his mind with worry. And Jacob's revelations had given Edward some hope that Bella would be found, preferably unharmed, with all their help. He sent up a silent prayer for Katie to find Bella and keep her safe until he could reach his beloved wife.

~{0-o-0}~

"Okay everyone listen up. We're going to do a systematic grid search of the island as far as we can. We'll go in groups of three off in different directions. Each team take a flashlight and hunting knife just to be safe. We've got boats going around the island and a helicopter overhead, so if you find something or get lost just head for water and you'll be picked up. Any questions?" Dr. Marcus said. Everyone shook their heads in unison and were sent on their way.

Maggie and Siobhan were scared out of their wits. They had woken up hours earlier to discover Bella was gone – without her boots or winter clothing. Maggie had run to Dr. Marcus' tent right away without hesitation only to be told they couldn't do anything until the sun rose. Everything since then had been a whirlwind of activity and planning as the digging was suspended to find their missing friend.

They trudged forward through the thick brush, tripping over tree roots and hidden rocks. They searched under bushes and in hollowed out logs, all the while calling Bella's name. They could hear the other groups from a distance doing the same thing.

"What do you think happened?" Maggie asked, trying to make conversation. "BELLA!"

Siobhan shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but I hope she's okay. It's really cold out here," Siobhan replied sadly.

About an hour after they began their search, Siobhan and Maggie came across a large fallen tree branch covered with moss. They eyed the small entrance warily, afraid of wild animals that might be nesting, when a distinctly human-sounding whimpering filled their ears.

Maggie dove right into the natural hut and cried, "Siobhan, get in here! God, he's dying!"

Siobhan crawled through the hole to find a very dirty, semi-conscious Mike Newton curled into the fetal position. Maggie was already removing her clothes and urged Siobhan to do the same with him so that her body heat would raise his temperature. Once they were snuggled together in the enclosed space, Siobhan left to run back to camp for help. She was surprised how close they were; she and Maggie had not gone very far in their search.

Upon hearing the news, Dr. Marcus and the site doctor followed Siobhan back to where she had left Mike and Maggie. With all their combined effort, they managed to get him back to the camp and in a heated tent within a matter of minutes where, luckily, he recovered quickly. Dr. Marcus ordered everyone outside while he talked to Mike.

"Tell me, boy, how did you end up out there?" Dr. Marcus inquired.

Mike's teeth chattered as he spoke. "I… I heard a noise near B-b-bella's tent and… and w-went to see what h-happened when I saw… I saw… oh God!" Mike broke out in tears.

Dr. Marcus' patience was very limited by this point. "Yes? What did you see?" He pushed.

"Brown hair, b-b-blood, an ugly man. They were d-dragging Bella through the t-t-trees, so I followed until… I t-tripped and fell. Everything went b-b-black after that," he sputtered. A shiver racked through his entire body as he closed his eyes against the memory.

Dr. Marcus sat back for a moment, shocked by this news. Then something occurred to him. "You said you saw a man, but then said _they_ dragged her… who was the other person?"

Mike opened his eyes and stared directly at Dr. Marcus as he spoke, "Karon McNeil."

~{0-o-0}~

"Well, it seems as though the wife is late," Aaron growled. He was pacing up and down the cabin like a madman. "I wonder what's keeping her."

Bella knew better than to say anything. Each time she tried to make conversation he became increasingly intolerable; he wanted Bella awake but acquiescent. The last two times she'd challenged him ended with her getting beaten.

Although she was scared, Bella was surprisingly far from panicking. She was aware of the adrenaline flowing through her body that kept the fight-or-flight instinct at the ready, but was able to calm her mind enough to keep it in check. Thinking of Edward helped a lot. She pictured his glowing green eyes, the way his untamed bronze hair caught the sunlight, how happy he looked on their wedding day. She held these good memories close to her heart and fresh in her mind for the times she felt the fear bubbling out of control. Bella knew she had to stay in control of her body if she wanted any hope of escaping this situation alive.


	54. Chapter 54

*****Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.*****

* * *

There was a flurry of activity at the docks by the time Jacob and Edward parked outside the main building. They hurried out of the Volvo and inside to figure out what was going on.

"Can I help you sir?" a man in his early 30s with a deep booming voice asked.

Edward stood up straight and looked him in the eye. "Yes, I'm Edward Cullen, my wife-"

"Mr. Cullen, we've been expecting you. Chief Swan just radioed in. He should be here in a half hour or so," the man replied. "Sam! The husband is here!" he yelled toward the back room.

A very tall, stern looking man poked his head out of a door and stared at Edward for a moment before motioning him forward. "Please come to my office. I'll brief you on what you need to know," he said.

Edward and Jacob hurried behind the long reception counter and into Sam's office where they were offered coffee and arm chairs. Both refused the kindness, being too edgy about Bella's safety to relax.

"I'm Detective Payne from Seattle PD. This is Sergeant Fischer," he motioned to a shorter, balding man, "and Sergeant Davis," he gestured toward a very young, fragile looking African-American. "We're just waiting on Captain MacDonald from the United States Coast Guard to finish liaising with the Canadians about jurisdictional issues. I've already been in touch with the Victoria Police Department and the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, and we're all set. Once Chief Swan gets here we're going to head out to the island to begin the search," he relayed to Edward as he eyed Jacob suspiciously.

Edward nodded toward Jacob. "This is Jacob Black, a good friend of the family, and I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's husband."

Jacob piped up with, "I'm a tracker from the Quileute tribe," he added nervously. Edward gave him a curious look but said nothing. He didn't want to fully explain the reason for Jacob's assistance.

Detective Sam Payne nodded. "Nice to meet you both. Sorry it's under such difficult circumstances."

Edward nodded in agreement. "Has there been any news since she's gone missing?" he asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, no. The others on the island have just been sent out to do foot searches for any trace evidence, but as of yet there's been no report," Sam replied sadly.

Edward squared his shoulders. "Okay, so what's the plan? How are we going to find her?"

Sam and Jacob smiled at him encouragingly.

~{0-o-0}~

Bella was pretty sure Aaron would wear a pattern into the floor of the cabin if he didn't stop pacing, but she wasn't about to bring that up. She wasn't certain she would be able to speak; her mouth and throat were bone dry. She was trying desperately to hang onto consciousness but felt herself slipping away every now and then. She didn't want to fall asleep in case she missed an opportunity to escape her captor.

"Fucking bitch… shouldn't have let her go back… where's the boat… dammit!" he growled. Actually he'd said more than that but Bella couldn't make sense of all his mumbling.

As time passed she felt her body get weaker, both from thirst and exhaustion, though she rallied her spirits quite well. She didn't need to see Katie to know she would be saved and everything would be okay. Bella's intuition was on full alert, along with her mind, which brought her some measure of peace during this difficult situation. She knew that somehow, some way, Edward would find her.

~{0-o-0}~

When Dr. Marcus exited the tent, Karon McNeil was already being restrained by Siobhan and Liam.

"Let go of me! He was lying!" Karon raged.

Dr. Marcus frowned. "Release her. This is not a Prisoner-of-War camp, and I wish to have some words with Ms. McNeil," he ordered. They hesitantly let go of her arms but stayed within inches of Karon in case she tried to run. "Now, Karon, why would Mr. Newton say he saw you if that wasn't the case?" Dr. Marcus asked.

Karon snorted. "I have no idea. Maybe he hallucinated or saw someone who looks like me. Or maybe he's out of his fucking mind!" she yelled.

Dr. Marcus shook his head. "No, the boy is quite lucid. He also informed me about your previous connection to Isabella Cullen. Is it true your son James is in prison for attacking her?" The shocked gasps of their witnesses were unmistakable even as they pretended not to pay attention.

Karon covered her face and collapsed on the ground. "Oh James, my sweet boy!" she wailed in between sobs.

Dr. Marcus stood over her and said, "Where is she, Karon? Where is Isabella?"

Karon was still in hysterics but managed to get out a few words: "Stupid bitch seduced him. He would never… full of love… too much like his father."

Dr. Marcus bent down and grabbed Karon by the shoulders, shaking her hard. "Where did you take Isabella?! Where is she!" he screamed.

Karon stopped wailing and stared Dr. Marcus directly in the eye. "She's dead by now," Karon spat, then cracked him in the jaw with her fist. Dr. Marcus fell backward, while Siobhan and Liam held down Karon McNeil as Maggie fumbled to tie her up with nylon rope.

Dr. Marcus got up and immediately dialed a number on the satellite phone. "Yes, this is Dr. Kevin Marcus, I have some information for you…"

~{0-o-0}~

"Do you see anything yet?" Edward asked Jacob as they stood at the bow of the Defender-class boat, which was just one of half a dozen craft speeding toward Nootka Island.

Jacob shook his head sadly. "No. I wish I knew what to look for," he grumbled.

Sam came out to join them. "We just got a radio update. They have a suspect in custody at the dig site," he yelled over the noise of the engine.

Edward made his way carefully to stand next to Sam. "Have they found her?"

Sam shook his head. "Not yet. But we have half the coast guard and Seattle's finest on the case. We'll find her," he replied firmly.

Edward gripped the railing with one hand and lightly tugged his hair with the other. It had only been four hours since he received that phone call, but it was more than enough time for something bad to befall her. He felt sick to his stomach all of a sudden, and as the wave of nausea swept through him, Edward leaned over the rail and vomited into the sea.

Sam patted him on the shoulder. "We should be there soon," he said encouragingly before heading back inside.

~{0-o-0}~

Forty five minutes later, the Nootka Island archaeological site was overrun with law enforcement officers trying to make sense of the area. Karon was untied and placed into handcuffs under constant supervision by armed guards, even as Charlie interrogated her.

"Ms. McNeil, you're better off talking to me," Charlie warned, "because I can help you. If we find Bella alive your sentence will be reduced from accessory to murder, which carries a much more severe penalty."

Karon pursed her lips and lifted her chin defiantly.

Charlie had to count backward from ten to avoid ripping her hair out. "I'll give you one more chance to tell me what I want to know. If you keep this up, I'll make sure you never see daylight again. You or your son," Charlie whispered menacingly into her ear.

The ferocious backlash which ensued actually surprised Charlie. Karon turned from questionable member of humanity into wild beast in a split second as she threw herself toward him, snarling and growling, cursing and screaming. The guards added ankle cuffs as soon as they got her under control.

Charlie backed away, shaking his head. "I don't think she's going to be of any use to us. What's the next step?" he asked Sam. Charlie never got an answer.

All eyes were on Jacob as he assessed the area around Bella's tent.

Edward placed one hand gingerly on Jacob's shoulder. "Do you see anything?"

Jacob turned to Edward and nodded. No words needed to be said for them to comprehend one another's meaning. But the officers saw Jacob as a First Nations tracker, more skilled in the art of forestry, so they were willing to follow him based on that premise.

"Let's go!" Edward said, as they led the trail through the forest.

~{0-o-0}~

Jacob couldn't explain how or why, but he saw Bella's trail like a white, curling mist. It reminded him of the smoke that came out of the airplanes that write letters in the sky, except it was close to the ground. He followed it like a wolf hunting its prey, making sure to stop every so often so he could pretend to examine 'evidence' on the ground. He knew they were on the right track; the further along they went, the thicker the mist became.

Edward had no idea what Jacob was following, but for the first time in his life he was grateful Jacob was there. He and Jacob had had their differences – especially when it came to blows in the forest that one night a couple of years ago – but Edward was now absolutely convinced they would have never found Bella if not for Jacob. And that, to Edward, was enough to forgive any bad blood that remained between them.

It was a very long, grueling trek by the time they reached the other end of the island. The sun had already set and most of their escort was lagging far behind them, having sapped their last reserves of energy. But once they saw the lights up ahead in the distance, the pace quickened substantially. It was potentially nearing the 24-hour mark since Bella's kidnapping (nobody was certain of the exact time) which meant the likelihood she would remain unharmed would soon drop significantly.

When they were within twenty metres of the dilapidated log cabin with its lights shining through the small window, Sam stepped in front of Jacob.

"You two wait here. We'll investigate the cabin," he whispered while motioning to the others.

Jacob gave a curt nod to Edward and said, "Don't worry. She's in there, and she's alive. But," he turned to Sam, "she's not alone. The man in there is extremely dangerous," he warned.

Sam scratched his head in puzzlement. "You can tell that from following their trail?"

Jacob shifted uncomfortably. "No…"

Edward interrupted. "He has to be dangerous if he kidnapped Bella with the help of that psychotic mess back at camp. Please, get her out safely," he pleaded.

Sam nodded reassuringly and walked away to work out the logistics of how they would save Bella. Jacob shot Edward a look of gratitude for covering for him.


	55. Chapter 55

**Epilogue is next. Thanks for reading!**

*****Stephenie Meyer wrote a great Edward. I want him*****

* * *

Bella had never been so exhausted in her life. Even after years of waking up screaming from nightmares about the green eyed girl – who turned out to be Katie – she hadn't been this tired. Three full days of back breaking physical labour followed by the trauma of being kidnapped by Aro had completely drained her energy. She was pretty sure she was still awake because sleep meant being with Katie in the meadow, not hog tied in an old, crumbling cabin in the middle of nowhere.

Bella heard Aro curse loudly and watched him stomp out the door. She heard the gun shots, screams, and rustling bushes. But she couldn't be sure it wasn't a hallucination. In fact, when she felt her restraints unfasten and strong arms lift her, she was convinced it was all in her head. Until she saw Edward, the face of her Adonis, come into view. When he was pushed out of the way she let out a blood curdling scream and clawed at the space where he had been until he was returned.

She was vaguely aware someone was poking and prodding at her, but all she saw was Edward. His striking green eyes, the strong line of his jaw, his messy hair… he was exactly as she remembered, except he was _more_ beautiful to her now than he had ever been. And when he smiled at her, she couldn't contain the swell of her heart.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

Bella smiled at him. "How could you ever hurt me?"

His chuckle never quite touched the worry in his eyes. "I meant physically are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Oh," she replied as she did a mental inventory of her body. "My head feels funny," she lamented. Actually now that she was aware of herself, her head was pounding. "It hurts," she added.

Edward stroked the hair off her face. "Just relax, love. Everything's okay. They're getting the paramedics here as quickly as they can," Edward cooed.

Bella wanted to nod but her headache was spreading down her neck. "How did you find me?" she asked before taking a huge gulp from Edward's water bottle.

"Jacob," was all Bella heard before she passed out.

~{0-o-0}~

"I guess he was angry about his stepson," Bella said to Detective Sam Payne.

Sam nodded. "Do you know how long you were there?" he asked as he scribbled onto a notepad.

"No. The last thing I remember before the cabin was checking for animals outside my tent. I'm not sure what time that was," she replied.

Bella was lying in her hospital bed in Seattle. It was the day after her dramatic rescue, and the doctors had insisted she stay for a few days to ensure there were no complications from her head injuries and from dehydration. After a good night's sleep and some painkillers she felt much better, but for Edward's sake she was following doctors' orders. For now.

Sam asked a few more routine questions before he closed the notepad and bid Edward and Bella farewell. Edward thanked him profusely for everything, shaking his hand vigourously, which made Sam blush as he left the room.

"Edward?" Bella whispered.

Edward was immediately by her side, taking up the same position by her bed as when she was in the coma. "Yes love? Do you need something?"

Bella frowned at him. "For the eightieth time, NO." When she saw his crestfallen face she added, "I appreciate the thought, though. But really, I promise I'm okay. I'm not mad at you, I've just had a rough few days and you know how I feel about hospitals…" she mumbled as she played with her hospital bracelet.

Edward rubbed her arm soothingly. "I know, and it's okay. Soon enough we'll be back in our own home and can put all this behind us." He flashed his best crooked grin, knowing how much she loved to see it.

"What happened to Aaron?" she asked hesitantly.

Darkness clouded Edward's features which almost made Bella regret asking the question. "He was killed in the gunfire. Good thing too, or I'd be in jail for murder."

Bella let out a nervous giggle. "Oh no you wouldn't. I know you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and you couldn't hurt a fly," she teased.

He frowned but his lips twitched with amusement. "Oh yes I could, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, if it meant saving you from harm. Besides, I owe that fucker for what he did to Katie, and the rest of my family because of it. I hope he's rotting in hell," Edward growled.

Bella reached over and placed one hand on each side of his face, forcing him to look directly in her eyes. "Believe me when I tell you he's getting a just and fair punishment. Now, where did Jake go? I haven't had a chance to thank him yet," Bella inquired as she released Edward's face.

Edward laughed. "He's with Charlie at the police station tying up some loose ends. I've never seen so many police officers in awe of one person before. They're acting like he's the messiah or something."

Bella smiled. "Well he certainly saved me. When I'm out of here, I'll drink to that," she joked.

Edward's face grew very serious. He stood up and sat beside Bella on the hospital bed. "Bella, I want you to make me a promise," he stated calmly.

"Aside from loving you as long as we both shall live?" she replied cheekily.

He smiled and reached for her left hand, lovingly rubbing her wedding band. "Yes. Please promise me that the worst is behind us, so we can finally start living our life?"

Bella contemplated his words for a moment before replying, "I can't promise we won't have any difficulties in the future. That's just part of the life we're _already_ living together. There will be days when we can't stand each other's presence, fights that will worry the neighbours, and a long list of other problems that might come up. But I can promise you we'll get through it together, as a unit, for better or worse. I love you, Edward. I've loved you since we were kids playing in the sand, and I'll love you still when our bodies are burned to ash after long years of gradually falling apart."

The kiss they shared was full of promise, love, and hope for the future.

~{0-o-0}~

_That night found Bella back in the meadow with Katie, Renee, Elizabeth, and Bella's grandmothers. They were seated in a circle like an ancient tribal council. In the centre was a circle of pebbles which marked the boundary of a huge swarm of fireflies. It looked like an otherworldly campfire full of mysticism and ceremony, as the women were all holding hands and had their heads bowed in prayer._

_"Thank you to the great fire that fuels us, the water which sustains us, the wind that moves us, and the earth which binds us. To the sun that warms all things, and the moonlight which lights our path in the darkest hour, we are eternally grateful. And for all that is beautiful in the world and beyond, o Creator, we express our deepest appreciation."_

_As Katie finished their secular prayer, the women mumbled "thanks" in unison and raised their heads. All eyes were on Bella, though it was Katie who spoke first._

_"Welcome back," she said warmly, "are you recovering well?"_

_Bella smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. How are you?"_

_The group of women giggled as Katie replied, "I think that's the first time you've ever asked."_

_Bella could feel her spiritual cheeks turn bright crimson. "Oh, I'm sorry. Guess I've had a lot on my mind," she mumbled._

_"I don't blame you. And I will answer your question honestly: I'm doing very well now that Aro has been extinguished. He will never be able to hurt us again," Katie said excitedly._

_"Are you sure?" Bella asked._

_Katie nodded and Elizabeth said, "When someone is extinguished it means they no longer exist."_

_A thought occurred to Bella. "How many have been extinguished? Is it common?"_

_Renee jumped in. "He was the first."_

_"Oh!" was Bella's surprised reply._

_Katie added, "You heard Carenza's story while you were in Greece. Can you guess which part he played?" When Bella shook her head, Katie continued, "He was the instigator of the original divisions. He put the idea into Adam and Eve's minds that they should be the rulers, so in a way he was responsible for the ills of the world as they currently exist. And had he been allowed to continue, he would have eventually destroyed everything."_

_Bella thought for a moment before asking, "So he was the snake that offered the fruit to Eve?"_

_"Yes, although it didn't quite happen that way. In a sense, Aro was the living embodiment of original sin," Katie answered._

_"But he couldn't possibly have started every single war on the planet, or murdered every person. Others have done that too," Bella stated sadly._

_Katie smiled, but it was tinged with bitterness. "You're right. There are many others who are also responsible for crimes greater than you can imagine. But the difference between them and Aro is that they can learn and grow. They have compassion, empathy, and love in their hearts. They will face their respective punishments for their actions, but they will change their ways. And in time, the evil of Aro's legacy will be rubbed out of existence. We will eventually find lasting peace," Katie breathed._

_Bella nodded in understanding. "So there's nothing left to worry about?"_

_The women giggled again, a little more loudly this time. Katie replied, "There is plenty left to do before all is well, but the worst hurdle is behind us. Go back to Edward and live your life to its fullest, but don't forget what you've learned. Keep love in your heart, Bella, and spread that love far and wide."_

_"And when you need us, we'll be here to help," Renee added._


	56. Epilogue

**Well, that's it folks! I've got another storyline in my head that I'm trying to work out before I start publishing online, so if you're interested then keep a lookout for that.**

**Thank you to those who have read this story and given me such wonderful feedback. I appreciate every last one of you and the effort you've made to make me feel loved!**

*****Twilight, as always, isn't mine. But I do enjoy visiting it on weekends.*****

* * *

Many, MANY years later…

"Noah, Brittany, it's time for dinner!" Bella called. "If you finish all your carrots, I'll show you the photo album!"

She and Edward shared a laugh as the sound of tiny feet running down the stairs filled the house. Noah and Brittany were seated at the dining table in record time, quickly but politely shoveling dinner in their mouths.

"I have a surprise for both of you," Bella said with a sly grin. "How would you like to see your cousins this evening?"

Noah and Brittany's eyes lit up with excitement like it was Christmas Day.

"I wanna see uncy Jasper!" Brittany trilled.

"Then eat up, sweetheart," Edward said encouragingly.

Once dinner was finished and the kitchen cleaned up, Bella settled on the large micro suede sofa by the fireplace. Noah sat to her left, half in her lap, and Brittany sat on the floor with her cousins Maybelle, Francesca, and Corrine. Alice sat in the recliner opposite from Bella with her newest grandson Erick in her lap while Alice's daughter, June, and June's husband Paul stood off to one side chatting with Jasper.

"Nana, when is mommy coming home?" Noah asked sadly.

Bella hugged her youngest grandson closer. "Very soon. She just had some things to sort out over in Israel. You remember when I showed you the map?" Noah nodded.

Edward joined them on the couch, sitting to Bella's right, holding the worn photo album in his hands. Noah's eyes brightened as he forgot all about missing his mother.

"Who wants to see old photos of Nana and Papa?" Edward announced, giving Bella his trademark crooked grin.

Bella couldn't believe that after forty years of marriage, three beautiful children, and eight grandchildren, she still found Edward to be the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. His appearance had changed over the years, as with hers, but she didn't see the wrinkles, grey hair, or slight hunch to his arthritic back. Edward would always be that beautiful Adonis who stared at her in the cafeteria of Forks High. He was her best friend, lover, companion, and family. Her love had never once wavered over the years; in fact, if possible, it only grew stronger.

The kids squealed as Edward opened their family photo album and began telling the stories behind their pictures. Noah crawled into Bella's lap to get a closer look.

"This is Nana and I just before going to the prom. Grampa Charlie took that photo. Isn't Nana's blue dress so pretty?" Edward asked Noah.

"It's turquoise," Bella corrected.

Edward rolled his eyes playfully. "And here we are at Auntie Esme's Valentine's Day party," he continued as he turned the page.

"Papa, when are Unca Em and Auntie Rosa coming to visit?" Brittany piped up.

Bella cut in. "They'll be here next week for the reunion, remember?"

Brittany blushed. "Oh yeah, I forgotted."

Seeing his granddaughter's face turn bright red reminded Edward of a young Bella. Brittany was the spitting image of her Nana, from her dark brown hair to her chocolate coloured eyes. She had some of Edward in her too, and her late father – Edward's breath hitched thinking of that painful day. It was a time none of them wanted to remember. But as with so many other difficult trials, they faced it as a family and managed to pull through.

"Brittany, look – it's your Mama's first day at school!" Bella pointed to a photo of her and Edward's eldest daughter, smiling crookedly, her long bronze curls and sharp green eyes gazing soulfully at the camera. "And here's a family photo a few years later. Doesn't Papa Edward look handsome?"

Brittany scanned the photo with her eyes, memorizing the faces within. There were her grandparents sitting close together, their hands linked. Behind them were Grampa Charlie, Grampa Carlisle and Nanny Esme. In the front was her mom, Kathryn, and her twin uncles, Gavin & Corbin. They all looked so happy.

"Nana, how did my mommy meet my daddy?" Brittany asked.

Bella patted her granddaughter's long hair. "They met in university, when your Mom was studying at Harvard," Bella replied. "It was love at first sight." She sighed heavily, thinking how beautiful Kathryn looked on their wedding day.

"I miss my daddy," Brittany said sadly.

"Me too," Noah pouted.

Edward and Bella exchanged worried glances before Bella added, "We do too. He was a very special man. But you know, he's always with you, if you close your eyes tight and listen for his voice you can hear him."

Edward decided it was time to change the subject. "Look, Brittany, here's your mom on her inauguration day!"

The kids scrambled excitedly to see their favourite photo of their mother being sworn-in as President of the USA. It was their greatest source of pride, and made the periodic absences bearable to them because they knew their mother was very important.

And it's not as though Kathryn neglected her family, far from it. If she couldn't bring her children on her various trips around the world then she made damn sure she was gone no more than a few days. And she was there for most major family occasions, like the reunion every six months, birthdays, holidays, recitals, etc. Edward and Bella filled in when Kathryn's trips were a little longer so that Noah and Brittany never felt neglected. Which they never did.

Once the evening was finished, with Alice and Jasper's family out the door, Edward and Bella cuddled on their couch together in front of the fire with glasses of red wine.

"We've had quite the life Mrs. Cullen," Edward cooed as he kissed Bella's neck.

She giggled. "There's still lots to come," she replied, feeling the telltale surge of electricity course through her veins.

Edward continued kissing and licking at her neck and ear as he cupped one of her breasts. "You are so sexy, wife. I love you forever."

Bella turned to Edward and pulled his face up flush with hers. "I love you more," she teased and kissed him deeply before he could retort.

They made love that night as they did every night without fail – passionately and reverently.


End file.
